Fuego Eterno
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Madre elfa padre Ainur, ella...un arma. Realmente el fuego es su destino... ¿Quièn pensaria que pudiera enloquecer?... bueno, ¿Quièn no lo piensa ya?... Despues de la guerra del anillo... Tendrá algún futuro que disfrutar o todo acabara... Completo
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Tolkien ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Alguno que otro por allí es mío y usted se dará cuenta de ello__._

**_Advertencia: _**_NO APTO para AntiMari-sues, aunque esto es un OC. Omitámonos los disgustos._

_Algo que no voy a cambiar aunque lo sé, es donde dejan a los Hobbits luego de traerlos por las águilas, sé que los llevan a Gondor, pero como no lo sabía cuando comencé esta historia (2005) yo los dejo en Rivendel. Pido disculpas por ello._

_No cambiare nombres, por lo que debo decir que el nombre es ANNATAR no Anatar que es muy diferente, el primer es "señor de dones" el segundo es "señor del sol". Para Aclarar ya que me alegaban bastante por ello. Lo segundo Celiviel Felagud lo saco de un traductor de mi nombre... :) de esos que salen en los foros XD!. Por eso lo puse, tan poco sabía que podía ser familiar de un Felagud que aparece en el Silmarillon._

* * *

**FUEGO ETERNO**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Volver a casa. Eso era lo agradable luego de un arduo día de Universidad. Los músculos tensos, con una jaqueca cada vez más horrible. Era martes. El día estaba oscuro, ya era tarde, la lluvia caía a goterones y el viento rugía por los acantilados que se abrían por los senderos al lado del camino. Exactamente como su ánimo: turbulento.

Eran los peores días de su vida. Termino con su novio, se envió una borrachera de los siglos, un profesor la cuido en su malestar pasando una vergüenza de mil y era la más hablada de toda la facultad. _"No era nada... un día normal"_, pensó con ironía.

-. Mente fría, esa es la gracia, mente fría- suspiraba tratando de que los ojos no se le apañaran en lágrimas con recuerdos desagradables.

Acelero más el _ferrari 430 Light Pista_, negro. Una joya de auto, tal vez una de las pocas cosas que podía decir que en su casa eran de este siglo. Se deslizaba por la carretera sin más ruido que el del viento golpeando los vidrios. Observó hacía un lado mientras veía las rocosas paredes y al otro lado el acantilado. Para cualquier lado era una muerte segura. No le importaría si perdiera el control, era lo de menos. ¿Qué perdía?¿Amigo?¿Estudios?¿Dinero?¿Novio?... respiro con dificultad mientras la primera lagrima caía por su morena cara.

"_Maldita sea la especie humana"_ pensó enojada haciendo frenar el auto de golpe, las ruedas chirriaron contra el asfalto. Con un puño cerrado dio un golpe en el tablero al momento en que este se abría y dejaba caer en el asiento del lado una pieza de defensa. Se amarro lo poco y nada de cabello que tenía y tomo la pistola. Una Heckler & Koch USP CT., de treces tiros. La compro cuando sus padres murieron, esta y dos más que estaban en la casa. De un golpe la envió dentro. Frustrada por el mensaje subliminal.

-. Tranquilidad- susurro para sí, mientras prendía las luces del auto y se ponía nuevamente en marcha a una velocidad más tranquila, unos 200 Km. por hora no eran nada.

Su casa. Una casona de tres pisos blanca marfil envuelta en enredaderas. La casa más lujosa por allí pero a la vez la más vacía de todo el sector. No habitaba en esa penosa casa más que ella y su sombra, sus padres habían muerto hacía tres años por una "extraña enfermedad", aun no tenía idea de que habían muerto, pero tan poco es como si le interesara demasiado. Una casa fría, desencantada, llena de antigüedades, libros enciclopédicos, lujos que no le interesaban. Todo lo que un gran historiador deseara para su vida, todo lo que sus padres fueron en lo que se metieron en vida y en lo que ella jamás participo. Una casa que ella remodelo un poco, puso una cerca de dos metros con corriente, una tablero electrónicos para el portón todo el dinero que sus padres ganaron con sus convenciones ella lo despilfarraba con cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la mente.

Todo el dinero posible, pero a cambio, nadie a su lado, ninguna compañía, ninguna familia, ningún amigo, ni hasta ni una mascota tenia porque moría sola. Su novio la dejo. ¿Qué más iba a querer?. Todo era tan horrible en esta cosa llamada mundo. Un asco.

Se puso delante del portón observando hacía adelante la casa, una luz prendida debían ser Anne y Rachel las dos sirvientas que iban dos o tres veces a la casa a limpiar y cocinar. Bajo la ventanilla mientras el frío viento de la tormenta le pegaba en la cara, apunto en el tablero el número y los portones se abrieron. De allí a la casa eran cuatrocientos metros. Por lo que aparcando fuera de la casa, saco el bolso y corrió hacía la casa tratando de no mojarse.

Al llegar al alero de la entrada, saco las llaves para observar desconcertada que la puerta estaba abierta. "Extraño", las jóvenes nunca dejaban la puerta abierta y además, giro el rostro para ver su auto. _"¿Sus autos?"_. No estaban. Dejo el bolsón en el suelo mientras empujaba la puerta con un dedo y el putrefacto olor a carne en descomposición le hizo dar una arcada. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras veía que el piso estaba lleno de barro.

Las luces estaban encendidas dentro. Se escuchaba del segundo pisos, pasos pesado. _"Algún animal"_. Entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras iba hacía la sala y tomaba una de las katanas que estaban pegadas a la pared y se acercaba a la entrada de donde uno se encontraba con las escaleras.

Dio un saltó cuando el primer trueno retumbo.

La tormenta se propago afuera, y los relámpagos crecían a cada momento, los pasos arriba le estaban tomando mala espina. No era solo uno. Miro a su alrededor, ahora nerviosa entrando en estado de hiperventilación.

_Esto es estúpido, si fueran ladrones tendrían armas, no me sirve de nada esta espada"_, pensó malhumorada, pero igualmente la llevo en su mano, las armas de fuego más cercana estaban en el auto, y las otras dos, un en su pieza en el segundo piso, y la otra en el cuarto de sus padres, en el tercero.

Escaneo el hall, a unos metros más allá crecía la escalera de madera que era tapizada por una alfombra gris. Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo el olor quemarle todo dentro, "Pero que peste", las pisadas se detuvieron, ella igualmente, podía sentir su corazón muy cerca de su garganta, podía girarse e ir al auto, pero afuera estaba la tormenta no muy apreciable que digamos. Tomo la espada en posición de ataque, y subió el primer peldaño, produciendo un suave _¡Crack!_, llego hasta el tercero temblando más que caminando. Los pasos se dirigían hacia ella y no era capaz de moverse para ocultarse.

Su primera impresión y acción, fue caerse de espalda, tropezando y cayendo de traste al suelo, soltando la katana de paso, pero eso no era lo importante su corazón rozo el infarto al ver aquella masa de carne andante, no sabía si lo de frente era un demonio, o un ladrón con muy mala formación de cara. El olor provenía de él, un olor realmente asqueroso.

En el final de la escalera, asediada por la oscuridad, una figura de estatura media, con ropajes maltrechos de cuero de animal, y sectores de plata en que parecía haber armas o hebillas, el rostro deformado y grotesco, con un cabello grasiento y sucio, que le caía por aquellos ojos sobrehumanos. Cuando este gruño como si hablara, dio un grito y se giró para marcharse, cuando al levantarse reboto con otro de esos "seres", volvió a dar un grito, cuando este levantaba una espada en forma de hoz para atestarle. Ella alcanzo a sujetar la espada y se la esquivo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para correr en la otra dirección, se dio un fuerte tumbo con una de las armaduras del pasillo por el mal equilibrio.

Su primera y única prioridad era salir de allí, aquella criaturas, gritaban, chillaba, o ¿Hablaban?, de una manera aún más grotesca, los sentía detrás suyo. Llegó a la cocina cerrando de un portazo, los seres comenzaron a machacar la puerta con esas armas medievales. La puerta trasera estaba con llave, pero en situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Le puso una tranca a la puerta azotada y corrió a la de la salida, se giró sobre el pie derecho e impacto el otro en la puerta lo que provoco que esta se abriera de golpe, no demoro en salir hecha un bólido. Tenía que dar una vuelta completa para llegar a su auto y largarse de allí. Y la poca luz y la tormenta ya le habían empapado por completo.

-. Maldición, maldición- iba murmurando, mientras corría. No había alma a quien pedir ayudar a esas horas ni a esos sectores, unos 5 kilómetros antes de pillar la primera casa.

Un zumbido le paso cerca de la oreja, en el momento en que logro ver clavado en la pared, una... ¿Flecha?¿De qué carajo estamos hablando?¿Ladrones medievales?¿Se les perdió el bosque de Sherwood?. Unos arcaicos.

Llegó a la esquina en el momento en que un gritillo hacía adentro le hizo quedar paralizada. Uno, por ver más de esos seres, otro, porque había tomado su hermoso ferrari como pasarela de show. El mismo gritillo advirtió a los cinco mojados y repelentes gusarapos mutados. Las armas, cuerdas y flechas, era lo único que veía.

"Bien, aplícate, Cinturón naranjo, ya aprendiste algo o mejor... repelerlos, si, mejor y agarrar la pistola. Sí, mucho mejor."

La primera de las bestia con un ataque alto la intento noquear, pero dándose vuelta en su lugar, dio vuelta la espada y con la empuñadura le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que lo dejo en el suelo. "Bien, es lo mejor que podía hacer". Esquivo a dos sin mayor razón, y a uno lo empujo con un hombro que choco con el otro. Llego hasta el lado del auto, rompió el vidrio con la palma clavándose vidrios en la mano, se inclinó hacia adentro, abrió la guantera y saco la pistola cuando dos manos viscosas le tomaron de la camisa y la jalaron hacía atrás produciendo que unos cristales se le clavaran en el antebrazo, un grito de dolor sucumbió mientras la tiraban contra el suelo. Uno de los sujeto levanto su espada y cuando atolondrada iba a impactarle en el estómago.

¡Pum!

El cuerpo cayo hacía atrás mientras sangre le caía encima. Con los nervios en punta, se levantó de golpe por pura inercia y comenzó a correr, pasando por arriba de capo y resbalar al otro lado comenzando a correr hacía el portón.

El corazón se le apretaba de miedo, de horror. Había matado a alguien o algo, pero lo había hecho, le había disparado. La pistola iba en su mano en el momento en que un zumbido se opacó, una punzada en el costado le hizo detener su escape, mientras se le acalambraba el sector izquierdo del cuerpo. Se palpo hacía atrás mientras un relámpago le dejo ver que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.

Una... una ¿Flecha?. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el asfalto mientras escuchaba sonoros gruñidos acercándose. Mareada y adolorida se giró hacía un lado mientras caía. Las figuras se acercaban, pero a cada paso que daban, el último de la fila iba cayendo por el camino. Observó que cerca de su auto, había otro ser. Otro relámpago le dejo ver mientras se iba ahogando, un ser de cabellera rubia que lanzaba precisas flechas hacía los seres. Un ser hermoso... como un ángel.

Mareada y adolorida, observó con la vista nublada como no había ningún otro ser más que ese que se acercaba veloz. Se giró enterrándose la flecha. Gimiendo mientras cerraba los ojos cayendo en la inconciencia.

-. Estarás bien...- lo único que vio antes de la oscuridad, fueron unos profundos ojos azules.

...

Despertó con una terrible laguna en la cabeza... como si le hubieran robado muchas imágenes de esta. La brillante luz del día le dejo media ciega al tratar de abrir lo pegoteados ojos... se llevó las flojas manos hasta la cara para poder ayudarse a ver. Enfocando logro ver una estancia bastante iluminada, levanto el torso donde le llego una puntada de dolor, volviéndose a acostar gimiendo para ella, su cuerpo estaba flojo, amodorrado como si no lo hiciera moverse en días. Se revolvió en la agradable cama mientras miraba de un lado a otro no entendiendo donde rayos estaba.

-. ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó mientras observaba las blancas sabanas de una suavidad bastante agradable. La luz entraba por una ventana lateral, por donde solo lograba ver un cielo azulado. "_¡Hooo... ya sé... me morí... genial, así como que no me importa de todos modos!" _

Al comenzar a hiperventilar... otra vez por las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza. Dio un salto en el cama tratando de quitarse toda la ropa finísima de encima, logrando lo único que podía hacer, caerse envuelta en las sabanas hacía un lado con un sonoro golpe, y la ahora molestia en su costado muy patente. Se quedó allí sin moverse, tratando de recordar que había pasado, y como había llegado allí.

_Lluvia... tormenta... casa... universidad... los mutantes de Sherwood... Ho!_

Ciertamente los mutantes le estaban haciendo recordar algo, pero a su pesar... no era mucho. Se llevó una mano a la frente apretándose el cejo con rabia... Bien... solo hay que respirar, va a pasar algo y vas a estar en tu casa... o preferible en la de tu profesor, con una jaqueca de más por la gran farra que te mandaste... sí, eso está mejor.

La puerta abrirse hizo girar el rostro y observar por debajo de la cama, una larga túnica azulada y alguien que no parecía caminar acercarse a ella. Se paralizo.

-. No creo que estés muy cómoda allí, querida- la voz le hizo enviar un salto, lentamente y con cierta fuerza ya que sus articulaciones no le estaban ayudando en nada saco la cabeza por arriba de la cama.

Un hombre... pero... un ¿hombre? o algún tipo de subproducto de este. Era un hombre que no sabría decirles de cuantos años, de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos, sabios como si allí no hubiera nada que temer, demasiado maduros y antiguos para alguien tan joven. Lo miro atónita unos momentos antes de que este sonriendo se acercara más a ella.

-. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto suavemente. Abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua, con un millón de preguntas queriendo brotar al mismo tiempo.

-. ¿Quién es usted?¿Qué hago aquí?¿Dónde estoy?¿Cómo llegue?¿Quién me ayudo?...- iba a continuar cuando el sujeto levanto una mano haciendo que callara.

-. Te responderé todo con calma, pero necesites que estés tranquila y no llena de golpes- respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba. Las piernas le temblaron mientras se sentaba con gran problema en la cama. Miro de un lado a otro buscando algo, ya comenzando a asustarse pero era lo único "cuerdo" que se le venía a la mente

-. ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto curioso el "ser"

-. La cámara escondida- susurro más para sí que para él, pero por la mirada desconcertada le había entendido

-. Tranquila, Celiviel...

-. ¿Quién es Celiviel?- pregunto mirando por si había entrado alguien más. El sujeto o ser volvieron a sonreír

-. Tranquila, estas en Rivendel...

-. ¿Rivendel?- pregunto sufriendo un pequeño recuerdo. _¿Rivendel no era esa ciudad de la que tanto hablaban mis padres?. Sí, eran medio fanáticos, y escribieron bastantes libros de la Tierra Media, me parece que este es uno de esos seguidores fanáticos... que miedo... ¿Dónde está mi arma?_- está bien- musito con cuidado observando con ojos critico la locura de este- Rivendel. ¿Y usted es?

-. Elrond hijo de Eärendil, amo y dueño de esta casa- contesto tranquilo. Ella se puso nerviosa... _Y este se cree el medio-elfo_.

-. Ya...- contesto sin creérselo mucho.

-. No me crees nada, ¿Cierto?

-. No- negó- pero... no ahí por aquí alguien un poco más... mmm... ¿Cuerdo?

-. No creo que haya nadie más cuerdo por estas tierras- levanto la vista en el momento en que sus sospechas se hacían claras... _Sí, estoy muerta y este viejo, es Dios. _Pensó mientras veían al otro hombre de vestimentas blancas y brillantes, ojos azules antiguos llenos de alegría y sabiduría, y una larga barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura... _¡¿Noe?!_

-. No... Dios, ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto ya entrando en la confusión. ¡¿Estaba muerta o no?! Pero si estaba muerta porque tenía tanta hambre, y porque sentía esa desagradable sensación en su costado.

-. Creo que necesita más tiempo- contesto el hombre mirando a "Elrond", luego se giró hacía ella- ¿Recuerdas a los que te atacaron?

-. ¿Los bichos raros?- pregunto el sujeto asintió-... ya... y a todo esto. ¿Quién es usted?

-. Gandalf- contesto con una venia... ¿_Gandalf?¿El Gris? Ahhh! Fui raptada por Fanáticos! _

-. ¿Un Ainur?- pregunto tratando de mantenerse tranquila. La cara de ambos se formo una mueca extraña

-. ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Elrond

-. ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Mis padres escribieron mucho de ustedes... bueno... solo recuerdo que escribieron algo de "ustedes"

-. ¿Vuestros padres?- pregunto curioso "el mago". ¡_Dhu! Obvio mis padres_

-. Claro que sí, ¿No saben que murieron? – _Que tipo de fanáticos son- _ellos escribieron como nació el mundo raro ese la TM y un continente raro... o algo así, nunca me dedique a leerlo en realidad- musito enojada. No le gustaba recordar los días que se pasaba sola, mientras sus padres se encerraban a hablar cosas que ella nunca entendía o nunca se le quiso dar a entender.

-. Interesante- sonrió Gandalf mirado a Elrond quien le sonreía

-. Creo que deberías descansar un poco- contesto Elrond

-. No voy a descansar, me voy a mi casa en este momento- se levantó demasiado rápidos sintiendo una punzada en el costado.

-. ¿Y cómo harías eso? El contacto entre tu mundo y el nuestro se ha cerrado hacía tiempo ya, y no se abrirá en un par de años más- ella le miro impresionada. _¿Qué, qué se había cerrado? _Esto le estaba dando realmente mucho miedo. Su corazón comenzó a bombear demasiado rápido colocando piensas y mandando al carajo su lado racional- además estas más segura aquí donde los uruk-hais no puedan hacerte daño. Estas más segura aquí.

-. ¿Y qué quieren que haga aquí?- pregunto aturdida

-. Descansar

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Porque van a pasar muchas cosas, y necesitas energía

-. ¿Pero qué cosas?

-. Si te lo dijéramos no nos creerías, así que mejor descansa y de apoco iras entendiendo todo

-. Y ¿Por qué yo he de creerles algo a ustedes?- realmente se estaba empezado a enojar con tanta vuelta que daban

-. No crees en nuestra palabra

-. Vengo de un lugar donde la palabra vale lo mismo que un perro con muchas pulgas, o sea, nada. ¡Quiero ver para creer! ¿Qué está pasando?- el mago de acerco a ella sonriendo alzo la palma derecha en el momento en que allí de la nada apareció un llama y luego a una rosa de fuego. Se quedó embobaba viendo el dulce danzar de las llamas mientras se sentaba en la cama, con muchas preguntas, muy confundida y algo... bastante asustada

-. Descansa, mañana sabrás muchas cosas, necesitas abrir tu mente

-. ¡Esperen! ¿Cuándo volveré a mi hogar?- pregunto mirando a los hombres retirar

-. Celiviel, ese jamás fue tu hogar...

Se quedó allí sola mirando como las figuras se perdían... sola... otra vez sola.

.

* * *

**Si leyeron hasta acá aunque ya lo han hecho antes con el otro, pues si quieren dejan un comentario. No obligo a nadie a eso. Si es nuevo, adelante le esperan algunas incongruencias XD! Aunque no hay cambio de trama si en la redacción y ortografía, eso. Tengo que ir arreglando.**

**Saludos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Wo! ¡Segundo capitulo "arreglado"! (Lease las comillas)**

**Capitulo 2**

Luego del primer impacto de desolación y confusión que llegaron tan gratuitamente a ella en un principio con las palabras de los sujetos, se tomo unos momentos de meditación para relajarse. Pasando un poco el impacto, logro ponerse en pies percatándose del largo camisón azul que tenía encima de una textura muy agradable al tacto, pero ni así cambiaba los jeans y los buzos, así que con la esperanza resurgiendo en su ser camino hacía un baúl que estaba en la esquina. Abriéndolo, feliz de ver allí su pistola con las doce balas dentro y algo de su ropa, como le costaba un poco moverse lo dejo allí mientras pensaba en que hacer. Se trato de estirar tanto como se le fuera posible, pero la puntada en el costado no le dejo. Se iba a ver que diantre tenía allí cuando se giro quedándose de golpe mirando hacía afuera.

Camino con cuidado al ventanal para quedarse impresionada mirando hacía afuera con clara admiración. Vegetación hermosa, brillantes llenos de vida que su bosque quedaría con depresión. Se escuchaba el caer de aguas y observo unas cataratas de aguas cristalinas, árboles fructíferos, el cielo más azul que nunca y pájaros cantando armoniosos. Era un pequeño paraíso. Pero esto lo había visto en otro lado, tal ves de otro ángulo pero... la alcoba de sus padres, si, allí había un cuadro de esta agua, esta casa... Rivendel en su esplendor.

Esto debía ser un sueño. Tal ves si estaba muerta.

Cerro los ojos cuando un sopor la inundo. Se sujeto con fuerza del alfeizar cuando un mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio y quedar con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras parecía que algo se le revolvía en la cabeza. Un susurro... una voz que le hablaba.

Recuerda... recuerda, tienes que saber tú pasado.

"-. _Llévensela lejos, si no sobrevivimos llévensela de aquí- alguien murmuraba. La voz dulce de una dama- el portal se a abierto, llévenla lejos de este mundo, de esta oscuridad._

_-. Es el espíritu del Fuego Eterno, y debe sobrevivir- ahora la voz cansada era la de un hombre. _

_-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la niña, no se preocupe mi señora- ¡Esa! Esa era la voz de su madre. _

_-. Ella volverá algún día, y sabrá lo que es...- la voz de la primera dama se apagaba."_

_Eres la última esperanza... búscame, Celiviel, búscame, yo te ayudare._

Despertó sobresaltada pegándose un cabezazo con el alfeizar. Gruñendo y maldiciendo, se levanto con pocas fuerzas para percatarse que ya había atardecido. ¿Qué carajos había sido eso?¿Quién...?¡Aghh!! No entendía nada. Fue hasta el baúl para sacar sus ropas y salir de allí. Fue hacía una esquina donde había una entrada hacía lo que parecía un baño. Por lo que entrando allí con sus ropas, se levanto el camisón solo para ver una venda muy bien puesta – al hecho de que no lo había sentido- se comenzó a desenrollar para ver que diablos tenía allí que le dolía tanto. Solo para quedarse mirando su costado con cara de sádica- maniática por quien había osado tocarle.

-. ¡Pero quien en su puta vida se ha atrevido a tatuarme!- grito hacía adentro. El dolor que sentía no era más ni menos que un tatuaje. Un tipo de rosa envuelta en llamas- ¿Quién me tatuó?- pregunto enojada pasando los dedos por esa imagen que sobresalía en su piel.

Obviamente nadie contesto. Enojada se puso la túnica olvidándose momentáneamente de su ropa. Se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a gritos a unos de los dos sujetos. _¿Qué se creían?_ Sulfurada y aún más enojada al percatarse que la puerta estaba trancada, comenzó a gruñir por todo, por el aire, por la vida, por su estomago que no dejaba de gruñir, por las moléculas de polvo... en fin... por todo.

Se estiro en la cama, frustrada. Mientras el recuerdo de esas voces se le vino a la mente en el momento en que su estomago gruño. "La falta de comida te hace tener alucinaciones" sonrió mientras se giraba en la cama por la tontera que estaba pensando.

La habitación estaba fresca. Por lo que comenzando a girar por la cama, sin saber que pensar... no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se dejo caer hacía un lado, medio cuerpo fuera de la cama solo para ver el hermosos cielo estrellado y la luna casi nueva creciendo más allá. El sueño comenzó a inundarle por lo que acomodándose solo un poco todo el cuerpo encima de la cama... se quedo dormida.

_Un enorme ojo rojo sobre la cima de una torre negra. La misma torre caer en el momento en que un ser salía volando hacía el Este. El ser era una dragón y en su lomo iban varios encapuchado. Uno de ellos se giro en el momento en que bajo la capucha veía una sonrisa tan perfecta como malévola. _

_Luego eso varias imágenes consecutivas le llegaron de pronto. Casas quemadas, esos bichos matando, peleas, una guerra._

Se despertó de un salto, dando por su postura caer al suelo en una extraña forma, mientras escuchaba a alguien dejar algo de lado y acercarse a ella.

-. Lamento eso- sonrió una hermosa joven quien le ayudo a levantarse y sentarse en la cama. Ella le miro media aturdida, su ego cayo como nunca. Era la joven más bonita que había visto en su larga vida. Era alta, mucho más que ella, de hermosos cabellos negros ondulados que caían con gracia sobre su cuerpo esbelto y ese rostro con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan potentes como dulces eran perturbador de tan hermosos. Pero lo que le hizo tragarse todo el orgullo, fue esa luz que desprendía.

Esta se giro con una sonrisa mientras ella le miraba aturdida, cuando volvió le dejo una bandeja llena de "extraña" comida encima.

-. Me llamo Arwën Undomiel- sonrió mientras le hacía una venia para que comiera- soy hija de Lord Elrond.

-. Gracias- susurro sin mucho que decir. Se sentía tan pequeña a su lado.

Tomo la comida y pudo haber llorado de felicidad, su estomago dejo de gruñir de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Dioses... esta comida estaba realmente buena.

Comiendo con ganas, unos momentos de su sueño llego a ella. Un chispazo le vino de pronto solo para entrar en contacto con algo o alguien.

-. ¿Tu padre?¿Dónde esta?- pregunto ansiosa de pronto. La joven ¿Elfa? _Eso eran ¿no? _Le sonrió

-. Esta algo ocupado ahora. Hablando algunos temas importante- contesto. Las imágenes le golpearon de pronto, como si alguien dentro le impulsara a verlas.

-. En este...mmm... lugar, ¿Están en guerra o algo?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-. Nos encontrábamos, hacía unos días se ha terminado, la más importante hasta el momento- le cruzo un escalofrió. _¿Qué era lo que había visto?¿Y porque diantre lo veía ella? _

_­_-. ¿Por qué ha terminado?.. o sea. ¿Quién la ha terminado?- la joven sonrió con pena

-. Un joven Hobbits

-. ¿Un Hobbits?- pregunto no entendiendo. _¿Se comía?_

-. Sí, se encuentra en otra ala del palacio, mi padre lo curo por sus heridas- sonrió. _¡Ho! Es un ser...¿Humano?_- él se enfrento al Señor Oscuro- algo en su voz le dio a entender que no era nada agradable.- Y la guerra a culminado...- no parecía muy segura de eso.

-. Ho... ¿Cómo se llamaba el Hobbits?- preguntó algo... solo un poco curiosa.

-. Frodo Bolson, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sonrió.

-. Yo esto...no, no debería estarme involucrando en nada de esto- musitó mientras la voz le temblaba y bajo la vista. Tantas cosas le estaba alterando.

-. A mi querida Celiviel, estas más involucrada en lo que crees- la voz le hizo dar un salto. Gandalf estaba en la puerta.- Frodo Bolson esta descansando, muy pronto va a despertar. Tal ves hoy o mañana ¿Quién sabe?.

-. Bien por él- contestó enfuruñada- además... ¿Quién me ha tatuado?- pregunto enfadada de pronto. Sus cambios de humor son más frecuentes de lo normal

-. Mejor sígueme- contesto el ¿Mago? Mientras cabeceaba con una sonrisa.

Iba a volver a alegar cuando el mago salió por el lado. Cuando se apuro para detenerlo, la cabeza de este de pronto salió por el umbral de puerta tan de prisa que el corazón le salto por el susto.

-. Arwën, puedes decirle a tu padre que lleve a Celiviel abajo, voy a necesitar algo de ayuda.

-. Claro Maese Gandalf- sonrió la joven con una venia. ¿Por qué el _abajo_ le había sonado... raro?

-. ¡Mi nombre no es Celiviel!- alegó mientras salía detrás del mago que ya iba muy adelante.

-. Los nombre de Ann Marie y Edofan, ¿Te suenan?- pregunto mientras lo alcanzaba en una esquina.

-. Son los nombre de mis padres- contesto enojada- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?.

-. Si quieres saberlos, no te pierdas

La llevaba por mil y un pasillo al parecer lo estaba haciendo a propósito porque no podía ser tan grande esa casa ¿O si?, bueno eso no importa, el hecho es que se estaba mareando y si no fuera porque cada pasillo era distinto juraría perderse si la dejaban sola por allí.

Hermosas obras de arte se erguían en sus paredes de piedra blanca, estatuas y faroles alumbraban la, al parecer, desolada casa, ya que no había visto alma por allí. El sujeto no pronuncio palabra alguna hasta cruzar un jardín, y allí vio las primeras almas, seres hermosos, delicados rostros y pálidos, pero sobre todo aquellos seres emanaban un luz propia llena de tranquilidad.

-. ¿Ellos son...?¿Elfos?- preguntó mientras se colocaba al lado de aquel que se hacía llamar mago.

-. Sí, Rivender, es tierra de Elfos- contesto.

Miro las estrellas que lograban aparecer ya que estaba anocheciendo. Y una de sus tantas preguntas deseaba ser aclarada.

-. ¿Cuántos días llevo durmiendo?

-. El traspaso de un mundo a otro, y siendo tú que estuviste más años allá con su línea de tiempo te has acostumbrado por lo que llegando acá haz dormido más o menos catorce meses- la chica dejo que la información pasara por su mente notando cuando era un mes por lo que de un momento a otro se quedo pegada al suelo.

-. ¡¿Catorce meses?!- Preguntó exaltada. El sujeto no se detuvo por lo que llegó corriendo a su lado en el momento en que entraba por un pasillo y bajaba unas escaleras de caracol.

-. Lo justo y necesario, ahora estas completamente cuerda a nuestros años.

-. A mi me clavaron una flecha al llegar y cuando desperté dolía como un demonio, se supones que debía de haber sanado en ese tiempo.

-. ¿Te duele ahora?

-. Misteriosamente ahora allí hay un tatuaje- contestó con sarcasmo

-. Casualidades... el tatuaje salió días después de que llegaras, la herida se sano a las semanas. El dolor que sentiste era algo más psicológico. Aquí fuiste cuidada mientras afuera se impartía una guerra.

Llegaron al fondo de la escalera a lo que un largo pasillo lleno de faroles se alzaba delante de ella, al final de esta una puerta de mármol blanco llena de runas. _Afuera se impartía una guerra..._

-. Un ojo... yo vi un ojo- susurró- envuelto en llamas- seguía susurrando mientras sus pies le hacían caminar hacía adelante sin saber lo que le llamaba detrás de esa puerta tan rara... tan increíblemente atrayente.

-. El ojo del poder, el ojo de fuego. Sauron. Este mismo fue derrotado hacía unos días, por un joven Hobitt llamado Frodo Bolsón, se vio involucrado en esta guerra más que nadie, y sus compañeros descansan en esta casa, por lo menos algunos otros están en Minas Tirith donde partiremos en unos días, fue un largo viaje el de la compañía, trece meses en realidad.

El mago se poso delante de la puerta, levanto su bastó y con una luz la puerta se fue abriendo.

Era una sala circular, pero se notaba que no la habían limpiado hacía meses o años, estaba llena de telarañas, los muebles llenos de polvo y los cuadros solo lograban presentar manchones bajo las capas de suciedad que se habían acumulado con el tiempo.

En el frente había una mesa de piedra, y en cinco partes pilares formando una figura pentagonal. La mesa del medio desprendía una extraña luz rojiza con un suave humo que se perdía sin dejar esencia a nada, se acercó para ver una extraña escritura en plata a su alrededor. No entendía, no era su idioma. Iba a ver lo que era la luz rojiza, cuando el ruido de algo golpeando le hizo girarse asustada. El mago estaba cerca de la primera pintura, y golpeando con el bastón esta dejo ver su delicado arte resguardado quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Se alejo de la piedra con un mal presentimiento hacía su ser. La cicatriz comenzó a picarle levemente.

-. Quiero irme de aquí- ordenó dándose a vuelta rápidamente, el mago no se inmuto en el momento en que dio un salto con el fogonazo que escucho detrás de ella. Observó unos ligamentos salir del interior de este ciñéndose a su cintura muy rápido y luego arrastrándole hacía la piedra, los lienzos estaban calientes pero no le hacía daño. Las letras en plata comenzaron a brillar.- ¡Ayuda...!

-. No te asustes- musitó el mago sin siquiera darse vuelta, seguía viendo la pintura. Los lazos ya no ejercían fuera, pero salieron más y comenzaron a inspeccionarle- no te harán nada.

-. ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó cuando uno llegaba a su cara.

-. Reconociendo lo obvio- contesto, ella vio su sonrisa. Seguía sin mover ni un músculo, aterrada de esos "tentáculos".

-. ¿Reconociendo para que?- preguntó a penas, el corazón le latía muy rápido.

-. ¿Qué ves aquí?- pregunto alzando la vara y mostrando el cuadro que pareció iluminarse un poco.

En este mismo habían dos figuras, era un retrato de una hermosa mujer, alta, esbelta, una elfa sumamente bonita con los ojos verdes y cabello negro; al lado un hombre, no era elfo ni humano, en el no podría decir cuantos años habían tenía un rostro hermoso, sabio y penetrante de mirada oscura. Poseía en su cuello un tipo de rosa envuelta en llamas.

-. Dos sujetos- contestó mientras los lazos le liberaban. Ella corrió rápidamente hacía donde el mago con el corazón a mil luego de eso.

-. Ella es la Elfa Isiltari, la hija de la luna y dama importante en su tiempo por tener premociones de largos años, don tanto como maldición, una guerrera sorprendente si lo quieres saber; y él un Ainur- el rostro del mago se puso serio y nostálgico- Señor del fuego eterno, ordenado por Eru cuidar que la llama de la vida jamás se apagara y con él, sus descendientes. Ellos son tus difuntos padres- Ella negó enérgicamente ante aquella ridículas palabras.

-. Mis padres son Ann Marie una humana cualquiera y Edofan, un humano igual de común. Mis padres no eran ni elfos, ni ainur, ni nada de nada, y yo soy una simple humana, nada más que eso.

-. No- negó el mago y se movió a la pintura siguiente- Aquí estas tú- mientras el polvo caía de aquella pintura- tú padre al morir sello su poder en su única primogénita. Tú no eres como te ves ahora. El hecho de enviarte al mundo humano se te ha cambiado muchas cosas físicas de tu cuerpo... como tus ojos... tus ojos son verdes, no cafés.

-. Sandeces- contestó enojada observando mejor el cuadro con un nudo en el estomago.

Dio un paso atrás como si esa pintura tuviera algo contagioso, era verdad. Era ella cuando pequeña, sentada en un césped verde con flores pequeñas a sus pies, a su alrededor crecía un bosque verde muy iluminado. Ella tenia fotos en su casa de cámaras digitales, pero en esta aparecía en un poco más pequeña de unos 2 años, más o menos, y vestía con un traje blanco, en una de sus manos tenia un collar que ella no poseía ahora.

-. Estas en Eldamar, en las Tierras Imperecederas, antes la primera Guerra contra Sauron, tus primeros años de vida.

-. Si eso es verdad, eso fue hacía años, siglos- contestó con la voz hecha un nudo.

-. ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?

-. ¡Veinte!- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella tenía veinte, ¡Su carnet lo dice!. El mago le miro de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa- No puedo tener más de veinte- regañó

-. Ya te lo dije, tú antiguo mundo con este son muy diferentes, veinte, treinta, cintos, quinientos... ¿Qué es la edad para personas que no sienten el tiempo como los humanos?

-. ¡Yo soy humana!- se estaba empezando a alterar- además no estoy tan vieja- eso lo susurro.

-. ¿Cuántos crees que tengo yo?- pregunto con una sonrisa pasando del mal humor de ella. Ella abrió la boca, el tipo era viejo eso nadie lo dudaba, pero no parecía de edad TAN avanzada... bueno en realidad sí.- Más de lo que podrías contar, eres un poco mayor del tiempo de la primera batalla contra Sauron, tus padres eran guerreros muy fuertes- ella abrió la boca para cuestionar- ¡Tus verdaderos padres! Son Isiltari y Anatar, los elfos Ann Marie y Edofan eran los encargados de tú protección pero no tus verdaderos padres, hacía años, cuando la brecha entre este mundo y el otro se abrió, ellos te llevaron porque así fue especificado para tú protección.

Ella iba a refutar bastante exasperada porque todo eso realmente le dolía, ella no era de allí... ¿De adonde era?

No quería aceptar que había vivido una mentira.

-. La guerra fue cruda y eras la ultima de una descendencia importante, si tu mueres el Fuego Eterno perecerá contigo y no sabes los estragos que eso produciría. La esperanza de los humano moriría como sus sueños, y eso es algo imperdonable, eres Celiviel Felagud, hija de Anatar el señor del sol y nadie puede decir lo contrario, y tú no puedes cuestionar tu herencia- Gandalf dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón...

Las lenguas de fuego se avivaron dentro de la mesa y volvieron a salir en dirección a ella, esta misma de arrincono a la pared, cuando uno de esos látigos a una gran velocidad choco contra su costado derecho, donde estaba el tatuaje que le estaba carcomiendo hacia rato. Ella produjo un leve gemido cayendo de rodilla, e intentando quitarse ese lazo dentro de ella, pero este le inundo de un calor potente, y sus músculos se tensaron, las mismas palabras comenzaron a surcar su mente más claras...

"-. _Llévensela lejos, si no sobrevivimos llévensela de aquí- alguien murmuraba. La voz dulce de una dama- el portal se a abierto, llévenla lejos de este mundo, de esta oscuridad_

_-. Es el espíritu del Fuego Eterno, y debe sobrevivir- ahora la voz cansada era la de un hombre. _

_-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la niña, no se preocupe mi señora- ¡Esa! Esa era la voz de su madre. _

_-. Ella volverá algún día, y sabrá lo que es...- la voz de la primera dama- mi hermosa hija, eres la unión entre dos razas poderosas, pero nada más que tú podrá detener la guerra que continuara si es así como tu corazón ordene. _

_-. Tienes el espíritu guerrero, Celiviel, eres la ultima heredera y nuestra ultima esperanza. El fuego no es dominable ni trabaja para bien o mal, pero tú lo sabrás cuando sea necesario. No dejes que te dominen..." _

Volvió en si. Aun tenía las manos puestas sobre aquel lazo pero ahora millones de imágenes extrañas pasaban por sus mente, fundiéndose como fuego en sus pocas memorias. Sus años con sus padres "verdaderos", y el traspaso de un mundo que creyó suyo.

Con un movimiento brusco de quito el lazo y cayo resbalando por la pared con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, respirando agitadamente. El mago se arrodillo a su lado con una mano en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos con ganas de vomitar por todo aquel proceso. Otras presencia se puso a su otro lado, el medio-elfo con una extraña botella en una mano su liquido cristalino. Gandalf le levanto la sudorosa cara.

-. ¿Ese es?

-. Romperá el hechizo en ella- le tomaron el rostro y vertieron el liquido.

Este le quemo la garganta, volviendo en si, las lagrimas le inundaron el rostro y se negó botando un poco de aquel liquido que le destrozaba todo dentro. _¿Por qué le hacían daño?_ Se pregunto mientras se retorcía de dolor, con un gesto brusco se lanzó hacía adelante.

-. ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con un quejido llevándose una mano a la garganta como si pudiera sacarse el cuello con las manos, sus movimiento se basaban en alejarse de ellos.

-. Volverás a ser como antes- le susurro Gandalf.

Se levanto cuando pudo y salió de la sala corriendo chocando varias veces con las paredes y cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Subió las escaleras a gatas pero el dolor era mucho y necesitaba aire puro. Todo parecía revolverse dentro de ella, escuchaba murmullos, gritos y luego el silencio. El dolor era demasiado. Llegó al jardín que minutos antes había recorrido. Choco contra un par de bultos que comenzaron a alegarle. Siguió corriendo hasta salir por una pared de piedra y llego a lo que sus ojos dejaban que visualizara un montón de cosas verdes, por lo que podía esperar era un bosque o algo por el estilo, pero en ese momento no le importo. Solo quería perderse, escapar, lo que sea pero lejos de allí...

El dolor no disminuía, de hecho, se hacía cada vez más horriblemente sofocante. Sus sentido estaba completamente perdido de repente venían con fuerza haciéndole caer mareada, y otras todo se sumía en la nada provocándole arcadas, dejo de tratar de escapar cuando el peso de la verdad le golpe frente...

_Todo fue una mentira... toda tu vida, toda tu familia no era más que una simulación... todo. Ya no había universidad, ya no había casa ni caminatas solitarias a la playa, ya no habría comodidad en la soledad de su ser... ya no habría nada, viviendo una vida que no conocía, personas que no sabían nada de ella, sucesos que nunca volverá a tener... todo una mentira, su educación, sus enseñanzas, sus esfuerzos para ser reconocida por seres que en realidad no eran sus padres, guardianes que no la quisieron mas que como una misión... _

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el dolor seguía allí en su tacto causándole demasiado dolor. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer mientras se giraba observando el profundo del cielo negro estrellado.

-. ¿Quién soy?- sollozó, mientras todo ya se iba apagando.

-. ¿La conoces?- pregunto una voz en la lejanía. Estaba flotando.. ¿O no?¿Qué ocurría?

-. Parece- susurró una voz que reconoció en su mareo. Abrió los ojos levemente para ver contra el cielo una cabellera rubia.

-. ¡La encontraron!

-. ¿Quién...?

-. Venga a dentro, Glorfindel, Adentro...

**¡Reviews! Por favor...**

**Derra: Tu review fue una ilusión jajaja.. gracias. Espero que te guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Sí, ése fue el grito más grande que pudo haber enviado en su vida, y menos mal que detrás suyo había una silla, o si no, estaría lanzada en el suelo sufriendo espasmos. Se había convertido, trasformado, ¿Mutado?, cualquier aclaración era diversa en su nueva forma: era mucho más alta, esbelta, pálida como si hubiera estado encerrada por años, los ojos verdes se recalcaban mucho y por alrededor le decrecían dos marcas negras, como si se hubiera pintado, y su cabello, creció tan dramáticamente que ese fue su más grande sobresalto, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura y era muy liso y sedoso – como jamás había sido-.

-.¿Qué...que?...¿Por qué...?¿Comó...?¿Qué diablos?- balbuceaba, mientras se inspeccionaba cada sector de su ser con una mirada mucho más asustada- esta no soy yo- se dijo al fin, mientras salía del baño y se sentaba en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta, ella levanto la mirada cuando dos personajes le miraban, eran dos Hobbits, bueno los dos medianos, eso era obvio...

-. ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto, estos se adentraron un poco ocultando algo entre sus manos.

-. Yo soy Merry y el es Pippin- dijo uno de ellos, que parecía mucho más centrado que el otro- ¿Estas bien? Escuchamos un grito desde aquí- anuncio con seriedad y mirando de un lado a otro en estado de alarma.

-. Sí, no se preocupen,_- solo que he extrañamente cambiado mi figura personal, pero no hay dilema, me dicen la camaleón-_ fue un pasmo momentáneo- contesto con cierta ironía y una sonrisa algo forzada, pero ellos se acercaron más amistosos.

-. Gandalf dijo que no te molestáramos, pero a habido unas conversaciones algo extrañas de ti, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto con toda la sinceridad aquel que llamaban Pippin, ella levanto una ceja. Esos pequeños le cayeron bien, sin rodeos ni suposiciones directo a la yugular.

-. Eso me gustaría saber a mi- murmuro, hubo un ruido en el pasillo que hizo que levantara la mirada, nuevamente ahí estaba Gandalf.

-. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- pregunto con una nota de enfado arreglado.

-. Lo siento Gandalf, solo saludábamos- dijo Merry empujando a Pippin para salir de ahí.

-. Es mejor que vayan a ver si pueden animar a Samsagaz, no he logrado sacarlo de la alcoba de Frodo- dijo mientras los dos medianos le enviaban una sonrisa a ella, y desaparecían por el umbral- medianos- siguió- ¿Estas deprimida?- pregunto cambiando su acento a uno más paternal.

-. A que no adivinas- aclaro con todo la ironía del momento- me abducieron los aliens, y me cambiaron el cuerpo, ¡A pero mira tú!, tú te pareces mucho a uno de esos- siguió, sabia de sobra que si Gandalf no sabia lo que eran los aliens había entendido la frase con su tono mordaz.

-. Debes entender, Celiviel- _"¡Que no me llamo Celiviel!"_- que éste es tú mundo, no pertenecías al otro, jamás perteneciste, tus padres te enviaron allí solo para cuidarte, no para que te instalaras allí para siempre.

-. Me lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tú no viviste 20 años en una farsa- contesto con voz rencorosa y ronca, por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- todo a sido una farsa- murmuro más para ella, intentando recomponerlo, el mago se acerco y se sentó a su lado dejando escapar un suspiro.

-. Tus padres fueron buenas personas, no las culpes por un método apresurado, pero te apreciaban mucho, y ellos querían que tuvieras un futuro en buenas manos, pero ten paciencia, estamos recién saliendo de una guerra poderosa, pero más de la que tú estarás involucrada- _"¿Qué...que guerra?"_- habrá tiempo, no te preocupes, yo seré tu maestro y te ayudare a expandir tu poder, aun así, ¿Quieres ser mi pupila?- ella lo miro unos segundo _"Que más da, ya estoy metida en esto, no creo poder salir solo pidiéndolo"._

-. Como quieras- contesto en un murmullo apagado.

-. Pero aun no- dijo sonriente al ver su propósito logrado, y levantándose- tendremos una coronación muy pronto y hay un largo viaje a la ciudad de Minas Thirith, allí comenzaremos un entrenamiento más preciso, pero si quieres empezar antes, intenta un poco el manejo de recuerdos, ¿Bien?- ella cabeceo más por inercia que por haber entendido algo, pero cuando el mago salió, ella entendió: Esa extraña habitación después de la escalera de caracol.

En la tarde había habido mucho movimiento, ella escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, su capacidad auditiva se triplico de manera agresiva, ahora escuchaba hasta las palabras más lejanas de cuartos que no sabían que existían, aun así no lo podía manejar a gusto. El ruido más entusiasta provenía de la planta de abajo de su habitación, escucho con atención y sintió sin querer una marejada de alegría al saber que Frodo Bolson había despertado, pero no tenia la más remota idea porque aquel pequeño mediano le llamaba la atención de esa manera.

Había sentido cierta vergüenza en salir de su habitación, pero cuando ya atardecía, decidió dar una vuelta, aun así su arma no se la quitaba del pantalón, era su fuente de esperanza en cualquier cosa. Miro a ambos lados antes de dar el primer paso fuera, el pasillo estaba desierto, _"era por allí o por acá"_ se iba diciendo mientras caminaba algo desorientada, al fin y al cabo, casi todos pasillos se parecían. Cuando una suave brisa le daba la salida al jardín en que más allá estaba el túnel de caracol. Se dio media vuelta y camino por un pasillo de costado, por donde había salido corriendo anteriormente. Ahora las casas las veía mucho más impresionadas, era enormes mansiones de piedra blanca rodeadas de finos lienzos de vegetación, habían elfos caminado de allá para acá tranquilamente y más de alguno se le quedo observando detenidamente y sonreían.

-. Un pueblo muy tranquilo- la voz provino de atrás suyo.

Al darse vuelta sintió su cuerpo sumirse en una extraña soñolencia, en la pared de una de los pilares de piedra apoyado de lado y de manera cansada, había un elfo, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la suave brisa del ya atardecer. Era alto y de físico bien formado, larga cabellera rubia atada en una leve coleta, de tez un poco más morena (casi nada), vestido con ropas verde oscuro, dejando un par de armas de poco daño a la vista. Lo miro cinco segundos cuando la soñolencia ya se había disipado y se volvió a girar para seguir mirando las casas, se mantuvo en silencio, _"Que maleducada soy..."_ se dijo, lo pensó _"No importa"_ sonrió, mientras casi imperceptiblemente un calor en el estomago se comenzaba a formar, dio una fuerte inhalación y este se relajo.

-. No e llegado a conocerla toda- contesto ya cuando el silencio se había hecho más que tranquilizador perturbador para ambos. Dio un bufido y bajo la cabeza- me llamo Cel...- lo pensó dos segundos _"¡¿Cómo era que me llamaba?!"_- Celiviel o algo así- contesto y se giro para verle.

Se quedo conmocionada cuando dos azules le miraban desde la misma posición, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. No los podía negar, eran los mismo que le habían salvado, ¿O solo era por lo catorce meses dormida?. No espera... estos parecían distintos, mas jóvenes. Algo había raro en ellos.

-. Bien señorita Celiviel o algo así- burlo un poco- me llamo Legolas, un gusto- se acerco y le tendió una mano en forma de saludo, ella lo estrecho y se quedaron mirado- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto escudriñando un poco su mirada.

-. Creo...-comenzó _"debe ser muy tonto, pero... no mejor no"_-... que no- contesto- ¿Vives aquí?- pregunto y se giro, ahora él se poso a su lado mirando hacia la lejanía.

-. No, vivo en los bosques del Este, muy lejos de aquí...- comenzó con una nota de añoranza en su voz, pero a la vez de felicidad.

-. ¡LEGOLAS!- grito alguien, por un segundo ninguno de los dos supo de donde provenía el grito ronco, cuando saliendo detrás de una pared, apareció un enano- ¿Dónde te habías metido elfo de demonio...?- haciendo caso omiso de ella que se encontraba al lado.

Era bajo como hasta su cintura, de rostro ceñudo, y una larga barba café y rizada que le llegaba hasta su propia cintura, por hay como la rodilla de la chica, llego hasta ellos con una mano en el pecho y con grandes inhalaciones del apreciado aire para sus pulmones.

-. Si no te has enterado elfo... quiero-estar-un-momento-a-solas,... Frodo a despertado- le comunico. Ella se quedo mirando al enano ciertamente con admiración por como la saltaba olímpicamente en presencia, no era que le importara... ¡Bueno, si le importaba!.

-. ¡¡Por Eru!!- exclamo el otro- poseía un extraño presentimiento pero no creía que fuera ello- contesto con una sonrisa y luego mirándola a ella, que se mantenía en un deliberado segundo plano- ¡Ha! Gimli ella es Celiviel- comunico, recién en ese momento, el barbudo la miro.

-. Lamento mi mala presentación joven... dama, es que éste joven, me a tenido con el alma en un hilo, cuando desaparece así como así, pero venga vamos, están todos en la salón han organizado un pequeño banquete- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Legolas no se movió, ni menos ella que se mantenía ahora en otro trance.

"¡¿Desde cuando los elfos y enanos de llevaban bien?!", fue la pregunta que rondaba su mente, con claros signos de entender bien, las discusiones entre sus supuestos dos padres en el otro mundo, sobre los enanos y ¿Ellos mismos?

-. ¿Nos acompañas?- pregunto él de improviso, llevándola a ella a la tierra nuevamente, dio un extraño movimiento con la cabeza y le miro.

-. No creo que sea requerida mi... presencia allí- contesto con una suave sonrisa, pero a la vez disimulada, no quería estar en un salón lleno de gente que no conocía y que seguramente le mirarían... extraño.

-. Venga, venga, que no os dirán nada- apremio el enano desde la esquina y ella le miro como hacia gestos con las rechonchas manos.

-. No sabes lo tozudos que se pueden colocar de repente- comento el elfo y haciéndole un gesto le invito a caminar, cosa que ella no pudo negar ("quien sabe porque")

No siguieron el mismo camino que ya se había aprendido de memoria. Si no que subieron por unas escaleras de mármol, y se hay unos 50 metros de plataforma, que dejaba mucho mejor vista el valle de Rivender. Sentía una leve presión en el pecho, la misma presión que sentía cuando se presentaba a algún examen oral en la universidad, y ese sentir no le agradaba en absoluto. El enano ya iba a un lado de ellos, mucho más tranquilo y solía mirarla de vez en cuando como escudriñándole seriamente.

-. ¿De donde dijo que venia, dama Celiviel?- pregunto repentinamente Gimli, cuando giraban al parecer en el ultimo de los pasillos, se escuchaban voces y movimiento en el final de este.

-. No lo dije, pero provengo de Calais, Francia- musito casi como una autómata, estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que había hecho referencia a su antiguo mundo.

Cuando proyecto la cara de concentración del enano se había dado por enterada, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, vio por el rabillo del ojos a Legolas, pero este miraba hacia el frente, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro _"¿En que estaría pensado el elfo?"_ se pregunto. Cuando no estaba ni a más cinco metros de la habitación, el enano soltó un suspiro.

-. No,- negó completamente convencido- no tengo ni la menor idea donde queda Calais ni Francia...- comenzó rendido, se escucho una risa desde la puerta.

-. No creí que hicieras referencia a tu _antiguo_ mundo tan pronto, Celiviel- admitió una voz en el umbral, ahí yacía Gandalf, cargando su peso en su bastón, parecía un centinela.

-. Gandalf hablas como si no viniera de este mundo, su patria debe ser del Sur, sí debe ser del Sur- afirmo contento y golpeando una mano contra la otra a lo que entraba en la sala, no sin antes llevarse de un costado a Legolas, que aun parecía en su mundo, pero le dedico una sonrisa al entrar. Ella elevo una ceja y miro así mismo al mago, que se levanto de hombros y sonrió con gracia.

-. Mande a que te fueran a buscar, pero veo que decidiste dar una vuelta sola- dijo éste como si nada.

-. Fui a estirar las piernas nuevas- dijo y sonrió con algo de ironía- me hacían falta.

-. No lo dudo- contesto el mago y se giro para entrar, pero ella se mantuvo en el umbral- ¿Me acompañas?- pregunto.

-. ¿Será necesario?, presiento que hay bastante "gente" allí adentro y nada que ver conmigo- contesto, y no era el "presentimiento", es que de verdad hay dentro había mayormente gente que de por si no conocía y no quería conocer.

-. ¡OH!- exclamo- no te preocupes Celiviel, hay dentro todos tienen que ver con tigo, mayormente esta cena, además de la importancia del despertar de Frodo, es por tú llegada- y sin reparar en la excusa irónica que le iba enviar ella y de por si que las palabras de él comenzaron a recomerla, no pudo hacer mucho.

Gandalf midiendo las oportunidades de ella le tomo de un brazo, muy parecido a lo hecho de Gimli y Legolas, y la adentro en la habitación levemente a la fuerza.

Enorme, una habitación enorme, de blanca estructura, pilares tallados y delicados cuadros en las paredes, al igual que grandes telas eran suspendidas desde las esquina y caían maravillosamente a los suelos donde se llenaban de artificios, y decoraciones. Había una mesa llena de comidas _"¿Pequeño banquete eh?"_ pensó al recordar las palabras del enano. Y personas caminaban con sonrisas de allá para acá comentando las ultimas noticias de aquel día.

A ella le dio todas las ganas de salir de corrido de ahí, cuando mayormente algunas miradas fueron a parar en ella y así sucesivamente los cuchicheos, pero si no era por que muy disimuladamente el mago la tenia atrapada de un brazo, su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.

-. Habéis llegado ya- musito una voz detrás de ello, Elrond estaba ahí, con una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Deben ser tiempo muy bueno para que se la pase sonriendo"_, pensó ella con una sonrisa forjada a mal diente y sintió que la presión de Gandalf era soltada.

-. TÚ- escucho desde unos metros de ellos, ella reconoció esa singular voz del joven Pippin, quien con Merry le hacían de centuriones a otros dos Hobbits.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con uno de ellos, no pudo más que sentir que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, ya no había nervios, ni ironía, ni siquiera el más puro sarcasmo. Aquellos ojos tan tristes, tan dolido, tan sumamente inundados por una sombra era sorprendentes. Su cuerpo se sintió en calma y un miedo profundo apareció en su rostro, sus manos se apretaron en su vestido y sin decir más, se acerco. Los otros tres entre extraños y cohibidos se sintieron intimidados, pero el joven Hobbits, solo le miro neutral y casi con una sonrisa aliviada.

-. Un gusto en conocerte Frodo- saludo estirando una mano, y aun inundada en sus ojos azules- he escuchado algunas cosas de ti- comento como si nada. Ahora, al verlo directamente, entendía todo, pero aun le costaba procesarlo.

Aquel pequeño había sufrido tanto, había sido una carga tremenda. La sensación en su cuerpo era algo que no podía describir.

-. Y yo lo se todo de ti, Celiviel- contesto y una amago de sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro- o relativamente todo- retribuyo agrandando la sonrisa.

-. No lo dudo- sonrió más tranquila y vio a Gandalf quien sonrió como siendo culpable.

Para que explicar que los otros tres a su lado, parecían estar viendo un partido de tenis, de una mirada a otra y completamente confundido, no sabían de donde se habían conocido lo dos, ni siquiera por la familiaridad en sus voces. Para que mentir, ellos jamás se habían conocido directamente.

-. Nunca creí que dormiría tanto, me he dado una buena siesta- comento, pero su rostro se volvió serio- lamento el retraso- se disculpo ella. No supo por que lo dijo ni porque decirlo le hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, pero Frodo le sonrió y ella se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-. No tienes que disculparte conmigo, yo solo hice la mitad del trabajo, ahora te toca a ti seguir, yo ya no tengo mucho que hacer.

-. Pero habrá tiempo para ello- esta vez, nuevamente Gandalf había salido de intermediario- y ambos- dándole una mirada a los dos- necesitan comer algo- nuevamente tomando uno de los codos de la chica y la llevo a una de las silla cercanas al final. No sin antes llevarse consigo todas las miradas de los presentes, cuando se sentó, nuevamente su antigua conducta.

-. Tendremos que hablar de esta manía tuya. Me vas a quebrar el brazo de tanto jalarme, ¿Quién dijo que los viejo son débiles?- pregunto cuando el mago se sentó a su lado, pero no le recrimino nada, ya que este no le tomo en cuenta y comenzó a conversar con un elfo a su otro lado.

Y así comenzó todo.

No subía la mirada para nada, ya que las veces que lo había intentado, más de una mirada se clavaba en ella y sentía que estaba siendo escaneada por varias. Como se encontraba en una de las esquinas, y Gandalf era su única persona a quien poder hablarle, pero este estaba ocupado, no pudo más que dedicarse a comer en silencio y bufar de vez en cuando, para que el mago supiera de su molestia.

A los minutos en que se mantuvo callada, y revolviendo lo que parecía una extraña sopa, sin ganas ya de comer, cuando había probado las lembas y un poco de hidromiel (miel + agua ardiente), le había encontrado el gustito a este ultimo, lo que la tenia algo mareada pero aun conciente. Un ruido a cristales le llamo la atención. Levanto la mirada algo aburrida, al ver que Elrond era quien parado en la otra esquina de la mesa y con una copa de vino en la mano, la alzaba.

-. Me alegra este día en que las noticias vuelan, nuestro joven hobbits Frodo Bolson a despertado sin ningún problema- levanto la copa- _¡alma!_ (¡salud!)- todos los demás le siguieron menos ella, que se quedo algo rezagada entre que veía una copa o dos- y...- esta vez la mirada fue a ella quien se recompuso por el puro mirar de todos hacia su persona- nuestra nueva invitada, Celiviel Felagud.

-. Felagud...- repitieron alguno y le miraron aun más intensamente, nuevamente se sintió azorada ante las miradas y la bajo a la sopa. _"¿Nueva invitada? yo diría nueva adquisición" _pensó y sonrió algo malévola por ello mismo

-. _¡alma!_-(¡salud!) dijo el señor- ¡ALMA!

Cuando la cena ya se había completado, y las masas se iban distribuyendo por la sala, el salón que era acompasado por la suave música de algunas liras de los elfos. Y ella que estaba aun lado de Gandalf quien aun no le tomaba en cuenta, solo para mantenerla a un lado con pequeñas comentarios hacia ella, como: "y así Celiviel...", "te presento a...". y así sucesivamente. Aburrida y mareada ya que jóvenes damas se acercaban cada cierto tiempo llevando aquel licor tan rico que ella no podía despreciar. Se vio que ya no podía seguir ahí, le bajo la vena depresiva.

-. ...las nuevas marchas de los orcos libres hacia el sendero Este de nuestras tierras...- hablaba un hombre a Gandalf. Comenzo a jalarle la manga de la túnica para llamar su atención, era eso o llamarlo a voz de grito.

-. Yo, yo me largo, quiero descansar- susurro, a lo que el viejo le miraba con el rostro ceñudo y cabeceaba afirmando no muy convencido.

-. Vete directo a tu habitación- ordeno suavemente- ¿Quieres que te mande alguien que te acompañe?- pregunto a lo que ella miraba de un lado a otro como si se le hubiera perdido algo.

-. No, no, yo se... no te preocupes- dirigiéndose a la salida, cuando una dama le impartía un trago a unos elfos cercanos, le quito uno de estos al salir por la habitación y se lo tomo antes de pasar el umbral.

No sabia por donde caminaba, ni por donde era su habitación, no recordaba mucho, ni quería recordar nada, el trago siempre había sido su amigo, y su más gran aliado al olvido. No quería recordar, ¿Por que lo humanos estaban condenado a los recuerdos?.

"_Aquella noche, antes de llegar a su casa y ser atacada por los uruk-hais" _

Salió a las afueras de aquel castillo, no caminaba muy derecha y había chocado con dos o tres pilares, disculpándose no muy cuerdamente como si fueran seres vivos.

"_La fiesta de su peor enemiga en la universidad, había sido invitada junto con su ex novio, Fraiz."_

Caminaba por las sendas vacías del pequeño pueblo de Rivendel, ya no había nadie en las calles, solo la noche le acompañaba y el sendero que la llevaba a la salida de la ciudad.

"_Estaba junto a un par de compañera, al lado del DJ. Una de las chicas a su lado le dio un codazo y le apunto a una esquina de la habitación._

_-. ¿Ese no es tu novio?- pregunto y se largo a cuchichear con las demás que también se habían dado cuenta. Miro hacia aquella esquina, se veía un bulto, mejor dicho dos"_

Dejo caer la copa que aun jugaba en su mano, y salió completamente de la ciudad, no veía bien, mejor dicho no veía casi nada, solo matices negros, cafés y grises. Los árboles a su alrededor se movían como danzando al compás del suave viento. Se escuchaba las aguas de las cataratas caer en fines sin regresos. Ella siguió caminando por el sendero unos buenos veinte minutos más.

"_Se acerco cautelosamente a aquel bulto, intentado ver bien que era lo que ocurría. Su novio no bebía, jamás bebió, ella en ese tiempo tampoco. Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando este devoraba a besos a la chica que le tenia más odio en la carrera, esta se dejaba con todo y todo. Cuando se detuvieron, ella se camuflo detrás de una pareja bailante para escuchar mientras el corazón poco a poco se le iba consumiendo_

_-. Tu novia debe estar por aquí- le ronroneo aquella serpiente._

_-. No me interesa- contesto el otro, subiendo su mano por la espalda desnuda de ella, esta utilizando un topp muy provocativo. _

_-. ¿Qué no te interesa?- pregunto con malicia._

_-. Jamás me intereso lo único que me gustaba de ella, era todo el dinero que tiene, y el reto de llevarla a donde quiero, cuando quiero- insinuo"_

Aquella noche su corazón se había roto como nunca antes. En las manos de aquella pareja que la habían sumido en las sombras y el alcohol barato. Se había marchado de aquella fiesta llorando y tras algunas burlas de las amigas de la serpiente. Había desaparecido de su hogar casi por 2 días, bebiendo en lugares apartados y lejos de las miradas bizarras de algunos ebrios. Allí la había encontrado un profesor. Quien ayudándole en buena fe, la había llevado a su hogar y la había dejado sola, hasta el día siguiente en que la llevo de vuelta a la universidad, donde seguramente estaba aparcado su auto. Las miradas habían llegado a ella, como un imán, exactamente igual como esta noche había ocurrido al entrar en la sala del fuego. Los cuchicheos y las risas de sus compañeros que se habían enterado de la situación, las palabras vanas de alguno u otro que la acompañaban, todo exactamente la misma estupidez, las ganas casi incontrolables de tomar aquellos pedazos de vidrio que habían en el baño de las mujeres y rasgar su piel para acabar con todo ello, era un acto cobarde, ¿Pero? Que mas importaba ya. No tenía nada y todo lo que llegaba a ella le hacía daño.

No se lo merecía, y ahora, ahora ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Quién era?, paso de ser la burla de su carrera, a alguien quien debía de ayudar a una tierra entera. ¿De verdad lo merecía?. Jamás tuvo el apoyo de quien ella creyó sus padre, jamás tuvo a sus verdaderos padre, la habían hecho falta, sola, simplemente era un cadáver con un alma que ni siquiera ella misma conocía.

-. ¿Quién soy?- pregunto a la nada misma, cuando se había desviado del sendero- ¿Quién diablos soy?- aumento el poder de su voz y cayo al suelo de rodillas. Borracha y con problemas existenciales, mal conjunto en un bosque.

Volviendo por unos segundo a su cordura, se vio que ya no estaba en el bosque de Elrond, estaba afuera de las barreras, se levanto algo más conciente, y se sujeto de un tronco, un mareo incontenible y se vio agachada delante de un árbol vomitando.

-. Que sutil imagen de tan delicada dama- una voz gruesa y ronca apareció detrás.

Se irguió, vio y sintió aquel mismo olor apestoso de quienes la habían herido al sacarla de su mundo, ahora estaban ahí. Era unos diez y estuvo muy conciente de decirles que se quedaran quietos. Ya que su imagen se movía de un lado a otro, los trato de enfocar bien, pero en su estado etílico no era muy acertado.

-. ¿Qué hace tan deliciosa presa, fuera de las lindes del pueblo elfo?- pregunto nuevamente a lo que veían como estos se iban arremolinando a su alrededor, acechándole.

-. Y a ti que te importa- le soltó con toda la borde por delante.

-. Me hostiga hablar antes de comer, ¿Por qué no comenzamos?- pregunto y dio empuñadura a una grotesca espada curvilínea.

-. ¿A que?- volvió a preguntar, a lo que veía como dos de ellos se lanzaban en su captura, sin querer ella dio un paso hacia al lado y estos pasaron de largo- jajaja ¿A que no me atrapan?- se burlo de ellos, a lo que completamente... loca, salía corriendo como si esta caza fuera un juego.

Y sacaba de quicio aun más a aquellos seres, ya que tras palabras incoherentes como: "jajaja te pille..." o "tu me recuerdas a alguien...", se burlaba prodigiosamente de las armas y o flechas que le lanzaba sin acertar en ninguna de ellas. Esta que no se sabia si lo hacia por su mala coordinación o por que de verdad era buena esquivando. Cuando ya los seres estaban sacados de quicio fue hay ya cuando sacando una red la lograron detener, y esta cayo de zarpazo al suelo, atrapada la inmovilizaron. Recién hay de dio cuenta esta misma, que no era juego lo de estos bichos.

Cuando el primero de estos se lanzo con un cuchillo en la mano dispuesto a hacerle un no muy lindo agujero en la cara, se movió aun lado y el cuchillo le hizo un suave rasguño en el rostro. En la desesperación, coloco las manos en el pecho de este, y cerro los ojos. Tras sus párpados sintió que algo crecía, y luego escucho una explosión y un cuerpo ardiendo en fuego. La red se consumió y se logro levantar mucho más conciente, se miro las manos y dos extraños símbolos se grabaron en sus palmas, mientras un suave humo salía de este, su lado etílico comenzó a gritar _"¡Me quemo!¡Me quemo!... espera.. no duele, cool!"_.

Dos seres más se lanzaron, ella los esquivo como si en cámara lenta fueran esto, y a uno tomándolo de la cabeza y a otro del hombro, estos también se incendiaron automáticamente. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con 6 de ellos, quien quedando como pequeños focos de fuego alrededor, le permitieron la huida a uno de ellos. Pero no le preocupaba ello ahora.

Un ruido a suaves pisadas la hizo alertarse, lo ultimo que quería ahora es que no la dejaran dormir, por la fuerte jaqueca que estaba sintiendo. Sacándose rápidamente los zapatos y respirando hondo comenzó a correr tan sutilmente por las hojas que estas ni siquiera crujieron, rodeo a los elfos y humanos que se acercaban corriendo donde se hallaba los focos de fuego, ella al verse liberada sonrió complaciente. Encontró el sendero y corriendo entro en la ciudad de Rivendel, para luego ocultándose de nuevas comitivas de elfos, se adentro en la casa de Elrond y se encamino completamente salva a su alcoba. Donde sin esperar de mas, se lanzo encima de las sabanas y quedo profundamente dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Dolor, jaqueca, hachazo, migraña, exactas palabras para lo que sentía. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y vio el deslumbrante sol de aquella mañana pegarle en sus pequeños ojos adormilado. Regañó. Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies. Se miro fijamente en el espejo cuerpo completo y se escudriño intensamente. Se toco muy interesada el rasguño en su cara, que sobresalía bastante en su mejilla y dejaba uno a otro rastro de sangre seca. E intento recordar.

-. ¡O diablo!- maldijo en un murmuro y se fue a dar un baño- lo que me faltaba, una larga serie de preguntas y regaños- dejo que el agua helada le pegara en todo su cuerpo y en el horrible sabor en su boca. _"Nunca más, nunca más"_ pensaba completamente agotada. El alcohol nunca le había hecho bien.

Escucho un suave sonido provenir de la puerta pero cuando se giro a ver el umbral ya que esta se encontraba abierta, ahí no había nadie, _"estoy alucinando"_.

No mucho ya que alguien sí había entrado, y se había marchado más sofocado de lo que esperaba aquella mañana.

Cuando salió de la ducha, mucho más cuerda, vio un papel encima de la cama. Lo tomo extrañada, no recordaba haberlo visto o no se había dado cuenta por su punto ciego (cosa muy probable). Lo miro y en letras curvilíneas.

"_Se le espera en el salón de fuego"_

Lo sabia, no había para que negarlo: estaba pillada, atrapada, enredada, y todo lo malo terminada en ada...

Bostezando como por décima vez en menos de dos minutos llego al mismo salón, que la había visto marcharse no muy delicadamente en uno de sus más mal estados. Entro en este y cinco pares de ojos fueron a parar sobre ella, ninguno de ellos muy a gusto de verla con buen cara y decir un alegre "Buenos días". Aunque uno de ellos, o sea Legolas, le miro levemente sonrojado (¿ya sabrán porque?). Gandalf, Elrond, un elfo que vestía con armadura y que tenia pinta de ser guardia de algo y Gimli.

-. ¡Buenos días!- saludo Gandalf con mirada acusadora, la cual no se quiso camuflar para nada. _"Eso mismo para ti"_, pensó mentalmente.

-. Aiya (hola)- saludo como si nada y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Se quedo con la pequeña duda que desde cuando había aprendido hablar elfico, pero por las miradas lo descubriría mejor en otro momento.

-. Te alegrara saber que nos alegramos de que estés viva- comento el mago con voz de circunstancia. _"Y a mi que"_ hubiera soltando, pero debía ser gente civilizada ahora, no era hora de sus borderias.

-. ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto humildemente, intentando por todos lo medios que estos no supieran que sabia que estaba hay para acusarla de haber salido de los limites y que se había enfrentado a una comitiva de bichos (como ella sutilmente los llamaba).

-. Queridas Celiviel, te juramos que no hay que ser muy listos para saber que anoche, después de un pequeño sobrepaso con carga de liquido, saliste de las limes de mi casa y luego del pueblo para adentrarte en el bosque de una manera no muy fiable y que allí te viste enzarzada en un pequeño encuentro con nueve orkos- _"Que lindo sonaba aquella acusación en la boca del elfo Elrond"_ que a diferencia de Gandalf si camuflaba su disgusto muy bien.

-. ¿Y porque no habría que ser muy listo?- pregunto intentando sentirse contrariada por las acusaciones infringidas en su contra.

-. Por algo muy simple- hablo Gandalf mientras levantaba los ojos y luego con una mano elevaba algo que le cayo como un rayo de sol en plena noche- si quieres escapar sin ser acusada, haznos el favor de llevarte contigo todas tus pertenecías.- _"Maldición"_ pensó y se cacheteo mentalmente un par de veces para que la próxima vez, no se le olvide llevarse sus zapatos.

-. A eso- acepto y se llevo una mano a la sien- creo que recuerdo algo.- se hundió un dedo en la sien y cerro los ojos como si realmente necesitara ayuda para recordar.

-. Y espero que recuerdes esto igualmente- el mago se acerco a ella y levantando un mano. Ella cerro los ojos como esperando algo. Pero éste le tomo la e inspecciono la herida en su mejilla- ¿Te curaste esto?- pregunto a lo que se alejaba y dejaba sus zapatos encima de una mesa

-. No- negó casi en un murmullo, y no vio a nadie a la cara, la vergüenza la recomía- yo... yo... me encontraba algo mal ayer, yo en serio no quise salir, pero... lo lamento- se disculpo torpemente. Se sonrojo bastante.

-. Estas perdonada- murmuro Elrond con una sonrisa- ¿Pero ahora queremos saber como te libraste de nueve orkos?

-. ¿No eran diez?- pregunto. Estaba segura que eran un numero par, entre 8 ó 10.

-. Solo nueve rastros de orcos- dijo el elfo uniformado.

-. Silfrid, ¿Hay algún rastro de un décimo orko?- pregunto Elrond

-. No señor, solo nueve- la chica entrecerró un poco el ceño, pero luego lo aliso rápidamente no estaba muy bien esa noche, no había que esperar demasiado.

-. Bien Celiviel- le cedió Gandalf para que continuara aun dándole la espalda.

-. Yo solo recuerdo, que cuando uno de ellos se me lazo, lo empuje y sentía una explosión y luego una antorcha de dos patas salía disparado hacia atrás, lo otros que hicieron exactamente lo mismo tuvieron igual fin- informo y en ningún momento vio a alguno a la cara, miraba hacía arriba con una mano en la barbilla recordando lo pasado.

-. ¿Solo eso?

-. Sí, -acepto- solo eso- se produjo un silencio, y Gandalf se giro con dos botellitas.

-. Esta- le tendió una que tenia un color amarillento- es para la jaqueca que creo que tienes- ella sonrió como siendo atrapada- y esta para que te eches en esa herida antes de que se te infecte- un pote con una mezcla verdosa- ahora- siguió- acompáñame.

-. ¿A dónde?- pregunto tomándose de un sorbo la botellita amarillenta que le dejo el sabor de la boca aun más pastosa, pero así mismo ya estaba mucho más lucida.

-. Solo acompáñame- _"Primera nota mental: no molestar a Gandalf cuando esta enfadado"_ pensó y se cabeceo afirmando su pensamiento. Mientras acompañaba al mago manteniendo las distancias a su lado apareció el tal Silfrid, quien supo, era e capitán de la guardia de Lord Elrond.

Antes de irse y salir de la habitación se giro, miro a Elrond y los presente dio una suave inclinación y salió detrás del mago. Mientras trataba de mantenerle el paso al Mago Blanco le pareció sumamente extraño, que en ningún momento Legolas, le haya mirado a la cara sin sonrojarse y observar para otro lado.

Silfrid, era un tanto más alto que ella, poseía las finas facciones de todo elfo, el cabello azabache le caía elegantemente detrás de las armaduras de oficial, los ojos medio grises-azulados y tenia una leve cicatriz al lado de la cara, pero era casi imperceptible. Su arma hacía presencia al lado de su cintura, una larga espada con incrustaciones de _mithrill_.

Caminando de improviso se vio que estaba en la entrada a la escalera de caracol, ahí donde en parte estaba todo su pasado. Silfrid con una sonrisa se corrió hacia un lado, pero ella se detuvo, de verdad le molestaba un poco volver allí dentro. Gandalf a media escalera se detuvo y le miro.

-. ¿Vienes?- pregunto. Ella trago saliva y asintió, no tenía ganas de molestar nuevamente al mago.

-. ¿A-a que hemos vuelto?- pregunto viendo como las antorchas se prendían, y la puerta al final hacia aun más notoria su presencia.

-. Como veo que no te aguantas en involucrarte en problemas, es mejor que comiences a entrenar desde ya, con las armas que te corresponden.

-. ¿Armas?- pregunto incrédula. Deteniéndose nuevamente frente a la puerta, el mago tocaba con el bastón y se abrían, la habitación tal cual como antes.

-. Sí, tus armas- nuevamente y como veía que esta no se estaba mucho en pro-entrada a la sala, le tomo de un brazo y la jalo hacia adentro, llevándola de frente a aquella mesa de mármol en que el fuego ahora era mucho más intenso, y dio unos disparos cuando ella estaba un poco más cerca- tómalas- ordeno.

-. ¿De donde?- pregunto mirando de un lado a otro.

-. De dentro- contesto como si fuera obvio. Ella le miro incrédula _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quería que metiera las manos al fuego? ¡Que estaba loco!, por mucho que lo piense creo que si". _

-. No estarás hablando en serio- continuo algo dubitativa, mirando las lenguas de fuego comenzar a explorar a sus alrededores.

-. Celiviel- bufo como si solo pronunciar su nombre ella cambiaria.

-. ¡Pero si es fuego! No me quiero quemar- alego dando un paso hacia atrás.

-. ¿Aun no entiendes verdad? ¿De que parte de dama del fuego no entiendes? Eres completamente inmune a todo tipo de fuego mágico y no mágico. Ahora. Si puedes ser tan amable, hazlo tranquila- ella le miro desde atrás, y trago saliva.

Al posar las manos, los mismo látigo que anteriormente habían salido a su costado ahora se aferraban a su mano, las llamas eran cálidas, suaves como la seda era como tomar agua. Tembló ligeramente esperando un dolor que jamás llego y logro relajarse un poco. Miro a Gandalf y este tenía una sonrisa tranquila en rostro, nada parecida a su rostro de hacía pocos minutos. Sintiéndose más tranquila, introdujo toda la mano dentro de aquella pileta de fuego, penetrantes cosquillas subieron por su brazo haciéndole estremecerse. Sus dedos de pronto chocaron contra alfo, busco de donde tomarlo y aferrándolo con fuerza lo jalo.

Se quedo media ciega de asombro mientras veía la hermosa y larga espada hacer contraste con las llamas que parecían danzar más rápido. Era del porte casi de toda la extensión de su brazo, pesaba bastante poco y poseía una bonita y plateada hoja doble filo. El mango era delicado y nada ostentoso, solo unas pequeñas gemas que parecían rubíes y decoración en las esquinas que parecían onix. La giro para ver que en la otra hoja habían grabado elfos que no entendio.

-. Es Frenedic, la espada de tu padre- le contó Gandalf- hacia años que no la veía tan reluciente como antes. ¿Es hermosa no lo crees?- pregunto. Ella solo cabeceo con un nudo en la garganta, estaba totalmente maravillosa que no tenía palabras.

-. ¿Qué dice?- pregunto mostrando las escrituras con la voz extrañamente quebrada.

_-. "No hay temor más grande que una vida sin leyenda",_ muy de tu padre si me permites decirlo- continuo con una sonrisa aun más de añoranza- ven- le dijo y la llevo a otra de las mesas que hacían el contraste- ahora a este. Posee las armas de tu madre, es un regalo del mismismo Valar Aule, el herrero.

Esta vez sin ningún miedo, sujetando firmemente a Frenedic con la mano izquierda, introdujo la mano en aquel pilar. Aquel fuego fue algo extraño era mucho más denso pero no le importo. Pronto dio con lo que buscaba, unos hilos se enredaron por sus dedos. Sujeto lo que seria nuevamente por un mango y lo jalo. Algo tan liviano como la espada, la dejaba en un lapso en lo más hondo de ella. Era un arco de plata y carcaj de _mitrhill_ que llevaba su interior lleno de flechas de hermosas plumas. Si Gandalf le hubiera visto la cara, le hubiera percibido los ojos lagrimosos, se alegraba que éste hubiera tomado una pose mas atrás. Miro estupefacta tan hermoso decorado y los hilos que se habían atrapado por sus dedos, eran pequeños decorados que servían para sujetar el mango sobresaliente.

Pero algo le llamo la atención, atado en la punta de el arma, había una bolsita. La tomo con cuidado, cuando sintió una fuerza extraña. La abrió con cuidado y dejo caer el interior en la palma de su mano, ahí, un collar. Su mirada se fue directo al cuadro de ella cuando pequeña, era exactamente el mismo. Su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, observo un poco consternada las marcas en sus manos aparecer.

-. ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto Gandalf, al parecer éste no había visto el collar, sin saber verdaderamente porque lo guardo en su bolsillo de manera disimulada.

-. Es... extraño- contesto- no lo se, solo eso, extraño.

-. Ven salgamos, creo que Silfrid quiere empezar por lo menos antes de que se llame al almuerzo.

-. ¿Silfrid?- pregunto extraña y resguardo la espada, y comenzó a tocar las plumas de las flechas incapaz de no hacerlo al sentir la suavidad.

-. Él te dará clases de manejo de espada...

-. Pero yo...

-. Hace catorce meses que no tomas una espada Celiviel, y estas son mucho más difícil de manejar que las de tu antiguo mundo, además, si deseas sobrevivir a las nuevas fuerzas oscuras que crecen, no pensaras que pelearas con simples humanos, los elfos son mucho más rápido en este tipo de carácter- informo, a lo que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

-. ¡Ou!- exclamó y se dio por entendida- ¿Y cuando comenzaras tú a darme clases de magia?- pregunto interesada.

-. Cuando estés preparada- contesto sabiamente.

Salieron al aire libre. Silfrid sonreía abiertamente mirando a dos de los cuatro Hobbits mientras estos correteaban con espadas de su porte, dándose de luchadores clasificados. Cuando Frodo y Sam, le vieron llegar con las hermosas armas, no pudieron más que enviar unos signos de exclamación. Silfrid se giro y sonrió admirando las armas.

-. Te la dejo a tu cargo Silfrid, por favor, que no se haga mucho daño, la quiero entera- dijo el mago, posando una mano en su hombro. La chica le miro asesina detrás de donde Merry y Pippin observaban sus armas con los ojos como platos.

-. No se preocupe señor- le contesto y le sonrió a ella. Ella bajo la cara avergonzada.

-. No soy ninguna niña- le recrimino desde atrás suavemente.

-. Demuéstralo entonces- siguió y se perdió por uno de los pasillo.

-. Por aquí Srta. Felagud, hay que buscar una funda para la espada antes de comenzar- le dijo y la guió por un pasillo paralelo que iba a la salida. Ella desde atrás le siguió, llevaba el carcaj colgado de su hombro, y la espada oscilando en su mano.

-. A todo esto...-comenzó ella- por favor no me llames por "mi apellido", solo Celiviel.

-. Esta bien- acepto el elfo de buen agrado- yo te pediría lo mismo entonces- ella hizo una exclamación de aceptación desde atrás.

Llegaron a un salón como un galpón, en que ella levanto las cejas en signo de admiración, hermosas armas eran enfiladas cuidadosamente. Lanzas, cuchillas, dagas, espadas de un y dos filos, arcos, carcaj, flechas y otro extraños instrumentos, todos con el toque del herrero elfo bien enseñado. El sujeto se perdió por una esquina, cuando ella observando la punta de una lanza, el elfo apareció con algo en las manos.

-. ¿Me permites?- pregunto mirando a Frenedic. Ella se dio por entendida y dando vuelta la espada se lo entrego por el mango. Este lo tomo con gracias, elevándolo al perfil de un rayo de luz lo guardo en una funda de cuero café- es mejor algo sobrio, para tan hermosa arma, no es necesario exaltar el exterior si lo importante es el interior.

-. Me parece- contesto completamente de acuerdo, a lo que él se la pasaba del mismo modo dentro de la funda.

-. Bien- acepto y le permitió la salida- ¿Cómo eres con el arco?- pregunto. Ella quedo pensativa _"¿Cómo soy para el arco?...eee...mala, pésima, horrible, cual más calificación de negatividad existente"._

-. Relativamente mal coordinada- contesto luego de unos segundos- creo que con las armas no soy muy buena, más me iba bastante bien cuerpo a cuerpo- **(NA:"cuerpo a cuerpo" mal pensadas. KARATE, no otra cosa),**- tenía buena posición en mi academia- aclaro para que no pensara mal el elfo.

-. Aquí en las batallas "cuerpo a cuerpo" no funciona mucho, casi siempre, son seres del doble o triple de masa muscular o al revez, por lo que las armas son el mejor caso, al menos que no las tengas y hayas de usar unas buenas técnicas para noquear al enemigo- eso a ella no le cayo bien- practicaremos con el arco, luego en el viaje a Minas Thirith pondremos en orden la espada y luego una mayor planificación en la ciudad blanca ¿Si es que te parece?- _"Tú eres el maestro"_ pensó y se encogió de hombros.

-. Esta bien.

Acabaron llegando a un ala de la casa de Lord Elrond en que habían varios carcaj lleno de flechas esperando por quien deseara usarlas. No había casi nadie, o sea no había nadie que ella allá visto, por lo que tomo atención a los tiros que habían puesto en esos terrenos a lo lejos unos 50 metros estaba el primero, el segundo a unos 100 y el tercero a 250, el cual tenia solamente una flecha clavada en el centro y era terriblemente complicado llegar a ver tal flecha.

-. Bien, no gastes tus flechas así que utiliza tu arco y uno de los carcaj de allí atrás- ella le hizo caso, dejo sus carcaj en una de los colgantes y tomo uno de los allí especificados, se acerco pero sintió una presencia cercana, puso sus sentido en aire, pero la presencia desapareció. Se acerco al elfo algo extrañada- bien- dijo- toma el arco así- tomo una de sus mano y la puso en el arco ante el contacto de aquella manos se erizo- así -puso otra mano en el arco y la rodeo por atrás, se le erizaron los pelo de la nuca _"Hace un poco de calor"_ pensó sin querer, más algo la saco de su ensoñación.

Una potente flecha cruzo el aire de una manera maestral, había salido de algún lugar de los árboles detrás de ella y fue clavarse al lado de la única flecha del ultimo tiro, su boca pudo haber quedado en el piso, mas cuando se giro a ver al excelente arquero se retiro sin saber porque mecánicamente del lado del Silfrid. Legolas estaba con una hermosa arco sujeto fuertemente y su mirada estaba en el tiro, mas cuando le miro a los ojos una nota extraña tenía que le hizo estremecerse.

-. Alassea ree, cundu Legolas (buenos días, príncipe Legolas)- segundo impacto del día "¡Príncipe!" estuvo apunto de sufrir un colapso. Hablo con un príncipe, o Dios.... ¿Era normal? O sea... un príncipe en su otro mundo era algo impactante, aquí parece que no.

-. ¿Pri-pri-príncipe?- pregunto extraña y con la voz media seca, mirándole a los ojos azules que le devolvieron una mirada seria.

-. Mirkwood del rey del bosque- le comunico Silfrid por lo bajo, aunque era obvio que Legolas escucho.

-. Alassea ree, Silfrid- contesto y se acerco- hermosas armas Celiviel.

-. Eee..., si, eee..., yo, si son hermosas- contesto con el nudo en la garganta _"¿Pero quien soy?¿Una preadolescente?"_- príncipe- termino para volver a darse vuelta.

-. No me digas príncipe- le pidió a lo que ella le cabeceaba de espaldas y volvía a tomar el arco para no mirarle.

-. Le enseño a Heri Celiviel el uso del arco- le comunico el elfo al joven que se acerco hasta su lado.

-. ¿Y como lanza?- pregunto como si ella no estuviera allí, cosa que le molesto.

-. Aun no lo intenta.

-. Pues si me hacen el favor de saber como se agarra esta cosa- solicito molesta ya que no tenía idea de como diablos se tomaba y le amargaba que hablaran detrás de ella.

Después de cinco minutos explicando al fin tenia bien sujeto el mango, Legolas estaba a su lado callado observando, y de vez en cuando se le lograba escapar alguna sonrisa o un pequeño comentario.

-. Bien así- le acepto Silfrid- ahora pone la flecha- _"¡La flecha!"_, grito en su mente. Con sumo cuidado tomo una de las flechas que colgaba en su espalda y la puso sobre su mano- bien, sujétala y estira, apunta y suelta- ella hizo caso, apunto al tiro, estiro y cerrando los ojos la soltó, a lo que un gemido salía de su boca cuando el cordel que sujetaba le pego en la toda la mano _"Por la misma puñetera arma del demonio"_ pensó para sus adentro _"Mantén la compostura, solamente casi te sacas el dedo, relájate no es nada"_ respiro hondo, mas cuando observo el tiro en este no había nada, miro de un lado a otro, a lo que uno de los árboles lejanos tenia clavada la flecha- por lo menos sabemos que tienes fuerza- comento Silfrid. Ella le miro feo.

-. A la otra no cierres los ojos- comento Legolas sabiamente.

-. Prefiero la espada- murmuro y se acaricio el dedo.

-. Venga inténtalo de nuevo- le apremio Legolas, ella cabeceo sin mirar a nadie, sentía la sangre subirle a la cara por la vergüenza, se sentía como una niña siendo enseñada en cosas súper primarias.

Lo intento unas diez veces, el pobre árbol de atrás comenzaba a removerse con verdadera inquietud o se estaba volviendo algo neurótica, el problema de todo esto era que cerraba los ojos antes de lazar. Y eso le habían estado recriminando los últimos 20 minutos los dos elfos a su lado. Lo que obvio, la colocaba más nerviosa todavía. Además tenia de visita a cuatro jóvenes Hobbits que le hacían barra desde atrás, y sentía la constante mirada de alguien por otro lado.

-. Inténtalo, la ultima vez y vas a comer algo- le dijo Silfrid, el elfo estaba cargado en un árbol, con una mano en la barbilla con pose de _"De alguna manera se tiene que lograr"_ y Legolas ya ahora estaba atrás con los Hobbits.

-. Soy pésima, soy pésima, soy pésima- murmuraba solo para ella o eso creía, mientras tomaba el arco.

-. Con esa mentalidad no lograras mucho- alcanzo a escuchar de parte desde atrás, no sabia si solo lo había escuchado ella o todos.

-. Tú seguramente lo domaste en que ¿Uno o dos días?- contesto en el mismo tono.

-. 120 años, y eso debo admitir que reclame a medio mundo por el primer golpe en el dedo- contesto, ahora se dio cuenta que estaba murmurando casi solo moviendo los labios- inténtalo, concéntrate en un punto fijo y no cierres los ojos, la ultima concentración es la más asertiva.

-. Hecho- musito para darse fuerzas.

Tomo el arco y puso una flecha, estiro, apunto y soltó sin sacar la mirada del tiro, a lo que sorprendentemente la flecha cayo en el tiro.

-. Lo hice- murmuro- ¡Lo hice!- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- jaja ¡¡Lo hice!!- dijo mucho más alto y girándose para ver a los otros que tenía clara cara de _"No me lo puedo creer"_

-. En hora buena- le felicito Silfrid saliendo del árbol con cara de aun no creérselo.

-. Más vale tarde que nunca- comento Frodo y le sonrió con cariño.

_"Lo hice, soy buena, aja, soy buena, jajaja"_ pensaba y cantaba mentalmente sin sacarle la mirada a su flecha, y luego vio todas las de atrás y al pobre árbol que las había recibido por su mala puntería. Su canción mental paro de golpe y se encamino al tiro, pero lo paso de largo y fue hasta el árbol. Saco las siete flechas que estaban baja, salto y pudo sacar tres, pero la ultima estaba más arriba, se giro por todo el tronco a lo que encontraba una ranura, puso el pie, se sujeto de una rama, se logro elevar y sentarse en esa misma y luego parándose con verdadero equilibrio se acerco al tronco y con cuidado saco la primera flecha. Y se lanzo al suelo con todas coleccionadas. Y una sonrisa radiante.

-. Ya era hora- musito una voz desde los árboles a lo que Gandalf salía junto a Elrond quien le sonreía.

-. ¿Cómo que ya era hora?- pregunto haciéndose la enfadada. El mago rió y negó.

-. Señor- se presento Silfrid y se acerco a Elrond.

-. Gracias Silfrid, te puedes retirar, y a todo esto mandad a avisad que esta tarde llegaran mis hijos y mañana marcharemos a Minas Thirith.

-. ¿Tan pronto señor?- pregunto algo extraño. El otro asintió- Omentuvalme Heru- se despidió de los dos mayores, luego se giro a ella y sonrió- Namarie Celiviel.

-. Adiós- dijo ella- y gracias por tú paciencia.

-. Otro día seguimos- y se marcho luego de hacer otra reverencia. Ella ahora se quedo observando al mago con incredulidad.

-. ¿Viajar?¿Mañana?- pregunto. Los otros dos asintieron...

**Continuara**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa, acabo de revisar el tercer libro de la saga del Señor de los Anillos, y me percate que Frodo y Sam despertaron en Minas Thirit, bueno eso, lamento la confusión. **

**Agradecimiento a Derra y Beatriixe por sus comentarios… muchas gracias… kohaku-oka-san tan bien para ti, no sabes como me gusto tu review, se los agradezco de corazón.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sueño, incomoda, sueño, hambre, sueño, cansada, sueño, sí lo que más quería en ese momento era una cómoda cama donde dormir por unos... 14 meses más, pero no, estaba hacia más de toda la mañana montada en un caballo, caballo que agradecía le había permitido dormitar un poco en el trayecto mientras evadía algunas zonas rocosas o salto mal llevados. Ahora cabeceaba a medias mientras que por el perfil de los ojos observaba el tan campante paisaje, o sea, árboles por aquí, árboles por allá, árboles por todos lados los que nos lleva pensar en esa cabeza adormilada que estaban en un: ¡Bosque!... aquí no varían muchos los paisajes en realidad.

Iba casi en el final, una guardia de cinco elfos cerraban el paso, adelante iban los cuatro Hobitts, la dama Arwen iba con dos damiselas, que parecían centinelas ya que iban bien armadas, y adelante casi en el principio iban los demás, o sea, el mago blanco, el señor de Rivendel, Legolas, Gimli, Silfrid, otro elfo y los hijos de Elrond: Elladan y Elhohir. Pensándolo bien... son unos machistas... sí, en la compañía del anillo no había ninguna mujer, _"¿Qué se creen? ¿Qué no servimos para nada? ¿Qué somos unas lunáticas?, No, esa solo soy yo"_ si, en realidad, ella era la única lunática, pero bien... Su mirada se quedo pegada en dos chicos, los gemelos que había conocido la noche anterior.

(Flash Back)

Su llegada había sido esperada por mucho, y se había creado una nueva cena, pero esta vez solo para los habitantes de la casa, por supuesta ella estaba ahí, pero esta vez estaba discutiendo con Pippin, ya que se había logrado escapar del brazo largo de Gandalf.

-. ...si fuera la obstrucción de alguna arteria ya estarías muerto- contesto elevando los ojos y sin querer se seguía sobando la mano.

-. No, pero si yo te digo que se obstruyo una arteria es porque es verdad, mira me duele mucho el estomago y...-comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

-. Es un resfriado o comiste algo mal- insistía ella- ¿Que tiene que ver las arterias con tu estomago?- pregunto extrañada esta vez mirándole. El pequeño iba a contestar cuando Legolas se acerco.

-. Os veo discutir hacia bastante- musito y ella sonrió. Sin querer sintió un extraño movimiento en su estomago.

-. Este Hobitts que cree que se va a morir porque tiene un suave resfriado.

-. ¡Que no es un resfriado!- replico y se cruzo de brazos- ¡Comida!- musito y salió de ahí rápidamente. Los dos rieron y ella aun seguía sobandose la mano.

-. ¿Te duele?- pregunto de improviso.

-. ¿Ah?- no entendió y luego vio que este observaba sus manos- no, eee, solo es el golpe, pero no, no me duele- mintió separando las manos.

-. ¿Me la prestas?- pregunto y estiro una mano. Ella media se ruborizo a lo que el extraño movimiento en su estomago volvió pero más intensamente, y le entregaba la mano. El suave contacto de ambas manos hizo que ambos se le electrizara los pelitos de la nuca y un suave rubor más denso en la cara de la chica hizo presencia- necesitas un poco de agua, ven, en la cocina debe haber algo.

Ella ni se quejo ni se inmuto, lo siguió por una pasillo paralelo, que los llevo a bajar unas escaleras y llegar a una gran estancia donde los olores se fundía, dos sombras estaban ahí, pero dos sombras que no pertenecían a la servidumbre de la casa. Cuando los dos hermosos rostros de los jóvenes gemelos hicieron presencia, ella aun más se ruborizo a lo que estos tomando una copa sonreía y se acercaban.

-. Legolas- salto uno y se acerco, a lo que el segundo le seguía con una lemba en la mano.

-. ¿Pero...-comenzó este con una sonrisa- que hacéis aquí abajo, allá arriba os esperan hacia rato- saludo de un abrazo.

-. Vinimos a merendar antes de hacer presencia, sabes que no nos dejan ser nosotros frente a la nobleza- contesto el más tranquilo dándole un mordisco a una fruta un poco más educado que el otro que llevaba la comida desesperadamente a su boca tratando de tragarle sin asfixiarse (Bueno, era mucho más educado, pero ya saben como es de exagerada). Ella clavo los ojos en ellos, y esta vez sintió que se removía el estomago de nervios. _"¿Desde cuando, diablos te colocas nerviosa frente a hombres?"_ uno de ellos le miro y sonrió amablemente. _"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué todos los elfos son extremadamente guapos?"_

-. Me he dado cuenta- contesto Legolas con una sonrisa... _"Pero él le gana a todos.. ooo...sí"_

-. ¿Y tú? ¿Que vienes hacer aquí?...mmm... ya veo- contesto y le envió una mirada a ella, los dos esta vez si se ruborizaban bastante.

-. No- dijo Legolas- no seáis mal pensado, ella es Celiviel, Celiviel Felagud, ellos son Elladan y Elhohir, los hijos de Elrond.

-. Así que tu eres maese Celiviel- _"¿Maese? Pero si no era maestra ni de una mosca, habrá que aclarar cierto puntos"_- un gusto, hemos crecido escuchando las historia de vuestros padre es una honor conoceros- le estira la mano quien parece ser Elladan, ella sonrió nerviosa y le estira la mano.

Tubo que morderse la lengua, cuando el suave roce le comió la mano. Ocurrió exactamente lo mismo con el otro.

Cuando se dieron por entendido de que venían hacer acá abajo, los esperaron para luego subir, y ahí comenzó la cena. Lo que ha ella le resulto chistoso ya que ninguno de los elfos realmente tenían cara de querer comer, ella se rió mentalmente, como no medio banquete desesperado que se dieron en la cocina.

(Fin flash back)

-. Comida- susurro para si llevándose una mano al estomago, _"Cuando te digan despiértate, te despiertas, no te quedas haciendo arrumaco en la cama, ahora te quedaste sin desayuno"_ pensó y suspiro. El caballo relincho un poco como si le hubiera entendido- tú me entiendes ¿No es cierto?- le acaricio la crin.

Se iban a cumplir el mediodía cuando ella ya estaba literalmente echada arriba del caballo. Sí, que de señorita no te tenía demasiado. Su vestimenta por lo menos había sido bien recibida, estaba utilizando un pantalón café, unas botas de cuero, una camisa blanca y encima de esta una capa negra, en su cintura iba el cinto de la espada y en su espalda el arco y el carcaj, mientras tanto en su cinturón en la parte de adentro iba la pistola. No era por nada pero confiaba ciegamente que su mejor arma era la pistola, rápida, mortal y por sobre todo rápida. Sin querer se llevo la mano al cuello, ahí donde en la noche anteriormente se había colocado el collar que pillo con su arco Ayarax.

Estaba anocheciendo, ella ya sentía que se estaba comiendo a si misma, el astro del día se había ocultado en las lejanías y solo andaban con algunos faroles que habían prendido los cinco guardias y Gandalf quien con su bastón marcaba el camino. Había visto como antes del atardecer, Legolas junto a los gemelos se habían desviado del camino y hasta esas horas no habían vuelto.

-. ¡Aquí!- alzo la voz Elrond, a lo que todos se detenían. Hizo un movimiento hacia la derecha y ella vio entre unos árboles un claro, y a su lado un pequeño riachuelo.

Pero no era ahí donde dormirían si no que ese era un puesto de descanso, se tenían que subir a unos _flet_ y luego pasar a unos _talan_, que eran plataformas sujetas a los árboles. En ello no hubo problemas, los caballos fueron atados cerca del agua y la hierva fresca.

Parte de aquel grupo ya dormía, ella había satisfecho su estomago, y se mantenía de pie junto al tronco del árbol. Los Hobbits dormían, al igual que las damas, aun así Legolas y los demás aun no regresaban y los dos mayores se mantenían despierto en la otra esquina hablando en susurros. Los guardias se mantenían ocultos sin dar signo de presencias. Ella tenia algo de frío, pero estaba aferrada a la capa y observaba el horizonte, entre las copas de los árboles y las estrellas, aquella noche no se veía la luna.

-. ¿A que se debe tu preocupación?- pregunto el mago a sus espaldas. Ella se giro con tranquilidad.

-. A nada, solo no tengo sueño- contesto medio mintiendo medio verdad.

-. Y lo creo... buena siesta tenias en el caballo- contesto sonriente, ella frunció el seño.

-. Falta de costumbre- se disculpo a regañadientes- además- se cruzo de brazos- no venía durmiendo, venia meditando- levanto un dedo como si estuviera explicando algo- es una clara diferencia.

-. ¿Y cual seria?

-. Que dormir seria no captar nada y no escuchar nada, mas meditar seria en el mismo estado pero con "cierta" conciencia, además no podía dormir con el estomago vació, mi estomago estaba realizando la sinfónica más grande escuchada- aludiendo de que el mago realmente le hubiera entendido, este continuo.

-. Espero que mañana estés en condiciones de seguir, cruzaremos a lugares menos controlados por los humanos o elfos y tú, ahora tendrás que estar en mejores condiciones.

-. ¿Yo y porque yo?- pregunto pero el mago solo dio vuelta los ojos, como ya esa conversación la hubieran tenido antes- esta bien, esta bien estaré bien, lista y dispuesta...

-. Pero...

-. ¿Pero?- pregunto cortándole la explicación.

-. Por cualquier cosa, no quiero que combatas, ni siquiera lo pienses, que ni por tu mente se te pase el más mínimo acto heroico, te quiero llevar viva y completa a Minas Thirith.

-. ¿Entonces para que quieres que este dispuesta?

-. Si no te haz dado cuenta o no los apreciado...-bajo la voz como si fuera algo confidencial- tienes mejor odio que los mismismos elfos y me atrevería a decir que mejor que Legolas, que para su raza es bastante dotado sus sensitivos sentidos.

-. Fíjate que no me he dado cuenta- le contesto sin acto de sublevarse, pero era verdad no creía tener tan buen oído como lo decía el mago.

-. Porque no lo haz apreciado- le dijo y se dio media vuelta.

_"Porque no lo haz apreciado"_ con esas simples palabras le había removido toda la materia gris. Se había sentado tal cual en pose _flor de lotto, _había estado a poco menos que comenzando a ser yoga, intentando que sus "sentidos", fueran casi mucho mejor que los de los elfos...

_..._

Nada.. media hora sentada y sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando estaba parada. Cerro los ojos y se "intento" relajara... ruido de hojas... el viento silbar... el golpetear del riachuelo... el casco de caballos... ¿El casco de caballos?, abrió los ojos e intento ver de donde provenían los ruidos... el resquebrajar de hojas al ser aplastadas, movimiento de uno de los elfos en los árboles... ¡Oigan! Había sentido a un elfo moverse... esto le empezaba a gustar... los otros cuatro guardias tan bien se movieron claramente, ella observo hacia el otro lado del riachuelo, minutos después tres caballos saltaron este, donde los encapuchado, léase Legolas, Elladan y Elhorim, los dejaron y tras un movimiento de los guardias una escalera les dio la bienvenida al _flet_.

Ella sonreía, lo había logrado había escuchado más allá que los elfos... los tres encapuchados subieron con creíble rapidez la escalera. Ella se quedo quieta, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-. Bienvenidos- la voz era de Elrond- ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-. Increíblemente todo muy seguro, atta- musito uno de los gemelos. ¡Los estaba escuchando!... bueno no podía hacer algo como eso ¿O si?, ella no media lo que escuchaba. Una sonrisa siniestra se posa en su cara aun observando la lejanía.

-. El paso del norte es muy inseguro, podemos seguir por el río Mitheihel, tomar Eregion, cruzar Glanduin y pasar las tierras brunas y para la protección de ella, luego tomar el camino de Norte-Sur, habrán varios peregrinos hacia Minas Thirith nadie se preocupara de encontrarla- aquella voz era de Legolas.

-. Si, me parece buena idea, es mejor estar rodeado de humanos que no estar rodeado de nada y eso es más siniestro y traedor de problemas.. descansen, mañana partiremos temprano.

Era un hecho lo incomodo de dormir con las piernas cruzadas, al intentar desperezarse en la mañana tuvo que amagar varios gemidos de dolor, ya que las piernas las tenia más que acalambradas, dormidas... quería estar mutilada. Se había quedado dormida tan cual había quedado escuchando la conversación de los elfos y sentido que había dormido casi cinco minutos, pero mejor no se quejaba o si no Gandalf saldría a asaltarle con reprimendas. Cuando se estaba cargando en el tronco, con muecas de dolor para intentar mantenerse en pie, alguien le apareció de frente, ella se recompuso como si estuviera muy lindo el paisaje sujetándose y mirándose las uñas.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Legolas, estirándole una taza con algo dentro.

-. Sí, como no- tomo la taza- gracias- se quedo pegada al tronco antes de caerse... "Las hormigas, las malditas hormiga"(léase las cosquillas insufribles de un calambre).

-. ¿Segura?- pregunto- no pareces muy cómoda.

-. Estoy algo... dormida- bajo la voz- no le digas a Gandalf o me reclama- él sonrió y se reviso un pequeño bolso en la cintura.

-. Toma, colócatelo debajo de la lengua, se te pasara rápido- le entrego una pequeña hoja, ella le hizo caso. El dolor paso de un momento a otro, se pudo parar bien con un largo suspiro de placer.

-. Gracias- le dijo y sonrió. Vio como este mismo se le quedaba mirando y parecía sonrojarse un poco.

-. ¡Vamos!- la voz les llamo a bajar del _talan._

El viaje cada vez se hacia más pesado, ella como lo había prometido había estado más despierta. Esta vez iba al lado de la Dama Arwen, quien le presento a las dos doncellas (centinelas) Jilian y Anet, era sus mejores amiga y sus mejores guardianes, para su sorpresa las dos eran hijas Silfrid. Quien como buen padre se había retraído en la misión de que sus dos hijas fueran con él, pero no podía hacer mucho, eran, como se decían ella "almas libres", eso le había causado gracias.

-. Mi padre dijo que tomaríamos el camino del Norte-Sur- le comento Arwen, cuando buscaban un sector en que los caballos pudieran pasar el rió Glanduin.

-. Sí, lo escuche... ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto luego, ya que la elfa parecía incomoda.

-. No se, nunca le he tenido buena espina a surcar aquel camino, pero deben ser cosas mías.

Al cruzar el rió Glanduin, ya estaba atardeciendo, mañana en la mañana tendría que llegar al camino Norte- Sur y de hay a dos o tres días para llegar a Minas Thirith. Acamparían al lado del río aquella noche, para su inquieta suerte Silfrid la había tomado para entrenar, nuevamente con el condenado arco. Estaban a un lado del acampamento, por la seguridad de los allí presentes ella les daba la espalda, en un costado estaban los Hobbits fumando pipas, junto a Gimli, que parecía que no tenían mucho que hacer aquel anochecer y estaban preparados para una larga demostración.

-. Jilian!- llamo el elfo. Una de sus hijas se acerco

-. ¿Sí, atta?- pregunto. Este le paso una manzana.

-. Colocarla allí arriba, por favor- apuntando a la casi sima de un árbol.

La elfa no reclamo ni mucho menos, en menos de veinte segundo ya estaba abajo quitándose un par de hojas que le habían caído. A lo que a lo lejos se veía el destellar de la manzana.

-. Ese, es tu nuevo tiro- le dio el paso el elfo

Ella no dijo nada mientras veía la manzana, unas palabras llegaron a ella "porque no lo haz apreciado", antes que el mismísimo Silfrid diera la orden la manzana ya estaba en el suelo con una de sus flechas atravesadas, mirando orgullosamente al elfo, que pareció no entender lo rápido de ello. Sintió las pequeñas exhalaciones de quien en menos de dos entrenamientos ya había aprendido a utilizar el arco.

Era tan bueno esto de "Apreciar sus habilidades".

-. Bueno...- dijo el "entrenador" aun conmocionado- creo que pasaremos a las espadas.

-. ¡Buen tiro, Celiviel!- aplaudieron los gemelos que estaban atrás. Legolas le sonrió, ella le correspondió.

Para su buena suerte, el hecho de que ya sabia utilizar las espadas fue un gran avance, Silfrid le enseño el arte de ellos, que ella no demoro en aprender, no era tan difícil como creía que podía ser, Frenedic era livianísima y se complementaba muy bien a su brazo. Ya cuando pego el cansancio y todo, el entrenamiento termino. Ella sinceramente se sentía, como decirlo sutilmente: "apestosa", necesitaba un baño, ¡Urgente!. Miro el río con complicidad y sonrió con un plan en mente.

Ya era bastante de noche, todos dormían, y los guardias se mantenían en la lejanía dando círculos por alrededor del campamento, ninguno muy cerca del río, se levanto silenciosamente sacándose los zapatos. En una mano llevaba su espada, por si acaso_._

Logro escapar de las llamas de la mini fogata y alejarse un poco del campamento para darse su "necesitado" baño. Se acerco al agua he introdujo los pies, estaba oculta entre dos grandes piedras que la tapaban de las vistas de quien se despertase, se quito la camisa y los pantalones. Quedando en su ropa interior, sin mediar más se introdujo, que aunque fría estaba bastante relajante, se acerco a su ropa y las mojo, las "limpio" un poco sacándole todo tipo de mancha o olor no agradable para nadie y las puso contra la roca, para que se "intentara secar". Siguió hundiéndose en el agua, sumergiéndose y buceando, como si se tratara de una niña chica en una piscina, cuando estaba a punto de salir, un ruido le llamo la atención, cuando casi sufre un ataque, al verlo ahí, parado, al parecer buscándola. Legolas. No le quedaba mucho aire, pero se logro escabullir, pero no, como siempre, la suerte no le funciono, y antes de morir asfixiada tuvo que salir algo apresurada. El elfo, como obvio, le vio.

-. ¿Celiviel?- pregunto no entendiendo, ella que automáticamente se cruzo de brazos, aunque anduviera con bragas, no quería parecer una chica porno, solo saco la cabeza completamente roja por la asfixia... si, seguro...

-. Hola- saludo como si nada y quitándose unas mechas de la cara, esta como decirlo, ¿Nerviosa? O ¿Espeluznantemente cohibida? Una de dos o las dos.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, pareciendo...eee.. sonrojado.

-. Sí, aquí, dándome un baño- musito con una mano moviendo el agua sin darle importancia.

-. ¡O! Bien, creo que mejor te dejo- musito mirando hacía abajo.

-. Espera!- _"¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por todos los santos porque había dicho eso?"_- eee...eee...

-. No le diré a nadie.

-. Bien, gracias- él volvió a sonreír y desapareció, comenzó a hundirse, lo único que se ve son burbujas.

Había estado casi 15 minutos hablando puros monosílabos, intentando que aquel poder de sus manos que tanto le caracterizaba fuera de algo servible, pero no, tuvo que esperara hasta el casi amanecer para que su ropa estuviera casi seca.

_"¡Fuerza! ¡Vamos que se puede! no dormiste mucho, pero pronto llegaran"_ se echaba animo sola, porque unas lindas y bastante apreciables ojeras eran visibles de su estado. Sí. Tenia mucho, mucho sueño, pero lo había prometido, estaría alerta, alerta permanente **(N/A: lo siento siempre quise escribirlo en un fics, el buen ojoloco Moddy y sus dicho: "Alerta permanente"). **

-. No tienes muy linda cara ¿O sí?- pregunto uno de los gemelos que se coloco a su lado, el otro al otro lado.

-. ¿Pasaste una buena noche?- musito Elladan con cara de circunstancia, sonriendo de lado, algo maquiavélicamente.

-. ¿Qué estáis insinuando?- pregunto ella, mirando a los dos alternativamente.

-. No sé, Legolas anoche desapareció por unos minutos- susurro el otro. Y ella se sonrojo

-. No seáis mal pensado- les corto ruborizada.

-. No lo seriamos, es la pura realidad- contestaron los dos y se adelantaron dejándola a ella con la palabra en la boca. Desde cuando los gemelos andaban de "misterios" e insinuadores.

Como se había dicho habían llegado al camino Norte-Sur, este no tenia más diferencia de que el camino estaba muy marcado y con huellas frescas... interesante. Se acerco a Gandalf.

-. ¿Qué tiene de especial este...?- comenzó preguntando a el mago. Que viajaba junto a maese Elrond.

-. Bandas de asesinos, ladrones, violadores, orkos, trasgos...

-. Esta bien, esta bien entendí el mensaje- le corto- ¿Y porque vamos por aquí?- pregunto. El mago y el elfo se quedaron mirando.

-. Es más seguro- le respondió el elfo, ella levanto una ceja a punto de que se le arrancara una carcajada.

-. ¿Seguro?- pregunto mirando a ambos.

-. Para ti- siguió el mago, mirando hacia delante. "Para la protección de ella", "Nadie se preocupara de encontrarla" las palabras de Legolas le llegaron de golpe. ¡¿Era ella?!, sinceramente juraba que era por la dama Arwen tanta protección.

-. ¿Para mi? ¿Que no me habéis dicho Gandalf?- miro intensamente al mago, quien seguía mirando el camino con su completa tranquilidad. Ella arreo el caballo y le corto el camino. Lo que hizo que se detuvieran todos detrás y miraran a ellos dos.

-. Bien- musito el mago y se giro al elfo que iba a su lado- nos adelantaremos Elrond- éste cabeceo. El mago le miro y comenzó a galopar- tú ven conmigo- la chica le siguió, dando por perdida a la compañía.

-. ¿Qué no me haz dicho?- pregunto cuando ya estaban bastante alejados. El mago parecía tranquilo, pero con el cejo fruncido.

-. Tú, querida niña, estas en más peligro que todos los aquí reunidos- musito aun sin mirarle.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto. La palabra peligro y ella en una misma frase no le agradaba.

-. ¿Recuerdas a los orkos que te invadieron en tu hogar allá en tú ex –mundo?.

-. Mis amigos como olvidarlos- le contesto con ironía.

-. Ellos no te iban a matar, tal vez dañar pero su misión era llevarte sana y salva, alguien, alguien los mando a por ti...-aquella información fue como agua helada en la espalda.

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-. Etanhin hijo de Sauron, el próximo señor oscuro y quien, si mis contactos son fidedignos el nuevo creador de magia y seres oscuros que intentaran derrumbar el nuevo mundo de los humanos.

-. ¿Yo?¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué siempre yo?- pregunto entrándole todo tipo de sentimientos, desde miedo a indignación- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí?.

-. Como su compañera, os podría tener el más grande poder, y si te tuviera junto a él, ningún humano ni elfo ni nadie mortal podría contra él.

-. Me-me...-maldito tartamudeo.

-. El hecho de que él no te tenga, retrae muchos planes oscuros, planes que a todos nos pone en peligro, el estar en este camino es lo menos ilógico por cualquier compañía oculta, aquí estaremos bien y tú a salvo.

Ella se quedo en silencio. El mago se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro, al contacto este la retiro, una corriente le había golpeado. Ella ni se inmuto.

-. ¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto, la chica le miro no entendiendo, su mente estaba en otro lado, pero sin más metió la mano entre la camisa y saco el collar- ¿De donde lo sacaste?.

-. Venia con Ayarax- susurro como si nada.

-. Entrégamelo

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto volviendo un poco en si.

-. Que me lo pases- le tendió una mano, ella no queriendo más..., se lo saco y paso. Este mismo lo guardo rápidamente- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto luego, ella cabeceo- ven, volvamos.

Para su intrigante vida ambos caballos se exaltaron, lo sintió, sintió aquella saeta cruzar el aire y sí, si se pudo haber movido lo suficiente para esquivarlo, pero estaba tan ensimismadas, que lo único que sintió fue el golpe en el brazo, ni dolor, ni nada, solo un golpe. Gandalf se movió en el caballo, le hablo a ella, otros caballos, se miro el brazo, tenia una flecha clavada de lo más linda, con unos hilos de sangre. Miro hacia delante habían varios humanos apuntándoles, en menos de lo que logro percibir algunos no habían logrado escapar, no había nadie. Alguien la bajo del caballo, Silfrid.

-. ¡Celiviel!- la voz le pego de golpe a lo que venia acompañado del dolor- ¡No te dije que te mantuvieras alerta!- le alegaba el mago delante de ella. Ella sintió una chispa impotente.

-. Lo lamento- casi ladro- pero no es cosa diaria que te digan que eres a poco menos que una arma, de que el primero que te piílla te lleva- se safo del brazo que la examinaba, y a paso rápido se subió en su caballo, antes que alguien la detuviera ya se había adelantado bastante.

Alejarse, alejarse todo lo que pudiera, un arma, eso era, una estúpida arma. Quería volver a su casa, quería volver a su mundo, preocupándose de pagar las cuentas, completar sus estudios y terminar uno de los libros de A. Rice. Volver a ser la burla, la nada importante, la solitaria. No le importaba, era mucho mejor que esto. ¿Qué importaba ya todo? ella simplemente ya no desidia por ella. Y no quería ser así, siempre había sido independiente, siempre tomaba sus propias decisiones malas o no, eran suyas, eran sus errores, eran sus problemas. No le gustaba lo que este mundo le tenía preparado, no le gustaba para nada.

Tomo el pedazo de madera de la flecha y se la tiro, se aguanto el grito de dolor y esta se rompió, tampoco le intereso. Quería volver a su hogar, quería volver y ver sus programas favoritos, sus comidas empaquetadas, charlar con las sirvientas antes de que se fueran, quería volver, tan solo eso. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro y arreo más a el caballo, mientras seguía el camino. No quería ser nada de nadie, no quería tener en sus manos un poder que jamás conoció, un poder que jamás se le fue mencionado y que de pronto se lo inyectaba porque así debía ser, esto no tenía que ser así.

Vio figuras delante, una caravana de hombre, algunos se giraron a mirarle, algunos con armas en manos como si ella se fuera preocupar de ellos en esos momentos, se movió hacia un lado y cruzo a paso veloz a lo que allí parecían peregrinos. No quería preocuparse de nada, no quería estar en manos de nadie ni seguir nada, ¿Qué había hecho ella para estar en este mundo?.

Una sombra se interpuso de golpe, el caballo se detuvo y parecía querer retroceder pero la figura lo tomo y lo detuvo, con ella muy alterada encima. Legolas, Legolas le detuvo, venia apresurado y exaltado, ella se bajo rápidamente, media torpe por las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista, pero éste se adelanto y la detuvo, ella intento safarse, pero el brazo izquierdo lo tenia herido y le dolió moverse tan rápido.

-. Tranquila, Celiviel- musito éste mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-. ¡Déjame!, ¡Déjame!, ¡No quiero, suéltame!- alegó, pero él no le hizo caso. Ella se sentía débil, incapaz de seguir con esto, cayo al suelo llorando- ¡No quiero ser un arma!- alego. El se sentó delante de ella intentando reconfortarla. Sus ojos azules estaban un poco oscurecidos.

-. No eres un arma, Celiviel, no lo eres- le corto tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-. Sí, lo soy, no quiero este poder, quiero volver a mi mundo, quiero estar en mi mundo donde no me tengo que preocupar de otras personas, nadie se preocupo por mi, porque yo debería de preocuparme de otros- le miro, como si le estuviera pidiendo una explicación. Él sonrió y tomándole uno de los cabello se lo puso detrás de la oreja y la obligo a levantar el rostro.

-. Porque puedes elegir, porque puedes ser única y no como los demás, puedes tener un destino, Celiviel, tienes un poder con el cual solo tú puedes elegir- levanto una mano y le quito las lagrimas que le caían del rostro. Ante su mano por su cara, sintió un escalofrió extraño surcarle la espina y se sintió azorada por los hermosos zafiros que tenia de ojos- puedes elegir, seguir siendo una solitaria chica en una mansión lejos de toda civilización, o una chica, que puede tener amigos y lealtad, por una necesidad justificada.

¿Elegir? Podía elegir... lealtad, que bonito sonaba eso, lealtad...

-. Gracias- musito luego, y se quito las lagrimas de la cara, aquella que instaban salir nuevamente. El elfo le había ayudado un poco, aun en su interior crecía ese sentimiento de horror al estar allí. Y confusión, pero en ese momento sus manos tocando su rostro era un gesto de lo más lindo que hubiera experimentado. Jamás nadie le había quitado las lagrimas de manera como si realmente importara.

-. No hay de que- musito y sonrió. _"Si sigue sonriendo me le voy a saltar en cima, tiene una sonrisa de los mil demonios"_ Eso le hizo sonreír a ella y bajar el rostro- ¿Me dejas ver?- pregunto viendo su herida, ella le paso el brazo. Una mueca apareció en su rostro.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al ver su rostro, no se le antojo nada bueno.

-. La punta quedo dentro.

-. ¿Qué?

-. No te va a gustar...- musito al ver la cara de ella- uno, atravesar, dos amputar.

-. ¡Atravesar!.

-. No es tan simple.

-. No importa...

"_Claro que importa... claro que importa"_. Respira, respira no llores, comete la lengua, no importa, no llores ni grites... se decía a lo que Legolas le tenia sujeta del brazo y con una de sus dagas con la punta al rojo vivo, hacia una incisión para que saliera la punta de la flecha. Ella respiraba a ratos, para luego dejar salir el aire en un suspiro quejumbroso.

Al fin. Al fin le dio termino... ella se cargo en el tronco y suspiro. Unas lagrimas de dolor habían salido de su rostro a la mala, se las quito con un manotazo. El elfo comenzó a rodearle la herida con unas vendas improvisadas.

-. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto, ella cabeceo. Él se dejo caer hacia un lado, sentándose y guardando la daga con un movimiento rápido.

-. Gracias- musito y cerro los ojos cansada, derrotada. Sofocada por muchas cosas.

-. Descansa, haré guardia, os despertare cuando lleguen los otros- ella no dijo nada y se quedo completamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Al fin, al fin llegaban al tan ansiado y respetable, Minas Thirith, el hogar del nuevo rey de los hombres: Aragorn. Al fin... un cama decente.

Todos estaban muy ansiosos de llegar, en especial cierta dama elfa que le brillaban los ojos tan solo observar la ciudad de siete pisos. Ella, ella tan solo se había mantenido callada todo el camino, con la cabeza gacha y agradeciendo la presencia de Legolas a su lado en silencio luego de su pequeño ejem... dilema.

Pero no pudo decir que no quedo maravillada al ver tan hermosos edificios, aunque algunos estaban completamente en el suelo, destruido o quemados. Aun mantenía en alto su esplendorosa arquitectura antigua y imponente. Recordó su viaje a Roma a los trece años y todo esto le recordó increíblemente los edificios como el Coliseo Romano y las antiguas infractuturas de esa antaña ciudad.

Al llegar, Gandalf había mandado uno de los guardias que fueran a notificar al rey, que ya estaban allí, pero le obligo a ella, a las damas y a los hobbits, que utilizaran las capuchas, no quería hostigar una pequeña revolución de recibimiento. Aunque ella presentía que era por otra cosa -siempre era por otra cosa-. Últimamente andaba presintiendo mucho y eso no le agradaba.

Cuando fueron subiendo y algunas personas se giraban a verlos, ella se percato que de repente venia en un cerco. Los gemelos venían a su lado, Legolas atrás con maese Gimli y delante Gandalf con Elrond, más atrás los cinco guardianes protegiendo a lo hobbits y a Arwen, Silfrid no estaba. Llegando al cuarto piso fueron recibido por nuevos guardias que los escoltaron mientras la gente se aglomeraba a ver a los elfos, muchos de ellos jamás habían visto uno en persona y saber que seres tan poderoso y únicos venían a su reino era algo que les alentaba de que este sería un buen reinado.

Pronto sintió un hormigueo en su estomago donde allí estaba el tatuaje, se llevo una mano ahí y sintió aquella parte de su cuerpo muy caliente, comenzó a girar su rostro como si buscara algo que era lo que le llamaba la atención, y justo en una de las casas que habían quedado completamente en pie, una extraña águila de oscuras plumas le miraba directamente, esta hizo un movimiento extraño y emprendió el vuelo a lo que el cosquilleo disminuía. Realmente extrañada por el ave intento ver si algunos de los presentes igual lo había visto pero ni uno parecía realmente interesado en las aves del lugar.

Olvidándose de ello, ya estaban en la entrada del castillo donde todo era preparado para la coronación del nuevo Rey. Quien para recibirlos estaba ahí.

Alto, erguido, con un aire guerrero y aristocrático muy extraño, poseía una barba de unos días que le hacían lucir muy preparado para esto, su cabello ondulado de un café oscuro con unas pequeñas canas y sus ojos grises, su rostro mostraba toda la alegría de tener a todos ellos en este momento. Ella giro su rostro y se percato de algo, la dama Arwen y las demás chicas habían desaparecido, iba preguntar pero Legolas le hizo un gesto de silencio.

Bajarse del caballo era todo un horror especialmente para ella que no estaba acostumbrada, pero cuando creía que se había congelado a medio camino, una mano salida de la nada la ayudo a poner bien en el suelo. Ella se giro para darle las gracias, cuando se encontró de frente con el pronto Rey, este mismo le bajo la capa y sonrió.

-. Me alegro que estés bien Celiviel- contesto con una sonrisa, esa voz, la reconocía de otro lado mmm... si de algún lado- veo por tu cara de alucinada que no me recuerdas- ella negó algo azorada- fui uno de los que os recogió en el bosque en vuestra primera escapada- ella ahora si que se azoro y recordó. ¡Ho... era él!.

-. ¡Ya recuerdo!, sí, eee... bueno, lamento ese percance..., ¡Eps! Señor- contesto revolviéndose las manos aun nerviosa.

-. No me digas señor, solo Aragorn, Celiviel- contesto sonriendo después haciendo una leve inclinación fue a saludar a los demás.

Después de ese pequeño lapsus de falta de personalidad sorprendente. Y mientras los demás saludaba al no-rey-todavía comenzó a mirar hacía la lejanía. Realmente era todo muy esplendoroso a pesar de que una batalla espeluznante se había efectuado allí. Los cadáveres ya habían sido quemados y los de lo guerreros hecho todos lo funerales respectivos a la religión del pueblo- que de paso ella no tenía idea. Sabía que existía Eru que era como "el todopoderoso" y luego venían los Valar y luego una estirpe de magos de donde salía Gandalf y Saruman y luego ya se perdía en todo lo que era el árbol genealógico de poder-.

-. Antes era mucho más hermoso- musito una voz conocida a su lado ella sonrió al verlo sonreír y mirar igual que ella.

-. Me gustaría haberle conocido como antes- le contesto suavemente.

-. A mi igual- Frodo sonrió- mi tío me contó algunas cosas sobre la ciudad de los humanos, pero yo no lo conocía hasta ahora. Y es hermosa a pesar de los daños sufrido.

-. Ajá- susurro hipnotizada por el lugar.

-. Señor Frodo, Dama Celiviel- la voz de Sam le llamo. Ambos se giraron y se marcharon.

Su nueva habitación no estaba mal, era igual de reconfortable y tenía una vista espectacular hacía el lado sur de la ciudad, su baño correspondiente y sus cosas- ni que tuviera muchas- fueron colocadas en los muebles adecuado. Aquella tarde era la coronación y no tenía ropa decente. Ahora sabía cual era su problema existencial: "No tener ropa decente".

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa fue hasta el baño y vio con ojitos soñadores que había una buena tina, no lo dudaría ni un segundo más. Luego de algunas molestias menores, la habitación dejaba escapar un sopor muy agradable a vapor tibio y no dudo en desnudarse y con pequeños gemidos introducirse en este. ¡Eru salve a quien invento las tinas calientes!. Un sopor la inundo en ese momento y mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el tatuaje con increíble ternura, se observo con desagrado. Ni siquiera sabía si era humana ahora, ni elfo, ni Vala, no tenía idea de nada.... era un completo caso perdido.

Fue cerrando los ojos, una siesta no le haría mal antes de la coronación...

_"... había una suave música a su alrededor, estaba vestida de un largo traje negro con una cola larga, algo la tenía sujeta de la cintura y se movía al compás de una vals, sí, era un vals. No veía a su acompañante pero su presencia era poderosa, sus movimientos suaves y cortantes y sentía su respiración rozarle la mejilla tocándole el cuello, vio una sonrisa blanca y unos labios rojos, una barbilla masculina muy provocadora, pero todo en un vals oculto en la sombras, un vals oscuro. Se comenzó a sentir apretada, atrapada, éste le obligaba a cargar su cuerpo en él, luego sentía que ya no había movimiento, ni música, tan solo estaba esa esencia que la tenía capturada..."_

Despertó de un salto, y se percato que estaba completamente mojada. El agua ya estaba casi helada y el vapor se había disipado, dando un bote en la tina se arropo en una toalla y salió a la habitación donde sobre la cama había un vestido verde musgo muy bonito no se demoro ni pregunto más de dos veces para colocárselo y ponerse los suaves zapatos que venían integrados con el. Ya era bastante tarde, no podía ser que se quedara dormida, ¡Gandalf le iba a matar!. Con el pelo aún mojado se lo iba secando entre las manos, cuando se percato que ya no había casi nadie en las inmediaciones del castillo, dando un vuelta por una puerta transversal, vio que había un silencio horroroso en el sector y se quedo allí mirando.

Vio a todos los demás, aquellos que habían ido con ella adelante donde estaban las personas más respetadas, más atrás los nobles y donde estaba ella parada los del pueblo quien mantenían el mismo respeto, lo bueno es que no llamo la atención de nadie y solo se quedo allí, mirando como Gandalf hacía las ceremonias finales para coronar al rey. El sol ya se ponía.

Luego de un hermoso canto de parte de el rey-el cual ni por si acaso entendió- todo lo demás fue bastante confuso y no alcanzo a ver nada más, pero luego vio al nuevo Rey de la mano de la bella Arwen y ambos sonreían plenos y hermosos. Quedo medio colgada, pero sin querer miro hacía el lado donde estaba Gandalf y este le miro con cara de acércate y te piíllo, así que le cambio rápidamente la mirada. Unos minutos más, y la oscuridad se aglomero para que hermosas almedras fueran prendidas y la comida y la fiesta para el pueblo se vieran abierta. El rey junto con Arwen entraron siendo seguidos por todos los demás nobles, la fiesta de ellos era en el salón grande del palacio. Ella se quedaría unos segundos por allí antes de ser apresada y exhibida por el mago.

Los licores y vinos no demoraron en llegar y ella miro unos lindos vasos de que la llamaban a tomar, cuando hizo el primer gesto y como una sombra se acerco a unos improvisados tablones donde estaba toda la comida y de máses, estiro una mano cuando otra salida de la nada se la detuvo en el hito. Levanto la mirada con ojitos de perrito a medio degollar cuando aquellos azules le miraban con una nota de inocencia y desacuerdo.

-. Hola Legolas- saludo mientras se paraba bien y este le soltaba la mano.

-. Hola- saludo igual que ella- ven vamos dentro- sonriendo levemente pero una nota de lo más macabra en sus bonitas facciones. Maldito elfo sexy.

-. Pero...- hizo un puchero. Luego una maldición a cierto mago que seguramente había enviado al elfo a cuidarle.

Adentro todo era más sofisticado, y tuvo el mal recuerdo de aquella fiestas que alguna vez sus padres le obligaron a ir. Donde todo era "alta sociedad" y ningún niño quería jugar con ella porque se podía romper su caro traje de encaje Italiano.

Pronto fue rodeada de los hobbits, quienes además de sus comentarios de que se veía bien aquella noche- a pesar de haberse arreglado ella misma- ella se quedo allí con ellos, no quería encontrarse con...

-. ¡Te haz quedado dormida!- la voz provino desde atrás, un escalofrió le paso por toda la espalda enderezandole en el acto.

-. Gandalf, Hola...- saludo con una sonrisa fingida y un tic en la ceja.

-. En un día como hoy...- siguió. Pero aun así su cara mostraba una sonrisa calmada- lo dejaremos pasar...- ella alcanzo a tomar uno de los vasos que una de las damas había estado pasando por lo hobitts. Gandalf se lo quito de las manos- ¡Tú no!.

-. Pero...

-. La ultima vez descontrolaste tus poderes y saliste de las lindes de la casa. Tú no bebes y ustedes jóvenes Hobitts se encargaran de ello

-. Sí, Gandalf- contestaron Pippi y Merry. Sam asintió al igual que Frodo quien sonreía más que nunca, la extraña sombra de sus ojos había disminuido un poco.

-. ¡Traidores!- susurro con la intención de que la escucharan.

Estuvo en zona seca. Sin siquiera para que le dieran un zumo de alguna fruta, se le hacía agua la boca ver a los hobbits beber tan felices. El único que se mantenía su igual estado era Frodo, pero él lo disfrutaba. Había visto al enano junto con Legolas en la otra esquina de la enorme habitación mientras al parecer el elfo saludaba amistosamente a seres de su igual venir. Tal vez parientes o quien sabe que cosa.

-. Esto me esta matando del aburrimiento- susurró y se sentó en un taburete que había cerca de una de las ventanas.

-. ¿Porque no bailas?- pregunto Frodo como si nada.

-. ¿Bailar?¿Tú estar loco? Con suerte se algo de vals y además a mi me gusta algo más movido como electrónica, hasta la danza del vientre parece más movida- comento para si.

-. ¿Vals?¿Elec... Qué?¿Vientre?- le miro confundido. Ella movió una mano restandole importancia.

-. ¡No importa!- le cortó observando la pista de baile. La música sonaba a un ritmo rápido mientras los bailarines se movían al compás, pero no de su agrado. En realidad, era un tipo de vals más rápido, en realidad era un vals. Bufó y se levanto cansada de no hacer nada.

-. ¿A dónde vas?

-. A mi habitación, aun sigo algo cansada por el viaje, si Gandalf pregunta ya sabe donde estoy.

-. Esta bien.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso, se quedó quieta. "Vals" pensó. El sueño, si había soñado con un vals, un vals con un sujeto que no conocía, se volvió a sentar jugando con las manos. Frodo se había marchado con Sam quien estaba un poco más allá... ¿que significaba? No podía decir, _"Solo fue un sueño"_ últimamente, sus sueño o cosas por el estilo siempre tenían algo oculto que decirle.

-. No es nada- contesto para si y se volvió a levantar, ¡¿Pero y si no?!, se volvió a sentar. Esta bien estaba siendo paranoica. (Conversación dentro suyo)

_"Tal ves solo fue una pesadilla y ni eso, solo estabas cansada, relajate, no es nada"_

... Desde que estoy aquí nada puede decirse que no es nada...

_"Estas siendo más que paranoica"_

... La conversación con Gandalf ¿No te dice nada?...

_"¿Mas que eres una herramienta?¿Arma?¿Utensilio?¿Quieres que siga?"_

... Más que eso...

_"¿Qué el bando contrario me quiere para no se que?"_

... Además de ese pequeño inconveniente...

_"¿Qué estoy en peligro?"_

.. Eso lo sabes hasta antes de que llegaras aquí, genio...

_"Eso es verdad, bueno, eee ¿Qué estoy en otro mundo?"_

...No te voy a contestar esa pregunta...

_"¿Estoy paranoica y hablo con mi otro yo?"_

... Eso si es verdad, hasta que le apuntas a algo, ¡Vamos a dormir será mejor!...

_"Esta bien"_

Se levanto volviendo en si su mirada. La fiesta aún continuaba y había perdido de vista a alguno de los que ya conocía. Se dirigió por un lado salteando a algunos humanos, señores elfos y maese enanos. Pero su sistema inconsciente-conciente, tomo una botella de hidromiel y camuflándose lo más posible se fue a su habitación, con una risa histérica dentro de ella. ¡Solo para ella!.

**Momentos despues en la habitación de Celiviel.**

Estaba en la ventana, sentada algo deforme, la botella a su lado y su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de los campos de Pelennor, donde algunas fogatas eran presentes y algunos humanos-o eso parecían- estaban allí.

-. Soy una alcohólica-ca-ca-ca, que le gusta beber-ber-ber. -musitaba con una melodía nada que ver- me prometo a mi misma que estaaaa será laaa ultima vez que me... ¿Cómo se llama esto? ¡A sí! Que quede en estado etílico, si eso!- dándole un sorbo a su botella otra vez. Volvió su cara hacía el cielo donde las estrellas centellaban bastante.- tuuu tan lejos del que amaaassssss- (de cantante se muere de hambre) Escucho un suave ruido, cuando volvió el rostro hacía el otro lado del alfeizar, una figura estaba allí. Dio un salto- Mier...- se tropezó con los pies y calló sentada.- ¡Ouch!

Era el mismo pájaro que vio cuando llegó pero esta vez sus ojos se veía más grandes, y este dando una pisada dentro de la habitación se trasmuto en una alta figura. Ella retrocedió mientras sus músculos se tensaban. Era un alto encapuchado, los ojos rojos aun se veían bajo su capa. Ella comenzó a temblar. ¿Quién era?¿Qué era?, se pregunto a lo que comenzaba a arrastrase de espalda, anonadada por el ser.

-. Mi hermosa Celiviel- susurro. Ella se crispó y se detuvo. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho.- ¿No me conoces?- pregunto. Su voz era silbante, seductora, increíblemente llamante. Este bajo su capa y ella lo vio.

Los ojos poseían un iris rojo sangre, su cara era blanca y sumamente fina- como rostro de elfo- su cabello negro calló en cascada hacía atrás y poseía unos rasgos muy atrayentes. Era malditamente hermoso. Cuando sonrió ella sufrió un escalofrió por la espina y sus manos se agarrotaron, el pánico le inundo de golpe.

-. ¿Ethan-Ethanin?- pregunto con un tiemble en la voz. Él volvió a sonreír afirmando.

-. Exacto

Confiando en el estado se le hubiera ido por el susto, se levanto de un salto y cuando salteó la cama para escapar o por lo menos alcanzar su espada que estaba en la silla un poco alejada de la puerta. Este le apareció de frente y tomándole de los hombros la empujo hacía atrás, mientras le tomaba de las manos y otra en la boca para que no hablara y se sentaba descaradamente sobre ella.

Sintió escocerle horriblemente la cicatriz, su estomago de revolvía y aunque el mareo y la bebida por el miedo se le estaba evaporando, se sentía horriblemente asustada. El hijo del mismísimo Sauron le tenía atrapada y no podía pedir ayuda. Todos debían estar en la fiesta o muy idos como para preocuparse por ella ahora. Se revolvió intentando alejarle de él, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos por la prepotencia de no poder hacer nada para liberarse y salir de allí.

-. Calma, calma, mi hermosa niña- susurro- Solo venia a conoceros ya que no tuve el placer de tenerte con migo cuando mis inútiles sirvientes no te pudieron traer a tu hogar, o sea a mi casa en el este cerca del Mar de Rhun, una vista paradisíaca si es que quieres saber.

Ella negó histérica y ahora lloraba por no poder quitárselo de encima, apretaba las manos alrededor de su mano y trataba de poder por lo menos enterrarles las uñas pero éste no parecía mayormente disgustado y su sonrisa se enanchaba más al verle tratar de soltarse.

-. Eres tan hermosa- susurro. Ella se crispó y comenzó a temblar como una niña pequeña- y serás mía cuando menos lo esperes- susurro cerca de oído y beso su mejilla. Ella soltó un gemido, cuando este besaba su mejilla y su lóbulo y enterraba la punta de la nariz contra su cabello.- ¡Ese estúpido viejo! Esos estúpidos seres me la van a pagar, todos ellos, nadie te va a quitar de mi camino, ¡Tú me perteneces!- le quito la mano en el momento en ella abría la boca para poder absorber aire ya que se ahogaba con sus sollozos y este desvergonzadamente atrapaba sus labios.

La besaba con tanta demando y fiereza, obligándole a dar todo de ella que este no quedo disgustado por el sabor cuando ella emitió otro gemido que le sonó a gloria cuando inspecciono todo el interior de aquella cavidad dulce por su intrusión, esta seguía llorando y tratando de apartar el rostro, pero él ya se había ocupado de que su mano se enterrara por su cabellera inmovilizándola. Cuando la libero luego de haber probado de ella lo suficiente. Esta tenia los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas y sonrojada a más no poder.

-. Mía- susurro y se volvió a trasmutar para alejarse por la ventana.

Se ovillo asustada ¡Había tenido tanto panico!. Lloraba mientras se agazapaba contra la sabanas y las arrugo contra ella al sentirse tan desolada, se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a rasparse los labios con la sabana. ¡De él! ¡Él le había besado! ¡Él se había hecho aparecer en su misma pieza!¡Él podía volver!. Se hizo resbalar por la cama y gateando con los ojos llorosos abrió la puerta de un movimiento, mientras poniéndose en pie y sujetándose de la puerta salía al pasillo. Ni caminar pudo bien, sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas, por lo que cuando vio una estatua, se achico por allí y se ovillo en la esquina. De esta quedo completamente camuflada con la oscuridad de su esquina, dándose cuenta que ya no era libre, que debía tener cuidado, que debía luchar. El sopor del susto, el cansancio del viaje y el efecto del trago, le pidieron cuenta y se quedo dormida temblando como una hoja.

Despertó al día siguiente, pero aun así no se movió y de hecho se camuflo mucho más, quería estar sola. Ese era un hecho. Se sentía usada... más que eso... se sentía una herramienta.

Cuando había escuchado pasos y voces, se acostaba de lado y se ovillaba contra la tarima por lo que quedaba completamente camuflada, su corazón muy bajo en pulsaciones y su respiración cortada no llamaba la atención de nadie, y aun así si le andaban buscando. Ella solo quería pensar o dejarse olvidar un rato.

**En otra parte del castillo.**

Cinco personas se mantenían en silencio. Uno de ellos el más viejo, Gandalf, estaba ya que echaba humo. Sabia que no tenía que dejar a la chiquilla sola, pero el hecho de haber utilizado su magia para buscarla y no decirle donde estaba era algo que le estaba dando algo de miedo. En la noche, había sentido un mal presentimiento, algo fuera de lo normal, una oscuridad extraña en el ambiente, pero a los segundos después, maese Pippin había caído durmiendo en medio de la pista por lo que sería un sobredosis de alcohol, había ordenado dejarlo dormir en su habitación. Cuando habia querido buscar a la chica, en esos momento había llegado un mensajero del Reino del bosque, que pedía urgentemente hablar con el Príncipe Legolas y el nuevo Rey de los hombre, Aragorn. La nueva guerra de las tierras del este se veía ya muy creciente y Legolas como príncipe debía viajar cuanto antes.

-. Tenemos dos problemas ahora. Celiviel que no sabemos donde esta pero por lo menos la seguridad de que esta dentro del castillo- sí, por lo menos lo sabían- y la nueva batalla que se nos vienen encima y ambas cosas están conectadas, debemos intentar que esta saque fuerzas luego.

-. ¿Y como vamos a lograrlo?- pregunto un Rey sentado cerca de la ventana.

-. No quería utilizarla, pero creo que Ossë será la mejor opción, la mujer tiene sus tecnicas.

-. ¿Ossë?- pregunto Legolas y extrañamente su tranquilo semblante se volvió oscuro, dolido.

-. Sí, ¿Sabes donde...

-. No he hablado con ella hacia cientos de años y no tenía pensando hacerlo despues de que supe lo que quiso hacer.

-. ¿Ni siquiera por vuestro reino?- pregunto tranquilamente el mago al elfo. Éste mismo le vio unos segundos antes de cambiarle la mirada.

-. Esta-estaba viviendo cerca de Eredor, es todo lo que se. Solo algunos guardias han visto a Calï o Morwën, por segundos- contesto algo opacado. Se repente alguien golpeo la puerta y de ahí entro Gimli.

-. La hemos encontrado- contesto el enano frotándose las manos nervioso.

-. ¡Perfecto!- contesto Gandalf levantándose para seguramente "hablar" con la chica.

-. Pero...

-. ¿Pero que?

-. No la podemos sacar...

**Celiviel Pov.**

Veía a personas cerca de ella, pero estaba tan nerviosa y se sentía tan desprotegida que sin captar bien la información de sus recuerdos, había creado mágicamente un campo, cuando algo se acercaba a ella se quemaba. No quería ser tocada, ¡Que nadie la tocara!. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho y se mantenía ovillada. ¡Que nadie le tocara!, ¡Que nadie le tocara!, ¡Que nadie le tocara!, ¡Que nadie le tocara!, ¡Que nadie le tocara!.

-. Yo no, yo no, no, no quiero, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una voz

-. ¡Todos atrás!- la voz de Gandalf ordenando.

Sintió un poder nacer de sus entrañas, una mezcla de placer nacer de su cuerpo y un dolor descomunal salir de cada poro de su piel. Trato de mirar, pero lo único que veía y sentía era fuego, fuego, mucho fuego, como si estuviera quemándose, encerrada en llamas.

Sintió el suelo en unos segundos. Vio el techo en que caía algunas cenizas todo a su alrededor estaba negro, la estatua había desaparecido el olor a quemado aun estaba en ella y todo a su alrededor había sido quemado. Le dio un ataque de risa, cuando de repente sintió los sentidos abrirse a los presentes.

-. Hola Gandalf- saludo en una risa suave y ya cuando no podía mas, dio un suspiro- aaahhh- cuando se calmo aun estaba en el suelo, mientras los presentes le miraba asombrados- ¿Sabes?¿Sabes quien vino a hacerme una vista anoche?- ante la cara alucinada de los presentes- Ethanin, Ethanin hijo de Sauron

-. ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto el mago tomándole de un brazo y levantándole- ¿Estas borracha?- pregunto curioso

-. ¡Claro que no!- le quito el brazo y le miro ofendida- ¡Vino anoche! Convertido en un pajarraco y bueno...- hizo un extraño movimiento que solo un par de personas se percataron de ellos- vive cerca del mar de Rhun y tiene una vista paradisíaca.

-. ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar ahora incrédulo

-. No me mires así ¡Él dijo eso!- el mago se llevó la mano a las sienes

-. Me vas a dejar más viejo de lo que estoy

-. ¿Pero porque no me crees?!- le pregunto enojada

-. La ultima vez que dejaste explotar tu poder no estabas en tus mejores condiciones, ¿Qué crees que pienso ahora?

-. ¡No estoy borracha!- volvió a alegar- ¿Sabes...?- levanto una mano ya cansada- ¡Agggg! Como quieras- se fue hacía un lado y ya dejando a todos se volvió a marchar a su habitación, cansada.

Los otros quedaron realmente con cara de poker, pero cierto elfo se quedó en silencio. Le había visto a los ojos la chica ocultaba algo, algo que le dolía, pero sin poder impedírselo salió adelante

-. ¿Cómo sabe señor que esta... ida?- pregunto. Decir borracha era mucho

-. Por esto, chiquillo- contesto Gimli mientras le mostraba una botella de hidromiel- estaba en su habitación.- él se quedo en silencio, mientras todos se movían ya a sus lugares. Aragorn disimuladamente se puso a su lado y tosió falsamente

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras este disimuladamente miraba por las ventanas abiertas mientras se dirigía a la sala donde habían estado

-. No dudo en tu buen juicio Legolas, pero... ¿Por qué no vas?- pregunto curioso. Él le miro con los ojos abiertísimos y se quedó en silencio

-. Creo que no...

-. ¿Vergüenza?- le cortó y le miró con aquella cara que no veía hacía décadas.

-. ¿Yo?- pregunto ofendido. Este otro se miró las uñas con cara de casualidad

-. No me engañas, Legolas hijo de Thraudin, no le quitaste la mirada de encima ayer.

-. ¿Y tu que sabes? Estabas con Arwen

-. Pero no ciego para ver que todo estuviera bien

Se quedo en silencio y se detuvo, le sonrió brevemente al hombre y se giro para ir en contra.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de esta, se percato de que estaba abierta y que además un ruidito distinto venían de dentro, un sollozo. Se adentro y lo que vio lo conmociono. La chica estaba en una esquina, sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, mientras lloraba desconsolada, cuando sus ojos fueron a parar a los de él. Lo que vi no se lo esperaba, vio miedo, miedo y desolación, alguien le había hecho daño, pero no hacía tiempo ni siquiera algo que tenia guardado hacía mucho, más bien algo hecho hacía poco y podía jurar que aquella noche no había dormido bien. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y cuando la quiso tomar, esta gimió de horror, sus dos hermosos ojos destilaron miedo.

-. ¡No me toques!- lloró y ocultó la cara avergonzada

-. Cel... ¿Qué ocurrió?¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto suavemente. Esta tembló aun más y le miro a los ojos con creciente miedo, como si decirle algo fuera quebrarle más.

-. Vino-vino anoche, yo-yo había bebido un po-poco apareció de repente, yo no sabia que hacer, Legolas, yo no sabia que hacer

-. ¿Quién-quien vino?- pregunto suavemente mientras lentamente le tomo una mano para reconfortarla

-. Ethanin- lloró y su cara se sonrojo, se quiso volver a agazapar pero él la sujeto y esta instintivamente se aferró a él. Él no lo dudó y la abrazo con firmeza.

Pasaron segundos, momentos pocos cuando ella cayo dormida entre sus brazos, cansada, agobiado, no lo sabía, pero no estaba para despertarle, necesitaba descansar. La levanto suavemente y recordó, sí, recordó como alguien tan distante de su mundo, podía llegar estar metida en tantos problemas ya. Eso si, la joven le había traído unos sentimientos de sobreprotección y un cariño admirable, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño, no lo consentiría. La recostó en la cama, tapándole levemente, mientras le corría un par de cabellos de la cara. Se quedó embelesado observándole, se veía tan tranquila en sueños, ni comparada con la joven que revolucionaba con sus palabras y sus insultos en voz baja jurando que nadie le escuchaba.

**Continuara Comentad. Este capitulo fue arreglado...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Alguien le meció levemente, dio un salto en el momento en que lograba enfocar bien sus ojos en la figura que estaba en su lado, por un momento creyó que era de nuevo Ethanin pero observando bien, no era más que la hermosa Arwen sonriéndole. Ella no le pudo corresponder aun estaba muy dominada por el pánico para tal acto, pero aun así observó sus rasgos y logró tranquilizarse un poco.

-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto. Ella cabeceo y observando la habitación añoro la presencia del elfo.

-. Bien- contesto luego y la elfa le dio el permiso para levantarse.

-. Se te requiere en la sala principal, hay noticias abrumadoras y viajes que al parecer te esperan.- susurró triste.

-. ¿Viajes?¿Más viajes? Pero si recién venimos llegando...

-. Lo sé, pero es mejor así, ¿No crees?, terminar luego con esto.

-. Si es que termina alguna vez- susurro más para así. La elfa le ayudo a desatarse el vestido que venía trayendo desde el día anterior- gracias.

-. No digas eso, aun no posees la fuerza que realmente crece en ti para decir ello, eres muy fuerte y solo tienes que saber decidir sobre el camino para lograr lo que quieras.- Arwen le soltó el cabello y se lo puso delante del hombro.

-. Caminos- susurro y suspiro. Arwen sonrió y se marcho.- caminos...

Se quedó unos momentos fuera de la habitación donde le había citado.

-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarla allí- resonó una voz que no se le hizo conocida- necesita entrenar, y no creo que haya mejor persona para ellos, sin ánimos de ofender Gandalf.

-. No lo hay, Celiviel haz el favor de entrar y no quedarte escuchando conversaciones detrás de la puerta- ella bufó, y se adentro. Con la cabeza gacha, no la alzo en ningún momento, no tenía ganas de entablar miradas asesinas al viejo.

-. Ya.- resoplo y se quedo parada.

-. Han llegado malas noticias sobre que el poder en las cercanías de Rhun se vuelven más oscuros, creo que nuestro pequeño entrenamiento tendrá que ser impuesto por otra persona.

-. ¿Otra persona?- pregunto esta vez levantando la mirada. Cuando los viejos ojos del mago se posaron en ella. -¿Quién?

-. Ossë, hermana de la madre de Legolas, una Ainur por así decirlo "perdida" se oculta en los antros del Bosque Negro, en las lindes de reino del Rey Thraudin, ella te entrenara.

-. Genial- murmuro sin sentirlo realmente.

Todos hablaba, debatían y discutía. Vio a Legolas quien llegó más tarde con un segundo elfo que mantenía un respetuoso segundos plano. Aquellos que se hallaban allí, eran la corte de Aragorn, Legolas, Gimly, Elrond sus dos hijos, Gandalf, Silfrid y ella. En la esquina de la habitación no escuchando nada de lo que hablaban, su mente se perdía en la oscuridad del cielo que lograba ver más allá, viendo las estrellas... estrellas...

Había comenzado a cansarse, a agobiarse, quería escuchar música, ver TV o por lo menos jugar un juego de cartas en el ordenador. ¡Como quería un ordenador! O escuchar un poco de música... algo como metal, ¡Si! Metal. Algo más alentador para animarse luego de lo pasado en aquellos días... a haber, creo que podía recordar la letra de aquel grupo que en algún tiempo anduvo pegada con ella... como era...mmm...

"_Toll no bell for me Father… But let this cup of suffering pass from me… Send me no shepherd to heal my world… But the Angel - the dream foretold… Prayed more than thrice for You to see…  
The wolf of loneliness in me… not my own will but Yours be done..."_

La canción volvió a ella solo al recordar las primeras palabras. Sonrió y con los dedos golpeó tan levemente la mesa que era imposible llamar la atención. Mientras cerraba los ojos se perdía en la letra de la canción.

"_You wake up where's the tomb?… Will Easter come, enter my room?… The Lord weeps with me… But my tears fall for you"_

Comenzó a modular la canción suavemente, solo para que así llegara más a ella, que le consumiera más. Los demás seguían discutiendo no se, sobre no se que cosa y que ella no se que más y más no se que.

"_Another Beauty… Loved by a Beast… Another tale of infinite dreams… Your eyes they were my paradise… Your smile made my sun rise"_

Amaneciera... pensó mientras abría levemente los ojos percatándose de cierto alo que antes había visto de la vía láctea rebosante en estrellas ahora había una mancha negra que se hacía más grande. Se paralizo. Su canción se perdió en lo profundo de su mente. La mancha se hacía cada vez más grande. Su cuerpo dio un pequeña convulsión cuando logro hacer el movimiento de ponerse en pie. ¡Ho diablos! Pensó mientras se acercó corriendo a ver desde aquella posición lo que se acercaba a una rapidez escalofriante, por su mente paso, desde un avión, un F19 o F14 o un helicóptero, su boca se seco. ¡No era su mundo! Aquello que venía era algo con vida...

-. ¡Diablos!- maldijo en voz baja. El bochinche de atrás se detuvo. Un par de personas se acercaron a ella. Le posaron una mano en los hombros retirándola hacía atrás. Se escucho un voz de alarma llegar por los pasillos.

No sabía si lo hizo porque le bajo una curiosidad maldita, o porque sabía que tenía que ir. Pero cuando la corrieron hacía atrás, no se quedó allí. Salió de la sala en el momento en que cuando daba vuelta a un pasillo. Gandalf recién se había percatado que ya se había largado.

Por su camino para llegar afuera, se encontró con varios soldados que gritaban y llamaban alarmados el nombre de su atacantes: "Dragón".

Un dragón, por el amor de Eru... un dragón, se llevó una mano a la frente mientras lograba salir afuera, la figura ya era vista por todo humano que estuviera mirando hacía aquel lado. Pero... que acaso no era el ultimo Dragón aquel que moraba en las montañas grises, ¿Cómo era posible?¿Acaso no estaba muerto? En realidad no tenia idea, pero ahora... diablos. A menos que... que hayan más, ocultos, diablos, ahora tenia que luchar contra iguanas voladoras. El manto de la noche y las luces de las estrellas lograban tapar el color del ser, su figura era una mancha negra imponente mientras una auroras rojas (llamaradas de fuego) se perdían en el viento cuando resoplaba... ¡Wuau! Un dragón... esto era... exuberantemente asombroso, lo siento, pero era la pura realidad, aquel ser era imponente y hermoso a la vez. Sus ojos se abrieron más al ver que ya no solo había pasado la ciudad que era atravesada por el rió, si no que arriba de este, en un pequeño balcón venia una sombra. Su jinete. Vio un suave destello, una mascara de plata. Eso... eso lo había soñado antes ya...

Sintió dos brazos que le sujetaron fuertemente llevándole hacía atrás sin preguntarle ni esperando algún aporte de ella. Solo la comenzaron a arrastrar. Giro el rostro crispada al sentirse apresada y no poder poner pie en suelo. Sus captores. Elfos. Poseían rostros de pura preocupación. Legolas y Silfrid cada uno de un brazo. Aun así se retorció para librarse, no se quería marchar, no ahora.

-. ¡No!- alegó. Su negación quedo opacada cuando el fogonazo y luego una bola de fuego se dirigió con furor hacía las casas de la quinta estación.

Un mecanismo difícil de predecir en ella. Le hizo soltarse de ambos elfos de un tirón, mientras levantaba ambas manos, sintiendo como de repente estas estaban muy calientes al apuntar a la bola de fuego, se concentró tanto en su detención que gimió de dolor al sentir su cabeza presionarse al esfuerzo. Cuando sintió que podía sentir la fuerza de aquella bola en sus manos las fue uniendo, el fuego se fue opacando hasta que logró apagarle por completo, pero no pudo detener el impacto que dio contra un par de casas. Gracias a Eru el alboroto no provoco mayor desastre que una sustancia gelatinosa mal oliente, caliente pero no quemante.

-. ¡Ataquen!- grito Aragorn dando ordenes rápidamente. Cuando cayo al suelo, estaba cansada, alterada, le ardía gran parte de su cuerpo. Sintió una incomodidad en su cintura, elevo una mano y sintió el cañón de su preciada arma incrustada en su piel.

-. Señor, están muy cercas, pondremos destruir la ciudad.- informo uno de los guardias.

-. Maldición- maldijo el rey- haced tiros a larga distancia, no dejéis que vuelva atacar- El tibio metal llegó a sus manos, las letras H en su resplandor le dieron una idea. Los dos elfos a su lado estaban con arco en mano apuntando al animal, las flechas para su mala suerte rebotaban era una caparazón de metal muy fuerte, demasiado en realidad.

-. ¿A cuantos metros están?- pregunto colocando una rodilla al suelo, quitándole el seguro al aparato. Legolas a su lado le miro preocupado, observando su arma con escepticismo.

-. Casi 300 metros- contesto. Ella asintió, levanto la pistola, apunto a la figura, se concentro. Dos tiros y tenían que ser bastantes rápidos.

-. ¡Hay que sacarte de aquí, Celiviel!- una mano se le puso en el hombro. Una más alterable, Silfrid.

-. Legolas, Silfrid tapaos los odios, esto os va a doler.- murmuro en una posición más cómoda en el suelo, por primera vez al tomar un arma, no tembló, ni siquiera dudo.

Cerro un ojo. Debía buscar el lugar, ese exacto lugar donde no hubiera ni escamas de un acero tan fuerte, ni que tan solo le resultara un rasguño sin dolor... ¡Sí! ¡Allí! Justo allí.

El primer estallido, luego el segundos, el sonido rebotar en su cabeza, el gemido, el gruñido de la bestia. La alas alborotadas. Logro moverse cuando un escozor le llegó a la cara, una flecha a toda velocidad que logro esquivar, luego el silenció.

Le puso el seguro a su hermosa pistola, dos tiros. Dos tiros justo en los ojos de la bestia que zarandeándose, removiéndose casi bota al jinete que logro estabilizarse mientras lo hacía volar a ciegas por donde había venido. Se llevó una mano a la cara, la sangre salía de allí con un poco de picazón y dolor, un par de manos le ayudaron a levantarse en completo silencio. Legolas sacó un pedazo de tela y se la puso con cuidado en el rasguño.

Su cara. No, la cara de todos era del más puro desconcierto y molestia, molestia por el ruido. Resguardo su arma nuevamente en su cintura, mientras media sonrojada esperando que este no se haya percatado tomaba la pieza de tela para hacerse presión. Sin mirarle se agacho para recoger la flecha, en este venía una nota. Su olor a sulfuro era desagradable.

Por la puerta llegaron Gandalf y Elrond con los demás llevando armas y báculo en mano para el ataque. Gimli se acercó, su cara era la más chistosa, pero fue el viejo en hablar primero.

-. ¿Qué fue ese estallido?- pregunto viendo que todo el movimiento se había calmado. Su mirada paso a su cara y luego al papel, se acercó veloz a ver lo ocurrido.

-. Ese estallido- continuo ella abriendo la nota- es mi más preciada arma- golpeando sobre su camisa y sonriendo con superioridad. La letra le consterno, no entendía. Una mano en frente se lo pidió como no entendía ni un carajo se lo paso.

-. Saruman... magia de ese mago- salió Gimli- fue como la explosión en el abismo de Helm, más pequeña eso si...

-. Gimli, eso no es magia, era pólvora, esto- sacando su pistola y acariciándole con un dedo- es una pistola- le miro con ojitos brillantes- una Heckler and Kock, 13 tiros de larga distancia ahora solo le quedan 10 tiros. Es "Magia" pero en cápsulas de acero. Es más dolorosa que una flecha, más letal que una espada, y más rápida que una saeta- dándole una beso- ¿Quién es mi regalona? Si tu...- guardándole con cara mimosa. Gandalf paso una mirada rápida a su otro lado llegó Elrond y a los segundos Aragorn quien miro su cintura donde estaba su arma con cara asombrada. _"Ni que lo disimules, Aragorn, es mía, solo mía"_ pensó, mientras se cargaba más la tela- ¿Qué dice?

-. Esta en lengua de los habitantes de más allá del mar de Rhun.

"_Una baile, una luz, un grito y tu despertar, la oscuridad al fin en ti yacerá. Mía eres en realidad nadie más os tendrá..."_

La voz de Gandalf se fue acallando, meditando esas palabras que calaron profundo en ella, en sus nervios. En su cuerpo en si. Se crispo y sin querer dio un paso hacía atrás, sintiéndose desprotegida, vulnerable al primer toque. Pero quedo a centímetros de un cuerpo que había estado todo el rato a su lado, y ese sentimiento desapareció, tranquilizándole. La sonrisa apacible que le dio le hizo calmarse un tanto y aceptar de nuevo las miradas que fueron a ella. Gandalf hizo un gesto de contrariedad, y aunque no se esperaba ello, sus palabra le agradaron...

-. Lo lamento...

Al otro día, muy de mañana.

Las puertas de la ciudad se volvieron a abrir, pero esta vez solo dejo pasar a ocho caballos, los más rápidos y con sus jinetes más adiestrados, claro que con adiestrados, ella no se contaba. Marcharon hacía Osilgath, se irían por el camino oeste del rió para no perder el camino, luego por las tierra de los caballos, de allí a "El paramo", y si sus compañeros "elfos" no se picaban con la curiosidad de meterse a Fangorn llegarían a Lothoriel para pasar el Anduin y llegar a tierras del príncipe y su mensajero.

Este mismo, el mensajero, se llamaba Kenet. Parecía ser muy joven a pesar de todo, tenía el cabello de un esplendoroso rubio que caía en cascada por su espalda y de ojos grises. Sus ropas verde/cafes, lo caracterizaban del lugar donde provenía.

El viaje debería durar cinco días más o menos a Lothoriel. Y se sentía, sin querer una carga. Pues era como obvio, era la única tontorrona que no aguantaba mucho sobre el caballo, y que no podía mantener la rapidez de estos ya que al llegar aun punto de velocidad sentía que se resbalaba. Sus compañeros no parecían importarle aquellos actos de debilidad, pero a ella le hacían sentir más mal todavía porque no demostraban su fraude con ella.

Primer día de viaje. 12 del día.

Se detuvieron cercano a Cair Andros. Le permitieron a los caballos tomar agua de un riachuelo. Los cuatro elfos se fueron hacía unas piedras para mirar. Kenet se quedo allí junto a ella mirando a los caballos, mientras Anet y Jilian partía un par de lembas ya que de allí al anochecer no se detendría.

-. Dama- dijo este mientras le tendía uno de esos cosos con agua dentro. Ella lo recibió y sonrió con algo de pena- no se si me deba meter, pero veo pena en su rostro.

-. No, no es pena- contesto- solo que aun no me acostumbro a esto de los caballos- el joven asintió como entendiendo y luego fue hacía su caballo que le pidió un regaloneo antes de ir de nuevo a ella.

-. Dele esto a su caballo cuando se sienta así. Le dará más estabilidad y le permitirá andar en el sin sentir que se va a caer en el acto.- le hizo entregar de unas hiervas muy verdes y de un olor dulzón.

-. Gracias.

-. De nada, dama- contesto sonriendo.

-. Celiviel, por favor- le pidió. Este asintió y sonrió. A su lado llegó Anet y Jilian fue a hacer entrega de las _lembas_ a su padre y el grupito. Esta venía con una sonrisa media socarrona en su rostro.

-. ¿De que te sonríes?- le pregunto cuando esta llegó aun más radiante a su lado.

-. Mi padre- continuó- se negó hasta el cansancio de que nosotros no viniéramos con él. Pero se tuvo que convencer cuando nos pillo arreglando las monturas y nuestras cara de ya nos dieron permiso, no podemos desobedecer a un príncipe.

-. ¿Legolas?

-. Se lo suplicamos hasta el cansancio, por eso te queremos dar las gracias

-. ¿Qué pinto yo ahí?

-. Te pusimos de excusa, sé que no necesitas "compañía", pero al príncipe Legolas le bajo el amor por la seguridad del "grupo"- ¿Por qué le tinco que cuando dijo "Seguridad del grupo" no era por el grupo en si, si no por ella?- ahora tenemos que pedirle autorización para acompañaros después de Lothoriel, estamos seguros que nos dejara allá para que él continué solo.

-. ¿No crees que es más seguro así?- pregunto sin querer.

-. No, nos vamos a quedar de amas de casa, viendo como nuevamente la oscuridad avanza. Mi hermana y yo somos muy buenas en el acto del combate, nuestro padre es un sobre protector horrible- ella sonrió viendo como más allá. El hombre miraba con claros gestos asesinos a su otra hija quien sonreía mientras comentaban algo. Los gemelos trataban de opacar sus sonrisas y Legolas le daba una mirada conciliadora al pobre elfo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Segundo día de viaje. 2 de la mañana.

Se dejó caer mosqueada en su lugar. Habían llegado a Nindall, a las canchas aguadas, y como era de noche no podía seguir cruzando los ríos en la oscuridad. Pero por lo que estaba mosqueada, es porque no le habían dejado hacer guardia como a los demás... esta bien, aceptaba plenamente que sus sentidos aun no estaban mimetizados completamente a lo que ella deseaba, aceptaba que no era buena en muchas cosas, pero lo que le molestaba es que le digiera "debes descansar" ante la pura realidad. ¡No eres buena haciendo guardia!. Que tan difícil podía ser eso. No había alegado.

Pero si hubiera estado Gandalf, seguramente este se enteraría... daba pena. Con el único que lograba alegar era con ese mago que la envió sola, triste y abandonada... ¡Maldición! Ya lo echaba de menos.

Se sobrecogió en su lugar y miro las aguas del rió que habían pasado tan solo hacía unos momentos.

-. Vamos a hacer una fogata...- murmuro Elladan sentándose a su lado.

-. Creo que es bueno. ¿Qué piensas Celiviel?- pregunto Elhorim quien estaba parado. Ambos tenían esas miradas, esas miradas de... chiste.

-. Por mi que ustedes le disfruten- contesto mordaz.

-. Te vas a entumir.

-. Pero voy a descansar- contesto, mientras agarraba su manta y se tapaba completa.

-. ¿Duermes ovilladas?- pregunto Elladan quitándole la manta.

-. La ultima vez que le vi dormir estaba sentada- le siguió el otro.

-. Cuando duermo tranquila duermo ovillada, ¿Bien?- se volvió a tapar nuevamente.

-. ¿Estas enojada?- le pregunto burlonamente Elladan quitándole la manta otra vez. Ella se estaba sulfurando.

-. ¡No!- le gruño quitándole nuevamente su manta.

-. Sí, estas enojada- se la volvió a quitar, pero eso ya fue mucho.

-. ¡Que no lo estoy!

-. Te estas sonrojando, esta enojada.

-. ¡Que no lo estoy!

Antes de que el elfo pudiera moverse, ella se le lanzo encima, le agarro una mano, se la torció sobre su mismo eje, con la otra le agarro un tobillo y la rodilla en el medio de la columna. Haciendo presión este quedo boca abajo incapaz de mover, ya que haciendo el más leve movimiento le dolía todo. Elhorim no pudo aguantar la risa al ver a su hermano incapaz de moverse, mientras la chica hacía más presión. Silfrid y Legolas se acercaron, los otro tres le miraron cerca de los caballos.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mayor de todos allí. Ella no contesto estaba de lo mejor viendo como el elfo utilizaba sus ultimas fuerzas para liberarse. Elhorim aun se reía incapaz de hablar y Elladan no estaba en condiciones.

-. ¡Me rindo!.. aggg... esta bien, me rindo. Lo siento- le soltó mientras les enviaba una mirada cirrosa, tomaba su manta y se iba más allá.

-. ¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Legolas

-. ¡Au! Le estaba mosqueado y se enojo. ¡Au!- se volvió a coger sujetándose los brazos- ¡Ou! Creo que me quebró algo.

-. ¡Si te hubiera querido quebrar algo estarías tirado en el piso!- le grito la chica mientras la veían, agacharse y camuflarse entre los ramales.

-. Voy a hablar con ella- musito Legolas.

Como que le había entrado un poco de frió alejándose de allí, pero aunque se muriera de eso no iba a volver con esos...

Se sentó y se arrumo con las mantas, dejando sus armas de lado. Giro un poco la cabeza cuando escucho a Legolas acercarse, este se paro a su lado y sus ojos azules se vieron reflejados en la noche.

-. Te vas a entumir- susurro como si nada.

-. No me importa- contesto.

-. Venga no seas niña. Tú necesitas descansar no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de viajes.

-. ¡Mira!- saltó el elfo le miro extrañado. Ella se crispó aun más, porque tenía que mirarle así, hasta así era extremadamente guapo. Pero bien, como estaba ya crispada ni aunque le pusieran al miss universo enfrente se iba a calmar, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. Aunque esperaba que eso no fuera a pasar- bien, perfecto necesito descansar pero prefiero que me digan a la cara que no confían en mi para hacer guardia en que me digan algo tan patético como descansar- gruño sulfurada mientras agarraba nuevamente su manta y se alejaba más hacía uno de los ríos, la tierra estaba húmeda y resbalosa, eso le enfurecía más.

¡Al diablo con todos ellos!¡Al diablo con la tierra húmeda!

Vio uno de los riachuelos que ya habían pasado, más allá estaba uno de los ríos más anchos.

-. ¡Celiviel!- venía detrás Legolas. Ella no le contesto. Y se salvó de que era un príncipe buen mozo o si no se hubiera llevado una linda muestra de su dedo mayor. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ni siquiera tuviera un significado aquí.

Dio un saltó sobre el riachuelo y siguió caminando. Se quedo a unos pasos del rió cuando, ahí llegó él, le tomo el brazo y ella se lo quito. Aun así cuando le vio a la cara, no había ese pequeño brillo de tranquilidad.

-. ¿Sabes?- pregunto. Su voz sonó sería, más adulta- tienes razón, no estas capacitada para ser guardia ni para nada más porque te la pasas pensando que no sirves para nada- eso le tomo por sorpresa, pero, como siempre, no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así, ni siquiera el niño bonito.

-. Perfecto, entonces como no sirvo para nada...

-. No estoy diciendo eso.

-. Pues eso es lo que se entiende, pero sabes, no importa. En realidad, ¿De que he servido? Además de caer lastimada a cada momento. Me han herido más veces de las que fui a lo Alpes a esquiar, y déjame decirte que allí ¡Si que me caí!

-. ¿Dónde?...- hizo un gesto con las manos- No estoy diciendo eso, ¿Ves? Además no te hagas la victima.

-. ¿Victima?- su voz salió increíblemente fina

-. Si, victima. Anteayer salvaste a una familia de ser asada dentro de sus casas. No, pero déjame decirte la verdad no haz servido para nada- ironizo cruelmente. Ella se tragó lo dicho y cambio la mirada, suspiro.

-. Dejadme sola un rato- camino más a la orilla, había un pequeño barranco que llevaba al agua, busco con la mirada un lado por donde bajar

-. No, estas muy lejos de los demás. No te voy a dejar aquí.

-. ¿Siempre eres tan molestoso?- el elfo le miro falsamente ofendido.

-. Debo decir que si.

Cuando se giro para replicarle. Y bien que no se lo había buscado, pero quien en su sano juicio se va a parar casi a medio metro de un pequeño barranco, sip, nadie más que ella. Legolas le miro levantando una mano para agarrarle, pero ella como ya llevaba medio cuerpo fue de lo que sería equilibrio, se fue con él y todo al agua.

El golpe del agua le hizo darse un golpe nada lindo en la nuca contra algo, una roca tal ves, sintió que se partió la cabeza, mas cuando alguien le tomo del cuello y la saco para que no se ahogara. Hubiera deseado diez mil golpes para verlo así. Legolas estaba empapado, el cabello rubio se le pegaba a las sienes y su cara dejaba caer el agua de una manera tannn sexy... Estaba a cuatro patas sobre ella. Sujetándole la cabeza para que no se volviera a hundir. Pero ella ya sentía el corazón por la boca, por ser ella ahogarse sería la forma más hermosa de morir con esa vista. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron un poco y aunque era de noche, lograba ver que estaba sonrojado. Estaba mareada aunque no sabía si era por estar así o por la presión desagradable en su nuca. Pero cuando levanto un poco el rostro y este bajo el suyo. No le importo ni un mínimo carajo si estaba llena de saetas.

El beso fue dulce, suave y hasta casi inocente. Ella levanto un poco más la cabeza, pero sintió LA puntada en la nuca que le hizo arrancar un gemido, Legolas se retiro pero sus ojos se enancharon rápidamente en el momento en que levantaba la mano y le tocaba aquella parte que ella ya le hacía más dolorosa. Era... era.. ¿sangre?. Se quiso mover pero él no le dejó.

-. Calmada, no te muevas- se salió de encima de ella y tomándole con cuidado la elevo para hacerle dar un saltó en el lugar. Cruzando el riachuelo venía Elladan con Elhorim capacito le iba a husmear, pero cuando le vieron cargándole la sonrisas se le esfumaron.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-. Nos caímos en la ribera, se golpe la cabeza esta sangrando.

-. ¡Maldición!- saltó Elhorim y rápidamente se dirigió a donde había comenzado a crecer una fogata.

-. Estoy bien- susurro. Mientras veía moverse todo algo mal. ¡O! Diablos.. su vista.

-. Duerme- lo ultimo que vio fue los zafiros preocupados de él.

Se movían. O por lo menos se sentía mejor, ya no le dolía la cabeza como antes. La tenían abrazada, y estaba en un caballo, sí, eso era un caballo. Abrió los ojos, pero todo fue oscuro, borroso... veía colores, figuras borrosas, objetos poco nítidos, pero no era por sentirse mal, su mirada, su vista se había echado a perder o algo así.

-. Alto- la voz fue de Legolas. Los caballos se detuvieron.

Ella se crispo. Pero se resbalo de las manos de este y cayo al suelo. ¡O! diablos, no podía diferenciar nada, absolutamente nada... vio una figura de ropa castaña y cabellos rubios acercarse a ella, mientras miraba de un lado a otro intentando volver su vista a ella. Volver a observar bien, como siempre.

-. No te muevas tanto- le detuvo Legolas. Ella cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse por ella misma, tal vez solo necesitaba descansar, calmarse...- ven sube al caballo, no puedes viajar por ti sola, acabas de despertar.

-. Esta bien- susurro y mentalmente gritaba. ¡Sentidos a mi! Abrió los ojos, las imágenes aun eran más borrosas, pero vio que Legolas le tendía una mano o lo que sería una mano, ella lentamente le tomo en el momento en que nuevamente estaba sentada de lado delante de él. Comenzando una cabalgata más rápida.

Veía verdes de diversos tonos, cafés y marrones, figuras completamente borrosas, el día estaba nublado, en cualquier momentos llovería. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, tratando de calmarse, se había pegado en lóbulo occipital de la cabeza dañando al parecer su visión. ¡Maldición!. Pensó. Unos brazos le rodearon un poco más en el momento en que dejó de pensar en ella y recordó que estaba siendo confortada por los brazos del joven. Sonrió y se electrizo cuando sintió la voz suave, dulce, levantándose levemente sobre los azotes del viento en ella.

-. Estamos cerca de Fangorn, llegaremos al anochecer al Nimrobel, mañana en la tarde llegaremos a las limes de Lothoriel.

Ella asintió y se refugió más en los brazos de él quien le aceptó cariñosamente. Escuchaba las exclamaciones de los elfos, parecían tristes y hablaban entre prosas, había dolor en sus palabras al dirigirse por Fangorn, pero aliviados al parecer porque el bosque les conocía y recibía con vientos suaves y movimientos acompasados. Ella solo escuchaba, aun no era capaz de ver bien a su alrededor, las manchas era lo único que definía.

Estaba sentada, el fuego crepitaba frente a ella, estaban cerca del bosque de Fangor y el río Nimrodel, los elfos no podían estar más contentos.

Pestañeaba a cada momento en busca de la mejor forma de enfocar su horrible vista. Nadie había dicho nada sobre ello, ¿o es que no se habían percatado? Bueno, en realidad ella no iba a ser quien se los diría. Definió su manta y se tapó con ella para descansar o ¿Meditar?... en realidad se había dado por saltado el tema... ese tema.

Sonrió bajo las mantas. Se habían besado, aunque ella con un golpe en la cabeza, pero se habían besado. Y había sido tan... no sabía... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella?.. jajaja, nunca había sido tan sentimentaloide, ¿Qué le sucedía?, el golpe, sí, completamente el golpe le había dejado mal. A los momentos después, llegaron los demás elfos. Las damas, Kenet y los gemelos tomaron posición a los lados de la fogata casi ya extinta. Hablando, contándose leyendas sobre la hermosa Nimrodel cada uno ponía su voz, su risas suaves, sus comentarios.

Sin querer sintió una punzada de celos, como le hubiera gustado tener amigos así, personas con quien compartir, personas con quien reír. El sueño comenzó a inundarle por completo, dejándose embelesar por los cantos suaves de los jóvenes.

Despertó de un salto, pero no por una pesadilla si porque había escuchado un fuerte golpe cerca de ella, y no fue la única. Más allá, los demás que habían estado recostados o durmiendo, quien sabe, se pusieron rápidamente en pie, tomando sus armas. Ella busco sus armas, pero estas no estaban, el mundo se movía a sus pies, maldita vista. ¡¿Dónde estaban sus armas?!

-. ¡Celiviel!- salto una voz que reconoció inmediatamente como la del elfo rubio.

-. ¿Dónde están mis cosas?- pregunto.

-. Tranquila- susurro Legolas su voz se torno suave.

-. ¿Qué fue ese golpe?

-. El bosque de Fangorn nos reconoció al pasar ayer, mira- el chico se giro en el momento en que ella casi se cae al suelo del susto.

Un árbol, una enorme árbol estaba allí, un poco más alejada de ella. Pero los elfos ya hablaban con el. Ella veía una mancha, una enorme mancha café con copa verde y algunas flores, bueno eso parecía.

-. Es uno de los pocos pastores que quedan. Un Ent, amigo de Barbol

-. ¡Ho! Hermosa raza tan brillante ha sido su presencia cerca de nosotros. ¿Por qué no nos habéis visitado?

-. Vamos de viaje, sabio Treeri.- le dijo Elladan- encantados nos quedaríamos a visitarle en su hermosos y legendario hogar, pero es firme nuestro viaje.

-. El viento nos ha contado que nueva guerra se prolonga en el Este, cerca del hermoso mar de Rhun donde pueden estar las ultimas Ent mujeres, que pena, realmente que nuestras compañeras estén allá.

-. Tristeza si es pues, malas noticias. Pero esperanza aun hay...

-. Jo, jo, jo... el mago blanco nos contó la ultima vez que le dama del fuego eterno descansaba en un sueño largo. ¿Es aquella joven de allí?¿La que no se ha presentado aun?

Ella se crispo, si apenas le veía. Además sintió miedo, el arb... Ent, no parecía muy gustoso con la noticia de su llegada por allí.

Legolas hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Aunque sus ojos se perdieron unos segundos pudo llegar a aun distancia prudente

-. Desorientación hay en su alma, no esta conforme con su futuro, peligroso como el fuego, testarudo como el humo, fuerte como las cenizas ardientes que no se apagan con nada. El bosque no esta muy contesto con su despertar, el bosque debe temer del fuego, porque el fuego nos roba la vida, nos humilla y nos desprotege, aunque sin la llama y el calor de ello no podemos vivir ni crecer, nosotros seremos completamente imparciales, joven dama. Sabemos que su futuro no es concreto, esperemos que sepa elegirlo con bien.

-. Como quiera- susurro. A ella tan poco le cayo bien. _"¡Perfecto, ahora tengo a los árboles en mi contra, ¿quién lo diría no?_". Se giro de lo mas mal educada y fue donde había despertado.

-. Oscuro es su corazón- alcanzo a escuchar de parte del árbol. No te alteres, no lo hagas, sigue caminando... se sentó cerca de los caballos y cerró los ojos.

El maldito árbol le hizo recordar su hogar sin querer, ¡Obvio que no estaba conforme con su futuro! ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? De ser una estudiante a una guerrera. En que momento su vida llegó a esto...

Escucho como los elfos volvían donde ella. La mano de Legolas llegó a su hombro pero ella se levanto antes de que este hablara, a fue por su caballo que les había seguido, le tomo las riendas y busco la planta que le había dado Kenet, ahora, lo único que quería era estar sola. Le hizo un mimo al caballo mientras iba hasta su oído, _"Síguelos por favor"_, susurro muy bajo, demasiado para que los otros le escucharan. Se alegró al ver como el caballo relinchaba entendiéndole y comiendo las plantas. _"Gracias"_, le acarició la crin. Se subió al caballo con algo de dificultad a lo que los otros hacían lo mismo. Silfrid partió en el momento en que su caballo hacía lo mismo.

No veía más que manchas de diversos colores, sentía de vez en cuando las miradas en su nuca y ella se inclinaba más en ella. Como quería estar sola. Estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente mal.

Cuando Elladan llegó a su lado y le pregunto si quería descansar, ella con un rotundo No, le negó. Su voz sonó seca, hasta cierto punto peligrosa, ella solo quería llegar donde la dama del bosque. Terminar de una vez por todas una parte del viaje.

El atardecer ya estaba en punta, cuando había llegado al bosque, sus caballos habían desacelerado el paso, y los elfos iban con sus miradas clavadas en los árboles, pendientes de cada ruido y cada movimiento.

Desde que habían llegado, desde que ella había sentido ese poder emanar del bosque, se estaba comenzando a sentir mucho peor. La cabeza le iba a explotar, solo los murmullos de los jóvenes se le hacían estresantes. Un rama resquebrajarse hizo que todos se detuvieran. De un momento a otro estaban rodeado de seres, elfos.

-. Los esperábamos- susurro uno de ellos, mientras tomaba las correas de su caballo. Ella vio como Silfrid se bajaba, cuando lo iba a hacer. "Acércate" la voz era dulce melodiosa. La embeleso en el momento en que su vaga mirada iba hacía un lado. Vio una suave luz moverse por los árboles.- la dama los espera.

-. "Ven"- otra vez. Se bajo rápidamente del caballo.

Sintió una desesperación horrible. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le ocurría?. _"Estas confundida, ven acércate"_. Sus ojos lagrimearon, sin saber realmente porque, sus sentidos se enfocaron en ella misma, en la desolación que estaba apañándose fervientemente en ella, las ganas de huir, el increpante dolor de no saber quien era o que era, a pesa de que le hubieran explicado todo. Tan solo no podía aceptarlo así.

-. ¿Celiviel?- pregunto Legolas.

_"No temas a la luz pequeña, teme a lo que a la falta de esta puede suceder"_. Se movió hacía un lado y de un momento a otro la vio, en un claro el ser más hermoso que en su vida hubiera tenido el privilegio de ver. Se fue deteniendo de su repentino escape con el correr de los guardia más atrás percatándose de lo que ella ahora veía. Se fue acercando con paso lento.

Sintió su corazón pesado, como si toda la carga ahora se viera mucho más desagradable que antes, el dolor, la desolación de ser la única como ella, el miedo, el horror de no tener idea a lo que se encontraba, de que debía hacer, que era lo que los demás esperaban de su llegada. A pasos de la mujer sintió un golpe de terror hacía su esencia, sus ojos clavado como dos saetas culpándole, viéndole con una superioridad que le darían ganas de suicidarse. Dio un paso hacía atrás horrorizada por su mirada se quiso proteger en el momento en unas llamas inestables salieron de la nada, estas se volcaron contra la dama del bosque mientras enviaba un gemido lastimero por no saber que había hecho. Pero eso no fue lo que le causo otro gemido, esta vez de dolor, volvió en si en el momento en que se percato que su asquerosa vista volvía a la realidad de no ver nada, lo otro había sido una ilusión. No había fuego, no había odio, pero el dolor se lo estaba causando ella, la dama del bosque tenia su mano en su tatuaje emanando un poder que a ella le entraba como si estuviera comiendo algo muy caliente. Sus piernas flaquearon en el momento en que ella le sujeto sin soltar su costado. _"Se fuerte..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Se veía entre llamas, pero esas llamas no le hacía daño, le creaban cosquilleos. Mas estas se apagan de repente y ella se siente caer en un tipo de sustancia.. ¿Agua?, pero el agua le hace daño, no le deja respirar y le neutraliza los sentidos. Se ahogaba. Dos luces se prenden en la lejanía alza la mano para tomar una de ellas pero las dos se alejan de ella, mientras intenta una manera desesperada de salir de allí.

Despertó de un saltó... ¡AHHHH! Ahh... diablos... no pasa nada, no pasa nada, fue solo una pesadilla, fue solo eso... respira. A sí es, relájate... ¡Nada más de películas por la noche!, ¡¡Rayos!! Aquí no había TV- ¿Qué mundo no puede tener TV?. Ya sabemos porque tienen tantos hijos, no les sobra tiempo para osear- observó a su alrededor, no había nadie, pero para su maravilla veía todo como debía, todo en su lugar, su vista estaba bien.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, habían una cicatriz, le habían cocido la cabeza, ¡Que lindo!, pensó sarcástica, lo bueno es que no le habían arrancado tanto cabello.

Tuvo grandes problemas para ponerse en pie, estaba débil y le había comenzado a sonar el estomago de hambre, al parecer era de noche, porque por la ventana entraba poca luz en realidad. No tenía en esa habitación ni armas ni su ropa, solo estaba con esa túnica media celeste. Al salir por el hueco de la habitación ya que no tenia puerta, se percato que estaba arriba en un árbol.

Se quedo parada allí sin saber mucho que hacer, por lo que se adentro en la pieza y se tiro de boca por arriba de la cama, estaba aburrida de soñar cosas completamente extrañas, casi siempre algo malo sucedía con ello, pero ese sueño había sido extraño, distinto, como si le estuviera dando la cara a un suceso que estaba ocurriendo, le estaban dando a elegir y eso le agradaba. Se ovillo en la cama, cuando a los segundos después apareció Silfrid por la habitación.

-. ¡HO! Despertaste- susurro mientras se acercaba. Ella ni se movió- ¿Ocurre algo?¿Te sientes bien?¿Quieres que...?

-. No. Estoy bien- susurro mientras se volvía a ovillar aun más.

-. Te voy a enviar comida, y a que...

-. ¿Dónde esta la dama Galadriel?- pregunto mientras le miraba.

-. No es bueno que hables con ella en esas condiciones, espera a comer algo y avisare que ya despertaste.

-. Pero...

-. Descansa, ¿Ya puedes...

-. ¿Ver? Sí, perfecto, pero necesito...

-. No, hasta que descanses- negó mientras iba por la puerta- y no intentes ir por allí buscándole, descansa, estamos en una ciudad hermosa, la más hermosa que hubieras visto- se largo.

Se volvió a recostar mientras su estomago tenia toda una fiesta dentro de ella.

-. Cállense ya, ¿Quieren?- le hablo a su estomago. Bufó y levanto las manos.

Desde que había utilizado sus "poderes" en Minas Thirith no lo había vuelto a hacer y ahora que estaba de floja podía intentar algo, para pasar el rato digo.

-. Vamos a ver. Gandalf me dijo que el fuego no me quema... – chasqueo los dedos, de estos salieron unas chispas- genial soy la mujer antorcha enviare mi vitae para pedir ser la quinta fantástica- otro chasquido y dejo los dedos juntos y de allí una llama- ahora soy un encendedor, me puedo vender para los amantes de las pipas, de seguro les salgo más barata.

-. _Pero tendrían que soportar un humor de perro..._

-. Yaaa...- se levanto de salto y miro de un lado a otro- ¿Ethanin?- pregunto mientras chocaba contra la pared. Vamos a lo malo primero, lo ultimo que necesitaba es que el loco le apareciera aquí. Pero no paso nada- jajaj estas paranoica querida.- se dijo mientras se tiraba de espaldas y se volvía a levantar- entrenemos... no ya que lata- se volvió a acostar.

Cuando le dieron de comer y ropa nueva, AL FIN le permitieron ver a la dama Galadriel, estaba ansiosa, no había visto a nadie de la compañía, ni siquiera a Legolas... no mejor no pensar en eso ahora. La joven elfa que le acompañaba estaba lista para guía turística le iba explicando todo, pero ella estaba más que embobada, idiotizada. Era el lugar más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, árboles enormes de un esplendor inmenso, el tono plateado que tomaban los rayos del sol al adentrarse entre las copas daba una hermosa sensación de estar en un sueño y las plataformas donde vivían los elfos eran increíbles construcciones. ¡Yo querer arquitectos así!, pensó mientras entraban como en el lugar "residencial" de la dama Galadriel y su esposo Celeborn.

No demoro en ver a Elladan y Elhorim que le aplastaron en un abrazo del oso que la dejo media inestable antes se comenzar a subir las escaleras para llegar al _flet_. De seguro solo serán unos escalones, pero no, trataba de no jadear para no hacerse notar mal, ya iba con la boca seca. Vamos a empezar a crear escaleras mecánicas o ascensores, no saben cuando tiempo y energía se ahorraría, pero como ellos tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la estancia de los señores, la hicieron pasar a una sala lateral donde se encontró con ambos seres. ¡Diablos! Que...hermosos...

-. Me alegra que hayas despertado- dijo el hombre. Ella dio un salto en su lugar y logro articularse para hacer una reverencia.

-. Nuestros médicos arreglaron vuestra vista, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la dama con una agradable sonrisa, ella asintió estaba con los pelos de punta. _"Vamos actúa como debes"_ ¡Plaf! Cacheteada mental

-. Si, señores, gracias.

-. Me alegro

-. Llegaste confundida mi querida niña- dijo la mujer acercándose- supimos que el Ent te dijo algunas cosas que te confundieron.

-. Yo... en realidad solo estaba alterada- _"No es que me importe el comentario de un árbol"_ pensó, pero en el momento recordó que la... Dama Galadriel.. podía... leer... la mente... _"Mier...coles"_- o sea...- la mujer sonrió.

-. No te preocupe.- la mujer se levanto. Su esposo hizo una leve reverencia y los dejos pasar.- ven conmigo.

Ella hizo caso aun así con los pelos de punta. Sin querer sus ojos se desviaban del trayecto por si encontraba a Legolas por allí, bajaron nuevamente las escaleras y la mujer en un silencio pacifico la llevó a un pequeño jardín donde tomo asiento. Ella luego de dudarlo un segundo hizo lo mismo.

-. ¿Te viste vuestro tatuaje?- pregunto mientras observaba aquel costado.

-. No- contesto mientras se llevaba una mano allí.

-. Te lo he quitado, pues porque te estoy dando una posibilidad. Gandalf ya te ha dicho que Ethanin fue en tu búsqueda y luego recibiste la presencia de él diciéndote que a su lado podrían ser poderosos, Tú, Celiviel no nos debes lealtad porque te hubieran sacado de tu mundo. Tu puedes decidir quedarte con nosotros, y ayudarnos a que el nuevo mal de Ethanin no se acelere o irte con él.

-. ¡No!- dijo ella más acelerada. Mientras su corazón rompía a mil al recordarlo.

-. Te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir, quiero que lo pienses. Aquí nadie te obliga a nada, eres el fuego eterno, el fuego no se puede controlar. Por eso tu corazón se confunde porque crees que te están obligando a cosas, y sé que te lo han dicho así- sonrió pacíficamente- pero aun así necesitas ser entrenada y nada mejor que Ossë- la mujer se levanto- Tienes un día para pensarlo, mañana en la mañana volverán a la marcha con tu decisión tomada.

Ella cabeceo más por inercia.

Elegir... eso si le gustaba.

Se levanto mientras su mente procesaba rápidamente información... he aquí el dilema... ayudarle a ellos, al pueblo de Legolas, o tan solo ser ella, ser entrenada y no tener que hacer nada. NADA... que lindo sonaba eso.

En contra... enfrentar a Ethanin- escalofrió mal disimulado-, poder morir, heridas, batallas, suspenso, miedo, descontrol, dolor, guerra... bueno eso no le gusto. Pero algo, esa parte de conciencia del bien que te dice que lo hagas, que aunque muera lograste algo bueno por la sociedad le estaba pegando fuerte. Parecía batalla campal. Ser recordada... morir... ser recordada... dolor... dejar que los demás mueran y ella con vacaciones... no permisible. Por lo menos deseaba morir ella primero que sufrir nuevamente el dolor de perder a seres queridos como había sido la muerte de sus "no-padres". Ya se confundió... además ahora estaba Legolas. Bueno no sabía en que habían quedado, y no lo podía dejarlo solo... el necesitaba aliados. Su reino estaba en peligro, su hogar. Ella no tenía hogar... pero, no quería que él se quedara sin el suyo.

Comenzó a caminar por un sendero pero no se había percatado de la mirada azulada que le seguía por los árboles.

Ella realmente quería estar con él... ¡O sí!... pero, ¿En qué habían quedado?... había sido el beso más dulce que hubiera sentido y a pesar de haber estado con la cabeza partida se le había revolvió el estomago, ¿O había sido el golpe? Bueno, la cosa es que el joven le gustaba, algo... más de lo normal... mucho... harto...¡Bueno ya! Mucho. Lo encontraba sexy en todo su esplendor y parecía tan inocentón de vez en cuando que daban ganas de comérselo vivo. Sentía curiosidad hacía él. Quería conocerlo, más allá de todo.

Una risa maniática pervertida sale de ella.

Siente un escalofrió mientras baja un par de ramas, realmente no quiere saber que es lo que esta pensando y le causa cierta gracias que la chica fuera tan salida de lo normal. Ya que estaba acostumbrado a las típicas damas elfas que si uno le decía que saltara de un risco, lo hacían dos veces por si la primera vez no le gustaba, en cambio Celiviel no se dejaba mandonear rápido y tenia puntos por ser peleadora, le agradaba porque era fuerte y no se aminoraba con él por se príncipe y eso era lo que más le agradaba.

¡Bueno ya! ¿En que iba? A sí... en comerse a Legolas. No tan literalmente, bueno en realidad si. Mente pervertida, ¡Mente pervertida! ¿Qué te pasa mujer? Se grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la mandíbula ya que por la sonrisa babosa parecía estar desencajada. ¡¿Vez como cambias de tema?! se grito mientras llegaba a un tipo de claro con una pequeño estanque. Bajo hasta estar a su lado pero cuando se inclino un poco y lo vio atrás, sonriendo, casi se desmaya. Se giro y de paso se pegó en las canilla, antes de mandarse nuevamente al agua... él le atrapó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Esta vez no se cayeron pero se quedaron así.

¡Estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco en todo su ser! Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo que no fuera un par de monosílabos sin sentidos, él le agarro del cuello y la beso. Ni comparado del beso del otro día este era todo lo contrario. ¡Se iba a desmayar, SE IBA A DESMAYAR!

Verdad es que no se había aguantado. Había deseado besarle una vez más desde aquel incidente, y solo verle desde que se separo de la Dama Blanca había estado deseando y planeando un par de palabras que no sonaran ridículas, pero como le había atrapado antes de ir a parar de nuevo al agua solo la beso, así como tanto lo deseaba. Tomarle y hacerle callar. El beso fue más maestro, no tan inocente y más buscado. Cosa que ella no alego, mas parecía que se estaba quedando si fuerzas porque sintió-Feliz el- como le flaqueaban las piernas.

Al separarse, sentía los labios caliente y deseosos. Trato de no reírse y para no hacerlo al recordar todos los pervertimientos que pasaban por su cabeza segundos ante, le paso las manos por el cuello y ella fue quien le beso, le hizo chocar contra un árbol mientras se quejaba y se reía a la vez. Quiso darle un pequeño puntapié en las canillas para que se agachara un poco, ya que él era más alto... pero.. ¡HO Dios!¿Es su lengua?... tuvo que tragarse un medio gemido más el suspiro nadie se lo quito. ¡Por Eru...!

Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos medios subidos en tono. Sonrieron medio tontos. A Legolas le brillaban los ojos y ella sentía la cara caliente que parecía que haría combustión instante en cualquier momento.

-. Hola- saludo él. Eso a ella le causo gracias y separándose un poco mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-. Hola- contesto llevándose las manos al rostro muy cálido.

-. ¿Cómo haz despertado?

-. Mejor de lo que esperaba- contesto mientras sonreía.

¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ¿Alo?¿Alma?¿Conciencia?¿Razonamiento?¿Cordura?¿Autocontrol?... piii... deje su mensaje después de la señal del ataque cardiaco.

-. Elhorim y Elladan me han dicho que habéis despertado y que fuiste a hablar con la dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-. Sí, solo me estaban dando unas explicaciones por lo sucedido. No hay dilema, ya me he decidido.

Había decidido ya.. "¡Pues que mas da! Por mi padre que decía _no hay temor mas grande que una vida sin leyenda"_... ella haría leyenda. Aunque no dudara ni medio minuto en batalla, quemaría hasta ser barbacoa a toda la población a un kilómetro a la redonda. Sip, ahora era una bomba humana...

-. ¿Estas ocupada ahora?

-. Mmm... no- contesto sonriente.

¡¿A ti que te pasa mujer?! ¿Te ganaste el premio Colgate?, ni con Fraiz parecías que te estuvieran celebrando la entrada a la universidad cada media hora. Con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, una que no tenía hacía mucho tiempo acompaño a Legolas unos bastante metro más adentro del bosque. Su mente pervertida comenzó nuevamente. Mas cuando este le llamo la atención. Se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta.

-. Es la cascada que atraviesa el bosque de Lorien

Habían llegado por un lado. El ruido, la melodía incesante y hermosa del agua chapotear contra las rocas la dejo embelesada. Los sauces al otro lado del posón que se formaban al otro lado de ellos, rozaban el agua creando cortinas de hierbas. Las flores y enredaderas caían por los lados de la cascada como un marco hermoso.

-. Cuando vine con la comunidad me pase varios días aquí. Al tiempo después quise presentárselo a Gimli con quien poseía constante batallas sobre la hermosura de los bosques con las oscuras cuevas.

-. Es... hermoso.

**Capitulo dedicado a Almaa jaja, le puse bastante Celiviel/Legolas y bastante pervertimiento, Vamos que algo va a pasar en el futuro (jaja) en el viaje, por allí por acá, ¿Quién sabe?. Tal vez escriba un lemmon suave, aunque no se exactamente muy bien como hacerlo, pero ya me dedico a ello otro día. **

**Dejad Review y me hacéis feliz, y me comentan si les gustaria un lemmon o no. O si lo paso como comentario de niña 10 "paso lo que tuvo que pasar" y eso es todo. hay comentadme lo que queráis!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Estaban sentados en unas piedras, la cascada explotaba aun lado y ella estaba cómodamente sentada entre sus piernas. El elfo le abrazaba por atrás y debes en cuando le daba un beso en el cuello que hacía que sufriera unos leves estremecimientos. La noche ya había caído y ambos ni por casualidad se había movido.

-. Mañana debemos irnos de nuevo de viaje- susurro este. Ella asintió y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza.

-. ¡Diablos!- maldijo mientras se ponía en pie tratando de no caerse. Legolas le siguió.

-. ¿Quién?- pregunto. Ella sonrió- siempre te escucho llamarlo.

-. Jajaja- río mientras ambos bajaban y se ponían a caminar- es como... Sauron... no, no como el pero en mi antiguo mundo era como la sombra, un ser nunca visto pero muy conocido que causaba mucho mal. Aunque yo nunca creí que fuera tan malo, si no existía no había nadie más que realizara su trabajo de castigar a los malos.

-. ¿Y porque lo nombras?- pregunto sonriente.

-. ¿Sabes? No tengo idea- contesto mientras llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Él hizo lo mismo.

Se sentía... Feliz, si feliz porque durante todo ese mes y algo que llevaba en estas nuevas tierras había algo que le gustaba, y eso, era el elfo. He iba a luchar para poder estar con él y ayudarle.

Cuando ya iban llegando un par de risas, hizo que miraran hacía arriba. Allí estaban los dos gemelos que bajaron en el momento.

-. Un par de enamoradillos.

-. Que lindo- siguió Elhorim

-. El otro día casi te quebró la mano, no sabes aun lo que puedo hacer- le recordó con una sonrisa venenosa.

-. Nuestra abuela nos ha enviado a buscarte- anunció Elladan riendo por la cara de su hermano.

-. Si, ya lo sé- suspiro- bueno, después nos vemos.

-. Nosotros te cuidamos al joven- ambos abrazaron a Legolas. Este ultimo sonrió azorado. Y ella sonrió un poco atolondrada.

Se marcho mientras dos gemelos cotillas asaltaban a Legolas en preguntas.

Al llegar con la dama blanca, esta no dijo nada y la guió a otra habitación en donde le hizo recostarse en un diván.

-. Haz decidido ya, por lo cual te devolveré tu selló. Te habrás dado cuenta que realizaste pequeñas invocaciones de _narë_ sin problema, es que eso iba en ti siempre, el sello guarda todo tu poder y es aquel que la dama Ossë os ayudara a manipular.

Ella asintió comprendiendo sus palabras y aceptando que de ahora en adelante su misión era acabar con Ethanin. La dama blanca dijo una palabras en elfo muy rápido y luego acerco su mano a su costado donde ella sintió un escozor y el peso de su poder en ella volvía con un sumido gemido de dolor.

No fue tan doloroso como cuando se lo habían quitado, pero quedo levemente coja al ponerse nuevamente en pie.

**Al día siguiente...**

La dama Blanca le había regalado un caballo, ¡¡Si!! Y no saben cuanto se emociono ella con su nuevo compañero. Se llamaba Lunaoscura era hijo de Sombragris, el caballo de Gandalf, este no era blanco era de un color cremoso y hasta uno podía decir que hasta era creído. Elevaba la cabeza como si todos estuvieran por muy debajo de él.

-. Un caballo con personalidad- susurro mientras le acariciaba el hocico.- ¡¡Me encanta!!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

Las damas Anet y Jilian perdieron su poder sobre Legolas y su padre les ordeno claramente que se quedaran allí en Lothoriel, se veía su tristeza y pena en ambos rostros cuando su padre les dio la ultima orden aun sí no pudo apagar la sonrisa al ver las miradas conspiradoras que se enviaron ambas antes de aceptar la orden con cabeza gacha.

En fin su pequeña compañía quedo con Legolas, Silfrid, Kenet, los gemelos y ella.

La dama Galadriel dio las despedidas generales, pero antes de separarse de Legolas, algo le dijo solo a él porque cuando se giro a verle a ella, una pequeña sonrisa triste salió de sus labios y eso le acalambro el estomago.

Al volver al trote, tuvieron que subir por el rió hasta encontrar un lugar por donde pasar los caballos, fue un tanto difícil pero lo lograron.

Al llegar por completo a las lindes del bosque, decidieron descansar. Porque de allí a adelante no podían detenerse ya que no podían permitir que las arañas o seres oscuros tuvieran tiempo para acercárseles y acecharles. Luego de dos días de viaje tendrían más libertad ya que encontrarían las primeras guardias del pueblo.

Ella observaba a Legolas mientras mimaba a Lunascura, observaba el bosque respirando tranquilo. Luego de darle unos golpecitos en el hocico y un beso al caballo, ¿Qué más puede decir? Se había enamorado de su caballo. Se acercó a éste, éste mismo sin quitarle la mirada al bosque paso su mano por su cintura y ella mecánicamente se cargó contra él.

-. Debes entrenar un poco- susurro y ella le miro con una ceja alzada.

-. Eso te dijo la dama blanca- pregunto cotilla mirándole ceñuda.

-. No, eso me lo dijo Gandalf, que cuando aceptaras por completo la guerra, entrenarías un poco.

-. ¿Y eso?- pregunto curiosa.

-. ¿Eres arriesgada?- sonrió mirándole.

-. ¿Y lo preguntas?- su ego era muy grande para dejarse aplacar por la sonrisa del elfo.

Minutos después.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué siempre tenia que echar a perder su vida de alguna manera?¿Por qué no se podía quedar callada? NO, tenia que hablar incoherencias tras incoherencia, Dios, era un caos con patas. Legolas estaba a metro de ella.

-. ¿Estas segura?

-. ¿Que no confías en mi?- pregunto. _"Claro que no confía en ti pedazo de animal, ¿A quién más se le puede ocurrir algo así?"_

-. ¿Segura?

-. Sí- su voz sonó titubeante mientras creaba frente a ella, un poco de fuego, ponía los pies bien en el suelo y se inclinaba un poco.

-. No va dirigida directamente a ti- el elfo alzo por completo el arco mientras estiraba la flecha.

¡O dios! ¡O DIOS! Relájate, respira ¡Concéntrate mujer!. Un destello, un zumbido y una sensación de pura estupidez. ¿Y la flecha? Se pregunto a lo que veía que los elfos observaban hacía atrás, giro el rostro, ¿Y eso como había llegado allí?

-. Creo que es demasiado rápido- comento Legolas mirando su arco como si este tuviera el problema de ser muy rápido.

-. ¿Qué?¿Cuando?¿Dónde?- pregunto en un susurro mirando otra vez la flecha clavada atrás.

-. Es mejor que hagamos otra cosa Celiviel- comento con una sonrisa conciliadora, ¡O no! Claro que no, esa sonrisita de "es aun muy novata" con ella, no.

-. ¡No!- saltó media enojada por las sonrisitas de los elfos- dale no más, ahora sí, es que... me desconcentro una... una.. mosca.

¿Mosca? A ti ya te pasa la locura con la estupidez.

-. Dale- murmuro para salir del silencio.

¡Ahora si que si! Concéntrate, Legolas levanto su arco con la flecha. Apunto y soltó. Ahora, ahora, ahora. _Nar_e. Fogonazo, fuego, mucho humo.

_Dha, dha. Calor en la ciudad._

-. Cof-cof

Unas manos la levantaron.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Silfrid

-. Cof-cof, ¿Queme la flecha?- pregunto con ceniza en los ojos. Hace un poco de frió ¿No?

-. Eso y todo a dos metros a la redonda.

Todo. Su mirada fue hasta abajo, ¿No iba un poco más pesada antes?¿Por qué los elfos están tan rojos?¿Por qué Legolas mira el cielo?¿Por qué los gemelos se aguantan la risa?¿Por qué Kenet se va medio atolondrado hacía los caballos?

-. Por la...- suspiro- ¿Quién me presta una capa?

-. Ejem- Silfrid se lo entrego mirando hacía otro lado- toma.

-. Gracias- mientras se tapaba.

Parecía farol ¿Cierto?, eso ni se pregunta. Tose nuevamente mientras observa a su alrededor, mucha concentración no es cierto, ¿Cuándo iba poder controlarlo bien?

-. Si, quemaste la flecha- comentó Legolas sonrojado cuando le vio. Ella bajo la mirada para dedicarse a mirar sus pies descalzos lleno de hollín.

-. Necesito un baño

-. Nosotros te pasamos ropa nueva- comentaron los gemelos mientras se giraban riendo suavecito.

-. Viajaremos en la mañana- comento Silfrid- tomad un baño, Legolas resguárdale para que este segura. Kenet busca leña, gemelitos echad un vistazo a los alrededores. Voy a enviar una carta para asegurar nuestra llegada cuanto antes.

El Anduin estaban un poco lejos, pero era lo único con mucho agua que estuviera cercano a ellos antes de entrar en el bosque y encontrar el Rió Encantado. Por lo que con Legolas se apuraron un poco, el viaje de dos horas más o menos fue en silencio y ya habían alcanzando la noche.

Cuando se bajo de Lunaoscura, se detuvo unos momentos.

-. ¿Legolas?- pregunto mientras le miraba por arriba del lomo de su caballo.

-. ¿Mmm?- pregunto girándose un poco para ver que no estuviera desnuda.

-. ¿Confías en mi?- pregunto mientras acariciaba la crin.

-. Eso ni se pregunta- susurro sonriendo- claro que si- contesto con una sonrisa.

Ella se sintió mejor mientras sin esperar más se lanzaba a las frías aguas del Anduin. Que aplicando un poco de calor ¡Que sí pueda controlar! Se acostumbro, se quito las manchas negras de la piel mientras se zambullía y limpiaba. Fue media hora de buen baño. Cuando la luna comenzaba a despuntar por las colinas, emprendieron la marcha más lento, más juntos, más cariñosos. Tuvieron la mala idea de darse un beso sobre los caballos en el momento en que uno de ellos saltaba un pequeño lomito y ambos casi quedan sin nariz por el golpe, riendo por esto y por muchas cosas más llegaron donde los demás. Con las miradas acusadoras de los gemelos y las sonrisita y murmullos por debajo mientras no tenían ni la más mínima intención de disimular.

Durmió como un tronco. Solo despertó cuando sintió algo helado en la cara, cuando abrió los ojos casi se desmayaba, Lunaoscura tenia su hocico pegado a su cara mientras intentaba despertarle.

-. Dios me asustaste- susurro sentándose y acariciándole la cara. Silfrid estaba con Kente haciendo guardia. Legolas y los gemelos más allá descansando.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras este le golpe nuevamente y luego levantaba la cabeza observando hacía las lindes.

Observo sin ver nada en realidad en un principio. Cuando volvió a pasear la mirada. Un ¿zorrito? Apareció mirándole fijamente. No sabia que era exactamente ya que no alcanzaba a verle bien, se inclino un poco y al lado de este.. ¡Wuau!... otro zorrito pero este era blanco. ¡Que lindo! Pensó al momento en que ambos desaparecían en la oscuridad. Se quedó observando el lugar donde desaparecieron cuando Silfrid le apareció al lado

-. ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto curioso. Ella le miro y sonrió.

-. No pasa nada- se volvió a recostar.

¡Dios! Como que esta todo oscurito por aquí, ¿No?, pensó mientras los enormes árboles oscuros, curvos y lúgubres se inclinaban hacía ellos en una brisa inexistente.

Ella, que NO era cobarde... bueno en este momento sí, iba bien apegado al caballo de Legolas tratando de pasar disimulada, más enviaba pequeños saltos cuando alguna condenaba ave le daban ganas de salir sin ser invitada enviando varios chillidos- para ella eran chillidos-. Y además de todo esto, el silencio entre el grupito era horrendo, ni siquiera un tema de conversación así pues para pasa el rato.

Sus caballos trotaban, ir muy despacio era peligroso, ir muy rápido era aun más peligroso.

De repente se le vino a la mente la pregunta. Se acercó hasta el lado de Legolas y este le miro.

-. ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto suavemente.

-. ¿Eres hijo único?- pregunto mientras se le crispaban los pelos de la espina al sentir unas ramas crujir.

-. No, tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano menor...

**(Yo aquí le puse hermanos, no recuerdo si antes fui a decir que era hijo único pues ahora me retracto. Pero no se preocupen como varón de la familia es el destinado al trono y que digamos que su hermana.. bueno de allí le conocerán) **

-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-. Curiosidad- se alzó de hombros.

Se quedo pensativa mas su mente ni siquiera estaba procesando algo. Los elfos empezaron a chistar suavemente y todos ellos sacaron sus arcos y flechas con cuidado, ella volvió un poco en sí y observó algo que le hizo petrificarse, en medio del camino una enorme, realmente enorme, como el porte de un refrigerados había una araña que creaba su tela de árbol a árbol. Su mano tembló en conciencia de sacar su propio carcaj con flechas pero estaba petrificada, no fue capaz de coordinar.

Cuando los seis ojos rojos se fijaron especialmente en ella y movieron esas cosas que se hacen llamar tenazas casi sufre un paro cardiaco en todo su ser.

Su concentración vario en el momento, una chispa cruzo por sus ojos sin darse cuenta y luego una punzada en el costado del tatuaje, luego la araña chilló y al abrir sus tenazas solo humo salió de este, luego otro chillido más sofocado y se incendio por dentro. Las flechas de los presentes hizo que la araña cayera completamente muerta hacía un costado. Diviso las miradas de los demás en ella. Mas nuevamente por inercia y sin decir más se adelanto con su caballo para pasar por al lado de la sulfurada araña y echarle un ojo.

¿Había sido ella?¿Pero si solo se congelo? O sea, ni que tuviera poderes síquicos jajaja, no, creo que no. Debió haber sido... algo fuera de control.

-. ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Silfrid. Ella le miro y sonrió pacifica.

-. ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?- pregunto como si eso ella no lo hubiera hecho.

**Noche**

JAJAJA.. tenía miedo, nunca le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, o sea, ella anteriormente vivía en una casona a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano completamente sola. Y nunca tenía miedo a eso. Pero ahora, ese frió que venia de las entrañas de la tierra, la oscuridad que hasta para los ojos medio elfos que poseía ahora no veía un palmo decente frente suyo y esa silbante forma en que las hojas de movían a su paso. El hecho de que al parecer no existía ni un lindo animal para tranquilizarle de que allí existía vida. Como deseaba que aparecieran los dos zorritos le darían una felicidad tan exuberante.

Para el agradecimiento eso si, los elfos habían hecho una comitiva a su alrededor y su presencia les tranquilizaba en sobremanera. Y otra cosa para agradecer era la luna casi llena que lograba filtrarse de vez en cuando entro los ramajes, poco pero agradable.

**Al otro día**

En el camino de la noche se encontraron para su amarga suerte con un nido de pequeñas arañas, y como todo maldito nido tiene a una madre gracias a Eru que era soltera, la araña media al tipo de auto convertible. Kenet salió lastimado de un brazo y si no se apuraban el veneno lo mataría antes del medio día. Como comentario de matanza, asco, quedo bañada literalmente en esa asquerosa sustancia media verdusca que se hace llamar sangre de araña, utilizo sus hermosas armas sin utilizar el narë y se sintió tan bien. Pero bien, a lo importante... salvar a Kenet.

Sus caballo ahora marchaban a fuerza rápidamente sin preocuparse de pasar desapercibido. Legolas y ella iban delante, Silfrid llevaba a Kenet y los gemelos a los lados con arcos en manos por cualquier cosa peluda y fea que saliera a hacerles frente.

El elfo estaba tomando un extraño color verdusco azulado y sus ojos cerrados parecía estar bástate mal.

-. Pronto llegaremos cerca del risco, por allí estará la primer guardia- anunció Legolas.

**(El súper risco es bástate importante) **

Una hora más, Kenet estaba ya muy mal. Sentía el corazón en la boca mientras sus caballos esquivaban saltos y árboles solo dios sabe como. Y allí Legolas se detuvo, los demás le siguieron a ella le tomo un poco desapercibida.

-. ¿Qué?

Allí los sintió varios seres desde los árboles, las flechas destellaban desde sus posiciones. Legolas bajo del caballo y alzo las manos

-. ¡_Aiya Otorno_, he regresado a casa!- su voz se alzo entre los guardias quien al no verle hacía más de 17 meses enviaron gemidos de felicidad.

-. ¡_Mara tulda cundo_!- uno de los elfos cayo en frente de este he hizo una reverencia- mucho tiempo hemos esperado su regreso príncipe- Legolas sonrió y ella se sintió feliz al ver el destello de alegría en los ojos de este.

-. Lo sé, Vane, por favor ayudad a Kenet.

-. ¿Kenet?- pregunto y vio el cuerpo del mensajero.

Rápidamente este fue atendido, lograron estabilizarle un poco. Mas necesitaban llegar a la ciudad luego. Aun así se retrasaron bastante en ese momento, Legolas y Silfrid fueron invadidos de las noticias que sucumbían al pueblo desde que el mal se haba incrementado hacía el este. Los gemelos tan bien participaron y ella como verdaderamente no entendía nada se fue a ver a Kenet.

Unos jóvenes elfos le sonrieron mientras le dejaban solo con el ya no tan enfermo. Se sentó a su lado y le observó detenidamente. Este abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió.

-. Buenos días señorita

-. Mucho mejores para ti- sonrió y le quito el paño de la cabeza para poder mojarle nuevamente y ponérselo sobre la frente.

-. No se preocupe señorita.

-. Te he dicho que no me llames señorita.

-. Lo sé- sonrió- ya hemos llegado a casa, me alegro tanto.

-. Me gustara conocerlo mientras comienzo mi entrenamiento.

-. Es hermosos a pesar de lo que digan, el castillo es hermosos y sus jardines de las cuevas son espectáculos que tendrá que ver antes de entrenar- sonrió- de seguro el príncipe se lo mostrara- ella se ruborizo mientras sonreía.

-. No con estas fachas, estoy pegajosa- sonrió. El elfo hizo lo mismo y volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar.

Pegajosa... ¡Hiag! Se acercó a un par de elfos quien le miraron curiosos. Al parecer no todos los elfos entendían su ya poco entendible lengua, por lo que por medio más de mímica ellos le dijeron o intentaron explicarle, que bajando por la ladera, había un pequeño riachuelo que anteriormente era un hermosos rió que creo el ahora peligroso risco que crecía mas atrás. Explicándoles igualmente que era un lugar seguro se fue hacía allá avisándole a Vane quien manejaba esa guardia. Este le dijo que luego enviaría a alguno de sus compañeros para ver que estuviera bien.

Alegre de estar cerca de su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento y ya parar un poco lo que era viaje, porque estaba realmente chata. Comenzó a bajar por una ladera, si uno miraba al oste podía ver el enorme risco crecer hacía el cielo, una caída de allí mataría a cualquiera. No era muy grande el riachuelo por lo que tuvo que empezar a limpiarse por parte y comenzar a lavar la ropa ya que no iba a ir a pedir nuevamente un atuendo. La tarde ya caía cuando se quedo solo con un camisón mientras esperaba que sus ropas se secaran un poco. Y como estaba media aburrida comenzó a tararear sip, de esas canciones que solo le gustaban a ella

"_Mientras recorro los ríos, los valles, los cielos, las nubes y los siente mares, seguiré por ti esperando, mi vida no llores que te estoy mirando. Hago castillos de arena en la luna, dibujo sonrisas en nuestra amargura, relatos de mis suspiros que la media noche compartiré contigo"_

-. Me encantaría- susurro una voz detrás suyo dio un salto en el lugar en el momento en que los brazos de este se posaron sobre sus cintura sonriéndole con cariño.

-. A mi igual...

**PERDON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí, lo sé, mil años sin escribir, lo siento mucho, en serio. Es que me he dedicado tanto al otro ****No poder vivir sin mar**** que bueno... se me va, hoy, me he dedicado a este por completo así que espero que les gusto, el Lemmon va en el otro capi, por lo menos eso y un poco más ya esta escrito, por lo que no me demorare mucho con el XI capitulo. **

**Adriana:**** gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Si el lemmon es suave no muy especifico pero se nota. Perdón por no actualizar pronto es que estoy atareada con tanta cosa. **

**Angefonce:**** me alegra en sobremanera lo que me dices pues hay personas que no les agrada y dicen que soy muy densa para escribir, pero bien, me alegra que por lo menos os guste. **

**Derra:**** siii, me dio mucha risa cuando lo escribir pero este capi es mas viaje, jajaja, y lo del lemmon ya lo pude ver y me quedo decente. Gracias por el comentarios me ilusionas un montón **

**Kassandrah:**** lamento mucho que encuentres mi forma de escribir muy densa, lo lamento mucho pero si es del Señor de los anillos la descripción es algo que todo Tolkeano debe aprender a superar jajaj, lo siento, lamento que no te haya agradado. Y si, la trama es enredada pero bueno... allí uno lo va entendiendo con el tiempo. Y no lo tomo a mal, claro que no, es un placer que te hayas dedicado a leerlo y que me hayas dejado tu comentario. Muchas gracias. **

**Dejadme comentarios y me hacéis ilusiones!!!!!! **

**La canción es del gran grupo Saurom Lamderth se llama la musa y el espíritu... y son un grupo de lo mejor, cantan canciones del señor de los anillos que no son los BSO y que cuentan la historia de los libros cantados, es muy bueno, bájenlos si tienen la oportunidad. Se los recomiendo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

El suave beso sobre sus labios le hizo sonreír bastante idiotamente, más de lo normal debo aclarar ya se le hacía normal babear por el elfo.

Y por una extraña sensación algo dentro de ella se deprimió, una sensación desagradable la asolo sin saber realmente porque, al parecer el elfo se percato de esto porque profundizo un poco más su enlace. Ella cerro los ojos mientras apagaba una lagrima que quería asomar, "Maldito seas subconsciente, déjame tan solo esta noche".

Grabo en su olfato su olor, en sus oídos su voz y sus suspiros, en su manos su piel de porcelana, en sus labios su sabor, el suave néctar de su aliento, sus labios cálidos y cremosos, abrió los ojos mientras ambos se separaban un poco y observo bajo los tenues rayo de luna lo realmente hermoso de ese ser delante de ella. El corazón se le oprimió y la lagrima no la pudo negar. Legolas alzo una mano y se la robo acariciando su mejilla. Una pregunta iba a salir de su boca pero ella lo cayo inclinándose sobre él lo suficiente para que quedara bajo suyo. Sus besos fueron apremiantes y necesitados, necesitaba probarle, que su sabor quedara en ella, que su calor y su esencia le invadiera para que jamás le abandonara.

Lo necesitaba como jamás creyó que iba a necesitar a nadie, ni siquiera a ese desgraciado de Fraiz.

Él era un ser hermoso, era un ángel en su oscuridad, era por quien peleaba y por quien ella, aunque le costara admitirlo, daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír.

Legolas le abraza deteniéndole unos segundos en sus faena. Le tomo el rostro con cuidado y sus ojos destellan al ver su preocupación en ella.

-. Eres hermosa Celiviel- susurro y eso la descoloco. Se sintió indefensa y a la vez tan querida.

El elfo tomo poder y la hizo girar tomando sus manos y depositándole sobre su cabeza. Ambos se miraron con ojos brillantes, la seducción era tan palpable que ambos estaban jadeando.

Sus ropas no demoraron en interrumpirles, se desnudaron con pasión y acariciaron cada pequeño palmo de piel que lograran encontrar entre sus toques. Algo en el otro había hecho que esa luna debían ser del otro, un sentimiento sobre el estomago les obligaba a quedarse juntos esa noche como fuera.

**.**

Legolas aunque aun le costaba admitir que aquella jovenzuela tan especial le había robado el corazón, sus sentidos, todo en él deseaba estar con ella, quedarse a su lado, poder verle, sentirle, escucharle porque ella le calmaba, le hacía ver una pequeña luz de hermosura en su vida de elfo inmortal, porque sabía que no encontraría a nadie como ella, por que sencillamente... ella era especial.

Cuando pequeño siempre dimitía de sus amigas por temor a enamorarse como lo hizo su padre de su madre cuando su madre murió, todo lo que sufrió su _atta _le pesaba en el corazón, no quería sentir eso, esa desolación, ese vació al no tener a tu pareja contigo. Pero "lamentablemente" los Valar habían decidido que su corazón eligiera a esa joven, tan revoltosa como rebelde y le encantaba eso. La hipnotizaba su hermosura, su comentarios le hacían sonreír y su decisión le hacía quedar vinculado gratamente a ella por querer pelear por su pueblo en esta nueva venida de la oscuridad. Le debía mucho...

Acompañarle, esa era su destino, y no le importaba. Lo aceptaba con orgullo y honor.

**.**

Su boca tembló de deseo cuando el cuerpo de su joven amante le envolvió, sus manos moverse por ella mientras le exploraba, su cuerpo temblaba deseoso, deseándole, esperándole en cada toque que él le daba, sus manos eran... Dioses, cualquier cosa increíblemente estimulante. Su cuello, su torso, sus pectorales marcado podían quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Y además, su maldita sonrisa, sí, porque el malvado- con todo su cariño- la tenia en ascuas, torturándole de apoco, sonriendo. Estimulándole y causándole espasmos de puro deseo.

De pura ansias y haciéndole saber lo que sentía, había logrado captar en su nebulosa mente lo que él no quería que besara. Y se había percatado. Cuando levantando el cuello y aferrando sus manos tomo entre sus labios la fina piel de el lóbulo derecho, el gemido y su cuerpo paralizarse fue la mejor recompensa que pudo haber obtenido, especialmente cuando se quiso alejar y ella delicadamente lo tomo entre sus dientes mientras intensificaba sus suspiros en su oreja.

Sus manos temblaron y la sujetaron fuertemente mientras su rubor había subido bastante en intensidad y le mira con reproche. Ella sonrió con maldad en el momento en que este besaba y mordía débilmente su garganta para luego sonreír al encontrarle tan indefensa.

No logro captar ese hecho hasta que el placer la invadió por completo, se retorció bajo su cuerpo y levanto las caderas mientras serpenteaba bajo él, sus gemidos se hicieron seseos de placer y su boca perdía coherencia ante su presencia.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras el placer le invadía por completo, su cuerpo se doblo al sentir todo su cuerpo recibir miles de cosquillas y una luz perderse en el horizonte es todo lo que su conciencia pudo percibir mientras el clímax la envolvía por completo. Legolas no demoro en alcanzarle en su estado y pronto ambos, atontados, saciados y cansados se dejaron embargar en los brazos del otro con leves besos y palabras incoherentes de amor.

La luna y las estrellas destellaron esa noche más que nunca.

Pasan así unos diez minutos en silencio, entre suspiros complacidos y caricias suaves de confort, miradas brillantes de una unión que ambos habían aceptado.

**.**

Un par de ojos muy diferentes observan a aquellos dos. Una de las sombras, por así decirlo (son sombras por lo que no se ven), pero uno de esos esta sufriendo un claro ataque de nervios, la otra que esta calmado y analiza todo con madures. Mira a su acompañante con ojos críticos y levanta una ceja para que se quede quieta. Cuando esta abre la boca para hablar, la sombra "madura" le envía un coscorrón.

-. _Lúmennallo namári_ë (Hora del adiós)- susurró cantarina

-. _Man? (¿Qué?)_

-. _Amaurëa (_Amanecer)- apunta al Este con una sonrisita de sabelotodo.

**.**

Legolas deslizaba su mano por su cadera mientras ella cargaba su cabeza contra su hombro observando el cielo estrellado. Jamás se había dedicado a observar tan intensamente el cielo como ahora.

Esta aletargada y la felicidad la embargo dejándole tranquila he indefensa en los brazos de él. Se gira un poco y se ovilla contra el cuerpo del elfo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, éste se acomoda un poco y se gira para verle. Sus ojos azules destellan y sonríe, parecería como si la luz de las estrellas brillaran más que nunca en sus ojos de mar tormentoso.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunta alzando una mano y acariciando su barbilla. Ella sonríe por la pregunta.

-. Sí

-. Estas extraña ¿Ocurre algo?

-. No, solo.. estoy feliz- sonríe y pasa una de sus manos por sus pectorales sintiendo la punzada de deseo nuevamente al verle. ¡Tranquilízate!

-. Me gusta verte feliz- sonríe y le da un beso en la frente. Suspirando complacido.

Ella entiende, que a pesar de estar tan bien allí, acostados al lado de un riachuelo semidesnudos no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Por lo que en una modorra compartida se inclinan para vestirse, para su felicidad su ropa esta seca he utilizable. Cuando se pone las bragas una mano en su cintura hace que se le ericen los pelitos especialmente cuando él la amarra en una abrazo.

-. ¿Sabes? Es extraño- susurra como un ronroneo. Y si sigue así esta en el punto de lanzarlo al suelo y violárselo si es necesario, ¿Por qué le respira en la oreja?¿Sabe lo increíblemente excitante que es eso?

-. ¿Qué es extraño?-pregunto cargándose contra él. ¡Tramposo él ya se vistió!

-. No te quiero dejar ir a ningún lado, ni siquiera a la guerra. No quiero que te pase nada.

-. ¿Y porque eso es extraño?- pregunto sonriente.

-. Porque me muero si te pasa algo y eso es algo que jamás había sentido por alguien.

-. ¿Eso es un te quiero?

-. Puede- sonríe contra su cuello y le da un beso allí. Sujeta su cintura y ella se deja porque le encanta estar entre sus brazos- te quiero _narë nin _(Llamita mía).

-. Te quiero- contesta y se gira para besarle.

Una corriente le paso por la espalda en el momento en que abría los ojos de un pasmo y observaba hacía atrás asustada. No había nada pero siente unas miradas calándoles la espalda. ¡Con que sean los gemelos, ella los castra, LOS CASTRA! Un pensamiento le saca de sus esencian homicida hacía los mirones. Toma su camisa y observa a Legolas quien toma sus armas. Siente un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, escuchan un suave ruido a un silbido. Ambos se quedan observando hacía un lugar diferente. Legolas se gira y le entrega sus armas, mientras rápidamente comienzan ambos a subir por la ladera para llegar a la explanada cerca al campamento. Ambos saben que ahí hay alguien observándoles, alguien que para los nervios de Celiviel, no son los gemelos.

Una brisa y un destello hace que ambos se queden quietos y observan todo a su alrededor.

-. ¿Qué fue eso?- susurra ella. Sujeta firmemente en su mano libre la espada y en su cintura su pistola si es más necesaria.

-. Venga, sube, debemos llegar al campamento.

Al llegar a la parte lisa, se largan a correr en dirección al campamento. Cuando la misma brisa de hace poco les hace detenerse de golpe. Ambos miran hacía el lado, hacía el lado el risco. Era mejor rodearlo que atravesar eso... eso que no sabían que era, pero a ambos les trajo mala espina.

-. ¿Ethanin?- pregunta Legolas de pronto. Ella se crispa, le mira y niega.

-. No, no es él- susurra bastante convencida.

Es algo más que eso, más allá que ese sujeto. Legolas se detiene de golpe y ella trastabilla un poco en su lugar en el momento en que se gira hacía atrás para observar. Más allá a unos cinco metros, ahí dos sombras, figuras femeninas pero ambos son incapaces de percibir sus rostros u otra característica. A una velocidad impresionante Legolas carga una flecha en su arco. Habla en elfico al parecer preguntando que, qué son y que buscan. Pero estas no responden en el momento en que la flecha cruzo el aire y la segunda flecha medio segundo después solo las atravesó como meras esencias.

Sintió un vació, el mismo que la había asolado antes pero ahora más patente y mareante. Los ojos le lagrimean y cuando Legolas le mira parece desconcertado, le toma una mano y le obliga a seguir subiendo, deben alejarse lo más posible de allí. Lo sigue pero... no sabe lo que le pasa, es como si se lo estuvieran mostrando con carteles con luces fluorescentes pero ella no lo entiende por que lo que allí esta escrito es en otro idioma. Unas risas suaves pero escalofriantes en estos momentos hace que ambos salten hacía un lado traspasando unos arbustos y quedándose atrapados entre las presencias oculta en los arbustos y.. el barranco.

Legolas lanza un par de flechas pero aun así, no, no funciona. Las presencias siguen allí. Guarda a Frenedic y saca el arco pero sus manos tiemblan y las flechas no funcionan. No quiere usar el arma de fuego por temor a herir a algo más que esos espíritus extraño o llamar la atención por el fuerte estruendo.

-. _Ëalallo taurë _(Espíritus del bosque)- Legolas se gira y le toma una mano- tal ves no sean malos, espíritus del bosque- susurra y aunque sabe que intenta tranquilizarle, no le sirve, ella sabe que no lo son. Levanta una mano y le quita las lagrimas, deja caer la flecha que tenían en manos cuando lo ve...

Era un ser, un ser alto y delgado, sus ropas eran grises pero a su alrededor crecía la oscuridad, no como maldad si no como protección de la noche. A su lado ahí dos zorritos, que varían de blanco y negro. Estos mismos mutan... sí, mutan de varios animales, hasta que pasando por muchas formas, se transforman en dos figuras humanas que no alcanza a percibir porque Legolas le tapa con el cuerpo en el momento en que le protege.

Cierra los ojos, los cierra en el momento en que nuevamente se escuchan un destello. Su cuerpo no le pertenece en el momento en que se rodea de luz y ya no ahí suelo bajo sus pies cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

Caía...

**.**

Observa detenidamente las figuras y siente el corazón en la boca al percibir los ojos azules de esa mujer, tan conocido... tan familiares. Esta misma levanta una mano y de allí se escucha el mismo destello que hacía poco, un rayo gris le atraviesa, solo una cosquilla siente en el momento en que la presencia detrás suyo desaparece.

Por momentos eternos, su mente no proceso o no quiso procesar lo que veía, no podía ser verdad tan solo eso, no podía serlo, debe ser eso.. una pesadilla porque...no, eso no podía ser real. La figura se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Su brazo alzado como si hubiera deseado que la detuvieran, como si hubiera deseado que Él detuviera su caída. La brisa lo hace despertar de su medio ensueño en el momento en que reacciona y niega.

-. No...

Sonríe, no puede ser verdad. Su corazón comienza a apretarse de la angustia.

-. No...¿Celiviel?- pregunta girándose para ver... tal ves se había movido hacía los arbustos del otro lado, pero allí no había nada.

La sonrisa se va apagando de su rostro. Ahí ruido en los arbusto, sonríe en el momento para ver a su joven compañera salir de estos, tal ves se había ocultado allí, se acerca en el momento en que dando un salto hacía allí aparece Elhorim y por el otro lado Elladan, van a apareciendo dos o tres elfos más con sus armas en manos. Silfrid aparece poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-. ¿Legolas?

Celiviel... Celiviel. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos... no... ¿Celiviel?

-. ¿Dónde esta Celiviel?- pregunta Elladan.

¿Celiviel?, Su estomago y su corazón se retuercen de una manera dolorosa, sus manos tiemblan incontrolables, se gira hacía el risco. Da un par de pasos en el momento en que Silfrid le frena, los ojos de éste buscan una explicación y su cara se transforma en una mascara de seriedad cuando él observa el risco como si no pudiera hablar. Da otro paso tratando de seguir adelante. Pero le detienen y lo empujan suavemente para que no fuera hacía allí.

No esta respirando... ya no. Necesita verla, necesita saber que esta bien que esta sujeta que no ha caído, que por favor no allá caído, empuja al elfo hacía un lado nuevamente cuando le atraviesa, Silfrid ordena rápidamente su captura antes de hacer alguna locura, se inclina un poco hacía adelante para ver la oscuridad del risco invadir su corazón, su orientación se pierde y cuando siente que cae varias manos le atrapan y lo alejan. Lo único que ve es.. oscuridad.. vació... dolor.

-. Celiviel- susurra, los gemelos lo arrastran hacía atrás- Celiviel- llama moviéndose tratando de liberarse- ¡CELIVIEL!...

* * *

**Ya en primer lugar y antes de que me envíen las saetas prendidas! Me tarde si, porque no sabía bien como hacer reaccionar a Legolas al ver como desaparecía Celiviel por el barranco. Sobre el Lemmon... grrr... bueno espero que haya sido del agrado, nunca había escrito uno y es lo más decente que me ha crujido espero perdones por eso... **

**Buenos... **

**Derra: ****A kenet no lo mate y no creo que sufra alguna recaída, por lo menos no que se vaya a percatar Legolas con lo malito que lo deje, pero bien este capitulo fue mas denso en realidad, poco chiste pero se me hizo esencia hacerlo así para que en el siguiente que lo estoy pensando pueda ser mejor. Bien... eso, nos leemos por allí**

**Kohaku: ****Como siempre, mi Linda Kohaku! Fue toda una hazaña lo de las flechas jajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capi sea aceptable. No mucho que decir. Namarie**

**Ereregwen: ****es un gran alivio que no tengamos telepatía en la TM o mas de alguien sufre alguna convulsion por las cosas que se le pasan por la mente a esta pobre mujer. Gracias por el comentario fue muy bien recibido! jajaja**

**Beatriixe:**** Lo subi con algo de retraso ya que mi Notebook fue raptado por unos días pero lo subi tan rápido como se me fue posible, espero que sea de tu agrado. **

**Almaa.**** Este capitulo tan bien te va dedicado jajajajaja, muchos Legolas/Celiviel con el toque de dramatismo que nunca me abandona jajajaja espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. Namarie Meldo!**

**Lastblade**** : Aiya! Me alegra que sea de vuestro agrado jajaja, me halaga que lo hayas leído de corrido y que te quedaras con ganas espero que te guste. Nos leemos!**

**Nota aparte: No poder vivir sin mar, estoy marcando ocupado aun pero me voy a poner las pilas ahora que vuelvo al cole, por lo que tengo algo en que entretenerme en clases de química jajaja. Las musas se me han escapado si las ven me mandan una llamadita para ir de caza jajaja. **

**Namarie Meldo's!**

**Doy asco escribiendo cosas románticas... en serio. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

Había aprendido, realmente, ¿Para qué quejarse si lo único que lograba era ser torturada por esa vieja loca?¿Para que darle el gusto?... aaa... sí, por eso, ella... ella era Celiviel Felagud, ¿Quién la entendía?, Hasta ahora, solo UN personaje, pero muchas veces insistía en que la entendía pero no le comprendía. En fin... si, y allí estaba de nuevo, colgando del árbol que ya era su amigo y hasta le había puesto nombre, se llamaba Sucama.

Los brazos hacía un lado amarrados a las esquinas, otras amarras bajo sus sobacos y para no echarse a peder la espalda una vara de madera que le cruzaba toda la espina dorsal para no doblarse sobre ella. ¿Crucificada? Sí, algo así. ¿Dónde estaba? En el lugar perdido del Bosque Negro o sea, no tenia idea. ¿Con quien? Con la vieja loca, y las gemelas perve y tida, en realidad se llamaban Cäli y Morwën, pero ella por lo que se había enterado, se llamaban las gemelas pervertidas que cuando tenían la oportunidad estaban tiradas en el suelo en un ataque de manos, piernas y llaves, sí tan poco eran nada suavecitas entre las tres.

Si Elladan y Elhorim buscaban el momento para molestarle, estas no descansaban ni para comer. Y claro como no, Itanar, ya luego explicaría quien era él y que influía en su vida. Y la gran pregunta ¿Hace cuanto? Perdió la cuenta luego de caer varias semanas en estado de "coma", por decirlo poco, pero las gemelas le recordaban los cumpleaños, la llegada de la primavera y el invierno, por lo que sacando cuentas así rápidas más o menos unos años humanos.

Sucama, bien, no podía mentir que se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir colgada que ya se le había olvidado el sabor del dulce colchón, solo se quejaba para sacar de quicio a la vieja loca y si no han captado aun quien es, es Ossë, su vieja-loca-maestra-sádica, vestía de gris y era quien hace un par de años atrás la tiro por el barranco para aparecer en esa parte del bosque que nadie conocía porque estaba protegida por el poder de esta misma.

Hoy para ser el día más interesante, era uno de los últimos días del invierno, por lo cual ¿A que no adivinan? Estaba lloviendo a cantaros mientras ella sirve de paraguas a las dos monitos que le tiran pedazos de rama y lodo, esas mutaciones era las gemelas que ya le iban a molestar antes de dormir.

No tenía frió, hace ya mucho que naturalmente no sentía frió, cuando entrenaba y Ossë le atacaba sentía esos hechizos calarle el alma, era la dama del fuego, el frió en hechizos era lo más horrible que podía sentir. Cälí se transformo en humana, su cabello era blanco, ni siquiera plateado, blanco brillante, facciones elfas pero su mirada era todo menos inocente, aun así era mucho menos que su hermana, quien le siguió, esta tenía el cabello negro, muy, muy oscuro y su mirada daba miedo. Tenia ese brillo, ese brillo de travesuras y maldad intensa.

-. ¡Atacan a una indefensa! ¿En realidad son el bien y el mal?

-. No, tu fuiste la que nos puso ying-yaga o algo así, te insistimos somos el blanco y el negro, en ningún sentido bien y mal.

-. Si ya me di cuenta, como quieran, tú vive con eso y serás feliz- recibió como respuesta un ramazo en todo el ojo.

-. ¡Já! Diez puntos- saltó Morwën.

-. ¡¿De que cara me hallaron?- grito moviéndose en Sucama.

-. De tiro al blanco- contesto Morwen tomando una piedrita.

-. ¡Aleja eso de mi!- le grito mientras mueve un pie y una ráfaga de aire caliente que las hace saltar hacía atrás. Ambas enojadas toman unos pedazos de lodo. Ella levanto sus pies para lanzarles todo el aire caliente que pueda ya que no puede moverse mucho mas o si no se arrepentirán. Se escucha un risa joven, y ella sonríe al verlo en frente sentado en la rama comiendo un pedazo de manzana como cena.

-. ¡Aiya!- saluda sonriente.

-. Aiya- le contesta dejando sus jueguitos para otro momento.

Itanar, era un jovencito de doce años casi trece, posee el cabello corto rubio más o menos oscuro por ser de noche, ella le había permitido hacerse dos orificios en la oreja derecha donde tenía una cadenita con una hoja. Sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas y viste con su túnica de cazador. En su espalda anda con su propio arco Ayarax, que ella le había pasado para que practicara, eso si, sin sus flechas, ya que estas las utilizaba ella por su poca combustión, por lo que él debe crearse las suyas. Su sonrisa, es la que le anima día a día. Si no han adivinado aun han pasado 12 años humanos, hace trece años que cayo por el barranco, hacía 12 años con un par de meses ese niño había nacido de ella, y si esa sonrisa que se le pega a veces a su hijo no era la de su padre, realmente no sabía de quien era. Salta a su rama como si viviera en los árboles, bueno en realidad casi se los pasa en estos, y ligero como un elfo pero con su humor y sus explosiones de sarcasmo, se puso de rodilla y sujetándose de las manos se dejo caer colgando a su lado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-. _Alassea i loome_ (Buenas Noches)- le dijo dejándose caer, y cayendo al suelo frente a las gemelas.

-. _Lissë oloori _(Dulces sueños)- contesto sonriendo. Las gemelas posesivamente le pusieron una mano en los hombros y lo apretaron. Mientras le sacaban la lengua y se iban por el pequeño camino hacía la casa de Ossë. Itanar se giro y le sonrió más que nunca.

Muchas veces desde que había nacido Itanar, se escapaba a la frontera más lejana y lloraba, hace trece años que ya no veía a nadie de sus conocidos, ni a Gandalf, ni a los gemelos, ni siquiera a Legolas y le dolía. Los echaba de menos más de lo que realmente le alegaba a Ossë.

Había sido cruel y aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, para Itanar su padre estaba muerto hacía mucho, había muerto en la Guerra del Anillo. Ella había sufrido mucho por esto, encontraba inhumano decirle algo así a un hijo sabiendo que su padre ni siquiera esta al otro lado del mundo si no a un par de días a caballo. Pero era cierto, y no podía dañar a su hijo. Itanar había nacido con el sello del fuego en su espalda, en el omoplato derecho. Por lo cual, cuando ella ya no deseara ocupar su poder se lo entregaría y el sería el amo del Fuego Eterno. Ethanin la deseaba a ella porque gobernaba el fuego, él quería su poder y hacer el hecho de que tenía un heredero de esto lo podría en peligro de muerte.

Itanar sabía esto y sabía que si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba sobre sus padres, ella tan solo NO lo era. Ella era su maestra, y sus padres habían muerto, era su protegido y no su madre. Se lo inculcaron de pequeño, por que su vida dependía de ello.

Las gemelas le enseñaron a cazar, ella le enseño defensa personal, arco y espada, y junto con ella aprendió los pasos fáciles de la dominación del fuego. Era un guerrero nato, como Legolas. Era muy conciente del poder de ella, de la guerra en que estaba vinculada y que podría no sobrevivir, pero eran conversaciones que no duraban más de un minuto y ella agradecía eso.

Cerro los ojos cansada, esperando... otro día de entrenamiento.

Al otro día

Salta, corre que te van a pillar, pensaba mientras salteaba de un árbol a otro.

"CRACK" sonido de quiebre de una rama.

-. ¡Allá!

Escucho la voz de una de las gemelas. Pero no se movió, se quedo pegada al hueco que le daba el tronco. Su respiración se calmo hasta parecer solo la nada. Escucho como la presencia de Morwën se acercaba por su lado. Las otras dos más allá. Cerró los ojos tocando el suelo con la punta de los dedos, los pasos eran lentos, cercanos... muy cercanos. Tres... dos... u...

-. ¡El almuerzo esta listo!- grito Itanar. Casi sufre un paro, se llevó una mano al pecho en el momento en que se caía al suelo sentada. Morwën saco su cabeza para verle y sonreír con burla.

-. ¡A-tra-pa-da!- canturreo y le pegó algo en la frente, mientras Cäli aparecía cerca de allí y junto a su gemelas saltando se fueron a la casa.

Suspiro. Se quito la etiquetita que decía: _Atrapada_. ¡Perfecto!. Una mano le ayudo a levantarse y le sonrió a Ossë.

La mujer seguía tan seria y fría como siempre. Su vestimenta gris con toques blancos. Alta, delgadísima y esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules que fueron su maestros por esos trece años. Esos ojos que de alguna forma le recordaban al joven príncipe. La mujer le revolvió el cabello mientras le hacía un gesto para que fueran a casa.

-. Tus hijas son unos demonios- susurro. La mujer sonrió mirando como estas bailaban acercándose al joven elfo que las mirabas con una sonrisa resignada.

-. Y tu hijo un santo.¿Por qué no salió a ti?- pregunto sonriendo más aun mientras ella observó a su retoño siendo acosado por las gemelas. La mujer se adelanto.

-. Porque se parece a su padre- susurro más para si. La vieja loca como solía llamarle ella, se giro y le hizo un gesto para que viera como sus demonios acosaban a su retoño.- ¡Suéltenle Pervertidas!...

**.**

El despacho estaba en silencio. Había llegado hace unos minutos la guardia del Este con pocas noticias sobre Rhun. En los desiertos no se veía nada, como si los orkos y uruk hubieran desaparecido. Hacía casi trece años, trece años humanos.

Trece desde que perdió su sonrisa.

Trece desde que un hoyo negro perdió su esperanza.

Trece, desde que la dejo de ver a ella.

El corazón se le sobrecogía siempre que pensaba en ella, siempre que al ver parejas sentía la rabia quemarle dentro, rabia al darse cuenta que había perdido su pedacito de alma por un accidente inútil, un accidente hasta ridículo. Aquella noche tan hermosa en que la hizo solo suya, en que vio en ella todo el amor que quería, lo había perdido, y nadie, ni siquiera hermanos, ni padres sabían como se sentía, un cuerpo sin alma, un recipiente que se podía preocupar de todo un pueblo entero pero menos de él mismo. Un recipiente a punto de quebrarse.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió con cuidado, la hermosa cabellera rubia platinada entro primero que ella.

La mujer a su lado dejo de lado el arco y el carcaj mientras se liberaba la coleta para despejar su hermoso cabello rubio, se quito algunas piezas de la armadura y se estiro cuanto podía. Legiodith, sus hermosos ojos verdes trasparentes como los de su padre, el cabello semi ondulado de un rubio más plateado que dorado y su figura ataviada de ropas de guardia en vez de las típicas vestimentas de dama. Él la miro observando la belleza de su madre en la de su hermana mayor. Esta sonrió cuando le pilló mirándole. Él era el único que en la familia había obtenido los ojos de su madre.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto a su hermana con una sonrisa más cordial que de verdadera felicidad. Amaba a su hermana, pero ya le costaba mucho dar a conocer ese sentimiento.

-. Decente, cansada, pero bien- sonrió. Su hermana era una de las mejores comandantes del reino. En ella recaía el poder de la guardia y los ejércitos, ya que hacía mucho había dejado el poder del pueblo en él ya que no podía con eso, pero si para la guerra.

-. ¿Qué sucede Leggy?- pregunto al verle taciturno. Sabiendo como le molestara que utilizara ese sobrenombre.

-. Nada- contesto con una leve sonrisa. No vio la mueca que producía la joven cuando le contesto. Ya estaba cansado que le reclamaran por no verle ni escucharle reír desde que llegó de la guerra.

Legolas Thraudillon. Hijo del Rey Thraudin y próximo a la corona del reino. Sus ojos azul cielo habían perdido el brillo de años pasados, el brillo de la esperanza, de la fe, del cariño más allá que el del aprecio familiar, el de su más querido amor. Se tiro el cabello hacía atrás, cuando esta se poso por atrás y comenzó a tejer sus hilos de oro en esas trencitas tan populares que había llevado consigo en la marcha hacía la Guerra del Anillo.

Aceptó complacido el relajamiento que eso le provocaba, cerró los ojos mientras Legiodith pegaba su barbilla a su nuca y lo abrazaba. Su hermanos habían sido su pilar, lo que lo mantenía a flote luego de... de aquello...

-. Papá esta preocupado- susurro de pronto. Cerró los ojos esta vez a la fuerza _Otra vez no, por favor._

-. Ya hemos hablado de eso, acabas de llegar, debería descansar- contesto. Sus manos se tensaron en el segundo.

-. Pero...

-. No voy a buscar ni pareja, ni esposa, ni dama de compañía como quieras decirlo. Dejemos el tema.

-. No.

-. ¿No que?

-. No vamos a dejar el tema, ¡Hace trece años que llegaste de la guerra Legolas, y sigues tan apagado como siempre!

-. No es como si no estuviéramos que enfrentarnos con otra cosa.

-. En trece años no ha pasado nada, no hemos visto nada, ni dragones ni masas de orcos.

-. Pues claro, no, nos van a dejar ver un ejercito si esperan para vernos vulnerables- _Cambia de tema, Cambia de tema..._

-. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien?- _¡Diablos!._- hay muchas elfas que desearían que las miraras solo por mirarles. ¿Por qué no haces un intento?- de pronto recordó lo que había pensado. _Ella siempre llamaba a ese ser cuando estaba enojada, Diablos... se le había quedado tan grabado-_ ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto molesta.

-. Si.

-. ¿Por qué no haces el intento?... solo... solo hazlo, por nosotros. Nos duele verte así, le duele a Belian, ¿Recuerdas como te esperaba? ¡Te tenia a poco menos que en un altar, Legolas! No le quites a nuestro hermano el verte sonreír otra vez...

Bajo la cabeza adolorido por sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?, ¿No sabía ella como dolía haber perdido alguien que amaba, que quería tanto? ¡Perdió a su mejor amigo en una redada con orkos y tenía la posibilidad de verlo en Mandos!, pero él, él perdió a ... a... a ella... a la persona que amab... que quería tanto... Que amaba y que no la vería en tanto tiempo más.

Se levanto en silencio. No dijo nada y se marcho. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para relajarse. Debía ir allí, allí donde podía descansar su mente y revivir una y otra vez cuando la perdió...

**.**

Una casa, una bonita casa que no estaba tallada ni hecha en el árbol, si no un árbol con forma de casa, con piezas diferentes para todos los habitantes, excepto para ella claro. La ultima vez casi se quedan sin árbol por la pesadilla que expandió una ola de fuego por las habitaciones, gracias a Merlín, las de las gemelas estaba cerrada, y Itanar reacciono antes de que eso sucediera. Es una de las cosas por lo que dormía en Sucama para la seguridad de todos.

Itanar había tomado el papel de cocinero desde que se percataron que ella NO sabía cocinar- la ultima vez casi intoxica a los habitantes de la casa, Itanar ocupo el mejunje pestilente para alejar una manada de lobos de las fronteras, ya verán que por el hecho de no quejarse de lobos, ello funciono-, que las gemelas dejaban hecho un asco la cocina para solo hacer unas lembas y que Ossë con sus malos pretextos de que ella no hacía daño a la naturaleza, cosa poco creíble porque cocinaba, igual o peor que ella. Como siempre la mesa estaba preparada, lembas, frutas mezclada con miel que el árbol-casa les daba, un caldo y una variedad de verduras, pero la cara tristona de éste era por algo.

-. Tengo que ir de caza- susurro sentando a su lado. Ella le miro feo abrió la boca- antes que refutes, mamá. ¿Vez carne?- negó para su mala suerte.

-. Sabes que es peligroso- contesto tomando una lemba calientita.

-. No es peligroso, es que tú le encuentras peligro hasta a una ramita- las demás asintieron en silencio.

-. Una ramita puede ser un arma mortal si sabes como ocuparle- su hijo rodó los ojos- ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? Vamos los dos- otra vez rodó los ojos.

-. Tengo trece años...

-. Doce.

-. Voy a cumplir trece, y ya se cazar y me se cuidar bien. La ultima vez que fuiste conmigo te aburriste de lo lindo.

-. Men...

-. Es la verdad- se cruzo de brazos como retándole a que le negara ello.

-. Es cierto...

-. ¿Viste?, vamos... ¿No confías en mi?- ojitos de borrego.

-. No saldrás de la frontera y te llevaras a Luna- la sonrisa esplendorosa de este se alumbro con una grata felicidad.- llegaras antes del crepúsculo eso si- él asintió otra vez emocionado.

-. _Hantale mamil_

**.**

Arreo suavemente a su joven caballo. Era medio día, el viaje sería grato para él si no se encontraba con alguna plaga. Los suaves movimientos en los árboles daba señal que los guardias estaban observándole como ya se las hacía costumbre dejarle solo cuando lo veían sin compañía.

Llevaba su carcaj lleno de flechas y el arco en la espalda. Eran las armas más útiles dentro de un bosque con arañas y seres oscuros gigantes. Era la única manera de matarlo antes de ser embestido por alguno de ellos. Se bajo del caballo en el momento en que Vane salió de entre unos árboles. Solo realizo una pequeña venia que significaba que no le molestaran y que no deseaba a nadie cerca. El elfo asintió mientras volvía a desaparecer.

* * *

**Espero que se tomo con coherencia que hacer cosillas en los bosques NO es bueno para una dama, al menos No si no se tiene los materiales para no quedar, en cinta, preñada, embarazada, como quieran decirle****. **

**RinoaLH:**** jajaja lamento la tardanza de nuevo me dio la escapada de la musa, espero que no haya sido una sorpresa con Itanar. Jajaja, en fin espero que sea del agrado de todos. Un saludote! Cuidate mucho y nos leemos por allí o por allá.**

**Lastblade:**** Si, lo se. Me demore siglos, pero que ando saltando de historia en historia que me cuesta centrame en una. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! **

**Derra:**** Gracias, Primer Lemmon o hentai? O como se llame, jajaja, me alegro que te gustara. Y final triston para poder hacer bien el fic!**

**Beatriixe:**** Gracias por el comentarios, mil siglos sin subir, lo lamento!. **

**Angefonce15:**** si las musas llegaron menos jajajaj. Bueno espero que te gstara el capi. Mucho que hacer poco que realizar!. Un besote y cuidate!**

**Namarië a todas y/o todos jajaja. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Podía gritar, lo sabía ya lo había hecho, podía suplicar ya lo había hecho pero lo que no podía hacer era detenerse. Corría con quince kilos en cima. Un leve peto y un short de escamas de no se sabe que, mientras esquivaba desesperada una altas y peligrosas espinas enormes de hielo que brotaban por la tierra con toda la intención de herirle. Ossë- ahora ya saben por lo de sádica- estaba a varios metros más allá, alzando las manos para sacar esa enormes espinas de la nada, con toda la intención de dañarle, ya lo habían hecho, su cuerpo no parecía un mapa solo porque le dio la de la masoca por cortarse. La herida más frecuenta era...

-. ¡Agh!- grito cayendo hacía un lado. Esa. El fuego se extendió rápido mientras detenía la hemorragia de una de las agujas rasgarle uno de tobillos. Se quedo allí unos segundos, cuando sintió que si no se movía su estomago iba a sufrir una perforación. Se giro sobre si, se puso en pie de una manera bastante poco cómoda y se lanzó hacía arriba con una ráfaga de fuego que fundió el hielo próximo a dejarle una linda perforación.

-. ¡Sigue corriendo!- grito la mujer. Alzo una mano en el momento en que un rayo casi le pega. Se volvió a retorcer, algo coja por el resentimiento del tobillo pero su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tanto a las heridas y a curarles de manera rápida que el dolor no duraría más de un minutos. Aun así al terminar algo resentida tendría que vendarse.

-. Vieja...- unas cuantas palabras que bien en este mundo no son frecuentadas más que por ella.

Esta sonreía mientras dio un paso, paso la mano por arriba de la cabeza creando un látigo larguísimo, que si ella por casualidad no hubiera visto en el reflejo de una de las agujas hubiera impactado en toda su espalda. Se giro sobre si, su pie derecho creo una semicircunferencia perfecta delante de ella donde antes de que el látigo de hielo impactara una pared de fuego se extendió tres metros hacía arriba evaporándole.

-. Bien- sonrió.

Cuando se iba a girar muy orgullosa de si misma, una pared de hielo le salió de frente. Reboto con el cuerpo antes que con la cara por lo que media ahogada y con la risa sofocada de la mujer se enojo bastante. Alzo una mano hacía ella, y dos llamitas pequeñas quedaron flotando en el aire. La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le inundo no se comparo con la enojada con ella, en el momento en que con un zumbido ensordecedor.

-. ¡Boom!- sonrió para sí, cuando en dos remolinos convertidos en uno 20 metros alrededor no quedo absolutamente nada más que la tierra vaporosa. La mujer se protegió debidamente con un iglú de magia, y ella, obviamente no le paso nada.

-. Chistosa- susurro y bajo las manos mientras las pesas desaparecían de muñecas y tobillos. Más liviana y feliz se acercó a la mujer.

-. ¿Qué no te gusto?- pregunto inocente mientras sin elegancia ni etiqueta se sentó en el suelo para revisarse el tobillo- ¿Te parece lindo verme hecha un mapa?- pregunto observando la herida hinchada, pero sana por dentro. En realidad si parecía un mapa, tenia tantas cicatrices que ya se estaban uniendo, pronto iba a colocarle nombres de carreteras, de seguro que Ita se entretendría.

-. ¿A quien quieres llamar a atención? Por aquí no veo a nadie quien mostrarle tú cuerpo.

Sin querer aquello le hizo un nudo en el estomago. Pero se rió con sarcasmo para que ello no se notara.

-. ¿A que hora iba a volver Ita?- pregunto la mujer viendo hacía el horizonte donde el sol se acercaba a los árboles lejanos.

-. Antes del crepúsculo, debe por venir.

Susurro más apesadumbrada que nunca. Nunca le gusto que Itanar fuera solo a cazar, no es que fuera mal cazador ni nada. Solo... le daba miedo que le desobedeciera y saliera de las fronteras. Ossë notaba quien entraba y salía de estas por lo que le avisaría si este osaba solo poner una mano fuera de la barrera porque ella lo amarraría a la casa hasta que tuviera ochenta.

-. Me voy a dar un baño.

-. Vuelve temprano, ayer llegó una encomienda.

-. ¿Y eso?- pregunto curiosa.. solo un poco.

-. Un regalito de mi parte.

Le miro con desconfianza, la ultima vez que había "recibido un regalito" le habían presentado Sucama. Se marcho sin decir más. El pequeño estanque donde con un poco de su poder lo convertiría en unas termas. Además estaba del mejor animo del mundo porque las gemelas tuvieron que salir de las fronteras para vigilar los bosques, como bien decían ella eso era y había sido siempre su trabajo, vigilar y cuidar el bosque.

**.**

Se quedo en silencio. Respiro hondo y apunto. El silbido fue certero y mortal. El pobre conejito cayo en sus redes. Podía lanzar rápido y sin ningún problema de fallar, lo que temía era causarle una muerte dolorosa a aquel pequeño ser, eso no lo soportaría. Su madre le había enseñado donde apuntar para no causar dolor, una muerte certera nada más.

Bajo del árbol de un saltó, en la espalda llevaba el carcaj y mientras dejaba a Ayarax de lado resguardo al animalito en una cartera donde ya le haría compañía a cinco más. Todos machos. Se levanto limpiando la flecha con un pañito en el momento en que buscaba el sol. Su madre se pondría histérica si solo se demoraba un minuto más después del crepúsculo. Cinco conejos servirían para una semana, después de todos los más carnívoros era él y su madre. Levanto el arco y guardo la flecha con un movimiento elegante de la mano.

Sonrió otra vez, su madre siempre se le quedaba mirando embobada cuando hacía uno de esos movimientos, de seguro le recordaba a su padre. Su rostro se cubrió de una leve sombra al recordarle o por lo menos la esencia de la palabra.

Se giro sobre los talones para llamar a Lunaoscura, cuando los vio. El par de perdices más hermosas que había visto. No se movió, si las capturaba iban a hacer el plato de fondo de aquella noche. Relajo su respiración en menos de cinco segundos estaba sobre un árbol con una flecha quemándole los dedos, la otra la tenía preparada dos movimientos rápidos y letales... nada más. Se cargó un poco más cerró un ojo y un silbido. Mato a una, la otra iba a volar cuando en pleno vuelo una flecha se lo prohibió. Más orgulloso que nunca saltó del árbol se acercó corriendo cuando una raya en el piso algo medio cubierto le hizo pegar un saltó hacía atrás. La Frontera. Eru... ¿Por qué ahora?.

**.**

Dejo que el aire moviera sus cabellos sueltos. Estaba sentado en el risco, con las piernas colgando en aquel abismo, el fondo que el desesperado reviso más de quince veces, esperanzado, levemente esperanzado de encontrar el cuerpo de ella. Vivo.. siempre con la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo. Pero en ese tiempo habían piscinas o ojos de mar, ahora secos, largos túneles marinos llenos de agua de corriente agresiva que se robaron el cuerpo de ella. Esos túneles estaban secos ahora, como si trece años atrás jamás se la hubieran llevado.

Cerro los ojos recordando ese tiempo, esos recuerdos dolorosos. Giro el rostro hacía varios metros más abajo y lejos, allí donde en la noche... sonrió, donde la vio más hermosa que nunca. Donde se había callado y solo dejaba que su cuerpo hablara, cuando le miraba media disgustada. Volvió a sonreír. El sol se ocultaba en lo lejano.

Siempre se veía tan hermosos el atardecer en ese maldito risco. Observó distraído hasta que un ruidito llamo la atención, un ruidito que bien conocía como temía. Vio movimiento hacía el suroeste. Dos enormes águilas sobrevolaban el sector, en ese momento vio como más rápido que nunca se giraron en picada hacía allá, pudo haber sido efecto del sol o de sus ojos pero juro ver un esplendor antes del ruido. Corrió, veloz y ágil hacía allí, donde las arañas atacaban o asechaban algo o alguien.

**.**

Si lo explicaba, con lujo de detalles realmente no creía que se enojara mucho, o sea, ¡Ella tan bien amaba las perdices asadas! Retorció una pluma entra las manos. De seguro que sale su otro yo y lo deja castigado de por vida y capacito que hasta lo deje sin cabello. Pero...

-. Aig...- suspiro. La flecha se rompió. Ir, recogerlas y volver y de seguro que si volvía antes de que Ossë se lo digiera a su madre, podían quedar en un silencio amistoso.

Pero hubo algo, algo que podía más que con toda la furia de su madre, y era que... uno de ellos había quedado medio vivo. La flecha en sus manos se volvió ceniza.

-. Lo siento mamá.

Dio un paso, el gran paso. Hubo una descarga que paso por todo su cuerpo y resentido quedo cuando observó que la barrera había brillado. Pero lo que más le perturbo fue el paisaje. Oscuro, tétrico, tan apagado como una noche sin estrellas. Jamás había visto aquello, al otro lado del bosque siempre estaba luminoso. Pero esos árboles parecía tan... malvados. Despejándose de su ahora pesadilla. Corrió hacía las perdices y sucumbió con la vida de que había quedado viva pidiéndole perdón por ello en silencio.

No podía haber algo más horrible y más desastroso que eso le sucediera a él, en ese momento. Susurro en silencio palabras que bien su madre a veces cuando entrenaba se le salían. Levanto una mano con cuidado mientras sentía el peso y el crujido de uno de los árboles. Lanzó la flecha en el momento en que se ahogaba con su propio grito. La cosa más horrible que en su joven vida había visto.

Siempre desde que recordaba su madre le había dicho que seres horribles habían fuera de las fronteras. Pero jamás algo tan espeluznante como ello. Nunca antes se había enfrentando a una araña que le triplicaba en porte y en masa. Solo sintió el golpe, una pata peluda y gruesa le pego en un costado mientras se quitaba de una de sus patas la flecha. Rodó por el árbol completamente paralizado de miedo. Las flechas se esparcieron por el suelo. Observó con el corazón a mil y pálido como si solo las tenazas acercarse a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos asustado, con el pánico de sentir la pura muerte.

Un silbido, dos, pero el dolor le hizo gritar de agonía. La araña había caído aplastando uno de sus pies y en el paso rompió la piel de su estomago con las tenazas llenas de veneno. Su madre, su madre le había salvado, ella había llegado. Lagrimas gruesas de alivio y dolor le inundaron. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo como ahora. Una sombra le cubrió pero se ovillo por el dolor.

-. No te muevas.

Sufrió una descarga de pánico nuevamente. Dos silbidos más y un fuerte golpe más allá. Abrió los ojos mareados mientras sentía el escozor en su estomago, todo daba vueltas. Una araña más grande moría lentamente. Giro el rostro cuanto pudo pero nada más que una capa tapándole, una capa que lo envolvió en su ahora perpetuo frió, su vista se nublo, solo observando el largo y rubio cabello de quien le cargaba.

**.**

Se dejo flotar por unos buenos cinco minutos observando como las primeras estrellas estaban llegando aparecer.

Había sentido una leve comezón en su marca, pero no le hizo caso. Salió del agua mientras estiraba los brazos y con una ráfaga de fuego quedaba completamente seca. Se puso una túnica suave encima y se miro en el agua. El maldito pelo, le tenia tan molesta, se le pegaba a la cara a cada rato y le cortaba la vista al haber viento. Pues ya que por aquí no veía peluquero dispuesto y ella le había cortado el pelo a su hijo con la misma excusa de que era molesto para ver si quería ir de caza. Fue por la espada se lo apretó en una colega y deslizo tan suave como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Una mata de largo cabello negro le quedo en una mano mientras lo movía hacía un lado y lo incineraba con el horrible olor de pelo quemado. Se miro en el agua y... le gusto, sí, le despejaba la cara y se sentía más liviana. Se lo desordeno y le quedo mucho mejor.

¡Já, envídienme! Pensó mientras se dirigía a casa para ver que había traído Itanar.

Cuando vio a Lunaoscura esta se movía nerviosa y fue en ese momento en que las gemelas hablaban rápidamente con Ossë fuera de la casa cuando el golpe le hizo marearse.

-. Ita...- susurro. La voz se le quebró cuando algo aturdida se acercó corriendo. La cara asustada de las gemelas no le dio mejor señal.- ¿Qué...?¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- susurro con la voz rasposa.

El vértigo continuo le hizo caer hacía un lado. Morwën le pesco antes de golpearse, le dejaron en el suelo mientras las palabras surrealistas de esta le golpearon, las lagrimas le siguieron.

-. Una araña...- susurró.

-. Esta bien Celi. Él se lo llevó.

-. ¿Él?- pregunto más asustada. Con que el único que ella le llamaba Él era a Etanhin. Miro asustada a Ossë quien negó.

-. El príncipe...

Solo aquella palabra hizo que todo le diera vueltas. Quedo inconsciente antes de poder hacer otra cosa.

**.**

Se sorprendió se sobremanera que cuando entro en la ciudad vio algunos humanos, humanos que si reconoció a uno fue a Faramir quien le sonrió pero cambio su facción en el segundo al ver el bulto entre sus brazos. No se detuvo aun desconcertado cuando vio a Belian, su hermano caminando de un lado a otro con un Aragorn y un Gimli allí, en la puerta esperándole. Pero ni siquiera la vista extraña de sus amigos pudo quitarle el peso de miedo que surcaba su semblante. Sentía como el frió inundaba el cuerpo del joven. Aquel niño que había salvado a duras penas. Inconsciente por el veneno.

Al verlo había jurado que era un niño humano, pues los elfos no suelen usar el cabello corto como el de él, ni menos el arete doble que llevaba en una oreja, pero al ver sus facciones dormidas no pudo más que correr con él para salvarlo, unas fuertes punzadas de horror le invadieron al pensar que llegarían muy tarde. Ni siquiera había entrado al jardín principal cuando...

-. ¡Belian!- su hermano dio un salto. Este no tenía más de 18 años y su cabello amarrado en trenzas giraron con algo de reproche- trae al curandero- éste no se movió, aturdido- ¡Rápido!- gruño. Aragorn y Gimli quienes borraron sus sonrisas de sus caras al ver al chico en brazos se acercaron. Dio un saltó del caballo aun andando. El enano lo detuvo luego siendo ayudado por uno de los elfos. Su hermana apareció de pronto.

-. ¿Qué?¿Legolas?- pregunto, atrás suyo venían dos gemelos que bien sonrieron pero luego cambiaron sus rostro al ver el bulto en sus manos.

-. Manda al curandero a la sala principal- paso de largo aun trote rápido.

Abrió la sala con cuidado de no zarandear más al niño y lo deposito con cuidado sobre un taburete. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se comenzó a desesperar. ¡¿Dónde diantres estaba el curandero? Pero a pesar de ello, Aragorn entro preocupado y repentinamente recordó que su amigo era un excelente curandero. Cuando este se acercó le poso una mano en el hombro, miro al niño pero algo en este le hizo distraerse porque le costo un poco volver en si.

-. _Hantale Aragorn- _susurro mientras este que aun siendo rey llevaba consigo las tan apreciadas _athelas. _Las comenzó a aplicar.

-. No hay de que- susurro luego mientras llegaban los curanderos con más hierbas y pociones. Este dejo de delirar incoherencias y se calmo. Los que entraron en la sala sufrieron el mismo estado de impacto que Aragorn que el doto a su extraña apariencia. Se marcho cuando Belian algo aturdido le llamo.

-. ¿Quién es?- pregunto mientras él se cargaba en una viga. Su hermano abrió sus enormes ojos verde agua y le inspecciono.

-. No lo sé, lo encontré en el bosque, lo estaban acechando unas arañas- contesto. Este cabeceo- lamento haberte gritado.

-. _Lau, lau - _susurro negando con una mano- es que... me recordaste el día en que llegaste de la guerra. Parecías... perdido.

Desesperado, aturdido, triste, más muerto que vivo y muchas otras formas de expresión, que suave en decirle _perdido_. Sonrió mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

-. No temas decirme lo obvio, Belian- su hermano enrojeció y asintió. Segundos después llegaron Gimli, los gemelos, su hermana y padre. Allí saludo y explico sobre el niño. Sentía la carne de gallina pensar que estaba solo en el bosque.

**.**

No había reaccionado bien. En realidad ¿Cuándo reaccionaba bien? Se agacho mientras sostenía entre sus manos su arco y las flechas de sus hijos. Los cuerpos muertos de las arañas le hicieron hacer una mueca detrás de la mascara. Jamás creyó que esto fuera suceder y justo ahora... volver...

El miedo y las ansias golpeaban fuerte su cuerpo envuelto.

Volver...

* * *

**¡Dejad Reviews, ¿Sí?**

**Bien! En primer lugar me quiero disculpar por el gran giro que hice a esta historia, pero era ello o dejarle y cancelarle porque las ideas no llegaban como debían. Asi que espero que este aceptable y bueno a mi me gusto un hijo de Legolas! **

**Yanily: **jajaja, gracias por integrarte a mi fic jajajaja. Te haz pasado por todos del señor de los anillo? Wuau! Te lo agradezco de corazón! Y Muchas, pero muchas gracias por los comentarios, me ilusionas un montón. Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado y eso de juntarlos... bueno, han pasado trece años no pueden llegar dándose besos como si solo se hubieran separado por trece minutos, así que pondré de todo mi yo para que sea... interesante este fic Te cuidas y gracias.

**Lastblade: **si.. bueno, como ya lo había dicho era darle una vuelta o abandonarle y eso no me gustaria, por lo menos con esta idea tengo mas donde crear... espero que no te haya desilusionado tanto. Te cuidas.

**Beatriixe: **Hola! Como estas? Jajaja, Abandonarle era ago que iba a ser, pero me ha bajado la musa por otra parte y allí nació Itanar jajaja. Me alero que te gustara. Cuídate...

**Derra: **No me he demorado casi nada (a decir por los anteriores) en subir este así que espero que sea comprensible por el cambio de la idea original. Pero igual va a ver Ethanin a que tratar de arañar por predador jajaj. Y sobre él... bueno tengo algunas cosillas para hacer de este elfito un elfito vengativo y claro... volver loca a Celiviel muja-muaj... jajaj. Bueno cuídate y namarie**. **

**Ereregwen: **Buu que pena por eso de los estudios yo estoy igual aunque colocándome las pilas para que me regalen lo mas deseado y anhelado jajaja. Bueno, estudia mucho y cuídate. NO... espera no estudies mucho que a uno se le funde las neuronas... ¡En serio! Ya vez como Celiviel ya se hecho a perder! Jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara. Cuídate un millón.

**Namarie a todos lo que pasan por aquí!**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV:

**Reviews! No se cuando vuelva a subir... así que mientras más comentarios más rápido lo haré.**

**En el castillo. Dos piezas de la del príncipe. **

Despertó tan rápido que se mareo. Pero tan conciente de su estado que sabía que tenía un pie fracturado y la venda en el estomago por el ataque de la araña. Había escuchado en sueños, algo bastante extraño, pero así sabía que estaba en el castillo del Bosque Negro, donde hacía dos días había sido atacado y dormido por el veneno. Solo no esperaba haber delirado alguna estupidez. Debía marcharse de allí, su madre debía estar más que histérica, con ayuda o sin ayuda se iría arrastrando si así fuera necesario para volver. Se quito las sabanas de un golpe, y se inclino con el dolor punzante en su estomago y pie respiro profundo en el momento en que lo sintió.

Alguien en la puerta.

Levanto la vista para quedarse tan poco entonado como tonto. ¡Entenderle un poco!: Había vividos toda su vida, con elfas, espíritus, damas, lo que fueran pero eran todas damas- o lo que se podía, por lo menos físicamente- allí frente a él, era a él primer elfo... hombre que veía- más que él obvio- y no lo esperaba tan súbitamente esplendoroso. O sea, era alto, le sacaba más o menos dos cabezas y media, de contextura fina pero musculosa y el cabello largo y dorado era el que reconoció como el que le salvo, tenia unos ojos tan azules que le recordó estar viendo directamente el cielo. Sus ropajes eran mucho mejores que los que alguna vez él llegó a usar, pero parecía tan natural. Dio un paso y recordó que como ser vivo debía respirar.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto. ¿Bien? No, no estaba bien. Se quedo quieto observando la habitación pero esta vez con pensamientos suicidas. Tal vez si se lanzaba por la ventana a la altura necesaria no era necesario caer en las manos de una descontrolada de su madre.

-. Yo.. esto si- contesto y se revolvió el cabello no sabiendo que hacer. Minutos, minutos.. cada minuto era un nervio menos de su madre, un gramo menos de paciencia

-. ¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto cuando lo vio observar la las rutas de escape

-. Yo esto debo volver con mi ma...- ¡Idiota!-... maestra. De seguro que debe estar histérica- se iba a poner en pie pero ese sujeto, que de apariencia no pasaba los 20, le sujeto un hombro y le obligo a sentarse

-. Si tu maestra- algo en su vocecita no le gusto. ¿Creía que estaba mintiendo?¿Él?- te busca, sabrá que estas aquí.- Ho nooo... aquí, su madre, histérica, fuego, mucho. Respiro con algo de dificultad- ¡Hey! tranquilo, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-. Itanar- contesto apretó las sabanas. Maestra, padre muerto, ¡Concéntrate! Por el bien de tu madre, por el bien tuyo.

-. ¿Dónde vivías?

-. No lo se- eso no es una mentira, no tenia idea donde vivía. ¿Qué quieren que le diga?¿En el bosque, dentro de un árbol?¿Qué cara le hallaron?¿De los niños perdidos del País de Nunca Jamás? (Su madre le contó Peter Pan). O se lo creyó y era un iluso, o ya lo tenía como loco.

-. No puedes ir a ningún lado hasta que sanes tu pie y tu estomago- su voz se noto suave, pero estaba la clara orden en su voz... Nadie le ordenaba, su madre y Ossë eran las únicas, las únicas que tenía sobre él, algún grados de autoridad. ¿Quién se creía?, miro al elfo con los verdes oscureciéndose un poco ¡Maldita chispa no salgas ahora!¡genes, genes, ¿Por qué tengo los genes de mi madre?!

-. ¿Y me piensan recluir aquí?¿Con que derecho?¿Me van a amarrar a la cama o que?- susurro en una voz silbante, amenazadora. Los ojos azules le miraron con claro escepticismo y seriedad. Asombrado tal ves que un niño de 12 años tenga esa personalidad, ¿Pues que no conoce a su madre, cierto?

-. Con el derecho de que estas en el castillo del Bosque Negro bajo la tutoría del príncipe

-. ¡¿Y que príncipe es ese?!- la sonrisita no le gusto para nada. ¡Ho no...!

-. Pues yo. Legolas Thraudillon a vuestro alcance y tutoría, por lo que joven Itanar espero que disfrutes tu estancia en tus aposentos. No creo que sea necesaria las amarras ¿O si?- el negó mientras con una reverencia se marcho.

-. Mamá me va a matar- susurro para si.

**Cerca del Castillo. Dentro de las Fronteras de la ciudadela. **

Ossë no estaba. Las gemelas estaba en la esquina del árbol convertidas en dos petirrojos. Ella caminaba por la rama de un lado a otro. Era imposible verles, el árbol estaba frondoso. Dos días, dos días en que se encontraban allí ocultas de la vista de pueblo. Esperando noticias de Itanar. Querían saber donde estaba, en que pieza y si estaba sano y salvo, lo rescatarían y se marcharían, bueno, por lo menos eso tenía pensando ella. No tenía nervios ni cara para aparecer por allí.

Antes de viajar, Ossë le había entregado el regalo que le tenía y que había mandado a hacer a un grupo de enanos que trabajan con la piel de un extraño animal de las profundidades y qué, como tal su cuero era de pequeñas escamas de un color negro verdoso y poseía pequeños poros donde su cuerpo podría respirar y expandir el poder si se hallaba en problemas y sobre todo NO era combustible.

A simple vista no es más que una de esas mallas de gimnasta de miembros completos. Este se pegaba a su cuerpo pareciendo que realmente no llevaba mucha ropa encima. Llevaba hasta su barbilla, a los nudillos de la mano y bajo los tobillos. Todos de negro verdoso escamoso. Notando que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación agradeció ponerse una falda pequeña a cueros encima y una blusa corta. Con lo que se camuflo en una capa sin mangas y que con dos broches parecía un rollito de arroz. Pero era lo más cómodo que podía llevar y era excelente para moverse. Su espada y el arco que pillaron en las lindes con sus flechas bajo la capa. Zapatos, en realidad eran telas para no congelarse los pies. Bajo su cuello y por mientras respiraba el aire frió y húmedo del árbol poseía una mascara de loza fina, esto por lo que le dijo Ossë es que seguramente Etanhin podría atacar uno de sus sentidos y la dejaría levemente perdida con uno de ellos menos.

Estaba cansada, había dejado el histerismo para llegar a un estado de letargo y triste por no ver a su hijo, por no ayudarle, por no estar allí con él cuando le atacaron las arañas y que si no hubiera sido por... Legolas, podría estar muerto, muerto. Si alguien le hacía daño a su hijo, si alguien le llegaba a poner una mano encima no era capaz de controlarse a ella misma y no lo haría. Lo había sobreprotegido tanto, lo había cuidado... sintió los ojos llorosos.

-. Hey!- anunció Cäli apareciendo humanamente a su lado. De las dos gemelas era la que más servía como su apoyo. Morwën era más fría, no menos querida, pero Cäli le estaba dando animo- no va a estar mal, es fuerte. ¿Lo recuerdas? De seguro debe de estar con los nervios de punta por volver.

Asintió mientras respiraba profundo. No era capaz de hablar con el nudo en su garganta.

-. Lunaoscura debe estar nerviosa- susurro Cäli. Su yegua con personalidad jajaja. La pobre había sido raptada por una de las gemelas antes de que a ella le lanzaran por el barranco. Esta misma en uno de sus bolsos llevaba la vieja pistola que ahora tenía oculta dentro de su rollito de arroz, además. Su yegua ahora caminaba por los alrededores del bosque tan tranquila como siempre.

**Castillo. **

No dolía, no dolía... sigue caminando de un lado para otro. Había frustrado su plan de salir volando por la ventana cuando se percato que estaba a 5 pisos del suelo. Y sus heridas no le permitirían saltar ni a los árboles enormes cercanos ni a los balcones continuos. Y en vez de matarse por allí, había tratado de salir por la puerta para percatarse que habían guardias andando por allí. Más frustrado aun había intentado ver si veía a un par de animales gemelos pero nada de ello se asomo. ¿Por qué no venían a buscarle? Tenia doce años, no podía valerse por si solo en algunas circunstancias a menos que... que su madre le hubiera dejado allí. Comenzó a hiper-ventilar. A menos que se hubiera marchado a Rhun, ella no podía haber hecho eso ¿Cierto? Ella no se iría sin despedirse, ¿Cierto? No lo dejaría. Las lagrimas comenzaron a azotarlo con esos pensamientos.

-. No, ella no... no- se quito las lagrimas cuando alguien golpeo y entro en la sala. Una hermosa elfa de apariencia familiar al tal Legolas. Le sonrió cariñosa mientras le enviaba un repason.

-. ¿Estas bien?- susurro dejando una bandeja de comida sobre el mueble cercano. Se giro para quitarse las lagrimas por completo y luego se volvió a ella.

-. Si, estoy bien- contesto y se acercó el olor era delicioso- ¿Puedo?- pregunto mirando aquello

-. Claro.- ni que se lo digieran dos veces. Tomo los cubiertos y el calor de aquel caldo le hizo gemir hacía adentro- tenias hambre. Mi hermano me ha dicho que tu nombre es Itanar- él le asintió. Así que hermana del príncipe, ¡Genial, con la realeza!, pensó apesadumbrado. Los pensamientos sobre su madre le golpearon y otra lagrimas quiso salir.- después que termines, ¿Te gustaría salir un rato a los terrenos?

-. ¿Podría? No me gusta este encierro.- recompuso su voz.

-. Claro, pero antes tienes que comentarme algo más de ti- su cara debió de haber llamado su atención.- no es normal que pequeños elfos como tú estén en el bosque _solos_. Se que sonara feo, pero tu familia, tus padres te...

-. Nunca!- luego se arrepintió. ¡Malditos pensamientos- mi madre y padre están muertos- contesto con el tono de pena que ya había estudiado.- vivo con mi maestra, y yo solo salí de los paramos de nuestra casa. Fue culpa mía. Y debo volver sus nervios no son los mejores- ella asintió entendiendo y una hermosa sonrisa salió de su rostro. El termino aquel caldo para comer un poco de lembas y fruta.

-. Bien, gracias por confiar en mi. Pero debo decirte que si tu maestra no viene y se presente como tal y tu la reconozcas no podrás salir de aquí. No podemos dejar que estés a la suerte del destino- asintió entendiendo su punto. Había que relajarse, SU madre le estaba buscando, Su madre NO se había marchado, ella NO se habría marchado sin despedirse.

**De nuevo en el árbol. **

Ossë apareció de pronto en el momento en que ella de estaba haciendo tira las palmas con las manos. Su rostro frió se relajo un poco y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-. Esta bien, esta sano y curado.- su cuerpo se destenso.- iremos por él en el momento más adecuado. Relájate, esta siendo bien atendido, es mejor que sea curado aquí que con nosotras, ya sabes que la ultima vez le subió mucho la fiebre- ella asintió recordando esos amargos momentos.- Nosotras por ahora haremos algo productivo- el brillo en su rostro no le agrado- llegó una comitiva, Aragorn, el rey de los hombres esta acá para hablar sobre los extraños desaparecimientos que bien sabemos nosotros están al otro lado del mar de Rhun esperando el momento o tu aparición que sería lo mismo para el ataque. Nos mezclaremos con los hombre he buscaremos toda la información posible. Morwën en un cuervo, Cäli en una paloma y tú- le hizo un gesto a ella- Nos fundiremos con las masas- ella asintió sin reclamo ni nada. No estaba de ánimos para ello. Nótese: No tiene ganas para alegar.

**Castillo. **

Bien, había pasado como el niño-mírenlo-fijamente. ¿Qué tenía?¿Qué acaso nadie tenía el pelo corto?¿He?¿Por qué le miran así? No le gusta!. ¿Era su aro?¿Era el pijama-traje?¡Que alguien le diga porque le miran tanto!. Bien, estaba tomando la paranoia de su madre, eso NO era bueno. Había que relajarse y tratar de pensar positivo. Observar la milenaria estructura que tenia en frente pero... ¿Por qué le miran? Ya! Mucho, sigue mirando.

A pesar todo el castillo era lo más grande que había visto en infraestructura y decir esplendoroso era poco. Enormes galerías llena de habitaciones. Salones enormes y todo a pesar de estar dentro de una montaña extrañamente alumbrado. Nada estaba húmedo ni apagado, la piedra blanca alumbraba los interiores con hermosos cuadros y la vegetación crecía libre dentro. Como un jardín de hermosas flores amarillas, blancas, azules y rojas, jardines en cuevas.

Muchos de los que encontraron en el camino, personajes ajenos a la ciudadelas él los reconoció. Aragorn el rey de los hombre, Gimli el enano, los gemelos Elladan y Elhorim que se golpearon con los codos al verle. Todos ellos su madre le había comentado durante su vida algunas anécdotas sobre algunos viajes. Obviamente se hizo el sorprendido con cada uno de ellos. Hasta tuvo la gracia de confundir a propósito a los gemelos, siendo que ya que les había encontrado la diferencia. Uno tenia un lunar debajo del ojo derecho y sus personalidad eran tan o perfectamente iguales a las dos gemelas que él conocía. Claro con la diferencia que esas dos eran los seres más pervertidos de la tierra. Pero allí al caso eso es diferente.

Continuaron caminando. La mujer era una guerrera, una comandante y eso le pareció de lo más inusual, pero tenía tal sentido de la guerra que le sorprendió aun más. Llegaron a los jardines reales, donde para su amargura estaban entrenando un joven príncipe, llamado Belian con un arco de cuerpo largo, a metros de él y con un arco hermoso estaba Legolas que se acercó al verles.

-. ¿De mejor humor?- él solo asintió observando el arco y arrepentido por el hecho de que había perdido el de su madre.- ¿Arquería?

-. Legolas, es solo un niño- le reclamo su hermana con una mirada de advertencia. El asintió en el momento en que tomaba uno más pequeño que este le tendía, agarraba una flecha se giro hacía los tiros, y escucho con calma el momento en que el joven Belian lanzaba su flecha.

Su saeta con una precisión enorme saco de dirección a la de Belian, clavándola en un árbol y la de él en el tiro continuo, donde había estado lanzando Legolas con clara maestría. El joven príncipe se giro consternado en el silencio de los otros dos. Iba a decir algo con el rostro fruncido pero al verle le sonrió y le hizo una venía para que se acercara. El para salir en el silencio sorprendido de los otros dos, se acercó. Parecía que volvían a respirar cuando se alejo. JA! Ya ven, si me meten con él, un niño de doce años con una maestría en arco sorprendente, Ellos pierden.

-. Wuau! Eso fue... estremecedor- contesto. El sonrió orgulloso- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-. Doce años humanos

-. ¿En serio? Ni siquiera cumples el año elfo y ya eres todo un maestro. Me has dejado con la autoestima por el suelo. Ese que esta detrás- apunto a Legolas quien hablaba rápidamente con su hermana- es el mejor por aquí, y su preescisión le tomo tres años elfos para ello.

Vamos autoestima! Crece, crece. Eres mejor que el principito o si, o si.

-. Soy Belian- le estrecho la mano como bien es el saludo humano- mis hermanos son esos de atrás.

-. Itanar y yo soy el que esta en cautiverio.- el joven sonrió y le tendió otro arco.

-. ¿Quién os enseño arco?

-. Mi maestra me enseño arco, espada y autodefensa.

-. ¿autodefensa?

-. Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- ¡Nadie le dijo que tenía que mentir sobre las clases de autodefensa! ¿Qué hacía?

-. Ooo- se dio por entendido, o eso creía él.- ¿Espada?

-. Solo de doble filo, con uno me es enredado

-. ¿Quieres...

-. Belian, no agotes al chico acaba de despertar- salió Legiodith de la nada.

-. Ho! Esta bien- murmuro apesadumbrado. El sonrió. Legolas apareció detrás de Belian

-. Venga continuemos- contesto con la voz un poco apagada

-. Nosotros tan bien- le sonrió Legiodith- vamos a la sala principal, tal vez encontremos a mi padre y Aragorn con demás. Hay sospechas que pronto debe llegar Gandalf.

¿Gandalf? Pensó emocionado. ¿En serio?, si su madre estuviera aquí, se emocionaría tanto.

**Una semana después. **

Una semana. No había dormido en dos días esperándole, ¿Dónde estaba? De verdad le había dejado allí, ¿De verdad se había ido sin despedirse? Había llorando en silencio. No podía hacerle eso, era su madre, ella le dijo que se iba a despedir cuando se marchara, que pasarían un día entero haciendo cosas juntos. ¿Ella no rompería una promesa así con él cierto? no lo dejaría. Cuando tocaron a la puerta él no se movió de la cama, seguía mirando el horizonte por la ventana esperando que apareciera de pronto, gritando, chillando en ese momento lo que mas quería escuchar era sus alegatos sobre lo sádica que era Ossë y quería curar sus heridas, no quería perder a su madre, no quería perder lo único de familia que tenía. No le importo que Belian con quien había hecho migas y pan le viera llorando, pero una mirada de pena paso por su rostro con una suave sonrisa.

-. ¿Le extrañas?- pregunto suavemente. El giro sus ojos con claro escepticismo, ¿Cómo sabía él a quien extrañaba?- mi hermano, Legolas- sonrió por la mueca que bien él había hecho.

El príncipe NO le caía mal, es que de repente se veía tan igual a él que se le erizaban los pelitos, su presencia era tranquilizadora y era agradable estar con él, pero se parecían extrañamente en algo que no... tan solo no, no podía.

-. Hace un par de años, cuando llegó de la Guerra del Anillo, los gemelos me contaron, pues llegaron con él. Parecía un muerto en vida, había perdido a unos kilómetros de aquí a su "pareja" formal, no formal. Tenía esa misma expresión que tú, se paso casi un año mirando al horizonte esperando que llegara que apareciera de la nada. Fue horrible verle, era un alma en pena. Enfermo- y sus ojos verde le calaron profundo- ¿No lo hagas si? Te puedes quedar aquí, serías como un hermanito pequeño. De seguro que a Legiodith no le importaría ni menos a Legolas. Pues a mi padre menos.

El rey Thraudin había sido aquel abuelo que nunca tuvo. Era agradable estar con él, tenía esa sonrisa cariñosa no forzada y esa mirada de saber algo que nadie puede llegar a entender por muchos años que tuviera. Lo había invitado a su despacho muchas veces, y le había asombrado al buen elfo su gran estudio sobre las guerras y forma de batalla, hasta creía, haber hecho un comentario que utilizo en sus movimientos de preparación con el Rey Aragorn. Él era en su casa aquel que conocía los mapas, las formas de ataque de todos los seres de la Tierra Media y le planteo a su madre, quien le sonrió orgullosa, la mejor forma de atacar a un ejercito con su fuego expansivo y todo eso, con tan solo doce años.

Suspiro mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de la cara.

-. Además... te quería invitar. Hoy hay un concilio, va estar todos los comandantes humano, mis hermanos y yo no, _porque aun soy muy joven_, se que te gusta tanto como a mi lo que es planes de guerra, en especial esta que empezó a formarse hace trece años.

¿Y como no? Su madre era la pieza central de todo ese show!

-. ¿Qué me dices?¿Te apuntas a mi incursión?- Para tener 18 años elfos, era bastante inmaduro. Pero le asintió sonriente por hacer algo fuera de lo común para _ventearse. _

Otra vez en el árbol. La semana ya pasada.

Bien, ciertas personas o ciertas cosas. Mirada a Ossë. Piensan que una semana, una maldita condenada semana es poco y vulgar, pues bien decía ella que no tenía nervios ahora se estaba comiendo los músculos, por que una semana para ella se le estaban pasando los días más angustiosos de su tediosa vida. Una semana que no veía a su hijo, una maldita semana. Había delegado los quehaceres de investigación a las otras tres, pues poco estaba aportando ella de todos modos. Se pasaba el día en árboles bien camuflada jugando con una llamita, ojeras horrorosas pues no podía darse el gusto de dormir con el hecho de poder sufrir una pesadilla y dar a conocer su lecho en una enorme y linda fogata. Ojeras más aun no tenía sueño, Ossë y uno de sus tantos entrenamientos sádicos le había obligado a pasar 10 días sin dormir, aunque cuando cayo en cama al día siguiente no la despertaron en 60 horas estaban bastante satisfecha con eso, porque de camino a el mar de Rhun eran casi ocho días de viaje continuo.

En otro tema. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era volver a casa con Itanar, no quería estar allí, había tenido el corazón apretado y dolorido desde que pensaba que ha no menos de unos cientos de metros estaban sus amigos, estaba Legolas. Se revolvía los cabellos tan solo pensando eso. Legolas... Erus, Dios, Buda, Ala, ¿Por qué le hacían esto?, cuantas noches había deseado escaparse de casa para ir a su lado, para decirle que estaba bien y ahora allí, no era capaz de moverse porque tenía miedo, sí, como cualquier persona. Tenía miedo de él tan solo... no, no la reconociera. Que Itanar le odiara porque le había mentido, que su padre si estaba vivo y que lo había salvado. ¿Con que cara podía aparecer allí?

Ossë apareció en el momento. Se quito las lagrimas y se puso en pie.

-. Hay un concilio, podremos sacar a Itanar...

El corazón le saltó de emoción.

**En un pasillo muy oscuro, húmedo y pequeño. **

-. ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?- se quejo cuando se golpeo en la frente

-. Shh, no hagas ruido, claro que se que es por aquí, saldremos detrás de un pilar que esta tapado con uno de las telas del techo.- contesto Belian.- deberían dejarme entrar, soy tan príncipe como mi hermano y hermana, están injusto- susurro para sí. El asintió desde atrás comprendiendo su moción, en todo caso él siempre estaba en las reuniones desde pequeño, pues su madre insistía en no tenerle ni una mentira. **(Jo) **

Diez minutos más. Comenzaban a dolerle las rodillas y palmas y su espalda le estaba reclamando.

-. Llegamos- susurro aun más bajito. Comenzó a correr una loza muy suavecito sin emitir ruido alguno y la luz entro detrás del paño. Belian salió con cuidado de no tocar el paño, y luego le ayudo a él. Le hizo un gesto para que se movieran con cuidado y se movieran al huequito de una pared donde podrían moverse unos centímetros más.

Estaba ansioso, ansioso por la emoción de ser encontrado y llevarse la reprimenda de GRANDES personajes y por toda la información que le tendría a su madre, con lo que esperaba quitarse unos cuantos años menos sin atadura a la cama.

Tuvieron que esperar casi veinte minutos, se movía un poco y le crujía algún hueso a cualquiera de los dos, por lo que trataban aun menos de moverse y estar atento al comienzo.

Cinco minutos después al parecer en la sala estaba todos los que debían. Por lo menos unas 15 personas. La sala estaba templada por la chimenea que crepitaba más allá y los faroles le mostraban sombras que se reunían en una mesa que bien el había visto con anterioridad. El joven Belian estaba tan incitado como él y se revolvían las manos nerviosos presurosos de que luego comenzaran. Cuando la voz de Thraudin se alzó ellos dejaron de respirar.

-. Gracias Señores por estar aquí este día. Hemos solicitado este pequeño concilio para bien hablar sobre lo que esperamos no sea una desgracia de las tierra de Rhun. Una sombra más bien invisible desde la caída de Sauron nos ha acosado desde hace trece años humano, visible por nosotros en el principió tanto como Arathor en Minas Thirith con la bestia alada, que bien nosotros tan bien divisamos al Este. Y luego desapareciendo sin rastro de dragones ni las masas orkas y trasgos que nacían. Y presenciamos que todo esto desapareció en día en que la dama del fuego lamentablemente se esfumó aquí en nuestras tierras.

Su madre. El corazón comenzó a bombearle incitado por esto.

-. No creo que debamos lamentarnos tanto, señor- otra voz que bien no reconoció pero le cayo mal en el momento.- Al desaparecer la Dama Celiviel las masas enemigas desaparecieron, ¿Qué mal podemos hallar de esto?

-. Muy simple, dragones y orkos se esconden esperando la oportunidad de atacarnos.- la sabía voz de Aragorn le hizo sonreír.- No podemos dejarnos caer en la espera de que algo suceda para ponernos en guardia, Bien sabemos que eso nos costó hombres en la Guerra del Anillo.

-. Mi señor- siguió la voz- terrible es la perdida de tantos hombres como amigos, pero, nos costara comida y dinero trasladar un ejercito a las Tierras de Rhun.

-. Mis hombres tanto como mi pueblo esta bien subvencionado para reparar todo lo necesario que se le sea necesario a los hombres de Minas Thirith, mis soldados no necesitan mas una pequeña cuota de esa comida. Es indispensable estar prevenidos que lamentar.

-. ¿Y si no sucede nada?- pregunto la voz del viejo ese- ¿Gastar comida y hospitalidad solo por una mera insinuación? Ni siquiera podríamos hacer algo contra un dragón o más si hay mas ocultos, son veloces y diestros en el aire. Poderosos en fuego.

-. Si tuviéramos el arma de Celiviel de seguro que funcionaría- la voz de Elladan se alzo entre los murmullo- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-. Pistola, o algo así, dejo ciego a uno de los dragones en solo dos tiros- añadió Elhorim. Él sonrió como amaba esa pistola, su madre le había saco las balas eso si, pero se la había prometido siempre y cuando fuera cuidadoso... creo que ya se quedo sin ella. En fin...

-. ¿Qué arma escondida es esa?- pregunto otra voz no conocible.

-. Según ella, era tan común como letal, una pequeña bala, pólvora... muy común en su otro mundo

-. Lamentable es que al perderse la dama, su caballo escapo con esas armas dentro al parecer.- comento otra voz. (Silfrid). Es que Lunita era tan inteligente.

-. Bueno- siguió Elhorim- era una idea.

-. Gracias Elhorim- contesto con una voz al parecer sonriente Thraudin.- nuestros armeros podrían bien crear algunas catapultas y tiros de largo alcance.

-. Nosotros tan bien podríamos aportar con armas de largo alcance bien que sirvieron en la guerra de Pelennor.- **(Según la película esas catapultas)**

-. Aun insisto que es completamente innecesario, armas y dinero que bien necesitamos para cuidar vuestros propios reinos señor, en especial el nuestro que no es milenario- bueno por conclusión, debía de ser algún tipo de jefe del consejo de Aragorn quien al parecer se arrepentía de haberlo llevado.

-. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar

-. Pero bien sabemos que si la dama del fuego no esta, Ethanin no querrá nada con nosotros. Tal vez ni siquiera aquella niña deseaba ayudarnos. Tal vez hasta se ha marchado con el enemigo y todo fue una farsa.

La sangre se le heló en el segundo en que lo escucho, no grito porque lo estaba guardando todo. ¿Qué su madre no deseaba ayudarle?¿Qué su madre era una farsa?¿Qué su madre se había ido con el enemigo?¡Con que derecho ese ser, esa.. insignificante alma viene a decir algo así de ella?¿Qué acaso él ha sido quien se ha partido el lomo entrenando para ayudarle?¿Qué acaso a sido él quien debe llevar esa maldición de luchar contra Ethanin?¿Había sido él quien sin ninguna gratificación sin ningún premio alguno luchaba por ellos?¿Había sido él quien... quien debía de estar escondida por años para no causar dolor? Lagrimas le inundaron los ojos. Y lo sintió el escozor en su espalda, en el omoplato. Belian le puso una mano en el hombro y lo quito en el momento sobandose. La tela frente a ellos comenzó a moverse, a incendiarse, el humo los estaba ahogado. La sala se quedo en silencio, una mano corrió la tela y Legolas le miro asombrado. Pero él no tenía cara para él en el momento.

-. ¿Qué es esto?- la misma desagradable voz- ¿Señor?- pregunto. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, su presencia era tan desagradable como su voz.

-. ¿Cómo se atreve?- pregunto en un susurro peligroso. Las llamas de la chimenea y la de los faroles aumentaron en poder- ¿Cómo usted, una insignificante presencia se atreve a decir aquello?- Sentía las lagrima inundar sus ojos pero se evaporaban rápido por lo que a apariencia de un niño parecía un pequeño diablito, peligroso, muy peligroso

-. Itanar- susurro Legolas asombrado levanto una mano, pero Belian lo detuvo sosteniéndose la suya, una amarga ampolla se producía allí

-. ¡Ella si les apoya, ella si ha trabajo, ella si ha luchado por todos ustedes!¡Ella no es una maldita traidora!- grito y el aire caliente se expandió a su alrededor creando una pequeña aura. Cuando alzo la mano y le apunto este comenzó a ahogarse.

-. ¡Itanar!- grito una voz, en el momento en que el fuego de la chimenea llegaba a lo normal. Los faroles se consumían y el chico era envuelto en unos brazos salidos de la nada. El lugar se quedo en silencio, en el más pesado de los silencio.

Un ser de todos los allí presentes dejo de respirar cuando le reconoció, cerró los ojos tratando de no caerse. Trece años... Celiviel...

**YA!! Jajajaj... espero que les haya gustado me deje llevar jajaja. Necesito nombre para el viejo pesado... mmm.. que más... mmm... Itanar! Itanar! Me encanta él jajaja. Debo pedir disculpas por ortografía y redacción es que son muchas ideas y poca coordinación de dedos. **

**Ereregwen: si, no te dan latas los estudios son de lo peor jajaj. Pero en fin hay que hacerlo aunque sea lo que uno odia, por lo menos para mi. Sobre Legolas... mira, aun no se como va a ser su reacción si entra en un estado a poco menos que comatico o tan pasmado que se le olvida respirar, algo así, pero aun no lo he planeado, tengo algunas cosas truculentas que ponerles aun jajaja. Bueno. Eso no me demore nada en subir este otro capitulo asi que espero que te guste...**

**Derra: ya verás... ya verás... reacciones en realidad me cuesta tomarlo un poco en ese lado de Legolas porque he escrito en hojas apartes como serían sus reacciones y me sale tan mina, que tengo que borrarlo todo. Jajajaja... con desmayo y todo incluido... se ve tan feo... voy a tener que pasar por trance. Bien en fin jajaj te cuidas, espero que te haya gustado el capi!**

**Beatriixe: jajaj vas a tener que esperar para ver lo que ocurre. Bien cuídate mucho, gracias por el review!**

**Lastblade: jajaj, No te preocupes aun no veo a quien matar así que no lo haré... aun. Jajaja. Bueno gracias por el comentario me agrada que te agrade jaja, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo como a mi escribirlo. Gracias por el comentario, cuídate mucho y namarie. **

**Yanily: Es el capitulo largo que llevó escrito así que espero que te haya gustado. Es lo mas decente que se me ha ocurrido asi que espero haber sido ,valga la redundancia, decente. Bueno cuídate y gracias por el review!.**


	15. Chapter 15

Parte XV: Sentimientos encontrados

**Parte XV: Sentimientos encontrados**

**En una de las ventanas bien arriba. **

Itanar se estaba saliendo de control, su hijo iba a dar su posición de heredero. Ossë se movía a su lado. Observando esto tan consternada como ella. Tenía la mascara puesta pero había definido a Legolas y se había mareado al verle. Miles de sentimientos le golpearon en el segundo.

Dios! Dios, se iba a desmayar. No podía estar allí, no podía, no podía. Debía irse, debía... la vergüenza, Dios, trece años...

Itanar pensaba quemar al hombre, o no...

-. Espera Celiviel...- susurro Ossë pero no pudo detenerle.

-. ¡Itanar!- grito mientras atrapaba el poder desbocado de su hijo y lo consumía. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos no le importo absolutamente nada más.

Entre sus brazos se retorció hasta que capto quien era y como lo esperaba se largo a llorar, ella tan poco aguanto. No era tan fuerte.

-. Creí que te habías ido, creí que me habías dejado- susurro este entre sus llantos. Ella negaba mientras sus brazos la estrujaban fuertemente.- No te vayas aun- pidió con la voz estrangulada. Le negó tomándole el rostro, si le viera era un mar de lagrimas. Le acaricio el rostro y lo volvió a estrujar susurrando su nombre cientos de veces

-. ¡¿Que sucede aquí?!- pregunto otra voz.

-. ¡Nunca sabes entrar con educación, ¿Cierto?!- pregunto Ossë en medio de la sala. No le hizo caso, no quería girar el rostro, sentía todas las miradas en ella.- Thraudin- saludo la mujer

-. Ossë- contesto medio noqueado- ¿Puedes...?

-. O si...

-. ¿Ella es su maestra?- pregunto Legiodith a Itanar que estaba más atrás, sin querer ella tenía toda la intención de salir hecho un...-corre- susurro en el momento en que se ponía en pie con Itanar en una mano hacía la puerta con la intención de escapar cuando las gemelas le salieron de golpe, cada una de un brazo la giraron y se la llevaron al centro

-. ¿La fugitiva?- pregunto Ossë con malicia. Hay que respirar, hay que respirar no mires a Legolas, por lo que más quieras no mires para allá. Respira maldita sea- ¿Quién?¿Celiviel?

-. ¿Celiviel?!- gritaron Elladan y Elhorim asombrados.

-. Preséntate ¿Quieres? No seas mal educada- otra vez la sonrisita malvada.

-. Como te odio- susurro a su lado.

-. Lo sé.

Bien, no tienes porque mirarles, no tienes porque entablar miradas acusadoras con nadie. No tienes que mirarlo a él. Son trece años maldita sea. Trece años. Por lo menos tenía a su hijo a su lado, aferrado a su cintura y él le daba fuerzas.

-. Tanto tiempo- susurro quitándose la mascara.

Bien idiota, otra vez tus frases salida de la RAE, muchas de esas caras estaba sonrientes. Aragorn, los gemelos, Silfrid, Faramir, unas condescendientes como la que debía ser la hermana de Legolas, el hermano y el rey. Cuando erróneamente busco la mirada de Legolas este no le miraba, miraba el suelo, perdido en su mundo. Unas manos se le lanzaron encima, se percato que Elhorim le abrazaba dándole vueltas por la sala.

-. ¡Ja! Creíamos que te habías perdido, llamita, ¿Qué has hecho?

-. Y mira ese pelo, ¿Dónde esta tu larga melena al viento?

-. Estas tan... igual. Eso es lo que hace la sangre elfa, no te cambia mucho

-. Y maestra, wuau, el pobre chico casi hace barbacoa

-. Aunque no nos hubiera molestado- susurro Elladan.

-. ¿Puedo decir algo?- ellos asintieron mientras le daban el brazo del oso- necesito respirar- la soltaron solo un poco.- me persiguen los gemelos, en serio- susurro y las gemelas quienes estaba más atrás con un Itanar salvado de ser aplastado miraban a Legolas y le sacaban todo el royo a la sala.

-. ¿Os pensáis quedar?- pregunto Thraudin seriamente a Ossë. Había cierta chispa de seriedad entre los reales y la mujer. Belian miraba de forma desagradable a la mujer, poniendo una barrera a un ataque unilateral ya que la mujer que les sonreía sin atisbo de enemistad

-. No- susurro para si. Por el amor a todo aquel que le escuche, no...

-. Al menos que quieras que sigamos durmiendo en tu agradable patio.

-. ¿Han estado...

-. Hace unos 8 días.

-. ¿8 días?- pregunto Itanar mirando a su madre. De repente le crispo.

-. Tu- mirada de advertencia- silencio- punto entendido. Castigado de por vida.

**Legolas. **

El cuerpo lo tenía demasiado frió y resentido para poder moverse. La voz, aquella voz se le hacía dolorosa escucharle, como un grito en el odio y no por la intensidad si por el tono, por ese tono despreocupado y suave. Ese tono que había deseado escuchar hacía tanto.

Bajo la mirada al suelo incapaz de seguir observando su figura, ese traje extraño y como abrazaba desesperada a Itanar. No había visto su rostro pero sabía que no seria capaz de mantener su estado quieto si lo hacía.

Sonrió dentro suyo por la ironía pues él deseaba hacer lo mismo, cuando trato de escapar, se movieron a la par, pero nadie se percato porque todos la veían a ella y su intento fue tan frustrado como aquel.

No podía, tan solo estaba pegado al suelo. Le hería estar allí, le hería porque no sabía que diantre pensar. El joven Itanar aquel niño... maestra... Celiviel era su maestra, más bien había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos y su maestra le cuidaba. Entendía el cariño que se profesaban, ahora entendía porque tal vez Itanar andaba solo por el bosque- _no era vago, ni mentira decir que Celiviel fuera el ser más preocupado y cuidadoso de la TM, bien lo sabía él_- y como de alguna extraña manera el chico había aprendido a usar el fuego, seguramente al estar cerca de Ossë, que tan bien sabía él que mágica era. El chico había logrado mimetizar los poderes de la joven y que casi se saliera del control cuando le protegía contra el hombre. Sin querer la chispa golpeo igual de fuerte.

Trece años, dejo de respirar. Trece años. Desaparecer. ¿Por qué? Si iba a estar con Ossë por que... porque desaparecer de esa manera, porque no tan solo llegar a casa y volver a marchar habría sido más... aceptable. Hasta podía dignarse y aceptar la joven no le quería, podía, pero... ¿Por qué así? Ese día. Se entregaron mutuamente, ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, No lo podía comprender. ¿Por qué tan solo decirle algo que ya sabía? De que tendría que irse con Ossë, jamás pensó realmente que la figura que los ataco podía ser aquella mujer. No podía, tan solo...

Escucho como se marchaban, como la sala quedaba en un estado de silencio penumbroso, sintió las miradas pero tan rápido como si le hubieran quitado el imán de encima, se giro y marcho en silencio. Nadie le siguió, nadie le dijo nada. Tan solo no aguanto al salir, una lagrima salió de su rostro. No era capaz de comprender.. tan solo... no podía.

**Por allí en los pasillos. **

A su gran deleite, su madre quien sujetaba su mano con cariño y le seguía para llevarla a su cuarto no estaba enojada con él, mascullaba mil y un improperios a Ossë que iba más atrás y a las gemelas que a su lado seguían a una dama. Pidieron solo dos habitaciones, pues claro su madre no dormiría en el castillo con lo bien que se le dan quemar casas. Pero en fin, la mascara la llevaba en la otra mano y sus ojos estaban tan perdidos pero creía que hablaba por pura inercia ya que su cara no mostraba lo que sentía.

Lo sentía, sabía que algo iba mal allí, su madre no quería estar en el castillo se había puesto pálida, muy pálida mientras Elladan y Elhorim la giraban y abrazaban, parecía estar sufriendo un colapso de nervios de esos que le hacen quedar inanimada en un apartado lugar. Cuando le apretó la mano con cariño para que le mirara le sonrió tranquila, pero luego esa sonrisa paso a una media maniática, movió los labios para que no le escucharan un _"estas en problemas, jovencito". _

Dejo de respirar hasta que él le presentó su cuarto.

Después vendrían por ella mientras llevaban a Ossë y las gemelas a unos cuarto más allá.

Entro primero sin verle, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo las luces se prendieron en el acto. No se alcanzo a girar cuando los brazos de su madre se amarraron a su cuello y la escucho sollozar. Un sollozo fúnebre lleno de miseria, de un lamento interno. No se movió pero aquello le mato la entereza y sin moverse las lagrimas nuevamente le inundaron. No le gustaba ver a su madre llorar. Eso no...

-. Mientras este a mi alcance Itanar- su voz se quebró- te juro que no permitiré que nadie más te haga daño- le dio un beso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-. Lo lamento mamá- susurro y se giro abrazándole y guardándose en su pecho- lamento haberme salido de la frontera y lamento haberme descontrolado hoy. No me gustan que hablen así de ti, se que estas trabajando duro para ellos- la sonrisa en su rostro fue impecable. Pero, aquel brillo de maldad en sus ojos verdes era puro

-. Pero estas castigado igual- le revolvió el cabello- nada de arco, espada ni montura por dos semanas enteras. Comenzaras aquí, donde al parecer tienen una biblioteca más grande, un poco de calculo, física y química.

-. Creo improbable que sus conocimientos en química o física sean muy buenos madre, aun toman la pólvora como un arma del infierno.

-. Tienes razón- se rozo la barbilla- pues bien, me harás un hermoso y agradable ensayo de 4 pergaminos sobre la vida de un árbol en elfico.

-. Sabes que mi elfico es tan malo como el tuyo, lo podemos leer y entender- se incluye porque el tan bien lo hace, entiende y lo ha leído con clara maestría- pero aun así no lo sabes ni hablar ni escribir, al igual que yo- hablarlo lo poco que queda grabado o sea los saludos y las despedidas

-. Eso querido- le beso la frente quitándole una mecha de cabello hacía el lado- es llamado castigo. Al menos que quiera que te tenga a pan y agua atado a la cama por unos... 100 años.

-. Elfico, entendido.- levanto sus manos y se las puso sobre su pelo haciendo un mohín, nunca la había visto con el cabello tan corto- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sujetando una de las mechas, lo tenía mas corto que el mismo

-. Me tenía nerviosa- contesto y sin más se levanto. Sin preámbulo lo levanto- ¿Estas más crecido o es cosa mía?

-. Cosa tuya- contesto y esta le sentó en la cama.

Se pasaron diez minutos peleando para que le mostrara las heridas, que ya habían sanado. El rasguño de la araña solo había dejado veneno pero con el tiempo ni una marca se vería y pues el pie lo tenía resentido pero podía caminar y correr perfectamente. Una hora después, Itanar estaba recostado en la cama mientras esta le revolvía el cabello en silencio. La voz de Ossë le llamaba.

-. No te vayas muy lejos- le pidió mientras sentía los ojos pesados, cansado por tantas cosas pasadas en el día. Ella se inclino y vio antes de salir como su cara de tornaba triste como si viera en él a otra persona... a su padre, tal vez.

Respiro profundo antes de salir. Ossë estaba más allá esperándole. Se acercó en silencio y marcharon afuera. Sin querer comento algo que le había producido un antiguo recuerdo.

-. ¿Se conocían con Rey Thraudin?- pregunto.

-. Su esposa, la madre de los príncipes que murió hacía tiempo ya, era mi hermana no consanguínea, crecimos juntas. Yo siempre trate de convencerle que nos fuéramos a Valinor donde podríamos tener una vida tranquila pero se enamoro de él, y sabía en mi interior que su ultimo hijo le llevaría a la muerte. Thraudin esta resentido de que tratara de negarle el nacimiento del ultimo príncipe. Por eso el chico me mira de esa forma. Esta convencido de que lo odio, como equivoca no le deseo mal. Ella ya partió

-. Ooo- susurro saliendo al aire fresco de la noche. Ossë le dirigió a un árbol que bien quedaba muy cerca del cuarto de Itanar. Estaban las dos solas, guardias se mantenían alejados. La postura de la mujer cambio en el momento en que se dirigía a ella.

-. Note tú cambio, pero si no quieres meter a Itanar en problemas, es mejor que empieces a ser la vista gorda con el príncipe. Nos esperan tiempos más oscuros de lo que realmente ellos ven acercarse, Celiviel, bien lo sabes tu. Ethanin se enterara que apareciste y nos investigara a cada uno de nosotros. Si no quieres poner en peligro al príncipe y a tu hijo, no caigas.

Ella sintió el corazón desbocado ante sus palabras. Mas se marcho dejándole allí bajo el árbol. Su silueta de perdió en el momento en que saltaba y subía hasta acomodarse en una rama. Como bien había hecho tiempo atrás, aquellas semanas horribles se durmió en silencio, en un silencio de lagrimas.

No pensar en él, esa era la gracia. No dejarse llevar por sus buenos impulsos humanos.

**En el cuarto del principe. **

Miraba el cielo con desolación. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca pero eso era algo que no podía aclarar con su mente confusa.

El dolor estaba allí, golpeando cada lado de su cuerpo como si no hubiera sanado de antiguas heridas, ¿O no lo había hecho nunca? Había tratado siempre o lo aceptable de mantenerse sereno desde la "perdida" de Celiviel, había tratado de no causarle dolor a su familia pero aunque hubiera querido no podía, tan solo... no podía volver a sonreír nuevamente. Siempre cuando lo hacía recordaba la sonrisa de ella. ¡Eru!, gimió en su mente. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se la habían arrebatado?

..._pero ahora esta allí..._

Aquello no le ayudo a calmarse. ¿Dónde estaba? No se había mostrado... o sea, seguía siendo ella tan hermosa como nunca, esa personalidad tan desbordante, ¿Pero porque... porque le dolía más que le deseaba? Quería alejarse de ella, no quería estar cerca porque su presencia le dolía demasiado, ¿Por qué? Él la quería, la quería tanto, la había querido por tanto tiempo. Había deseado que Mandos le llamara porque no podía, tan solo no podía seguir sin ella, ¿Por qué ahora ella no traía felicidad a su alma desecha?¿Su repentino cambio?¿Su ausencia?¿Su frialdad hacía ellos... hacía él?... ¡Eru! No entendía, no entendía nada.

El suelo se perdió a sus pies. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué era así con él?¿Por qué...? tal ves... había sido un completo iluso, ella no le amaba, ella solo le había utilizado... ella le había usado y eso... eso era algo que se lo pagaría.

Continuara...

**Aiya! **

**Bien... capitulo fome, lo sé, la musa no llega y creo que es la cuarta vez que me da tendinitis. Por lo que estoy a medio quejido escribiendo. Tengo la base de los capítulos siguiente pero no se en realidad cuando vuelva a escribir algo, así que paciencia, aun con criticas (resúmenes en realidad) esta historia seguirá.**

**Bueno, lo haré cortito: **

**Beatriixe: Espero que te haya gustado, es lo mejor que puedo hacer... no es mucho. Pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible. Gracias por el comentario. **

**Yanily: Me alegra que te guste, a todo esto. Yo quiero leer la conversación que tuviste con mi critico favorito, ¿Si? Me lo mandas por fis... Voy a usar el nombre del viejo, espero que no te importe. En todo caso creo que me voy a demorar un poco porque no tengo mucho escrito. Se agradece de antemano todo lo que has hecho. Tengo unas amigas con menos paciencia y la han tratado de troll de turno, me alegra que tu no seas así jajaja. Bueno, Adiós! Cuídate y gracias por el apoyo. **

**Derra: Pégale todo lo que quieras jajaja, Ya voy a escribir un encuentro mas "fogoso" con él, en que Itanar sacara un poco de su lado maquiavélico de niño de doce años jajaja. ¿Soria? ¿Donde queda eso? Hablo la que no se sabe ni las calles de su ciudad jajaja. En fin, te me cuidas un montón, espero que donde estés la pases genial haciendo lo que estés haciendo jajaja. Buenos, cuídate. **

**Kohaku!****: HOLA! Como estas? Espero que bien, yo con tendinitis (otra vez) Pues no hay dilema sobre lo de pasarse, hay que estudiar (lamentablemente no podemos vivir de fanfictions) jajaja. Bueno sobre tu historia, estoy un poco trancada porque se me perdió la hojita donde tenía escrito lo que me pedías, me tinca que mi madre me la boto, ¿Me podrías enviar la pautas?... NO ME MATES! Es que... FUE CULPA DE MI MADRE!. Jajaja. Bueno espero que me perdones por eso... si?... YA. Ah! Legolas va a tener compasión, va a hacerle la vida a Celiviel un poco más difícil, ¿Quién dice que el elfito no tiene un lado "malo"? va a tener mas amistad con Itanar (lindo) y Celiviel va a sufrir algún que otro paro al miocardio cuando vea a Legolas... Tan-tan jajajaj. Weno, por ahí nos leímos, como que no puedo escribir decentemente con mi manos malas. Te me cuidas un montón! Y no hay dilema sobre "Una nueva vida" es una combinación de romanticismo y dramático, tan parecido a No poder vivir sin mar jajaja. Bueno, te cuidas un montón. **

**Astaroth: ****ya te escribí mis respuestas. Si no te gusta las marisues, NO lo leas. **

**Nadiathe...:**** tan bien he explicado, si lo quieres entender bien, si no, NO lo leas, nadie te obliga a hacerlo. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien, Quiero decir primero, lamento la demora, en segundo no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero estoy arreglando la historia desde el primer capitulo, un poco de mejor redacción (lo que se puede) y ortografia (lo mismo), es lo mismo, solo que estoy tratando de sacar tanto monumentales párrafos. Y eso. Pronto arreglare lo que me queda del dos y el tercero. **

**Capitulo 16**

**Celiviel Pov.**

Golpecito. Maldito ardilla. Golpe. Maldita ardilla mutante. Golpe. Maldita familia de ardillas. Golpe. Maldita familia de ardillas mutantes. Golpe. Maldito espécimen pronto en la parrilla. Golpetazo.

-. ¿A dónde estas?- gruño parándose de un saltó en la rama. Se le cerraron los ojos de golpe por la fuerte luz solar. Regaño mientras volvía la búsqueda de las ardillas mutantes en las ramas altas, pero allí no había nada.

Se escucho un risa suave desde abajo.

Cuando iba a mandar a freír a las gemelas se quedo muda. La túnica blanca resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol y el sujeto allí sonreía de oreja a oreja sin haber cambiado ni un poco, su cara envejecida y sus largos cabellos blancos con esos sabios ojos azules. Se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos en el momento en que de un saltó estaba entre los ancianos brazos del mago. Jamás creyó que iba a echar de menos tanto al viejo ese.

-. Gandalf- susurro con la voz cortada. Este rió abrazándole más calmado

-. Mira que estas gruñona, Celiviel, ¿Qué te hicieron las pobre ardillas?- pregunto sujetándole el rostro- ya es medio día y sigues de siesta- regaño, ella sonrió

-. No he dormido bien.

-. Me imagino- le observó otro poco sus ojos se clavaron hasta dentro, sabía que él sabía todo. Bajo la mirada entre avergonzada y se retiro un poco para ver a su alrededor por si había alguien- ¿Cuándo has llegado?- pregunto mientras se alisaba el corto cabello que debía tenerla como pajarera.

-. Hace unas pocas horas, me e encontrado con Ossë y me a contado muchas interesante cosas- le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella se puso roja y miro de un lado a otro carraspeando.

-. ¿En serio?¿Cómo que?- pregunto inocentemente mientras en su interior mataba una y otra vez a aquella vieja sádica. Gandalf sonrió y le hizo una venia para que le acompañara dentro, conocía esa mirada, esa mirada de quiero todos los detalles de estos años fuera

-. ¿Vamos por una merienda?- pregunto. Ella miro por una de las entradas al castillo.

-. ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?¿He? al aire libre, respira este aire tan puro... mucho arbolitos- comento mirando de un lado a otro.

-. No evadas las situaciones, Celiviel- le corto el discurso mientras la llevaba dentro.

**Itanar Pov. **

Salió hecho un vendaval de su pieza, sin un zapato que llevaba en una mano corriendo por los pasillo para llegar al patio y saludar a su madre. Había dormido poco, estaba ansioso y feliz de tenerle cerca, demasiado feliz de tenerle cerca en realidad. Había visto su árbol-cama vació por lo que debía estar en la cocina o por el patio deambulando o escapando de Ossë.

Sobre sus deberes, no le importaba aun, solo quería verla, verla y saber que no le había dejado.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que de un momento a otro choco contra un personaje que iba doblando el pasillo. Legolas le sujeto antes de que se mandara al suelo.

-. ¿Y a que se debe este animo?- sonrió el príncipe mientras él sonreía.

-. Mi maestra ya esta despierta...- contesto sonriente. Se percato inmediatamente de la sombra que cruzo lo ojos del príncipe- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto curioso mientras este se inclinaba pidiéndole la bota.

-. No, claro que no- volvió a sonreírle mientras tomaba la bota que llevaba en una mano y le ayudaba ponérselo. Se sonrojo ante su niñería, tenía ya 12 años pero era lo de menos.

-. Si, esto no creas que no se ponerme las botas, solo quiero saludarle... estoy ansioso- sonrió.

-. La quiere mucho ¿No?- pregunto sin mirarle. Él asintió feliz

-. Es una incomprendida pero yo la quiero demasiado- susurro bajo, más para él que para el elfo. Legolas se levanto y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. El le miro feo por aquel acto, pero tan poco le molesto.

-. Ve entonces- contesto sin mucho animo.

Legolas estaba raro, como ido, perdido, algo estaba mal... ¿Algo con su madre? Cuando le había comentado de esta algo en sus ojos, algo en sus gestos estaban decaídos... Sabía que se habían conocido antes, pero además de una o dos cosas siempre le importaba la historia no los personajes... le preguntaría a su madre. De seguro algo le diría, o mejor le preguntaba. Se giro hacía el sujeto

-. ¿Legolas?- pregunto. El elfo se giro esperando que hablara- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?

-. Depende, ¿Qué deseas?

-. Me pusieron un castigo de escribir sobre la vida de un árbol- antes de que el elfo dijiera algo le corto- no me preguntes- le cortó sonriente- pero... esto, no se escribir muy bien, ¿Me puedes ayudar con eso después?, solo un poco, si es entendible mi élfico es más básico que lo básico.

-. Claro- sonrió

-. ¡Gracias!- saltó y salió corriendo en busca de su madre.

Allí tendría unos momentos para hablar con él. De seguro algo de ella antes de que naciera.

**Legolas Pov. **

Era ya la hora del almuerzo, mas no tenia hambre ni ganas de sentarse a comer. No había dormido nada de bien desde que la vio, había sido un iluso y un cobarde por creer, por creer en el fondo de él que un día, en Mandos tal ves la vería, pero no, estaba allí, sana y salva, hermosa y poderosa... pero, pero lejana, lejana por sus mentiras, ¿Por qué no se le había dicho?... no había forma de poder hacerle daño, no con todo lo que hacía por ellos, por haberse quedado por ellos, ¿Era así, no?... El golpe, le hizo volver a la realidad en el momento en que lo veía. Lo atajo antes de que cayera y sonrió al verlo tan desbordante de alegría, aquella sombra de miedo y pesadumbres que se había sembrado sobre su alma ahora era la nada misma con esa luz que irradiaba.

Aquel niño... era un ser demasiado especial, demasiado... atrayente si se puede decir de una forma, no era un cariño como el que tenía por su familia o por sus amigos, era un cariño por conocerle, por cuidarle, aunque no fuera familia era nuevo para él sentir esa ansiedad por protegerle y saber que no sufría.

Cuando le pidió que le ayudara con aquello del elfico, sonrió, claro que le ayudaba, de todos modos no tenía mucho que hacer esa tarde ya que los planes del día anterior había quedado en mudo por la llegada de la "maestra" de Itanar... así que no habría problemas. Debo decir ante la extraña manera de razonar de Cleliviel, que la vida de un árbol, no era para nada interesante si no sabías escucharle, más si te puedes vincular con un o más árboles, un bosque completo te puede contar historias de antaño o las nuevas noticias que se ejercen a su alrededor... si con practica y meditación te concentras.

Lo observó marcharse sonriendo mientras corría rápidamente en busca de su maestra. Cuando se giro para seguir su rumbo a su cuarto, más allá estaba su hermana mirándole sonriente como siempre.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto llegando a su lado. Esta sonrió y le acompaño por los pasillos que quedaban.

-. Nada... solo veo algo en tus ojos que no veía hacía años

-. No empieces- le corto antes de que saltara con sus sermón

-. ¿Quieres mucho al niño?- cambio de tema o a eso se refería.

-. Lo estimo mucho, es alguien... especial

-. Si.- se quedó callada- ¿Sabes?- pregunto sonriente, otra vez- voy a irme a la frontera nuevamente en una semana, y papá y sus fiestas a decidido hacer algo pequeño

-. ¿Pequeño?- pregunto curioso. Jamás habían tenido una cena "pequeña"

-. Ya sabes, la familia de los soldado, los comandantes, y los nobles, ya sabes... lo normal.

-. Sí.

-. Me preguntaba... mmm... no, mejor lo pensare

-. ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto no entendiendo los cambios de esta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-. Nada... olvídalo. A todo esto... Gandalf a llegado.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Levanto los ojos mientras mordía una manzana y se sentaba frente al mago quien bebía de una copa de hidromiel.

-. La guerra va a empezar- comentó sin querer queriendo, rodando la manzana en su mano

-. La guerra a empezado- contesto el mago. Ella suspiro y bajo la mirada

-. Siempre e pensado que esto seria como las películas, el bueno siempre gana...- hablo por lo bajo- ¿Pero si el bueno no gana? Si el bueno no es lo que todos esperan...

-. Es por eso mismo, ¿Quién quiere que gane el bueno?- pregunto sonriendo- ¿Qué es bueno y malo, Celiviel?¿Tú lo sabes?

Ella le miro buscando la respuesta en sus ojos...

-. Nunca hay bueno y malos, Celiviel. Hay bando y otros, bandos con mentalidades distintas, ¿Por qué el pensamiento de Etahnin es malo?¿Por qué el pensamiento de los humanos es bueno?... no hay bueno ni malos, nosotros decimos malos a ellos, ellos nos dicen malos a nosotros porque vamos contra sus principios y sus mentalidades.

-. Entiendo- sonrió a lo que iba.

-. El bueno no siempre gana, el malo no siempre pierde. ¿Pero quien dicta quien es bueno y malo?

Volvió a sonreír.

-. Eres todo un filosofo- sonrió. Alguien golpeo la puerta y antes de que dijeran algo. Una cabellera rubia entro a todo dar a la estancia. Ella sonrió al ver a su hijo corriendo para pararse a medio metro de ella, brillando de alegría

-. Buenos días- saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazo por la cintura y lo jaló hacía ella. Gandalf sonrió.

-. Es bueno saber que no estabas sola- comentó observando al chico como si viera a alguien más en él

Itanar se dio vuelta para ver al mago, y en ese momento sus enormes ojos se abrieron con admiración. El mago sonrió. Ella sabía que Gandalf sabía que aquel era su pequeño tal ves no por saberlo, si no, porque Ossë ya se lo había contado.

-. Gandalf El Blanco, Itanar- el mago le tendió su mano y el chico aun emocionado se la estrecho con fuerza

-. Este es el pequeño tan parecido a su madre- susurró- me contaron de tu desbordante poder. Me alegro que defiendas a tu "maestra"

-. Si.

-. ¿Tú no debería estar haciendo tus deberes?- pregunto para sacar a su hijo del ensimismamiento. Este se giro con el rostro fruncido- ya lo sabes

-. Es injusto- refunfuño por lo bajo- esta tan bonito el día- contesto enojando

-. Eso se llama castigo- y le arreglo el cabello.- mientras más rápido comienzas, más rápido terminas- su hijo bufó

-. Lo sé.. pero me prometes estar conmigo en la tarde

-. Haré lo que pueda- contesto no sabiendo que le tenían programado para el día. Su hijo sonrió y se despidió para ir a la biblioteca. Gandalf le miraba sonriente- no comentes nada

-. ¿Sabes?- comenzó el mago.

-. ¿Qué?- gruño mirándole por el rabillo.

-. Hasta diría que pareces un poco más humana con él

-. ¿Me estas diciendo bicho?- pregunto con una sonrisa de falsa herida

-. No, te digo cuerda- sonrió. Ella le miro feo esta vez de verdad-¡Ha! Celiviel, cuanto has cambiado. Por lo menos ya no eres tan alterable

-. Soy alterable, es que tengo hambre- contesto mordiendo otra vez la manzana- cuando tengo hambre estoy mansita

-. Pues... ¿Qué esperamos entonces?- pasándole más comida. Ella le sacó la lengua.- Quiero conocer tu poder

-. Solo tienes que decírmelo no ponerme a comer como Hobbits- sacó otra manzana.

-. Come, prefiero que tengas fuerza...

-. ¿Para que?

-. Ya verás...

**Mar de Rhun**

Un fuerte movimiento tectónico, hizo crujir la tierra a kilómetros de desierto. Las aguas del pequeño Ojo de Mar se movieron con fuerza, desbordando su aguas hacía las laderas, mojando cientos de metros de vacías y áridas tierras.

Gruñidos y quejidos por el sol brotaban de la tierra. Momentos después, como si el mar se hubiera abierto, una cantidad asombros de seres fueron emergiendo, contaminando el agua, con azufre y sal.

Miles de pies, se movían aun mismo compás, moviendo a un mismo orden, el vapor no demoro en salir ante el impactante sol que quemaba sus negruscas pieles. Renaciendo de las turbias cuevas bajo el mar, humedad agradable para tan cetrinos seres. Humedad y oscuridad lamiendo sus pieles de carbón. Cientos de Uruk-hais, habían nacido debajo del mar gracias a la fuerte magia del mago.

Fuertes rugidos nacieron cuando enormes patas de garras y escamas iban pisando la tierra seca a sus pies. Manejado por altos sujetos, con capas. Atrás de los tres seres halados, el primero ciego pero más grande, estaba el encapuchado de ojos sangre. Aspiro con fuerza, mientras ponía un bastón sobre la tierra humedad.

-. Ya estamos aquí de nuevo- sonrió mientras los dragones eran llevados hacía el nuevo gran campamento. Los otros tres encapuchado se acercaron.

-. ¿Maestro?- pregunto el que ejercía como mayor cargo llevando al dragón ciego.

-. ¿Si? Fiër- le dio permiso para hablar a uno de los tres acompañantes que tenía dentro de la torre oscura. La otra era su madre postiza y su hermana postiza.

El era el único hijo de Sauron, su madre... no lo sabía. Solo sabía que las dos damas que le acompañaban eran damas elfas que habían caído bajo la manos de su padre y que luego habían sido cautivas para cuidarlo a él como su familia postiza. Fiër era en cambio, un compañero de armas que lo trataba de maestro por su poder.

-. ¿Cuándo atacaremos?- pregunto ansioso

-. Cuando la tenga en mis manos, allí ya no me importa lo que destruyan Fiër, yo solo la quiero a ella para gobernar.

-. Entiendo...- contesto apenado. Cuando sabía él que la derrota en Minas Thirith había creado una fuerte brecha en su orgullo, le daría el honor de destruir la ciudad que más gustara solo para hacerlo sentirse dichoso.

-. No te preocupes joven amigo. Ella ya a aparecido, solo necesito algo para atraparla.

Sonrió bajo la capucha mientras levantaba su báculo y varias suaves nubes comenzaron a tapar lo rayos del sol. No era agradable sentir el olor a piel de trasgos y Uruk expuestas al calcinante sol. Con eso bastaría. Ahora... ahora debía planear para traer a Celiviel a su hogar.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Se quedó observando aquel "zona de entrenamiento", como merito a los elfos, debe decir que es... espectacular, pero ¿Alguien les dijo que tipo de entrenamiento tenía ella?. Miro a Ossë a su lado quien miraba impávida ante la pequeña "cancha".

-. Esto...- comenzó ella rascándose la nuca.

-. Lo sé- le cortó la dama.

Atrás de ellos, había una pequeña comitiva, nada grande, solo Gandalf quien había pedido exclusivamente estar en primera fila, por así decirlo. Estaban los hijos del Rey Thraudin menos Legolas- Meno mal, por que si lo ve de seguro que entra en estado histérico y de seguro que Ossë la deja colgando de un pie por dos días- El mismo rey Thraudin junto con Silfrid, Aragorn y algunos personajes humanos.

Los clones, esos maniáticos compulsivos por sacarle de quicio estaba entre los árboles junto a las gemelas que se habían hecho uña y mugre. Ya tenía algo con que molestarlos y en el primer momento en que estos aparecieran toda su frustración caería sobre ellos.

-. Lo vamos a estropear todo- susurró por lo bajo- y se debieron de haber dedicado mucho

-. Lo sé- volvió a gruñir y se giro- ¡Thraudin! Tengo un pequeño dilema con tu campo

-. ¿No os ha gustado?

-. ¡Esta bonito!- saltó ella. Escucho un lejano _"¡Es para quedar bien con el suegro!"_ Esa era la voz de Elladan, cuando lo pillara lo iba a freír, esperaba que solo ella lo hubiera escuchado.

-. ¿Entonces?

-. No es... practico- hubo un silencio- ella lo destruye todo

-. ¡Oye!- alegó dándose la vuelta, Ossë le hizo un gesto para que callara, se volvió a girar mientras en sus manos aparecía una bolita de fuego.

-. Si bueno, ¿Tienes algo más destructible?

-. Estamos en un bosque Ossë- le recordó el Rey. Ella se rió- esto es lo más despejado que puedo darte.

-. ¡Ok! Nos quedamos sin entrenamiento- saltó sonriendo mientras se acercaba. La mujer le miro de reojo y se quedo quieta.

Dos segundos después estaba saltando hacía atrás con espada en mano y cayendo sobre unos palos parados.

-. No hemos practicado con la espada- recordó sacando una vieja y delgada espada.

-. Porque no le hayamos necesario- recordó acuclillándose en la madera.

-. Pues...- miro a sus espectadores- es lo más sano que podemos hacer

-. ¡Espera!- detuvo Gandalf a la mujer. Este le miro y ella se bajo de los palos.

-. ¿Me permites un combate con ella?- pregunto el mago Blanco.

-. Si estas en condiciones- contesto Ossë medio burlona.

-. Estoy fuerte para estas cosas

-. En fin, te dejo a la loca- contesto Ossë

Ella le miro mal y vio a acercarse al mago blanco.

-. Esto Gandalf...- comenzó colocándose la espada en el hombro.

-. Seamos un poco menos sensibles, Celiviel. Yo manejo la magia tan bien como Ossë el hielo.

-. Si así tu lo quieres- sonrió mientras sentía los poros de su piel llenándose de su poder. Unas finas líneas de Fuego salieron de sus manos como finas agujas.- por favor luego no me digas que tienes un malestar, porque me voy a sentir mal- el mago sonrió

-. Lo mismo digo.

Frente a Gandalf luego de una breves palabras. Seis esfera de luz aparecieron. No conocía la magia de el mago Blanco, pero sabía y sintió cuando una de estas casi le pega en el hombro, que eran sumamente poderosas...

Esto iba a ser realmente interesante.

**Itanar Pov. **

El árbol posee... el árbol es... el árbol se caracteriza por... De seguro estar encerrado por unos 100 años, no le iba a importar mucho a nadie.

Dejo la pluma de lado y observo la desierta habitación. Era enorme con libros más antiguos que sus tías. La poca luz que entraba era por unos espejos diestramente colocados para que entrara la luz solar desde afuera, no había ventanas como tal ya que estaba bien dentro de la cueva/castillo por lo que eran velas o este método tan practico.

Una hora... Y el árbol nace de...

Dos horas... Su hojas son...

Tres horas... (rayón-rayón)

Cuatro hora...

Alguien le movió lentamente. Mandó un salto en el momento tomaba la pluma y hacía unas líneas en el pergamino, la risa le hizo mirar a su compañero mal, luego se relajo.

-. ¡Ho! Hola- saludo al príncipe quien miraba sus apuntes...

-. No mucha inspiración, ¿No?- él sonrió avergonzado.

-. No conozco mucho de árboles.

-. Mmm... eso se puede remediar.

**Legolas Pov. **

Entro en la habitación para ver al joven dormido sobre el escritorio con la mano en la pluma y la cara pegada a un pergamino. Sonrió mientras lo observaba... había algo en él pequeño que le traía un sentimiento agradable.

Lo movió un poco mientras este mandaba un saltó y se ponía a rayar el pergamino como si hubiera estado escribiendo. Se rió y este le miro mal suavizando luego sus rasgos.

-. ¿Qué planeas?- pregunto el joven mientras él lo llevaba afuera

-. Un poco de practico

-. Si mi mad...maestra se entera me va a matar- susurró pero lo siguió sonriente. El chico se había trabado mientras caminaban.

-. Se e va a hacer mal fácil

-. ¿Legolas?- pregunto mirando el camino hacía afuera. Le hizo un ruidito para que siguiera- ¿Tu conociste a mi maestra de antes, cierto?

Aquello le hizo que el corazón le saltara demasiado rápido para ser normal. Miro al chico que tenía sus ojos pegado en los de él, ansioso y curioso. No fue capaz de mentirle, pero le corrió la mirada

-. La conocí- respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-. ¿Cómo era ella antes?¿estaba igual de paranoica? O era mas calmada- el chico parecía estar bien conciente que Celiviel, no era normal, que estaba algo fuera de ella cuando de enojada o pasaba algo, pero el hecho, el suceso que le preguntara, a él, le hacía mal. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su ser, sentimientos encontrados.

-. Era más... alterable. Solía alegar mucho- susurró sonriente

-. Entonces no a cambiado mucho.

-. Y siempre le pasaba algo.- contesto para él. Recordando la caída en el río camino a Lothoriel, cuando había perdido la vista

-. A eso, no cambia tiene complejo de mapa, pronto podré colocarle nombres a sus heridas

Aquellos aunque el chico lo dijo con algo de gracia, él le miro asombrado, ¿Mapa?¿Heridas?. ¿Qué tan mala estaba?

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico al percatarse que se había quedado congelado en su lugar. Asintió y siguió caminando- ¿Sabes lo que me molesta?

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. Que le dejo de preocuparle, que dejo de importarle después de un tiempo, decía que se calmaba, que le dolía menos, que cada herida se llevaba un poco menos de su peso.

Bajo la mirada mientras entraban entre unos árboles, Itanar le seguía.

-. Las heridas rellenan heridas- según ella.

**Itanar Pov. **

No sabía porque realmente hablaba esto con él, quería saber de ella, pero parecía que a él le dolía algo cuando lo sacaba a conversar. Quería tal ves de alguna forma, buscar a alguien que le ayudara a aguantar cuando su madre se fuera. Jamás había tenido la imagen de un padre, siempre rodeado de mujeres, que para su mala suerte eran sumamente especiales en sus forma de ser, pero Legolas, era como un... no sabía. Alguien con quien podía hablar, desde que le había rescatado algo en el le llamaba, y necesitaba conocerlo, necesitaba que él le conociera para poder hablar lo que quería lo que deseaba.

-. Es aquí- le detuvo el príncipe mientras quedaban rodeados de enormes y hermosos árboles tan verdes que no parecía el oscuro lugar donde había llegado la primera vez que conoció fuera de la fortaleza.

-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto mientras veía a el elfo sentarse en el suelo

-. Conocer la vida de un árbol- sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara delante de él.

Le hizo caso. Y se sentó como él.

-. Bien, te ayudare con tu castigo pero vas a conocer lo que estos árboles te pueden contar. Lo que ellos te pueden dar.

Asintió mientras seguía sus ordenes.

El silencio, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad lo invadió, algo nuevo y agradable.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo los murmullos de las hojas, el viento y los animales. Su respiración se acompaso en el momento, pero no duro mucho. Aquella tranquilidad lo estaba matando, no de una forma física si no sicológica,

Trato de no respirar cuando las lagrimas le inundaron de pronto. El pensamiento de su madre, lo estaba matando, el momento en que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo, solo porque aunque se quedara con sus tías o alguien él iba a estar solo, sin madre ni padre, sin familia, y eso le hizo recordar que esta tranquilidad con árboles jamás la iba a tener con ella. Jamás se iban a quedar tranquilo buscando un paz en su futuro. Ella tal vez nunca le vería crecer, él jamás le vería feliz de nuevo. Aquello le mato, ¿Y si no la veía nunca más?¿Y si ella se iba para siempre? Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos...

-. ¿Qué sucede?- susurro Legolas. El cerro los ojos con fuerza y bajo el rostro avergonzado- ¿Itanar que sucede?- volvió a susurrar mas ahora como una orden.

-. No quiero que se vaya- susurro tan bajo como un murmullo.- ¿Y si ella no vuelve?- la garganta se le apretaba con fuerza, sollozó.

**Legolas Pov. **

Ella iba a volver, a la buena o la mala. Ella iba a volver.

Sujeto al chico quien sollozaba. Para él Celiviel era su única familia, esa familia que tenía que pelear en una batalla que quien sabe si volvería.

-. No quiero que vaya. ¿Y si ella no vuelve?- la voz se le rompió.- no quiero que vaya, no quiero que me deje solo... es lo único que me queda...

Atrajo el cuerpo del chico contra él. Dejando que llorara entre sus brazos. Se le rompió el corazón verlo así. Solo... él no se quedaría solo. Ella iba a volver, porque a pesar de todo el sentimiento que tenía contra ella, él tenía fe en ella.

-. Va a volver- susurró.

-. No quiero quedarme solo- contesto.

-. No estarás solo... yo te cuidare. Yo te cuidare como si fueras mi hijo...

**Dejad Reviews!! **

**Jajajaj lamento la demora de meses, es lo que puedo hacer, lo acabo de escribir, una bajón de musas XD!. Siempre me pasa, me da por ratos XD. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen review, haber lo que piensan. Ethanin pronto va a hacer de las suyas. Quiero Adelantar un par de años, para que Itanar este más grande (pero lo estoy pensando), Celiviel y Legolas tendrán su primer encontrón, Legolas in querer le va a sacar celos muy... Cándidos, por así decirlos. Y eso. **

_Respuestas: _

_**Ereregwen:**__ ¿Qué hago si te vas? XD! Jajajaj, es que es como si se va una, se van todas, pero yo e vuelto y espero que tu tan bien. Yo estresada y cansada pero siempre me hago un tiempo para escribir... y aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado. _

_**AngelinDisquise:**__ Wooo! __Me encanto tu reviews! Así como que me dieron ganas de escribir aun más XD!... bueno, muchas gracias que hayas apreciado mi superación como escritora, como desearía que algunas personas lo hicieran, pero me alegro en sobremanera tu review, en serio, es hermoso. Y Sobre Twilight, ¡Claro que me lo leí, o sea de arriba abajo y por todos lados, de hecho estoy escribiendo un fic de eso! XD! Y me encanta XD! Yo amo a Edward y Carlisle.. ya lo siento, escribiendo puras tonteras. Un agrado enorme de conocerte, saludos y espero que te haya gustado el capi. _

_**Mond:**__ Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado, y no importa el review, yo con un: interesante, soy muy feliz y me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos. _

_**Kohaku**__: T-T HO! __Niña, en serio, cuando tenga tiempo así fuera de mi ser, comenzare con la historia como la deseas, en serio. Si quieres, y si tienes el momento, escribe un poco tu, si es que quieres, y yo lo continuo como para que vayamos dándole la forma. Es que me voy con uno, luego con otro que no me da tiempo para crear cosas, lo lamento en serio. Te kiero mucho, lo lamento, en serio. Lo de final feliz... pues TANTAN... .jajaj, hay veremos. Nos leemos por allí, cuídate. NO TE ENOJES, por fa... _

_**Iriahs**__: UU... me alegro que te gustara, jajaj, y espero que te guste este capitulo. Quería un poco mas de Legolas/Itanar... así como padre e hijo y me salió eso too corta vena, pero me encanto, luego con el tiempo va a ser más interesante cuando se rompa el secreto UU... jaja, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Saludos, de yo!_

_**Derra**__: Jajaja, que mejor lección de la vida de un árbol que salir a pasear con un sexy elfo al lado jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado, me bajo la musa y lo escribí súper rápido por ello esta medio raro, pero no me aguantaba subirlo mañana. Saludos, cuídate. _

_**LastBlade:**__ es lo más pronto que pude hacerlo, es que tanto HP y Twilight que a uno se le van los momentos ajajaja, espero que te haya gustado, a mi me encanto XD!. Saludos, cuídate. _

_**Beatriixe:**__ Lo más pronto que puede, espero que te haya gustado_**. **

**Por si acaso, me cambie el nombre de CHUCHO.BLACK a VINDICTIA BLACK, por si a caso. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Si entran a mi perfil, luego a mi fotolog pueden pillar una imagen de Itanar, mañana subiré un dibujo que hice Legolas/Celiviel, que por lo menos a mi me gusto mucho. Pasen... yo quiero un Itanar así XD!. **

**Capitulo 17**

**Itanar Pov. **

Luego de su pequeña debilidad, le pidió a el joven príncipe que no dijiera nada, que no quería preocupar a su maestra y que le perdonara por ser tan niño. Estaba muy avergonzado con el elfo, pero este le prometió que no diría nada y que no se preocupara, que él estaba allí para cuidarle no para torturarle.

Iban de vuelta al castillo cuando sintió un leve, casi mínimo pinchazo en el hombro donde estaba su tatuaje, se quedo parado un momento observando a su alrededor. Sintiendo.

-. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Legolas colocándole una mano en el brazo.

-. ¿Podemos ir por allí?- pregunto alzando una mano hacía el oeste. El príncipe le miro un momento y luego asintió. Comenzaron a caminar.

**Celiviel Pov. **

... Lo sentía por ese árbol, realmente.

Se sujeto de la rama de otro árbol con un brazo. Mientras, el mago observaba su antes inmaculado blanco que había sido raspado con su fuego, ni una sola herida y a ella le palpitaba el golpe recibido en el costado, pero más le dolía controlar su propio poder, el cuerpo le temblaba tratando de vanamente de que su "otro yo" por así decirlo no se volviera loco, ya se le hacía difícil controlarlo día a día, más aún si se le ponía en esta situación. Gandalf realmente quería sacarle de lugar.

-. ¿Por qué inhibes tu poder Celiviel?- pregunto el Mago Blanco mientras ella apretaba con fuerza la espada tratando de calmar los espasmo, observó a Ossë quien estaba más atrás con sus poder listo para proteger a los más cercanos de una inesperada reacción de ella.

-. No lo estoy haciendo- susurró más para ella y se dejo caer al suelo enfuruñada.

De verdad que no quería salirse de control, pero Gandalf no le estaba dejando esto fácil. Él no sabía lo difícil que era para ella tranquilizarse... no podía entenderlo. El fuego es vida, el fuego esta vivo y es difícil controlar una vida de tal potencia.

Observó de reojo a Ossë, ella lo sabía, ella conocía su poder descontrolado, ella estaba preparada por si había algo de descontrol.

Tenía que relajarse. Algo debía hacer. Algo que no lastimara a nadie ni a ella y solo asustara al mago blanco. Algo para terminar esto luego., algo rápido, fugaz, eficaz. Algo como eso...

Cerro los ojos, envió sus sentidos al aire, la fuente de su poder bajo sus pies, en el centro de la tierra, bajo... en el suelo. Las respiraciones de los presentes, los comentarios de los gemelos, el movimiento de los árboles, el agitado aletear de los pájaros presentes, la respiración "un poco" agitada del mago blanco.

Maldita sea ¿No se ha cansado?, ¡Concéntrate!.

Bien,... el viento, los pájaros, las hojas en el suelo, la voz preocupada de un niño, la sedosa voz de él. La voz de Itanar, la voz de Legolas. Un sentimiento helado le bajo por la espina en el momento en que abría los ojos de pasmo desconcertada. El cuello le crujió en el momento en que giraba el rostro hacía el lado, ver esos ojos azules y de pronto todo fue una llamarada de fuego. Sintió el calor sofocante, la boca seca y el cuerpo ser rozado por el fuego que no le hizo más daño que por comenzar a ahogarle, el aire no llegaba y el fuerte ruido del maldito hechizo que se le fue de las manos al ver a su hijo junto a Legolas. Esto iba a hacer un asco...

**Itanar Pov. **

Su madre... algo ocurría.

Usualmente no sentía a su madre cuando practicaba, cuando usaba fuego cerca de él, solo allí sentía una que otra cosquilla en el hombro pero no era demasiado o cuando Ossë le hacía manejar grandes cantidades de fuego concentrado... pero ella nunca lograba concentrarse lo suficiente y se creaban grandes explosiones de fuego, allí también le sentía... solo una cosquilla más fuerte, pero nunca un pinchazo.

-. Itanar. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el elfo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro- estas corriendo.

-. Yo... esto. Mi maestra- sintió como la mano del sujeto se tenso levemente en su brazo y la sonrisa se aflojo.

-. ¿La sientes?- pregunto este inclinando levemente su cabeza hacía un lado. A él se le contrajo el estomago, no le quería mentir

-. Algo así, yo... esto- se llevó la mano al cabello- yo la siento.- titubeo.

-. ¿Cómo haz logrado adoptar la magia de las... ellas?¿Cómo las sientes?- pregunto Legolas curioso. ¿Cómo le contestaba eso?. El nudo en el estomago se densifico. No podía mentirle a él, algo se lo impedía... no podía.

-. Ellas... me enseñaron- mintió mientras el labio inferior le temblaba. Un segundo pinchazo le hizo girar el rostro. No estaban muy lejos, necesitaba verle. Se soltó del leve contacto y apuro el paso para alejarse de él. Legolas le siguió, sabía que tenía un montón de preguntas por su maldita bocota. ¡Esa era herencia de su madre!.

-. ¡Itanar espera!- le llamó el elfo. Él alcanzo a ver su madre, estaba levemente inclinada en medio de un campo. Estaba con la espada, los ojos cerrados, concentrando su poder... allí.- ¿Qué haces?

Mal movimiento.

Su madre giro el rostro espantada. Sus ojos verdes se giraron hacía Legolas. Y luego hubo la explosión. Solo sintió unos brazos alrededor de él y un cuerpo tapándole de la onda expansiva de calor que emano de la tierra.

**Legolas Pov. **

Itanar le estaba mintiendo. Sintió una leve experiencia ya vivida con él. Cuando mentía usualmente de pequeño le temblaba el labio y se revolvía el cabello, además del simple hecho de que era un pésimo mentiroso por que estaba nervioso por sus preguntas.

Cuando le pregunto por su adaptación a la magia de las demás damas, él tan solo le había mentido y escapado. Allí había más que raro. Cuando quiso detenerle ya habían llegado al claro de entrenamiento.

-. Itanar espera- se puso aun lado para verle. Celiviel se hallaba levemente inclinada, con los ojos cerrados y la espada en mano, metros mas allá estaba Gandalf con su bastón, preparado. Estaban combatiendo.- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto en el segundo en que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

Sintió un profundo golpe en el estomago cuando sus verdes dieron con los azules de él. El aire se comprimió en su tórax. Y luego el calor se expandió.

Desconcierto con su presencia. Parecía asustada. ¿Por qué?

Alcanzo a tomar a Itanar protegiéndolo con su cuerpo cuando la onda expansiva de calor choco contra su cuerpo. El calor fue profundo y sofocante pero no lastimero. Se giro para ver a la joven. Las llamas se hallaban sobre su cuerpo. Gandalf tenía el bastón en alto encapsulando el fuego sobre ella. Al parecer era demasiado, ya que cayo con una pierna al suelo en el momento en que el fuego envió otro fogonazo y se extinguió. En el suelo había una muy fea mancha de cenizas de tres metros cuadrados, en el medio el cuerpo de ella tirado en el suelo humo salía de ella.

-. No- susurró la voz de Itanar soltándose de sus manos, cuando este entro en perímetro del ataque. Las ropas de este empezaron a soltar un leve humito. El calor cercano a los dos era demasiado fuerte y sofocante. La tierra estaba quemada, y alguna que otra piedra roja.

Él intento acercarse cuando dos manos le detuvieron. Eran las gemelas deteniéndole, ambos rostros sombríos observando el cuerpo de ella. Itanar estaba allí, con Celiviel. La muchacha estaba sonrojada, parecía que fiebre había caído sobre ella de un golpe, su ropa no se había quemado pero expendía un humo bastante negro.

-. Itanar- llamó. Este tomaba el rostro de su maestra. El calor era demasiado para estar allí. Tenía que salir de allí.

-. ¡Itanar!- gruño una voz. Ossë apareció cerca. El chico levanto el rostro lleno de preocupación, estaba temblando.

-. Pero...

-. Ya- le corto la mujer enfadada. El chico se levanto y salió de allí con el rostro gacho. Él se acerco a él y le tomo un hombro, se quemo en el momento. El chico y su ropa estaban demasiado caliente, pero este no parecía preocupado. ¿Qué ocurría?

Alcanzo a ver solamente como una mancha azul aparecía arriba de la joven, y luego caía cuerpo muerto. Era agua, agua que se evaporo en seguida con el contacto de la chica quien comenzó a toser en el momento. Tuvieron que esperar unos momentos para poder verle completamente mojada, en el suelo y con mala cara. Los demás presentes se habían acercado. Aragorn estaba a su lado, a su otro lado su hermana.

El aire en sus pulmones pudo entrar mucho mejor al verle. Itanar tembló a su lado y soltó el aire que llevaba dentro en un suspiro de alegría.

¿Por qué?

Se dio media vuelta. ¿Por qué se seguía preocupando? El no debía, el no tenía porque. Él no quería preocuparse, ¿O sí?.

**Celiviel Pov. **

**Día de la fiesta. **

Enojada ¿Y como no?, había perdido contra el mago blanco y este no hallaba nada mejor que sacárselo en cara en cualquier momento. Era realmente horrible. Bueno, en realidad ella lo veía, porque en realidad Gandalf no decía nada, pero ella lo veía, su cara... se burlaba siempre. Hubiera sido un ataque genial, lo hubiera tumbado sin ver el ataque de frente, pero no.. tenía que haber... haber llegado él.

¡Agh! Porque tan solo no podía irse de allí, ¿Por qué?¿Por qué tenía que haber vuelto?¿Por qué?... verlo le estaba matando, verlo con su hijo le estaba matando aun más. Eru, Itanar estaba tan feliz con él. Parecían... parecían... ¡No! No podía, no podía decirle, no podía, la... la odiaría. No quería el odio de su hijo. No, eso le mataría. Y si él se enteraba... ¿Qué haría él?, ¿No se lo podía quitar o si?. Tenía tanto miedo... el estrés de todo esto la estaba matando.

Un dedo pegándole en la sien le hizo girar el rostro hacía las dos molestias que estaban en su cuarto, o sea, en el cuarto de ellas.

De escuchaba la música de fondo en el jardín principal, Thraudin había realizado su "pequeña" fiesta para despedir a su hija y mejor comandante, junto con ello, los soldados y sus familias. Mas las gemelas le habían de recordar que en diez días más era la fiesta de la primavera, una fiesta muy especial para los elfos, por lo que habría OTRA fiesta más. Ella con los nervios de punta por la guerra pronta y los elfos felices por sus fiestas, bueno, no es que anduvieran Felices... pero bueno... a ella le gustaba frustrarse por tonteras.

Además, del mero hecho de que Gandalf había llegado con una sonrisa socarrona el día anterior y diciéndole: "Llegara alguien muy especial, que no haz tenido la oportunidad de conocer mas que desmayada" y eso si que le tenía consternada. ¿Y ese quien era?.

-. Pero bien Celiviel, ¿Puedes hacernos caso?- pregunto Morwën enojada luego de estarle picoteando con un dedo por lo menos cinco minutos.- hemos estado media hora aquí, y no haz elegido nada.- se quejo levantando dos vestidos, uno azul clarito y el otro de varios verdes.

-. No me importa mucho en realidad- susurró dándole la espalda a la ventana donde había estado mirando

-. Piensa positivo, te puedes sacar la piel de cucaracha que te pones todos los días- murmuro Calï levantando varios pares de zapatos.

-. Si es que te lo sacas- se burlo su gemela. Ella le miro feo. ¿Qué se creen?

-. Cállate Morwën, no tengo ánimos

-. No andas con ánimos desde que Itanar se la pasa más con Legolas que contigo- se burlo la chica, ella le volvió a mirar feo, se lo estaban buscando.

-. No es eso- la voz le sonó medio pito cuando les grito

-. ¿Y entones que es?

-. Que maese Gandalf te haya ganado.- ella gruño, de verdad que no tenía animo para esto.

-. O que no sabes bailar

-. Ese no es un problema

-. Si que lo es, aquí no se baila esas cosas raras que le enseñas a Itanar.

-. ¡Itanar quería saber!

-. Pues bien, ¿Cuál?- volvió a levantar los vestidos

-. ¡Me da igual!- les respondió

-. ¡Calí! Ayúdame- rezongo la gemela- ¿El azul cierto?

-. ¡No! El verde, ¿Ves? Así se vera más alegre

-. Pero el azul resaltara sus ojos

-. ¡Pero el verde para que convine con Legolas!¡El va de verde!

Eso le crispo, salto encima de Morwën para agarrar el vestido azul, cuando de un momento a otro tenía a las dos gemelas encima, peleando como siempre sobre la cama, una que otra llave, una mano en su garganta para que no pescara el vestido azul.

-. ¡Maldita sea!

Tocaron a la puerta.

-. ¡Pasen!- dijeron ambas gemelas. Mientras ella trataba de pescar el maldito vestido azul.

-. Jojo. Esto es algo de mas raro- rió una voz en la puerta. Ella no les hizo caso a los otros dos gemelos molestos.

-. ¿Quién va ganando?- pregunto Elladan. Ella gruño... solo centímetros para pescar el estúpido vestido.

-. ¿Ya están peleando?- pregunto la voz de su retoño. Ella giro el rostro para verle. Y las llaves de las gemelas funcionaron cuando ella se quedo floja mirándole.

**Itanar Pov. **

Luego de ver que ponerse, ya que no tenía mucha ropa por allí y Belian le había prestado un tanto de su ropa cuando era más joven, por lo que una que otra camisa tenía incrustaciones de plata o oro. Por lo que opto por una camisa gris con uno que otro detalle plateado, unos pantalones negros y botas. Se mojo el pelo y lo seco un poco con su fuego dejándole increíblemente liso. A los minutos llegaron los gemelos quienes le miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír de una manera la mar de extraña, es como si estuvieran viendo a otra persona.

-. Pequeño Itanar, solo una leve recomendación- sonrió Elladan. Su gemelo sonrió como si planearan algo

-. ¿Qué?

-. No dejes que tu madre tome una sola gota de alcohol por favor.

-. Mi madre no bebe- respondió enojado.

-. Pues solo es una recomendación.- sonrió Elhorim. Había algo en sus sonrisas que iba mal.

Caminaron dos o tres pasillos.

¡Ho por el amor a todos los dioses! ¿No lo había hecho o si?... Su corazón salto en su pecho cuando se percato de su error. ¡No lo había hecho ¿O si?!

Los gemelos entraron en la habitación, él seguía tratando de recordar lo que había dicho. Las gemelas y su madre estaban revolcándose sobre la cama, con piernas, brazos, manos en diversas llaves. Su madre con una mano en la garganta tratando de pescar un vestido azul.

-. ¿Quién va ganando?- pregunto Elladan, mientras le ponía un brazo en el hombro y sonreía. Su corazón estaba desbocado.

-. ¿Ya están peleando?- pregunto tratando de salir del shock. No era raro verles pelear así, de hecho era bastante común verle peleando en cualquier lado. Su madre giro el rostro, para que se le quedara viendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

-. Ita...- susurró las gemelas le soltaron.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto ruborizado y asustado, ¿Qué había hecho?.- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar cuando esta no decía nada y solo le miraba- no hagas eso- se quejo. Su madre sonrió.

-. Te ves...

-. Como un príncipe- soltó Elhorim de pronto. Su madre palideció de golpe en el momento en que miro al gemelo- ¿No es así?- algo en la voz de él no le agrado.

-. Se ve muy guapo- contesto su madre con la voz repentinamente fría.

-. Ya, Celiviel. Apúrate- su tía Morwën le agarro de un brazo y la hecho al baño con el vestido azul.- ¡Apúrate!.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿Cómo se habían enterado?¿Cómo?... Estaba hiperventilando... esto estaba tan mal... esos dos lo sabían, ¿Se lo dirían?. Las gemelas golpearon para que se apurara. Se puso el vestido rápidamente, observando que tenía unas bonitas hojas grabadas en las mangas y el cuello, no muy ostentoso, bastante bonito... bien, en lo que iba ¿Se habían enterado?¿Lo habían reconocido o solo le estaban asustando?. ¡Había muchos elfos rubios por allí!.

Bien, había que relajarse, si ellos se enteraban que le había afectado sus palabras se darían cuenta... tenía que relajarse. Respirar.... o beber algo.

Las gemelas abrieron la puerta de pronto solo para quedársele viendo como si no la vieran en años.

-. ¡Who! Un vestido puede cambiar a las persona, mira que te ves bonita- sonrió Calí, en el segundo su hijo apareció en al puerta curioso y sonrió.

-. Te ves bonita- sonrió.

-. Es solo un vestido- susurró sonrojada. Morwën tenía un extraño gel con olor a flores cuando se lo planto en el pelo y comenzó a lanzar su cabello hacía los lados

-. ¡Listo!

-. ¡Huelo a primavera!- se quejo.

Cuando salieron, los gemelos sonrieron al verle pero no dijeron nada. Algo estaban tramando pero NO iba a indagar en ello. Estos prestaron sus brazos a las gemelas para salir quienes aceptaron gustosas, una de ellas con un vestido amarillo suave y la otra verde oscuro.

Al salir junto a Itanar ella pasaba su mano por el sedoso cabello de su hijo casi por inercia, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo bien que se sentía eso, se detuvo. Su hijo le miro enojado.

-. Sigue- y se acercó más a ella- me gusta- sonrió. Ella siguió pasando las manos por el cabello de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines. Itanar fue raptado en el momento por el joven príncipe Belian, quien se lo llevó en volada hacía algún lado. Ella trato de alejarse lo mayor posible de la mucha muchedumbre, cuando reconoció a dos jóvenes. Sonrió al ver a las hijas de Silfrid, mas las dos vestían como si vinieran de viaje, la estaban atendiendo, al parecer si venían de viaje, luego las saludaría.

Se alejo cerca de lo músicos cuando lo vio. Venía charlando con su hermana. Vestía una camisa azul más o menos larga y unos pantalones negros con su respectivo cinto a la cintura donde ya hacía una daga. Se le contrajo el estomago al verlo. ¿Por qué?. Bajo el rostro. Dolía... realmente dolía. Se retiro más a lo oscuro para ver a todos charlando, bebiendo y bailando.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando sintió una vista fija en ella. Trato de buscarle, sentía que le observaban pero no... no lo veía. ¿Qué era?. Lo sentía cerca suyo, algo le estaba calando el cuerpo, lo sentía cerca suyo muy cerca ¿Qué era? Le estaban dando escalofríos, ¿Por qué? Atrás suyo, muy cerca ¿Dónde?¿Qué?. De pronto el sentimiento desapareció. ¿Qué sucedía?. Se había exaltado demasiado.

Una mano le tomo un hombro lo que le hizo enviar un salto en su lugar. Dio un salto para quedarse cara a cara con Gandalf. A su lado otro personaje.... un personaje con unos profundos ojos azules. Sintió un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo a ver esos ojos.

-. ¿Te he asustado Celiviel?- pregunto Gandalf riendo un poco. Ella volvió su vista hacía el mago y luego de nuevo al alto rubio y fuerte elfo frente a ella. este sonreía cordial... lo conocía. De algún lado lo conocía.

-. Me alegra volver a verte- ella se crispo. Esa voz... "_Estarás bien..." _Luego de eso había despertado en Rivendel.

-. Tú- susurró atolondrada. El elfo que le salvo de los orkos, el elfo que la saco de su antiguo mundo, el elfo que la encontró en el bosque cuando ella se escapo asustada de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. El que le había traído a este lugar.

-. Te presento a Glorfindel, Glorfindel, ya la conoces, la salvaste dos veces... Celiviel.- ella sabía que había palidecido.- ¿Qué sucede?

Sentía el pecho apretado, lleno de confusión. Hacía mucho que no sentía eso, sentimientos encontrados. Furia y felicidad. Furia por haberle sacado de allí, por haberle salvado y traído allí, felicidad, por que si no fuera por que él no hubiera conocido a Legolas... no hubiera tenido a Itanar, no hubiera conocido un destino. Un amargo, pero aun así amargo destino.

-. Tengo sentimientos encontrados- susurró ella mirando al elfo y luego bajándolo al suelo.- no se si odiarte por haberme sacado de mi mundo, o agradecerte por estar acá.- el rostro del elfo se sereno y sonrió. Ella volvió a ver esos ojos azules tan... tan diferentes a los de él. Tan llenos de sabiduría.

-. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

**Ethanin Pov. **

Cerca, cerca, muy cerca. ¿Qué se siente?, estar tan cerca, tan cerca que puedo tocarte... tan inocente, tan perfecta. Tan absolutamente mía...

La noche, la oscuridad lo envolvía, sus ojos de halcón fijo en su cuerpo. Tan cerca... ¿Qué no me ves? Pues yo si, te veo por completo, indefensa... tu poder, mi poder. Uno. Solo ser uno. Entregarme lo que deseo, a ti y nuestro primogénito. Nuestro poder. Te puedo dar tanto querida Celiviel. Te puedo entregar tanto.

¿Me ves?¿Me sientes? Estoy atrás tuyo, ¿Por qué tiemblas?, ¿Me has echado de menos?, yo si. Te quiero... ahora.

Un fuerte ruido de la banda, un azote de una piedra cerca de él. Salió planeando para alejarse tan solo un poco. La quería observar... trece años, trece años y ya había pasado mucho.

**Itanar Pov. **

Belian le había agarrado de un brazo y se lo había llevado de volada hacía el otro lado de la fiesta. Allí este le soltó.

-. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él algo aturdido por el movimiento.

-. Nada- contesto y agarro un vaso con hidromiel casi por inercia se lo mando al seco.

-. Se nota- le contesto irónico buscando a su madre a lo lejos, esta misma se iba hacía un lado de los músico, ocultándose un poco entre la gente.

-. Lo siento, necesitaba escapar de mi padre. Quería presentarme a unos viajeros, y bueno... venía alguien... estoy yo. No ahora, tan solo eso.- contesto ruborizado. El sonrió. Se giro para mirar la pequeña fiesta cuando vio llegar a Legolas. Este sonrió al verle y él tan bien.

Había tenido varias dudas de él últimamente, por el simple hecho de que no s acercaba a su madre, ni ella a este. Parecían repelerse como si estar muy cerca les afectara, tal vez había pasado algo, ya que Legolas le había dicho que si conocía a su madre de antes, tal vez habían peleado o algo, o tal vez no se llevaban. No había querido preguntarle a ninguno de los dos, pero ahora tenía a Belian a su lado.

-. ¡He Belian!- se giro al chico que le miro- Legolas, es siempre así

-. ¿Así como?- pregunto confundido y aprovechando de buscar a su hermano con la mirada.

-. Tan serio, tan... no se, de repente como que se apaga, como que no... como que ha sufrido demasiado.

-. ¡A eso!- bufó el chico y una mirada algo dolorosa subió al rostro del joven- si, hacía algunos años perdió a alguien por un tiempo. Él... bueno, fue mucho para él, la había perdido y luego... pues, no se que sentirá ahora. Pero no parece el mismo con ella. No se como explicarlo, es... extraño para todos nosotros... se repelen. Yo creo que no quiere volver a sufrir.

-. Pero o sea que ¿Ella esta aquí?- pregunto sintiéndose realmente mal por el joven príncipe.

-. Si... ella es de hecho...

-. ¡Te he pillado!- saltó una voz femenina a su espalda. Ella vio a una joven vestida con ropa de viaje, un tanto mayor a ellos pero al parecer era ella a quien Belian trataba de escapar.

-. Jillian...

Disimuladamente él se fugo hacía otro lado. Riéndose por la cara que este había tomado al ver a la elfa cerca, pobre de él, se rió.

Se alejo cerca de los árboles, cuando levanto la mirada al sentir un presentimiento. Un pájaro... un halcón. Observo que miraba con tanto anhelo, y sintió una descarga en la espina al notar como su vista estaba solamente en ella, en su madre. Tomo una piedra del suelo... no le gustaba como miraba a su madre, parecía hipnotizado y su madre parecía nerviosa. Lanzo la piedra en el momento exacto en que la música cambio. El halcón salió disparado hacía arriba para sobrevolar por el cielo oscuro y perderse por entre las ramas. Que desagradable animal. Volvió su vista a su madre...

¿Quién era ese?, se acerco un poco a su madre y ellos. ¿Quién era el rubio?... ¡Esperen! Su madre iba a bailar. No es que ella bailara mal, es que a ella NO le gustaba bailar eso. ¿Esta enojada? No... busco con la mirada y se piíllo con la mirada de Legolas sobre ellos. ¿Parecía molesto? No, solo había sido una ilusión. ¿Qué había pasado?... se estaba volviendo loco.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Se movían a un compás tranquilo, ella con la vista fija en sus facciones y el igual, mas con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-. ¿Por qué no me dejaste allí?- pregunto ella un poco ácida. Tantas cosas no hubieran pasado, tantas cosas se hubieran perdido.

-. ¿Te arrepientes de tu destino?

-. ¿Crees que este es un destino agradable?

-. ¿Este mundo no te ha dado nada?- pregunto y sonrió ahora mirando detrás de él, luego volvió su vista a ella. Realmente no quería saber que había visto o a quien.- ¿No te ha dado alguien por quien luchar? Te conocí Celiviel, en tu otro mundo. Sola, sin nada, ni un animal para hacerte compañía, sola sin familia, sin cariño, sufriendo. ¿Este mundo no te ha dado nada?- a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la pura verdad.

Este mundo le había dado lo que más amaba, a su hijo, a lo único que tenía de él. Bajo el rostro y se dejo llevar.

-. En este mundo puedo morir- susurró con la voz algo apretada, necesitaba que él por lo menos él le digiera que en su otro mundo, lejos de todos estos problemas podría haber llegado a ser feliz. Algo... realmente inexistente.

-. ¿Qué acaso en el otro mundo no lo hacías ya?

Se detuvo. Él hizo lo mismo.

-. Si, lo hacía- bajo el rostro.

-. Lucha por lo que tienes, porque están aquí... vivos y para ti- el elfo le hizo levantar el rostro. Sabía que tenía los ojos lagrimosos. Ella movió la cabeza aceptando el hecho. Le sonrió al elfo y se giro para irse en dirección contraria. Necesitaba un momento a solas. Itanar le intercepto a medio camino.

-. ¿Qué...

-. Necesito un momento a solas, cariño- susurro. Le agarro la frente y le dio un beso- solo un momento.

**Legolas Pov. **

Observo como Celiviel se alejaba hacía el bosque. Parecía perdida o confundida. Itanar le detuvo, se dijeron algo y este quedo plantado allí cuando la chica se perdió por la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Qué había pasado?. En un primer momento cuando había visto a Glorfindel con ella realmente le había caído un poco mal el hecho, ella nunca había bailado con él. Pero cuando sintió los ojos del elfo en él, se tranquilizo. Estaba siendo realmente un poco inmaduro. Mas se preocupo un poco al ver como se detenían y hablan en murmullo. Algo le estaba afectando a ella.

Cuando se alejo por el bosque se acerco a Itanar. Este le miro preocupado en el momento en que sonreía casi forzadamente.

-. ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto al joven que parecía algo apenado

-. Si, solo no me gusta verle así- contesto. Él le paso las manos por los hombros- no me gusta verle así, tan solo eso- él no dijo nada pero le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-. ¿Por qué no comes un poco? Han traído unas perdices- el joven sonrió y de repente su mirada se volvió un poco oscura.

-. ¿No tienes un halcón por allí?- pregunto sacando la lengua como si se saboreaba. Él sonrió ante ese cambio.

-. No, lamentablemente no esta en el menú- sonrió revolviéndole los cabellos.

-. Lamentable, había visto uno bastante apetitoso hace unos momentos.

Aquellos le crispo. ¿Un halcón?,¿De noche?. Aquello era extraño, usualmente no salían de noche al menos que fueran entrenados para ello. Le trajo un mal recuerdo. Cuando Celiviel perdió el control al ser acosada por el sujeto. Ella le había contado sobre el halcón en su pieza.

-. ¿Haz visto un halcón?- preguntó con una pequeña molestia. No era una buena señal.

-. Si, hace unos momentos no le quitaba la vista a mi maestra. Era... no sé, extraño.

-. ¡Ho por Eru!- susurró.

Ethanin.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Se revolvió el pelo mientras ya no escuchaba la música de la fiesta. Busco un árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces. _Vivos y para ti. _Solo para ella, quererles... ¿Qué hubiera sido ella sin Itanar?¿Qué hubiera sido de ella en un principio sin él? Ella luchaba por ellos. En un principio por Legolas, y ahora por su hijo, por un lugar para su hijo, un lugar donde Ethanin no le persiguiera ni le hiciera daño. Donde Ethanin no le hiciera daño a nadie que quisiera. Un mundo tranquilo.

Recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos y suspiro. Un ruido entre las hojas le hizo voltear el rostro, allí entre la oscuridad no había nada.

El viento pensó. Volvió a girar el rostro cuando lo vio.

Parado a tres metros de ella. Sonriendo con sus ojos fijos en ella, y esa sonrisa en su rostro de pura satisfacción. El corazón se le detuvo. Se levanto de un salto, siendo tan inoportuno el momento que trastabillo hacía atrás. Unos brazos la abrazaron en el acto.

-. Tanto tiempo sin verte, mi pequeña

Se le detuvo el corazón al tenerlo tan cerca. Mas logro reaccionar un segundo y mandarle un manotazo de fuego que le hizo caer al suelo y esté alejarse con el hombro quemado. Se levanto de un salto, prepara. No había entrenado trece años solo por nada. El problema es que no tenía sus amas con ella en ese momento.

-. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con dos pelotitas de fuego en sus manos.

-. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero- siseo este y comenzó a caminar por alrededor suyo. Sus ojos le recorrieron entera.- te quiero a ti. Sabes perfectamente que si eres mía, dejare esto. Yo solo quiero algo tuyo.

El corazón le saltaba desbocado y un escalofrió le subió por la espina.

-. Nunca.

El volvió a sonreír. Seguía teniendo unas facciones hermosas y malvadas. Se giro dándole la espalda observando hacía arriba.

-. ¿Vas a permitir la muerte de todos ellos?¿De todos esos humanos y elfos que se unen nuevamente para destruir mi ejercito?¿Vas a dejar que muera gente con hijos, esposas, familia? Que fría eres...

-. Te matare antes de que eso suceda- gruño y las mangas de su vestido desaparecieron ante las llamas que expulsaron sus brazos.

-. ¿Matarme?- pregunto una voz a su espalda. Se irguió en el momento en que unos brazos le rodeaban, una mano en su estomago otro en su pecho deteniendo sus manos.- primero vas a tener a mi hijo- ella se crispo cuando acarició su estomago.

Un fogonazo de fuego emanar por cada poro de su cuerpo le hizo expulsarlo. Este aun así no parecía haberse quemado. La sonrisa lasciva en este se extendió en el momento en que lo sentía, observó hacía abajo solo para ver su cuerpo desnudo, acaba de desintegrar su propia ropa

-. Hermosa- sonrió el sujeto en el momento en que volvía a desaparecer. Lo sintió y no espero, se agacho y con una fuerte explosión se camuflo.

Lo vio saltar hacía atrás con el pecho quemado y con una mano en este. Observó hacía la oscuridad del bosque mientras desapareciendo como una sombra, se alejo en convertido en un halcón. Se quedo agachada en el suelo, cuando nuevos pasos rápidos le llegaron de un lado. Se giro rápidamente solo para quedar a pasos de Legolas. El mundo se le vino encima...

**Legolas Pov. **

No alcanzo a avisarle a muchos, solo tomo a Itanar de un brazo y se lo paso a una de las gemelas que estaba cerca, con una orden directa de que no le dejara ir, y que avisara que Ethanin estaba rondando. Itanar se crispo, mas solo presentía que éste no se quedaría allí si su maestra estaba en peligro, de seguro partiría a su lado, y eso, era algo que absolutamente él no iba a permitir.

Se alejo con rapidez hacía el sector donde había partido Celiviel. Se había introducido bastante en el bosque y eso era más que peligroso, llevaba la daga en una mano y trataba de concentrarse, solo cuando un fogonazo en la distancia ilumino un poco el bosque, él se acerco corriendo.

Recordaba, amargamente como ella se había puesto ante el primer ataque que Ethanin le había provocado, como le había causado eso un miedo en ella, como él había logrado que se relajara. Ella había confiado esa vez en él.

Sintió un segundo y mas fuerte fogonazo y lo vio, una sombra le miro en el momento en que se alejaba convertido en un halcón, en medio de la pequeñas llamas que quedaban en el suelo, estaba ella. Mas, no se esperaba verla así... desnuda.

Se le subió un escalofrió por la espina al verle. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, pero tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Este le miro y sabía que a ambos se les tiño la cara de rojo. Cerro los ojos y se giro en el momento en que esta se paraba detrás de un árbol casi como si fuera un resorte.

Mantuvieron por lo menos unos segundos en silencio. No sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos podía hablar algo coherente. No se habían hablado desde que había llegado, no podía ser todo como antes, tan solo, él estaba herido ¿Y como no? Ella se había marchado así como así, como si nada. La chica parecía querer decir algo, pero él se mantenía de espalda. Trato de calmarse en el momento en que se quitaba el cinto y la larga camisa, se giro solo para ver como esta le miraba detrás del árbol roja tanto como debía de estarlo él. Su corazón estaba demasiado desbocado para reaccionar muy decente con sus verdaderos propósitos.

Le tendió la camisa en el momento en que esta la tomaba temblando, se sorprendió un poco de nuevo al ver sus brazos llenos de heridas. Ossë al parecer era bastante drástica en sus entrenamientos.

-. ¿Estas bien?- pregunto muy bajo. En la lejanía se escuchaban lo soldados moverse.

-. Si.- contesto ella con la voz apagada.- Legolas... – comenzó. Sintió un escalofrió por la espina cuando susurro su voz.- yo...

Un fuerte crujido y luego observo como unas espinas de hielo salieron por la tierra en el momento en que él salto hacía atrás. Tirada más allá estaba de nuevo Celiviel y una muy enojada Ossë a metros de ellos dos.

-. ¿Qué?- trato de acercarse a la joven al ver como sangre tiño la camisa que le había pasado.

-. No te acerques- gruño la mujer muy enojada. Celiviel logro levantarse un poco- trece años a ti no te han servido de nada. Has tenido la oportunidad de acabarlo y lo has arruinado.

-. No estaba preparada- se quejo la chica sujetándose el costado.

-. ¡Pues lo vas a estar!- grito enojada. La sujeto de un brazo y la jalo para llevarle en dirección contraria de donde estaba él pegado al suelo. Esta se giro solo un poco para verle y sus ojos verdes mostraban una tristeza palpable en el momento en que desaparecían.

Tal vez... talvez ella no había tenido oportunidad.

**¡¡REVIEWS!! Lleguemos a los 74, por favor o si no me encargare de dejar los siguientes capitulos en puntos muy importantes Muaj-Muaj.**

**HE! Al fin capitulo largo con diez hojas así que espero muchos reviews para que me cuenten si les ha gustado. La verdad no me salió el baile que quería pero no me arrepiento porque tendría que haber inventado otro personaje y me da realmente pereza. Lamento la mucha demora... el colegio y todo, es que AL FIN me licencio, y esto del estrés con la PSU me ha caducado mucho las ideas. Una pequeña aclaración: **

_Leve experiencia ya vivida: _**una experiencia Dejá vécu. No creo que lo elfos reconocieran a Boirac o Funkhouser para saber que significaba Dejá vú o dejá vécu. Mas información en el Wikipedia. **

**Por lo menos me gusta como va la historia hasta el momento y estoy pensando en subir el nivel no por posible lemmon (¿O si? XD), si no por descripción muy grafica de escenas de combate. Ya que pensándolo bien estoy tratándole de busca otro final, y este que estoy pensando realmente me gusta, solo que seria mas fuerte... en muchos sentidos. Bueno no se, coméntenme que piensas. Final que no les va a gustar a todos, o final y trama bastante fuerte, con final relativamente.... decente.... creo. Bueno... no sé, hay veo. **

**Bueno, por lo menos aquí ya estoy calmando un poco las cosas, aunque luego del enojo de Ossë las cosas se van a poner un poco... difícil. Los gemelos descubrieron el secreto, no tan secreto ya que al parecer solo Legolas no reacciona al parecido que tiene con él XD!. Y las gemelas le jugaron sucio a Celiviel, por que Legolas iba de azul igual que ella. Y a los que le gusta Glorfindel, pues allí esta el elfo, No se, recuerdenme alguien si Glorfindel tiene pareja porque si no, ya se con quien se puede quedar XD! **

**Bueno, respondo mejor: **

**Kohaku; **me alegro que no te enojaras, de verdad que he estado muy estresada por el colegio y mis ultimas notas y toda la cosa, de hecho no he escrito en dos meses en mi fic favorito de Harry Potter y eso es mucho... perdóname, en serio. Pero espero con ansias que me mandes lo que escribes, así le vamos dando forma, y con tus acotaciones y las mías hacemos algo decente.

**Derra: **lamento la demora, siempre digo lo mismo, lo sé. Bueno por l menos aquí algo raro a salido y Legolas tal vez ya no este tan... ¿enojado? Y comience a tratar de entablar una comunicación con Celiviel. UJU. Bueno, eso, saludos, cuídate.

**Lastblade: **lamento la parte de los celos, no me ha funcionado como quería. Seria muy.. repetitivo, por lo que me salte toda esa parte y la de crear una elfa X que le sacaría celos a Celiviel, porque por lo menos yo ya he leído bastante de esos. Bueno, espero que te gustara. Es lo mas decente que me a salido. Te cuidad, saludos, adiós.

**Angel: **me da lata escribir todo tu nombre, sorry. Te voy a decir Ángel de ahora en adelante, ¿Te gusta? O te pongo otro, es que tu nick es muy largo... XD! Sorry. Lo lamento, pero no he sido tan mala, lo iba a cortar antes y me acorde de tu review y me dije: bueno, solo por esta vez no lo cortare en la parte buena. Y algo que me fascino... ¿Estas en Rumania?¿en serio? Que emoción, debe ser.. no sé, por lo menos para mi, estar fuera de este país, es algo alucinante. Lo siento. Es que me quede así como alucinada... me encantan que hayan personas de otros lados que me leen, me suben un poquito mi muy bajo ego jajaja. Bueno, gracias por el comentario, espero que te gustara el capitulo y te lo dedico por tus dos reviews! GRACIAS. Cuídate.

**Ereregwen: **Lamento la demora... lo sé, siento que me quieres matar, pero sabes que te aprecio mucho... por lo que no me mates, lamento en serio la demora, el colegio y todo eso. Por lo menos el capitulo tiene dies largas hojas, así que va de regalo. Bueno, cuídate, no te enojes. Saludos.

**Angefonce: **Linda! ¿Te saque lagrimas? Lo siento, pero este capitulo no es lacrimógeno... en un futuro tal vez are uno que otro jujuju. Bueno, niña. Te cuidas, ¿Ya? No te he pillado por el msm... bueno, por allí nos hablaremos cuando nos pillemos. Namarie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lamento el retraso como siempre... Aquí les va esta capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Capitulo 18**

**Celiviel POV**

Se dejo caer en la ardiente arena mientras se remojaba los labios partidos, el sol le pegaba con fuerza sobre el rostro y los ojos le ardían por el calor. Lunaoscura se agacho a su lado jadeando levemente. Habían estado casi 4 días en este sofocante sol, solo arenas, rocas y ramas secas, nada, ¡Nada! verde... observo su cantimplora, así como va no iba a lograr volver con agua, bebió un sorbo, y le se puso un poco en la palma de la mano mientras su caballo bebía rápidamente sin perder ni una gota. Le palpo la crin y observo de un lado a otro.

-. Si fuera un humano normal ya estaría calcinado- susurro mientras Luna movía la cabeza como dándole la razón- y si tú no tuvieras un poco de sangre meara en tus venas serias charqui.- ahora bufo.- caminemos un rato, en dos horas atardecerá.

Estaba allí en medio de la nada, luego de una reprimenda de a poco menos que de medio siglo dado por Ossë y por ello se había vengado de esta manera, por lo menos no la enterró, así que bien. Gandalf y Ossë le había acompañado a las lindes del bosque con este desierto, y debería de llegar en 10 días de vuelta a ese lugar cosa que iba a hacer aunque fuera minusválida, Itanar cumpliría sus 13 años y no se lo perdería ni por la guerra enfrente de sus ojos.

Bueno... ¿Y que andaba haciendo en medio de la nada?, pues tenía que ir de chivato a haber cuantos dragones habían y si estaban con huevos, porque si era así, estaba en mas que problemas, además de ver como cuantos guerreros eran y si el lugar estaba en condiciones de recibirle. ¿Y porque iba exactamente ella?. Porque nadie en su sano juicio, después de semejante show en el castillo se iría a parar cerca de la fortaleza de su enemigo. Y como ella no esta en su mejor juicio, pues allí anda.

**Itanar POV. **

Estaba sentado en una de las ramas de uno de los tanto árboles del bosque. Tenía vista hacía algún punto del pueblo elfo y vista de uno de los jardines. Estaba solo y era lo único que quería.

Su madre se había marchado, y nadie sabía ni a donde ni cuando. Pero tampoco parecían muy interesados en saber donde estaba y eso le enojaba, por eso había tomado la decisión de alejarse de los demás hasta que su madre volviera, porque con seres ingratos, él no quería socializar. Era una conducta infantil y lo sabía, pero ¿Y que?. Nadie le podría reprender por ello.

Cerro los ojos, y se dejo embargar por el silencio del bosque, por los murmullos del viento, por lo que este le podía contar en su nuevamente soledad.

**Legolas POV. **

Su padre les acaba de llamar, a él y a la comitiva más importante del reino. Todos sus amigos estaba allí, dando por noticia que los guardianes de la fronteras estaban nerviosos por las extrañas sombras al horizonte que se logran apreciar. Por lo que, esa misma tarde, saldrían hacía la frontera donde se hallaba su hermana, para así poder apreciar la gravedad del asunto junto al Rey de los humanos y otra comitiva más.

Pero ahora su búsqueda era otra, y le encontró cuando las gemelas se hallaban mirando un punto fijo entre los árboles. Allí estaba Itanar, recostado, al parecer dormitando.

-. ¿Esta bien?- pregunto. Morwën le miro he hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquello no le gusto, desde que Celiviel había desaparecido tan misteriosamente junto a los dos magos, Itanar estaba decaído, seguramente desolado porque su maestra había desaparecido y ya sabía, que aquello, le dolía al joven.

-. No se que tan bien puede estar. Ha comido a penas y no habla con nadie desde que Celiviel se marcho.

-. ¿Pero ella debe volver no?- Calï le miro de reojo, él trato de no sonar como si le importara. Y miro a Itanar con cariño. Aquel chico realmente le agradable, sentía que estaba unido a él extrañamente.

-. Debe, pero quien sabe, esta bastante loca para quedarse allá y dársela de megalómana.

-. ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto nuevamente tratando de no sonar interesado.

-. No sabemos- contestaron ambas y se elevaron de hombros para girarse con una sonrisa siniestra.

Él suspiro mientras se acercaba al árbol. Era mejor explicarle que se marchaban, por cualquier cosa. Lo miro unos momentos, observo su cabello corto y rubio, un rubio ceniza, los aretes en sus orejas era algo que no aceptaba mucho, no era común entre los jóvenes elfo algo así, pero sabía que Celiviel era como su madre, y conociéndole a ella seguramente sorpresas guardaba. Pasaron unos momentos en que solo se dedico a observarlo, el chico le irradiaba calma, tranquilidad y familiaridad. Jamás le había preguntado de sus padres directamente, tal vez era hijo de alguno de los elfos que murieron en la guerra, pero, ¿Cómo sobrevivió en el bosque?¿O talvez Celiviel había conocido a la madre y ella murió?, debía preguntarle talvez podría quedarse con ellos cuando esto terminaran. Un hogar estable.

Unos ojos verdes le miraron y sintió un chispazo en su ser al ver esos ojos en otro cuerpo por un solo segundo y mando a su corazón lejos de un golpe. Su respiración se acelero, mientras Itanar le miraba y luego una suave sonrisa se elevaba en su rostro. La primera sonrisa que veía en días. Este bajo de un par de saltos de las ramas y se quedo a metros de él. Había una luz en sus ojos, estaba feliz por algo.

-. Hola- saludo y se acerco.

-. ¿Qué hacías?- pregunto suavemente

-. Escuchando a los árboles- soltó y sonrió. Él le miro sonriente, contento por saber que practica lo que le enseño.

-. ¿Y que te han dicho?.

-. Que mi mad-estra esta loca- ¿Acaba de decir madrestra? En fin...

-. ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto curioso. Él joven le miro de lado, cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-. Por nada- le ocultaba algo, era obvio. Pero no quería sonar ansioso, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Había querido hablar con Celiviel desde que se la habían llevado. Había estado sumamente ansioso los primeros dos días porque realmente no sabía que pensar, necesitaba respuestas aunque le doliera, necesita saber lo que realmente había sucedido.

-. Tengo que contarte algo.

-. ¿Qué?

-. Solo por cualquier cosa, hoy me voy junto a una comitiva a la frontera.

-. ¿A la frontera?- pregunto ansioso de un momento a otro, sus verdes brillaron dando un par de pasos más hacía él.- ¿Puedo ir?

-. No, claro que no- negó inmediatamente. El ceño del chico de arrugo y le miro enojado.

-. ¿Por qué no?

-. Por que es peligroso.

-. Eso es gracioso, he vivido con el ser mas peligroso y explosivo del mundo, y estoy entero.- contesto destilando enojo

-. Pero no puedo permitir que vayas. Son asuntos de seguridad, y no te voy a llevar a dar una vuelta al peligro, además tu maestra puede llegar en cualquier momento y si no estas aquí seguramente se... alterara.- contesto ahora él entrecerrando el ceño. Este sonrió con sarcasmo en sus labios. Y tuvo otro flash se conocer esa sonrisa en otro rostro.

-. ¿Y tu me vas a impedir no ir?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza, levantando una ceja y desafiándolo con la mirada. Él se enderezo un poco en su postura mirando al chico con sorpresa, no creía que se pondría tan desafiante de un momento a otro, y aquello le hizo saltar una chispa de seguridad a por el.

-. Pues si así lo quieres, lo haré- los ojos verdes de este se entrecerraron pero estaban lleno de petulancia.

-. Veremos- soltó haciendo una mueca y dándose la vuelta. Sabía que no tenía que decir eso, y lo pensó bastante antes de soltarlo.

-. Tus padres no te enseñaron modales, ¿Cierto?- él chico se quedo varado en el suelo y solo movió el rostro hacía él. No había pena, ni dolor en sus rostro, solo había sarcasmo.

-. ¿Padres? Déjame reírme- eso es de Celiviel completamente- mi madre no estaba en si y mi padre esta muerto, ¿Qué padres? Yo no veo ninguno.

Se alejo a paso rápido dejando allí con el corazón saltando en su pecho, aquella conversación realmente le había dolido, y más aun por el tono despectivo y sarcástico que había utilizado para referirse a sus no padres, ahora que lo pensaba más bien fríamente. Celiviel estaba patente en las conductas del chico, enseñadas o no, a veces este le daba escalofrió por lo tan parecido a ella que era.

**Itanar POV. **

Bueno, eso había sido lo más canalla que había hecho en su corta vida. Cuando llego a su habitación, estuvo muy tentado de darse de golpe contra la pared, pero lo pensó mejor. Legolas no tenía porque haber sufrido su mal humor y sus cambios de personalidad, además no tenía porque haber dado su posición, podía viajar solo a las limes en busca de su madre, no necesitaba una guardia para ir, y ahora Legolas sabía sus planes y sabía muy bien que el elfo haría o colocaría a alguien a cuidarlo, eso había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. Se tentó nuevamente de darse golpes contra la pared. Suspiro y se llevo una mano al tatuaje.

Otra vez casi deja salir la palabra madre, sabía que era peligroso, muy peligroso que el dijera eso a cualquiera. Su madre se lo había metido en la cabeza desde.. ¡Siempre!. Nadie debía saber que era heredero del poder del fuego. Nadie. La pondría en peligro a ella y a él. Escucho un ruido en la ventana y vio a dos ardillas allí, se acostó en su cama en el momento en que las gemelas se acostaron aun lado acariciándole el cabello.

-. Sabes que no te dejaremos ir a ningún lado- susurro una mientras él metía la cabeza aun más abajo en la almohada, susurrando unas cuantas palabrotas.

-. Tu madre nos asaría... literalmente.

**Celiviel Pov. **

¿Podía morir de calor? No, eso seria estúpido.

Había dejado a Luna descansando en la primera sombra que había encontrado. He iría por ella cuando volviera a pie, porque no iba a perjudicar a su caballo bajo ese sol horrible que habían estado soportando por días.

Lo bueno es que estaba anocheciendo y el calor iba disminuyendo. La luna se comenzaba alzar en la lejanía, dando un poco de luz siniestra al desierto. Ella ya veía las humareda a los lejos, estaba llevando al mar fe Rhun, y luego, a la casa de su enemigo. ¡Que plan más brillante! Y solo había aceptado ello con tal que Ossë le dejara de gritar. Además, que de una forma, cobarde y lo sabía, no era capaz de ver nuevamente a Legolas a los ojos, en especial, cuando la duda se había formado en sus facciones. Lloraría, pero Ossë ya se lo había metido en la cabeza, solo pensando o haciendo algo, el mas mínimo intento de aclararle las cosas a Legolas, le pondría en peligro con Ethanin, le pondría en peligro si él sabía que tenia un hijo, Ethanin podría hacerle daño a ambos, y por nada del mundo lo permitiría. Su hijo era su prioridad, Legolas tan bien, pero sabía que el daño que le había hecho, era fuerte y no se ganaría su perdón con una disculpa.

Dejo de mirar el vació, cuando un fuerte ruido en la lejanía le llamo la atención y el cielo se cubrió de un fuerte color rojizo solo por unos momentos. Se erizo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de las bestias.

Puso sus sentido al aire, sintiendo que habían uruk's dando vueltas por los alrededores. Se escabullo entre las rocas mientras se ponía su mascara y sintiéndose un poco mejor sabiendo que su olor era muy parecido a la ceniza, en especial cuando no había tenido un maldito baño en varios días.

Se deslizo como una sombra por troncos secas, ya que estando cerca del mar, habían varios ya chamuscados por esas bestias. Se situó entre unas rocas cuando lo vio. Se quedo sin aire mientras su garganta se secaba. Eran los seres, más terrorífico y enormes que había visto en su vida. Porque además, parecían haber crecido mucho más desde la ultima vez que había visto a aquel dragón. Eran tres, tres enormes dragones. Gruñendo, jadeando y botando unas sustancias pegajosa de sus bocas que al parecer era como una mezcla de querosén con algún tipo de inflamable de aquel mundo. El que ella había dejado ciego, era sin embargo el más viejo, enorme de un color rojo oscuro, miles de escamas fuertes que se convertían en su coraza, una cola llena de peligrosas agujas, he inquieto horriblemente inquieto ya que estaba amarrado mas que los otros dos. Estos últimos eran visiblemente más pequeños, pero no menos peligrosos, sus colores era de un azul petróleo y un verde oscuro, uno de ellos botaba un poco de humo de sus orificios nasales, sus ojos grandes pelotas de un color dorado, mirada hambrienta mientras mordía el aire como reclamando su comida.

Se quedo de piedra, con el corazón en la boca, cuando vio lo que los sujetos le daban de comer a los dragones. Se deslizo por la piedra mientras escuchaba los últimos gritos de pánico de aquellos humanos, de aquellos jóvenes humanos. Sintió un nudo en el estomago mientras los gritos de perdían entre ruidos sordos de desgarros y risas estridentes de sus guardianes. Era horrible. Tuvo que morderse la mano para relajarse antes de explotar como una bomba. Volvió a mirar por entre la piedras, los dragones estaban más "tranquilos" mientras se recostaba. Sonrió un poco al ver que todos al parecer eran dragones machos, por lo menos no vio ni un nido, ni nada por el estilo. Se dejo resbalar por la piedra. Tratando de que esa horrible imagen desapareciera de su ojos, pero era algo, ya de por si imposible.

Volvió a observar a los dragones dando una inspección rápida al lugar se quedo de piedra cuando vio más allá cerca de las oscuras y enfermas agua del ojo de mar. Habían una dos docenas de humanos, todos atados y golpeados. Estaban vestidos como en su antiguo mundo era los árabes. Largas túnica sucias que cubrían sus rostros. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que liberarlos, ¿Pero como? Habían cientos de uruk desde su lugar hacía ellos, atacarlos seria una misión suicida y más aun si Ethanin no estaba tan lejos. Sintió un golpe en el pecho al percatarse de su poco poder para poder salvarlo de la muerte entre los colmillos de esos horribles seres. Se tiro los cabellos tratando de pensar algo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?.

**Itanar Pov. **

Los miraba desde la ventana. Había una docena de caballos más o menos, solo era para una inspección para lo que se venía, por ellos iban los personajes más importantes y sabedores de batallas, Legolas, el rey de los humanos Aragorn el enano Gimli, Silfrid, el rubio de Rivendel, Glorfindel al parecer, los gemelos. Se iban todos. El rey Thraudin los despedía con una sonrisa tranquila. Atrás de él las dos gemelas y Belian que parecía enojado con los brazos en jarra y perforando la nuca de su padre, parece que él también quería ir. El sintió hervirle la sangre, él también quería ir. También quería y no lo dejaban... que injusto.

Escucho claramente y sintió aun más disgustos, cuando Legolas le hablo a las gemelas pidiéndole que le cuidaran a él y que no le sacaran la mirada de encima. En especial cuando todos levantaron el rostro y le miraron desde sus caballos, se enojo por la cara de todos entre sonriente- ¡¿De que se ríen?!- y como si fueran completamente conciente de algo que él no veía. Soltó un gruñido, entro hecho una furia y cerro las ventanas de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y con una ráfaga de calor mando a volar los libros que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Pasaron horas, minutos, décadas ¿Quién sabe? Él no. Tocaron la puerta pero él no contesto. Volvieron a tocar y el gruño un "Pase".

Se quedo de piedra cuando la puerta fue abierta por el mismísimo rey. Se quedo varado mientras saltaba de su cama y recogía los libros que había botado.

-. Lo siento- susurro.

-. ¿Quieres acompañarme un rato?- pregunto él Rey.

El asintió algo cohibido. Le gustaba estar con el Rey porque siempre ponía cara de sorprendido cuando él le decía algo sobre algún plan de ataque, como si no lo hubieran pensado antes y le hacía sentir importante, aunque tal vez solo lo había para eso, hacerlo sentir importante. Se puso a su lado y el rey sonrió.

Su presencia le tranquilizaba, era de presencia joven, como todos los elfos, pero sus ojos eran pura sabiduría, miles de años de protección hacía su pueblo y sabía que esta era la ultima batalla para dejar su bosque en paz antes de partir.

-. ¿Cuándo vuelven?- pregunto suavemente bajando la mirada con un nudo en la garganta. Esos ojos le calaban mucho, como si pudiera revisarle el alma sin problema alguno.

-. En un par de días- sonrió el hombre- ven pasa- el hombre le hizo entrar al despacho de este.

Ya había estado allí antes. Y siempre se quedaba como idiota mirando el hermoso cuadro que estaba detrás de escritorio de este, adornado con hermosas joyas la reina. Esa hermosa elfa siempre le irradiaba confianza, paz, y sentía un nudo en la garganta al reconocer una nota de familia en sus facciones. Como si estuviera de una forma a otra atada a él. La dejo de observar para ver al Rey a su lado sonriendo con cariño.

-. Mi esposa amaba este bosque, amaba correr por los árboles y le enseño a Legolas a escucharlos y dejarse envolver con su sabiduría. Legiodith era más intranquila y no lograba quedarse quieta para hacerlo. Me alegro que él haya pasado ese hecho a ti

-. Es tranquilizador- soltó.

-. Sí- susurro y luego se giro por alrededor de su escritorio- seré sincero y muy franco contigo Itanar- los ojos verdes claros del elfo le cayeron en sus propios verdes como si fuera capaz de ver dentro de su alma.- deseo que te quedes a vivir con nosotros desde ahora hasta cuando debamos viajar a las tierras Imperecederas como protegido nuestro, de la familia real.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunto con las manos crispadas y los ojos abiertísimos.

Esto debía ser una broma.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Bueno, ese no había sido el mejor plan creado por ella... no, no lo era, ¿Por qué? Porque había tenido que matar a siete uruk's y ahora no sabía que hacer con los cuerpos. Estos mismo eran uruk's que se hallaban vigilando las fronteras y la habían encerrado haciendo su guardia, por lo que por pura rapidez logro evadir a esto a flechazos y matarlos antes de que dieran la señal a alguien. Ni siquiera los podía incinerar si no es por el humo que llamaba la atención, seguramente seria por el olor a achicharrado bastante desagradable que estos emitieran. Tal ves seria mejor marcharse antes de que la segunda guardia los encontrara y dieran alerta, ¿Pero que haría con los humanos que estaba siendo bocado de los dragones? ¡No podía dejarlos allí! Sería demasiado.

**Itanar Pov. **

Se lanzo a la cama boca abajo, y grito hasta que la garganta se le estrecho. Sintió unas manos en su cabello pero tampoco se movió cuando Morwën le cepillo su corto cabello y Calï se transformo en un gato saltándole en la espalda.

-. ¿Fue muy malo?- pregunto la elfa. El movió la cabeza de lado y soltó un suspiro.

-. Le pedí tiempo.

-. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que si?- pregunto ahora Calï. Él le miro mal.- es un rey, quedarías resguardado bajo su mano y la de su familia, tendrías un hogar aquí.

-. Mi hogar es con mi madre.

-. Sí tu madre...- comenzó Morwën con la voz apagada.

-. Si siquiera lo pienses- le corto mirándole feo- de seguro cuando esto termine a mi madre le gustaría estar cerca del mar, a ella le gusta el mar, siempre me decía que le echaba de menos. A mi me gustaría conocerlo.

-. Sí a tu madre le gusta el mar- susurro Calï- le recuerda a tu...

-. Shh, Calï- se soltó Morwën, él miro por el reojo como el espíritu miraba feo a su hermana.

-. ¿A quien le recuerda?- pregunto girándose un poco. Las gemelas se miraron unos momentos y Morwën suspiro como si hubiera perdido una batalla.

-. A tu padre, cariño. Le recuerda a tu padre.- sonrió sin querer y cerro los ojos. Su madre pocas veces hablaba de su padre, le dolía al hacerlo, él lo sabía, porque sabía que le echaba de menos y lloraba cuando Ossë no estaba cerca, al parecer a la mujer no le caía bien su padre, o algo así.

-.¿Cómo era?¿Cómo se enamoro de mamá? Mamá nunca habla de él. ¿Ustedes lo conocieron?¿Era un buen guerrero, cierto?.- las gemelas sonrieron y él se ruborizo volviendo a ocultar la cabeza en la almohada.

-. Era una buen guerrero, estupendo si me permites decir.

-. Excelente, a veces se tomaba esto de la guerra como un juego, por así decirlo y apostaba a quien mataba más. Fue una pieza primordial en la guerra del Anillo.

-. Parece ser un hobbi entre los elfos- soltó él al recordar como su madre e había contado, cosa que ella había escuchado como cierto príncipe había apostado con el enano Gimli a quien mataba más en el abismo de Helm.

-. Sí, algo así.

-. ¿Cómo era?¿Cómo era con mamá?

-. Hasta nosotros nos sorprendemos, querido- soltó Morwën- tu padre era tranquilo, perseverante y solía pensar bastante antes de actuar, no como tu madre que esta loquita. Era reservado y pocas veces dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos de cariño, pero era preocupado y le gustaba las cosas extrañas...

-. Como tu madre

-. ¡Hey!- Alegó y sonrió. Él sueño le estaba pegando fuerte, se ovillo un poco en la cama.- ¿Era bueno con el arco?

-. El mejor, no hay quien le gane en ello, tenía una vista dotada y reflejos mejor que nadie. Era una piedra preciosa del que tu sacaste mucho, Itanar.- él fue cerrando los ojos sonriendo. Se ovillo aun más y se fue durmiendo.

-. Me gustaría haberlo conocido.- susurro antes de ser tomado por la inconciencia.

-. Sí supieras lo cerca que estas de él, querido. Si solo supieras que están tan cerca.

-. Es una pena, Calï- susurro Morwen tapando a Itanar- pero no podemos hacer nada...

-. Aún...

**Celiviel Pov. **

La fuerte llamarada se había llevado la mitad de su fuerza y parte de su poder ya que de noche su poder disminuía, había aniquilado a más o menos la septima parte del ejercito en una fuerte explosión al otro lado del campamento, a unos dos kilómetros de donde ella estaba. Los Dragones despertaron rugiendo y exaltados, los guerreros, se alteraron y corrieron hacía aquellos sectores, se escuchaba quejidos y gritos, al ver como todos los seres se iban movilizando. Ella saltó al otro lado de la piedra en que estaba protegida y camuflándose con la noche, corrió hacía el sector donde los desesperados humanos se trataban de liberar de sus amarras.

Estos le miraron asustados, cuando ella llego y hizo varios movimientos en el momento en que sus ataduras se soltaban. Se quedaron quietos, mas de un segundo a otro se levantaron y ella haciendo gestos para que se marcharan. Eran humanos fuertes, y seguramente se mantendrían cerca de las aguas, por lo que se relajo un poco.

Sintió dos fuertes pinchazos en el momento en que se giro para ver a una figura femenina allí, era una elfa, de largo cabello negro y sus ojos apagados, como si la desolación la hubiera cubierto en años de penurias, en sus manos tenía una cerbatana. Alzo una mano para calcinarle, pero el dolor le cubrió en el acto. Se saco dos pequeños dardos en el costado y cuando vio a la elfa esta corría hacía las masas de uruk-hais demasiado esquiva para usar su poder y demasiado cansada para que funcionara bien. Envió una maldición en el momento en que corría fuera de allí.

El escozor comenzó en la zona de las costillas derechas, se quito la mascara de golpe y la boto mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección Oeste. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que los Uruks, comenzaran a perseguirle.

**Legolas Pov. **

Habían llegado hacía tres días hacía la frontera, estaban en un pequeño acampamento en el que se hallaban mas ellos, ya que la mayor parte de los guardias se encontraban refugiados en los enormes árboles. Hacía casi tres noches, lo único que habían visto era una enorme llamarada hacía el este, donde minutos después por entre los árboles aparecieron los dos magos, Ossë mas enojada que nunca y allí supo por que.

Celiviel había ido en misión para ver que tan grande se hallaba el ejercito enemigo y que también podría ejercer su poder luego en la batalla, para él, mas que nada fue una misión suicida. Y entendió el hecho de la enorme pila de humo que se veía hacía horizonte. Aragorn al ver su estado de constante exaltación había propuesto una pequeña comitiva para ir a buscarla por si algo había pasado, cosa del que todos estaban seguros. Pero Ossë lo habían negado en el momento, siendo seguido por el asentimiento de Gandalf. Celiviel debía llegar pronto y si no lo hacía es porque ya algo había pasado y no le podían perjudicar a ellos.

Ahora, se hallaba arriba de un árbol, el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía, ya se iba a cumplir ocho días sin que se viera a Celiviel, por lo que se estaba comenzando a colocar nervioso. Itanar sabía que su madre estaba acá, el niño no podía perder a su maestra, era su peor debilidad y nunca se perdonaría él, no haberle escuchado, no haberle pedido una explicación, no haberle visto una vez más.

-. ¡Orejas picudas!- grito una voz desde abajo. El miro a Gimli quien tenía unas lembas en las manos y una jarra en la otra- ven a comer antes de que te desmayes por inanición.

-. Sabes perfectamente que eso es...

-. ¡Legolas! Baja de allí y ven a comer- salió Legiodith detrás de un árbol con sus ropas de guardia y su casco debajo de un brazo. Sus ojos verdes perforándole con algo que ya había visto antes, por lo que no le siguió la mirada.

-. No tengo hambre, me siento bien, no se preocupen.

-. Vas a comenzar a hacer amigos de los pájaros, y de seguro no podrás caer dentro de uno de sus nidos, así que baja de una vez, elfo- soltó Gimli enojado- me están matando acá abajo, esos gemelos son fastidiosos de verdad.- el sonrió levemente. Levanto la mirada hacía el horizonte cuando vio a Gandalf y Ossë mirando hacía allí, Gandalf tenía una extraña piedra en una mano que palpitaba de un rojo suave. Volvió a levantar la mirada hacía la lejanía, cuando sus ojos vieron algo. Era un caballo, con un bulto inmóvil sobre este.

-. ¡Celiviel!.

Todo fue muy rápido momentos después. Se hallaba sobre su caballo haciéndolo correr hacía los cinco kilómetros donde había visto el bulto, unos metros más atrás, otra comitiva le seguía.

**Celiviel Pov. **

No sentía los dedos, ni las piernas, el hecho de estar por completo dormida excepto los ojos era al parecer el efecto de las cerbatanas, ya que dolor ya no sentía, mas su cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía estar quedando dormida de a poco. Había logrado llegar a Luna en el amanecer y este le había ayudado a subir a su lomo para luego trotar por el desierto.

Había perdido por completo la sensación de tiempo, solo sentía el sol pegarle en la espalda y la cabeza calentándole por completo, dejándole aun mas exhausta sin ni una gota de agua. Los labios los tenía rotos y al parecer medios blancos ya que se le estaba descascarando, cosa que dolería un montón luego. Los dedos los tenía engrifados incapaz de moverlos al igual que sus pies. No podía moverse de ninguna manera.

Cuando la noche se había envuelto a su alrededor, escuchaba su corazón con fuerza en sus oídos, y la presión comenzaba a serle demasiado angustiosa. No quería dormir porque sabía que no despertaría o que se quedaría así por mucho tiempo, no podía, debía llegar al cumpleaños de Ita, se lo debía.

Sintió un crujido, y algo dentro de ella se reventó, sintió un liquido cayendo por su costado, solo para ver como de sus costado caía sangre sin dolor. Era obvio que los piquetes eran los causantes de eso. Se trato de mover para tapárselos pero se le hizo imposible, trato de hablar, para arrear un poco a Luna y que despojaras sus ultimas fuerzas, pero no funciono, no había voz, su garganta estaba seca. Estaba como en un cuerpo muerto.

Cerro los ojos tratando de reunir fuerzas, pero le resulto imposible, quiso gritar de angustia, tampoco lo logro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y suplico a Eru que su hijo estuviera bien. Quería moverse, quería... quería hacer muchas cosas aún.

Un gemido salió de su garganta cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas, aun caía sangre de sus costado. Sintió que se resbalaba del caballo y no fue capaz de moverse cuando el cielo se hizo hacía sus ojos. Pero el dolor del golpe nunca llego, de hecho, si morir era así, quería hacerlo otra vez.

Frente de ella tenía al ser más hermoso del mundo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, cuando él le toco el rostro con cuidado y luego la sustancia caía por su garganta tan agradable que se sintió desfallecer. Pudo mover la boca y lamer sus labios.

-. Legolas- susurro y cerro los ojos dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran.

-. Tranquila, vas a curarte.- ella cerro los ojos pero no durmió, la garganta se sentía bien con el agua.

-. Lo siento- susurro y se quedo quieta. Sintió su tibio mano en su mejilla y aquello le hizo suspirar suavemente, luego la levantaron y aun así, sintiendo tan cerca de aquel elfo, no pudo abrir los ojos. Antiguos recuerdos de aquella vez en que se lesiono en las cachas aguadas, allí donde fue su primer beso le llegaron. Cuando ella no debía ocultarle que tenía un hijo, porque era peligroso para ambos, cuando, su vida aun era tranquila.

**Itanar Pov. **

Bajo corriendo las escaleras con un Belian detrás de él, llego hasta la entrada para ver como la comitiva de elfos llegaban rápidamente. Observo como un demacrado y cansado Luna era llevado a los establos y como el bulto entre los brazos de Legolas parecía mas muerto que vivo.

Se quedo de piedra mientras unos brazos le agarraban cuando sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Sus ojos fijo en el cuerpo de su madre que era tomado por los curanderos y se perdían con rapidez. Trato de seguirlos pero los pies no respondieron, unos brazos le agarraron cuando observo el rostro consternado de Legolas observando por donde se llevaban a su madre.

-. Mamá- susurro con la voz estrangulada, ella no podía estar muerta, no podía. Miro al príncipe que se quedo estático con sus ojos abiertos- ¿Esta...

**He hecho esto solo por algo, y se llama maldad, ¿Por qué? Porque estoy aburrida, ¿Con que fin? Saber que me quieren matar Muaj-muaj. ¿Quién les habla? Pues hoy una parte terrible de mi personalidad mas malvada. ¿me quieren? Pues, sí, me quieren puro matar, no se, como que lo presiento. **

**En fin, me dejo de challa, ¿Le gusto? Dejen un comentario para matar mi lado maquiavelico y que quede vivo mi lado sadico, solo para que este mate al lado vengativo y quede el lado bueno, si no entendieron esto, bien, yo tampoco lo hize. **

**Esperamos, que nos vaya bien, y una nueva aventura habra por el fafiction en un tiempo más. **

**A todo esto, ¿Saben lo que tenía Gandalf en la mano? Pues algo que hace un tiempo apareció y que pronto va a ser de Ita, es lo único que diré. **

**Gracias a todas por sus cometarios. **

**Aridenere**: Creo que ya te había dicho, los links de mis historias lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil, allí esta todo. Pues igual me alegro que te haya gustado aquel capitulo y espero que este igual, gracias por pasar**. Nienna: **Bueno, espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, por lo menos un poco, es lo mas rápido que pude subir, espero no haber defraudado, personalmente a mi me gusto este capi, cuídate.** Lastblade: **Me alegro que te haya agradado, espero que este igual.** Derra: **Gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado y creo que pronto podré subir el rating, aunque aun no se- no te mentiría en decir que se me ha olvidado una parte de la trama, pero he creado otra XD. Gracias por el comentario, saludos.** Ereregwen: **¿Cómo estas? Jajaj, siempre siento que tus comentarios me aprecias tanto- (sarcasmo).- llego a sentir tu aprecio por mi XD. Solo tienes que pensar, que talvez no nos hagamos mas jóvenes, pero si mas sabias y mas hermosas, así como los elfos, ¿Viste? Allí algo bueno de la edad... jiji, bueno, mejor me voy, Cuídate. Y no me mates... tanto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Legolas POV. **

_Mamá....mamá. _No podía ser cierto, no podía.

Itanar se escapo de sus manos y adelanto de manera sorprendente a todos, pero fue retenido de golpe por dos cuerpos.

_Mamá... Celiviel. _¿Qué?. Sus ojos, su conducta, su innata rebeldía, sus frases, sus modales, sus formas... su hijo. De ella.

-. ¡Itanar!- le reprobó una voz ácida.

No podía... Desesperación. Su hijo.

Una mano en su hombro, su hermana, sus ojos preocupados tratando de volverlo en si.

-. Legolas- susurró.

_¿De él?_

-. ¡Tú culpa! Déjala en paz. ¡¿No ha sufrido lo suficiente?! Sí, ella.. sí, ella...

Su cabello, él no poder mentir, su capacidad de entender a la naturaleza, su agilidad, su fuerza.... 13 años.

-. ¡Itanar, ella sabe para lo que esta aquí!.

-. ¡Déjala en paz!

¿Su hijo?. Las miradas disimuladas de sus amigos, los comentarios extraños de los gemelos, las miradas de familia real de sus compañeros. El cariño de su padre por el niño.

-. Legolas, ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto su hermana sujetándole. Belian dejo de presenciar la discusión de allí cerca para con su hermana llevarlo dentro en silencio.

**Itanar Pov. **

-. ¡Tú culpa! Déjala en paz. ¡¿No ha sufrido lo suficiente?!- grito desesperado, enrabiado, el dolor en su cuerpo era demasiado. Ossë solo le miraba con su altiva mirada pegada en él.- si, ella.... sí, ella...

La voz se le quebró, las lagrimas no demoraron en salir. Es su culpa, años sufriendo años, entrenando, si ella, muere... si ella le deja solo.

-. ¡Itanar, ella sabe para lo que esta aquí!- le recrimino la mujer acercándose a él.

-. ¡Déjala en paz!

Calï le abrazo con fuerza reteniéndole, sabía que con su poder desbordado y sin su madre para tranquilizarlo, podía ser un verdadero peligro. Se trato de aclara observando con odio a la mujer. Las gemelas le alejaron llevándole por un pasillo, mientras todo volvía un poco a la tranquilidad.

El rey de los humanos, junto con el elfo rubio de Rivendel entraron junto con los curanderos para ver a su madre.

**Ethanin Pov. **

Aquel niño... aquel pequeño elfo, aquella aura. Es importante para ella... muy importante.

¿Creías que seria muy fácil Celiviel? Ir a mis tierras, crear confusión y marcharte... yo he encontrado una mina de oro... ¿Y tú?¿Qué haz encontrado?...

Se alzo en vuelo hacía sus tierras, porque... volvería, volvería tan pronto que no se daría ni cuenta.

**Itanar Pov. **

Observo con dolor la sangre que había caído al suelo, se rompió las palmas de las manos con sus uñas por la rabia, por todo. Por esta maldita guerra y todo lo que conllevaba, por Ethanin, por derrumbar su pequeña familia, lo odiaba, lo odiaba como no tenía idea.

No durmió, y solo se derrumbo frente a la puerta donde tenían a su madre, le trataron de llevar a comer o a su habitación, solo necesitaba alterar el aire con un fuerte calor a su alrededor y nadie se acercaría a él y después de unas horas nadie más lo intento.

Observaba a pocos momentos, como entraban elfas y salían otras, como los gemidos ahogados de su madre ya se habían detenido y aun retenía la conversación del rey de los humanos tratando de animarle.

-. Es un dardo, con un tranquilizante demasiado fuerte con un poco más de veneno proveniente de las tierras de Rhun, el calor y el poco liquido del cuerpo ha hecho que se creara una ampolla y reventara. La fiebre... aunque no sabemos si su calor es así o no, esta alto y la herida no cierra muy bien. Solo hay que tener esperanzas...

Esperanzas... es lo único que tenía....

**Legolas Pov. **

Trece años, su hijo. Itanar podía ser su.... ¿Hijo?

_Los elfos son monógamos. _No van por el mundo enamorándose de todos, los elfos solo tienen una pareja en la vida... y Celiviel era la suya. ¿Pero él seria la de ella? trece años, en el mismo bosque. Podía haberle visitado o al menos haber hecho acto de presencia para saber que estaba viva y bien... pero no, nunca, nunca llego a ellos ninguna noticia.

Ita... Itanar... podía... podía ser su ¿Hijo?. Suyo...

Su hijo. Pero, ¿Por qué no le ha dicho?¿Por qué?

Alguien le observa, alguien. Levanta la mirada para ver a la mujer recostada en la pared. Sus ojos de hielo le observan con el entrecejo fruncido.

-. ¿Por qué?

-. No

-. ¿Por qué?

-. No debes acercarte, solo aléjate príncipe.

-. ¡No!. Ella... él.

-. ¡Aléjate de ellos, aléjate de ellos y estarás a salvo!¡Ellos estarán a salvo!

-. ¿Por qué? ¿Itanar es hijo de ella, cierto?- la mujer cerro los ojos con frustración.

-. Aléjate, príncipe. No te acerques a ella, no le pidas información. No te... aléjate de Itanar. No es bueno que te vean con él.

-. ¿Por qué? ¡Itanar.... Itanar tiene casi trece años! Yo.

-. ¡Su padre esta muerto! A sido siempre así. Muerto.

_Muerto. _

**Aragorn Pov. **

El cuerpo de la muchacha ya estaba volviendo a estabilizarse, estaba mejorando mucho. El color había vuelto a ella, y el calor de su cuerpo había disminuido.

Pero las noticias no mejoraban para nada.

En la habitación de reuniones del Rey Thraudin, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, mientras. Legiodith con el rostro crispado hablaba rápida y fluidamente con un papel en una mano.

-. Se acercan. Por el noreste. No dejan el rió Encantando. Tres dragones. Mas o menos mil Trasgos, Uruk, y Rhuonianos.

-. Se acercan...

**Celiviel Pov. **

El dolor era profundo, bastante y escocia mucho más, el mareo fue disminuyendo y la energía volvía a ella. La luz de la sala era opacado por algunos personajes que se movían a su alrededor. Debía de haber pasado más o menos dos días durmiendo... dos días. ¡Diablos!

Se levanto de golpe, logrando que los elfos a su alrededor dieran un salto por lo imprevisto en el momento en que se levantaba de una, amarrando la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y cojeando abrió las puertas de dos en dos de la habitación. Nadie se le interpuso porque aun no cabían en si de que se hubiera levantado.

Un cuerpo frente a ella, acurrucado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Las manos hecha puños. Cuando levanto la miradas y sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con ella. Cuando lo amarro en un abrazo con fuerza y este hundiera sus manos en sus espalda.

Le dio un beso en la frente, cuando este con los ojos opacos y dolorosos le miraron, leves lagrimas asomaron su comisuras. Tomo su barbilla y sonrió.

-. Feliz cumpleaños, Itanar.

-. Mamá- susurro. Ella sonrió apoyándose por que fuerza aun no había en ella.

-. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto rápidamente aquel elfo rubio, Glorfindel ni le pregunto y la levanto. No pudo hacer mucho cuando este le recostó en la cama siendo seguido por Itanar con su rostro más iluminado.- Debes descansar- le reto el elfo mientras ella hacía una mueca y tomaba la mano de su niño.

-. Lamento no estar en condiciones para hacerte algo- susurro. Su hijo apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro y sintió las lagrimas fluir por estas.

Los elfos se fueron retirando en silencio. Gorfindel cerro la puerta con una suave sonrisa mientras ella le agradecía con una venia.

-. ¿Tienes siempre que andar herida por la vida?- le pregunto su hijo mirándole enojado. Ella sonrió y se le escapo una risa- ¿Y porque te ríes?- le pregunto más enojado. Ella le tomo su barbilla.

-. No lo sé- contesto y volvió a sonreír escapándosele otra risa.

-. Me asustas- susurro Itanar y luego sonrió.- _mamil­_- su hijo se poso a su lado. Ella solo le miro- cuando todo esto termine, ¿Podemos ir a vivir al mar?

Aquella pregunta le tomo por completo por sorpresa. Observo los resplandeciente ojos de su hijo incapaz de negarle algo como aquello. Después de todos, ellos no tenían un hogar.

-. Claro... al mar.

Tocaron a la puerta solo para que tres personas entraran. Una de esas era Ossë, los otros eran curanderos.

-. ¡Hasta que despiertas!- alegó la mujer. Ella soltó un suspiro.- Itanar por favor ve a comer algo. Tú maestra no se moverá de aquí.

Se quedo un poco impresionada, cuando Itanar miro mal a Ossë, su hijo nunca había sido tan sin respeto con esta. Mas la mujer no hizo caso y siguió dándole ordenes a los curanderos.

**Itanar Pov. **

Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Jamás se había sentido tan relajado. Cuando un carraspeo provino de un lado, mando un salto al darse cuenta que Gandalf le estaba mirando. Saludo rápidamente con una venía y el mago se le acercó.

-. Buenos días querido Itanar- soltó el mago- ¿Me acompañarías un momento?

El asintió más que nada porque una extraña fuerza le decía que debía hacerlo. ¿Increíble? ¿Quién sabe?... él ya no solía hacer cosas por su sentido común.

**Legolas Pov. **

Las gemelas no dijeron nada cuando él las logro interceptar.

-. Necesito hablar con ustedes- soltó serio. Morwën hizo un ruidito como si se estuviera desinflando.

-. En realidad no podemos ahora, Legolas. Celiviel ha despertado y necesita de...

-. Creo que puede esperar- suelta. Un calor extraño le subió por el cuerpo al saber que Celiviel a despertado. Las gemelas se movieron inquietas.

-. Esto... esto, Itanar esta de cumpleaños, tenemos que ir a ver que su pequeño pastel este listo. ¿Cierto Morwën?

-. Sí- sí... lo siento, primo- y antes de que pudiera detenerlas se transformaron en ardillas veloces y audaz se perdieron por el pasillo.

-. Traidoras- susurró mas para si.

Se acomodo contra la pared y soltó un suspiro. Necesitaba información, y la necesitaba pronto. La angustia le estaba matando.

**Itanar Pov. **

En los jardines no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Sus ojos se quedaron en la extraña piedra mientras esta se movía dejando que un humo rojo explotara en el interior. Gandalf aun a su lado solo le miraba.

-. Tómalo como un presente de tu madre, sin que ella lo sepa.- le guiño un ojo.

-. Pero- susurro incapaz de quitarle la mirada a aquella piedra- ¿Qué es?

-. ¿Sabes quien controlaba a tú abuelo? A el señor del fuego antes de tú madre- él negó mientras miraba al hombre- bueno, era tú abuela. Ella logro que el poder del fuego siempre tan descontrolable y fiero se encerrara en esta piedra. Cuando tú madre la tuvo yo se la quite. Por alguna extraña razón que la tuviera en sus manos su propio núcleo de poder, no me agradaba ni me dejaba tranquilo- A él tampoco le hubiera gustado que su madre lo tuviera.

-. ¿Qué debo hacer con esto?

-. Protegerlo, Itanar. Esta piedra te podría ayudar cuando lo necesites.

El mago sonrió y le palmeo un hombro antes de marcharse. Él no se percato que miro el cielo con el rostro ceñudo.

Él se sentó en el pasto mirando la piedra, era hermosa y atrayente. En ella había tanto poder. ¿Su madre le había tenido?¿Nunca se habrá preguntado que habría pasado con ella? o tal vez ni siquiera la recordara, conociéndole tal ves fuera eso.

Suspiro.

-. Tan descuidada- soltó sonriendo mientras el suave calor del sol le iba a haciendo cerrar un poco los ojos, no había podido dormir bien hacía días. Cuando se dejo arrullar por el ruido de lo árboles y suave pasto, no pudo no quedarse dormido.

Justo después, el bosque se movía inquieto, algo se acercaba.

**Celiviel Pov. **

Bueno ¡Ya! Le había dejado en paz. Había tenido que hacerse la dormida para que la dejaran un rato con vendas nuevas y toda la parafernalia que su heridad requerian.

Había informado de lo que había hecho en las tierras de Rhun y extrañamente Ossë no le había regañado por el ataque que había hecho. Eso le tranquilizaba un poco, aquella mujer le sacaría de si en cualquier momento por sus cambios de humor. Tal ves era algún tipo de menopausia de ellos. ¿Quien sabe?. Rió.

En fin. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era subir a su cuarto y buscar algo para el cumpleaños de su hijo y buscarle luego para entregárselo, porque no había recorrido cientos de kilómetro media muerta para no darle un regalo digno a su hijo.

Sonrió incapaz de irradiar más felicidad, hasta... que abrió la puerta.

Unos ojos azules le helaron hasta el alma. Momentos eternos le congelaron cuando este pareció afilar la mirada y un poco de su alma se esfumo cuando vio la decisión, el conocimiento y las preguntas en su rostro.

Solo por instinto iba a cerrar la puerta de golpe, cuando un pie no lo permitió.

El corazón se le desboco mientras comenzaba a caminar de espalda. Porque había sido la única cosa que no quería ahora y era encontrarse con él.

Legolas cerró la puerta detrás de si. En esos momento no le miraba, solo miraba el suelo.

-. Tu hijo, ¿No es así?. Itanar

El mundo pareció hundirse a sus pies cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Callo sentada en la cama cuando no pudo caminar más de espalda, y su cuerpo no reacciono a nada mientras la información era procesada.

**Legolas Pov. **

Los curanderos le habían informado que estaba descansando y sola. Y él necesitaba hablar con ella aunque tuviera que despertarle, acercarle y hablarle como no lo habían hecho en todos esos días que llevaban viviendo en el mismo lugar. Porque ya era hora.

Se dirigió a la sala de curación, siendo el hecho de que nadie de sus amigos estaba ahora por allí ya que todos se preparaban para detener el venir de los ejércitos Rhuonianos. El tenía unos minutos antes para poder aclarar todo esto. Porque la preguntas le estaban matando.

Sorprendido se quedo cuando fue ella la que abrió la puerta con un aura de felicidad que se esfumo cuando le vio. Su rostro se contorsiono de la impresión y la decisión mas que nunca se acumulo en él. Aunque le doliera. Él debía, él debía saber la verdad.

Logro detener la puerta antes de esta la cerrara por completo.

Y una chispa de intranquilidad se forzó en él cuando la vio allí. Tan débil y tan asustada por él, que la culpa era tan palpable que abrumaba. Bajo la mirada buscando las palabras, solo para escucharle tragar con dificultad cuando lo dijo.

-. Tu hijo, ¿No es así?. Itanar

El silencio se montón en la sala, solo se podría escuchar sus corazones latiendo como locos y la respiración de ella muy anormal.

Le vio negar. Negar sin mirarle y sabía que estaba mintiendo. Una extraña rabia lo inundo.

-. Sí, lo él. Él te llamo madre, él es idéntico a ti, él puede manejar el fuego, él es tu calcomanía Celiviel- decir su nombre pareció que algo dentro de él explotara. Al igual que los ojos de ella al fijarse en él.

-. No- susurró con la voz atropellada. Y él negó acercándose.

-. No me mientas. Trece años...

Y al decirlo, todo se aclaro de golpe, como si todo el proceso que tuvo que pasar para llegar allí no hubiera sido nada, como una niebla pesada y oscura se hubiera disipado. Y ahora, al verle, sus ojos asustados por la información, fueron lo que aclaro todo.

El silencio se intensifico de nuevo en la sala. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Y nunca, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, tan hermoso, tan culpable, tan doliente como era verla a ella, ahora.

Decir lo siguiente pareció quitarle todo realismo a la situación, toda sensatez, pero... pero, era tan real.

-. Es mi hijo- susurro y los ojos de Celiviel se agradaron de golpe, las lagrimas siguieron cayendo, la vio mover el rostro como una negación.- no me mientas- susurró acercándose hasta quedar delante de ella. Le tomo los brazos y un escalofrió le paso por la espina. La joven cerro los ojos.

-. Sí...

**Celiviel Pov.**

No podía, ¿Porque ahora?, ¿Por qué?

Ver su rostro, verlo y saber que era realmente el padre de su hijo le mataba por completo. Que él lo supiera, que realmente lo supiera... era... una mezcla demasiado grande de emociones. Era demasiado.

Cuando le tomo los hombros, sentir esa corriente, sentir sus emociones le hicieron sentir la persona más horrible del mundo que no pudo negar cuando lo dijo. Cuando dijo que era su hijo, algo tan raro paso dentro de ella.

Sus manos le tomaron el rostro y se pudo haber desmayad allí mismo, pero no pudo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos cuando sus dedos le quitaron las lagrimas y sus perforantes ojos azules le calaron por completo. Sus manos seguían siendo tan suaves.

-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿Por qué te fuiste?¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el dolor en sus facciones debía ser un pecado.

En ese momento miles de imágenes le cursaron, y una por sobre todo se le grabo en la mente. A Ethanin haciéndole daño... a Etahnin.

-. No- soltó y se alejo de sus manos, de su calor. De él- No, no te puedes acercar, no, no...No te acerques, hemos vivido bien así... él. Itanar... -la voz se le consumió.

-. No... yo.

-. ¡él cree que estas muerto!- soltó llorando. El rostro de Legolas se sumió en el dolor- es mejor así, es mejor así... no te acerques. No lo hagas. – _por el bien tuyo, por el bien de él... por favor_

-. No- negó y sus azules parecían quebrarla- no, yo no los voy a...

Un fuerte ruido hizo que ambos se callaran, solo para escuchar a gente gritar.

-. ¡Ataque!¡Ataque!

Ella se tensó en el momento. Legolas se irguió. Ella tomo sus armas, solo para que unas mano se lo negaran.

-. ¡No puedes, estar herida!- Legolas le quito la espada de la mano.

-. ¡Dragón!- se escucharon más gritos.

Ella tomo su espada, dejandose inundar por un segundo de su cercania, de sus ojos, de su calor; pero ya no podía. Ya no.

-. Yo debo.. yo debo, es mi deber- soltó y salió de la habitación sujetándose de la pared. Legolas le siguió de cerca.

Cuando lograron ver hacía afuera. Una sombra cubría los jardines. Se escuchaba los grito de las damas, los gritos de los elfos lanzando insulsas flechas hacía las duras escamas de dragón. El humo de los ataques, los llantos. Todo ello, ella lo debia terminar. Ahora.

Corrió desesperada hacía afuera para detener el ataque. Solo para cuando llegó al umbral del arco de salida. La sangre se le helara por completo. Allí estaba Ethanin sonriéndole, mientras las flechas de los arqueros rebotaban en un campo de fuerza... Entre los brazos... entre los brazos del sujeto estaba Itanar.

-. Te espero- susurró el hombre, mientras la sombra desaparecía y con él su hijo. Su hijo....

Algo dentro de ella se reventó.

-. ¡NO!....

**Chan-chan-channnn**

¿_Que tal? Me aman? Me adora? Me atraparan en la calle y me torturara hasta que escriba un final rosa?....Bueno, eso ultimo no me agrado... XD. Me decidí ya que me base en escribir puras leseras y relleno, en irme al grano de una vez... así que ¡Comenzó la guerra! Como lo leen desde el próximo capitulo... bueno, pueden pasar muchas cosa. _

_Además les di algo bonito- o casi... o por lo menos un poco.... bueno algo-: ¡Legolas ya sabe que es papá! Aunque la madre del incauto pequeño sea una déspota mujer que solo piensa en el bienestar de ellos. ¿Irónico no?. _

_Y sí, se raptaron al pequeño. En realidad iba a ser que raptaran a Legolas. Pero después me controle porque podía ser sometido a algunas torturas, y las personas que me conocen saben que eso no es bueno para el elfo /tal vez después le hagan algo -mirada perver-/. Por lo menos con Itanar... serán... no buenos, pero menos desgraciados. Bueno... esa es la idea. Oren por que mi personalidad múltiple este cuerda el día en lo que escriba. Además que raptaran a Legolas, me sonaba un poco nenaza.. así que no. _

_El collar que le entrego Gandalf a Itanar, es el collar que una vez Celiviel había sacado del pozo de donde saco su arco. Por si no lo recuerdan. _

_Respuestas y agradecimiento: _

_**Ereregwen: **__O linda, no te preocupes entendí de más el mensaje y déjame decirte que estuve con escalofrió casi una hora.__Besos. __**Dulce: **__O muchas gracias. Si, lo siento, tengo una ortografía del demonio, pero te juro que te haré caso, cualquier otra cosa que me quieras comentar bien recibido será. __**Sol: **__Jajaja. no te preocupes, trato de arreglar este fic tanto como sea posible... y no me molesto, así que no te preocupes. ¿mi fans numero 4? XD. Jaja oka. Estas inscrita en mi perfil XD. Bienvenida XD jajaja... Te cuidas mucho. Adiós. __**Ange_fonce: **__¿Muerta yo? Imposible... si yo soy inmortal XD. ¿Secuestrada? Tal vez...los exámenes del demonio fueron los culpable. Jajaj, siempre me alegra que te pases por aquí. Nos leemos otro día. Te cuidas. __**Aridenere: **__Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Te agradezco tus comentarios. Nos leemos. _


	20. Chapter 20

**¡He vuelto! ... bueno, es obvio. **

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

Observo consternado como aquel ser se llevaba al pequeño entre sus garras, como cada segundo se elevaba más en el cielo y con él un futuro distinto. Un futuro oscuro, un futuro que no quería, que lo quebró por completo cuando el grito desesperado y roto de Celiviel le atrajo a la realidad solo para que el dolor asolara con fuerza su pecho.

Encontrado y perdido.

No podía ser así. Un hijo. Los Vala le habían dado un hijo y se lo habían arrebatado. Un hijo junto a la mujer que quería y el enemigo se lo había llevado en un relámpago.

El pecho se le hincho de una presión desconocida, una ansiedad quemante.

Protegerlo, protegerla. Ese era su papel en esto.

Un fogonazo.

**.**

No, no. No... no podía. Su hijo, su niño...

Se desgarro en llanto en el suelo. No podía respirar... O dioses... su niño.

-. Celiviel.

No había herida, no había dolor físico como aquel, no había nada comparado como eso. No había nada...

Debía ir por él, debía ir y que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, porque sabía por Eru que primero muerta ella que alguien le hiciera daño a su hijo.

-. ¡Mi caballo!- grito mientras sus compañeros y conocidos se acercaban.

-. Celiviel estas herida- susurro Morwën con la voz ahogada.

-. ¡Mi caballo!- siseo mientras se paraba; ya no había dolor en ella, ni heridas ni contusiones no había dolor que la inmovilizara para no salvar a su hijo.

-. ¡No te moverás de aquí, Celiviel!- dijo Ossë pausadamente.

-. No voy a permitir que le hagan algo a mi niño- susurró acercándose- porque si Ethanin sabe que es mi hijo lo matara en cualquier momento.

-. Dame media hora- susurró la mujer contraía. Ella negó, cada segundo era necesario.- déjame curarte.

El calor comenzó a emanar incapaz de contenerlo, la gente comenzó a alejarse. Aun así Ossë no se movió, cuando ella llegó a su lado, la mujer tomo su mano y simplemente susurró su destino.

**.**

Ossë trato de detener a Celiviel, una discusión. Luego fue todo calma.

Observó a la mujer mayor bajar el rostro y retirarse mientras Lunaoscura cansado y apabullado por el anterior ejercicio, llegaba a su lado para esta nueva batalla.

Celiviel no miro a nadie cuando tomo su caballo, no dijo nada cuando sus armas fueron firmemente sujetas y no se inmuto cuando partió perdiéndose por el bosque.

Pero esta vez, ella no estaba sola. Era una decisión de dos.

Porque él no iba a permitir que se fuera sola una vez, ya no. No más peso en sus hombros, esta vez, eran dos.

**.**

Despertó con un dolor de cuello desgarrador, las manos las tenía amarradas y sus rodillas casi chocaban contra el suelo lo que le provocaba un dolor tremendo al estar sujetando todo su cuerpo por sus brazos extendidos.

El olor fue lo primero que sintió. Un olor a cera quemada, a barro y sol quemando algo muerto. Abrió los ojos mareado y noto el sol en su cuerpo. Estaba colgando no muy gracilmente de una pilar en medio de un patio de piedra, rodeado de murallas de tres metros de altura.

Sintió un poco de pánico cuando noto que estaba rodeado de Orkos.

¿Qué había pasado? Solo había tomado una siesta en el patio del castillo. Solo había dormido. Tal vez solo era una pesadilla.

Mas cuando el agua choco contra su espalda y el olor más putrefacto de un uruk le golpeo, supo que se había metido en un lió tremendo.

Estaba con el enemigo.

Adolorido se puso en pie como pudo logrando que sus brazos se acalambraran y un dolo intenso le hizo chirriar los dientes por sus brazos contraído, respiro profundo logrando que el dolor fuera disminuyendo y sus dedos volviera a tener la movilidad que necesitaban. Había estado en esa posición al parecer demasiado tiempo.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor cuando al fin noto que alguien, alguien demasiado limpio le miraba. Pero solo fue un segundo y la luz del sol le cegó una vez más.

El tiempo... parecía realmente lento ahora.

**.**

La preocupación le estaba matando, no podía perder a más personas que quisiera, no podía perder a padre y a hijo, simplemente no.

Lunaoscura dio una media zancada impidiendo que el corcel de Legolas continuara con el viaje y este retrocediera mientras su jinete le palmeaba la cabeza. Sin sacar sus serios ojos azules de ella, cosa que en estos momentos de profunda angustia no le hacía bien.

-. Debes volver- susurró, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Lo único que consiguió fue que el corcel del elfo le pasara por un lado a gran rapidez.

Legolas le odiaba.

Y no lo culpaba.

**.**

Esta vez era su decisión.

Él cuidaría de ella y de su hijo, no volvería a perderse ni un día de vida de ellos. Nunca más, aunque ella no quisiera, aunque le echara, ese niño era tanto suyo como el de ella, ese niño tenía derecho a saber que su padre estaba vivo y que iría por el.

Que no estaba solo. Que su madre no era lo único que le quedaba. Que él también podía ser parte de esa familia.

No hizo caso de sus palabras no podía hacerle caso.

Ella quería luchar sola una vez más, no había forma de convencerla, bien sabía él lo cabezotas que podía ser, lo inusualmente orgullosa. No iba a detenerse, no iba a resguardar en casa. Él también sabía luchar, había luchado por la Tierra Media años anteriores, ahora lucharía por las personas que quería y que quería aprender a conocer.

Quería ser parte de esto.

El sol ya se ocultaba allá en los bosques. Quedaba un buen tramo de viaje, y un montón de luchas que seguir. Ellos habían tomado casi por inercia un camino más largo que a su paso sería lo mejor. Seguramente Ethanin estaría moviendo todas sus masas para el inminente ataque.

Ataque, que su hermana y Aragorn, junto con su padre y los demás. Estaban llevando a acabo. Todos se movían, el dragón había sido el inminente detonante de la guerra en las tierras de Rhun, sus amigos y aliados no iba a esperar para ayudar al momento. La dama de fuego iba en camino a un ataque directo, todos los demás serían su apoyo, porque ella había decidido ayudarlos, era la hora de pagar esa deuda.

**.**

Estaba demasiado agotado, la piel le ardía, sus ojos perdían horizonte cada ciertos momentos. Cuando el sol se perdió detrás de una de las murallas, cayo de rodillas y algunos guardias Uruk rieron.

Escucho de pronto los gritos sordos, los tambores y los cuernos. El ejercito de seres se movía, la tierra temblaba y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar conmocionado por la realidad.

Tan lejanos había parecido estos momentos.

Su madre... su madre iba a batalla y él no había podido despedirse. Lo que siempre había temido se hacía realidad, lo que siempre había ansiado antes de la inminente lucha era ahora algo palpable, jamás le pudo decir lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su hijo. No pudo.

-. Lloras por la muerte de tu maestra antes de que suceda. Eso no es mucho optimismo de tu parte- la voz sedosa vino desde frente suyo. Observo el sujeto con un traje largo solo sujeto por un cinto de piedras, su pelo negro caía en cascada tomando los últimos rayos de sol y sus ojos le miraban con una intensidad que dolía.- soy Ethanin aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

Las cadenas se soltaron y cayo hacia delante de un golpe. Tenía los labios resecos y la garganta parecía estar a rasgada, dolía tragar saliva.

La fuerza se había desvanecido con toda aquella tarde al sol, sus músculos pasaron a estar tensos a flojos en todo ese trayecto, le era agotador mantenerse en pie, dolía humillarse frente al enemigo de su madre de esta forma.

Las cadenas de sus manos se arrastraron y el tuvo que ponerse en pie antes de ser arrastrado, el sujeto le llevaba dentro de la casa.

**.**

Las fuerzas ya se movían, y estaba conciente del peligro, elfos y humanos se movían por las arenosas tierras mientras el sol se ocultaba en lo lejos, le quedaban un largo camino por delante y una victoria que debía ser de ellos.

Su reinando había comenzado con una guerra, su reinado perduraría por sus amigos que le habían dado todo y él no les dejaría. ¡Era el rey de los hombres! Y cuidaría de que las tierras humanas y elfas descansaran en paz una vez más.

**.**

El plato de comida y la fresca agua le llamaban, pero no era paranoia si no simple precaución. Sabía que el sujeto que estaba más allá comiendo tranquilamente en la misma oscura y siniestra mesa era un brujo, los brujos tenían poderes extraños y él no quería caer en ninguno.

-. Si quisiera matarte simplemente ya lo hubiera hecho- soltó el sujeto mientras un ser encapuchado entraba en la estancia y se llevaba el plato del sujeto. Él no pudo pasar por alto su sorpresa al ver debajo de la capucha, un par de pies humanos muy femeninos.- debes comer chico, no quiero que mi protegido se muera de hambre.

-. ¿Protegido?- pregunto mirando al sujeto con la boca del estomago hecho un nudo.

-. Pues claro, cuando haga a tu madre mi esposa, siempre querré que estés en la familia como ella te ha tratado.

-. ¡Mi maestra jamás será tú esposa!- grito parándose y tirando lejos la silla. El sujeto solo le miro y dejo la servilleta de lado.

-. Bueno, no es que se lo vaya a preguntar de todos modos. Además cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo tampoco me disgustara que seas su criado.

Se puso lívido de rabia, pero ni siquiera sabía que responder. Sintió las manos calientes y observó asustado como la copa comenzaba soltar un leve vapor, se tranquilizo de golpe.

Sintiéndose mal por haber dado censura inmediata a su poder se tuvo que apoyar un poco en la mesa.

No podía ser obvio, no podía

-. Descansa bien- soltó el sujeto a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro- tal vez no puedas dormir.

**.**

El segundo día, y el sol estaba haciendo estragos en todo. Escuchaba los jadeos de los caballos, y el desagradable cansancio en sus propios cuerpos. Había visto a Legolas de reojos, solo para cambiar la mirada al momento cuando este conectaba sus maravillosos ojos con ella.

¿Podría uno sentirse más miserable que antes?.

Claro que no. La culpa podía con ella y si simplemente podía a sacar a su hijo de las manos de Ethanin, lograr que Legolas no le pasara nada, lograr que todo esto terminara de una vez, estaba dispuesta a un futuro lleno de dolor, aun futuro sin nada, no le importaba si hacía algo para que todo resultara bien.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el precio de la realidad en ella. Ossë lo había dicho... solo quedaba un futuro por delante, y ella había decidido, ya trece años atrás.

El relincho adolorido hizo que se asustara de golpe, Lunaoscura se detuvo tambaleándose de un lado a otro, se bajo de un salto y se puso delante de su compañero agarrandole el hocico para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Envió un semigrito cuando su corcel trastabillo hacía adelante y sus patas traseras le hicieron caer a tierra.

Legolas estuvo a su lado en dos segundos.

-. Se esta desvaneciendo- soltó el elfo mientras ella le miraba asustada y luego miraba a su amigo. Que tenía los ojos hinchados y dejaba escapar relinchos demasiado necesitados de aire.

No podía perderlo ahora. No podía.

Se abrazo al cuello de su compañero mientras acariciaba su sudada crin. Escuchaba su corazón como un maldito tambor demasiado rápido, demasiado esforzado por ella. Los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No podía perder a su compañero.

Le ayudaron a colocarse en el suelo mientras veía al elfo hacerle lo que ella creía que era algo así como un chequeo.

-. No me dejes- susurró acariciándole el hocico.- vamos, vamos.

¡El horrible sol! No había ni un poco de agua en las cercanías y el cuerpo sudoroso mas su corazón pulsando a todo lo que le daba no era una buena señal.

Legolas le puso una capa verde encima de la cabeza al caballo, y le tomo una mano para alejarla.

-. Luna- susurró conmocionada. ¡No quería perder a su compañero!

-. No va a morir- le consoló el elfo- pero esta demasiado cansado para continuar. Vamos.- ordeno y le ayudo a montar en su propio caballo. Este se subió con increíble facilidad detrás de ella y tomo las riendas.

Ella miro con lagrimas en los ojos como dejaban atrás a su compañero, pidiéndole disculpas en silencio, esperando verle pronto.

**.**

Perdió de vista por completo a los ejércitos, allá lejos en las dunas de cientos de kilómetros se encontraría con su madre. Y la guerra comenzaría.

Escucho un extraño ruido y se giro en aquella horrible celda, sin absolutamente nada. Lo unico que tenía puesto es lo unico que tenía, pero cuando una mano delgada y para nada grotesca aparecio por debajo en el hueco por el que ordinariamente se colaba la comida y dejaba sobre la oscura piedra el regalo del mago Gandalf, el corazón le latió ansioso. Logro tomar la suave mano de quien le depositaba ese regalo solo un segundo para notar, que aquella mano no era humana, si no elfa. Y se desconcertó por lo fue solo un instante. Luego el hueco se cerró y escucho como se marchaba presurosa.

¿Una aliada?¿Algún esclavo de Ethanin?¿Un amigo?, ¿Por qué le había entregado el collar? Era importante y lo sabía, pero no creía que alguien más que sus cercanos supiera a quien había pertenecido o para que servía. No es que él tampoco supiera mucho más de lo que maese Gandalf le había dicho pero... bueno.

Tomo el collar y este envió un suave resplandor. Observo consternado como unas nubes dentro de este se movían, y mas aún cuando reconoció en esas sombra a su madre y a Legolas. Ambos cabalgando juntos por el desierto.

_Juntos. _

De pronto la realidad le pego dejándole sorprendido. Cayo sentado con el collar de frente. Y un sinfín de preguntas y sucesos pasados demasiado raros.

¿Estaría alucinando? O de pronto se vio demasiado parecido al elfo. No, en serio. Debía comer... su madre no podría haberle mentido con algo así, ¿No? Sería... no, ni siquiera había una palabra para "eso".

Además sus tías siempre le había dicho que... su padre... su padre había sido un excelente lanzador en arco y flecha. Que había peleado en la guerra del anillo. Que su madre le hubiera conocido 13 años atrás, trece años que él tenía.

No le pudo mentir en algo así ¿No?.

**.**

El río Rápido estaba a su izquierda y allá a lo lejos, entre tambores, y gruñidos veían al ejercito de Rhun.

La piel se le puso de gallina sin querer al notar los tumultos que debían ser los dragones. Para su casi tranquilidad, los dos dragones 5iegame estaban mucho más indefensos que aquel enorme que había ido por Itanar. Y sus escamas podían ser perforadas por las expertas manos de los elfos del bosque negro, por que conocía de sobra, que estos elfos tenían la mejor puntería de la Tierra Medía.

-. No son mucho más que nosotros- dijo la hermana de Legolas mientras dejaba un plano de Rhun, y dos círculos.

-. Deberíamos tener todas las condiciones climáticas a nuestro favor.- la elfa asintió y luego frunció el ceño.

-. El problema es _ellos_

_-. _Sí.

-. Nos podremos hacer cargo de los dos pequeños, su estructura aun no esta bien formada, y partes como el bajo cuello aun no tienen las escamas necesarias para retener un seción de flechas. Su fuego tampoco es un problema, necesitan un descanso de por lo menos 7 minutos para que el fuego salga 5iegamente5nte entre cada tramo.

-. El viejo es el problema.

-. Esta ciego, pero su estructura solo podría ser limitada si uno de nosotros se subiera sobre uno y clavara una espada sobre el cuello, allí esta más que nada su punto 5iega.

-. Eso será un grave problema- susurró. La elfa suspiro y miro al horizonte.- esperemos que ellos también estén bien.

-. Lo estarán, y esto terminara.- dijo mientras se alejaba para reunir a sus comandantes. El creía 5iegamente en que dos padres harían lo que fuera por su hijo, y más aun si él conocía a ambos como lo hacía. El resultado sería favorable.

Él creía en ambos.

**.**

Legolas se giro hacía ella mientras dejaba caer a los dos Uruk, ya calcinados.

-. Estamos cerca- soltó mientras de otro saltó se posaba detrás de ella.

Tal cercanía le ponía terriblemente nerviosa, pero no se iba a quejar por tener solo un caballo. Su ahora único medio de transporte.

-. El mar Rhun esta a unos 5 kilómetros- le dijo el elfo demasiado cerca de oído. Cosa que, con sus nervios no era para nada bueno.

Había tratado de mantenerse lo más erguida posible, había intentado el mínimo de roce contra el pecho del sujeto. Pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado susceptibles para no caer en la tentación de pensar. Además de que no hablaban de nada. Y no sabía si el aire estaba tenso o simplemente ella lo estaba viendo de ese modo.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo en su tercer día y ella solo quería ver a su hijo. Solo quería que estuviera a salvo.

Observaron entre la oscuridad aquella Gran casona rodeada de muros altísimos casi abandonada, donde días antes había estado un ejercito completo a su merced.

Ambos se bajaron, y Legolas le dio una orden de alejamiento a su caballo que obedeció un poco receloso.

Esta era su ultima carta y debía jugarla ahora.

Se giro al elfo que le miro.

-. No quiero...

-. No volveré a dejarte sola- le corto Legolas, y ella sintió que le temblaron las piernas cuando este poso su mano en su cara con una delicadeza que ella no se merecía- no dejare que luches sola, no cuando ese pequeño es de ambos. No voy a perder a mi familia, a pasado mucho tiempo, haz escapado y hasta cierto punto puedo comprenderlo, pero no dejare que vuelvas a escapar. Nunca más.

-. Legolas- susurró con los ojos lagrimosos.

-. Trabajaremos juntos, y esa es la única verdad aquí y ahora.

**.**

Había tenido que comer ya al tercer día, estaba famélico y Ethanin le miraba ansioso. No sabía lo que tenía la comida o el agua. No le importaba. Pero si llegaba esta a hacerla algún mal, siempre podía incinerarse aunque podría costarle, pero nunca sería el juego del sujeto. Nunca aceptaría a aquel sujeto como algo de su familia. Ni siquiera como la sombra de su madre. Porque era capaz de tomar la piedra que llevaba resguardada, quebrarla y incinerar a todo a su alrededor tan solo para dejar que su madre descansara al fin en paz.

Y eso era algo que se prometió aquel día en que vio a los jinetes juntos en su búsqueda. Porque allí habían habido muchas palabras, miradas y acuerdos que él no había visto. Pero que eran, ahora, lo más obvio del mundo. Y no odiaba a su madre, ni tampoco a Legolas.

Simplemente creía, que el mundo no había sido para nada justo con él ni nadie de su pequeña familia.

Cuando termino de comer. Miro al sujeto que levanto una copa a su salud.

La vista se le fue borrando y sabía que había caído en la trampa, pero mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de la piedra, podría confiar, en que mártir no era, pero tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

**.**

_Porque el tiempo ya había terminado. El fuego es eterno, pero siempre puede ser extinguible. Y eso a ella no le importaba ya._

* * *

**Continuara... ¡reviews! Son excelentes para causar presión XD.**

_Bueno, ya sé que me tenían por perdida, lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero que esperaban? Soy una escritora terremoteada... ya bueno eso no es excusa, porque en si no me paso nada, pero necesito excusas y esta es la mejor. -.-_

_Bueno ya. Como ven, no he abandonado, me he pasado días mirando las hojas en blanco y al fin he podido escribir algo... mas o menos de mi gusto. Y también más que nada porque me llegaron unos review y fue como... aggg fuerza, debes escribir algo, y bueno, esto salió, ¡Ven que sirven lo reviews! Humm... así que ya saben, mientras más presión uno más escribe XD. _

_Otra cosa, espero que no les haya molestado que haya cambiado los POV, ya ven, estoy tratando de ser una buena escritora, así que ahora solo hay un punto. Lo otro, que no creo que se hayan dado cuenta es que hacía como ... buuuu unas cuantas semanas e arreglado del cap 1 hasta el 10 más o menos lo que creía que estaba confuso. No le cambie para nada trama ni ningún dialogo, pero INTENTE que se viera mejor ortográficamente como en redacción, No se darán mucha cuenta del cambio porque en si, no he cambiado mucho mi forma de redactar, pero bueno, la intención estaba. XD. _

_Y eso... ahora les responderé sus comentarios: __**GemitaZeros: **__Como ves no he abandonado, y le he tratado de poner todo lo preliminar antes de los capítulos finales, así que espero que la espera no hay asido en vano. Y me alegra mucho que sea una de las histos de ESDLA que te gusten, me siento orgullosa. Bueno, eso, te cuidas. __**Krngrnager: **__Bueno, en primer lugar soy mala de nacimiento, así que no hay mucho que hacerle -.- XD. Y me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, así como obsesivamente espero que no, no quiero causarle problemas a nadie así que intentare, léase, intentare subir más frecuentemente, pero que esto de la musa uno tiene que andar con un garrote buscándole. Bueno, eso. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. __**Asuen: **__Lo mas pronto que pude. -.-, Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Te cuidas. __**Ange_fonce: **__Es que me volvieron a raptar, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? uno anda tan feliz por la vida, y bueno, te desapareces así como misteriosamente y bueno... ya. Sorry... es que me cuesta, así como mucho, pero le coloco aunque sea puro drama. XD. Te cuidas mucho, mucho. __**Rociobloom: **__Me gusta que te guste. XD. Te cuidas. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 (Final)**

Su corazón bombeaba demasiado fuerte, lo escuchaba en sus oídos, le escuchaba en toda ella.

Sentía su sangre fluir con los genes del fuego eterno en todo su sistema. Sentía sus manos picarle, su espada silbando, su ser entero dispuesto a años de entrenamiento al fin culminados.

Porque sus flechas ya habían sido gastadas y ahora estaba allí a unos doscientos metros de la casa, las antorchas encendidas dejando ver a su hijo semiarrodillado en la nada. Como si la palabra trampa no fuera ya demasiado obvia.

Estaban trabajando juntos en su plan sorpresa. Y esta vez, el peso no estaba sobre ella si no sobre todos esos que le habían ayudado y que una vez más se ponían de su lado, porque escuchaba a lo lejos y sentía en la tierra como el eco del desierto le decía que una guerra ya habían empezado y que ella debía culminar su parte de trato. Porque esto no era más que un trato y su pago, la tranquilidad de las personas que había aprendido a querer. Esas personas, que le dieron su tiempo, su amistad, sus palabras y su cariño. Cosa que en su otro mundo, jamás tuvo. Cosas que a ella, le daban su _única_ fuerza.

_Porque el tiempo ya había terminado. El fuego es eterno, pero siempre puede ser extinguible. Y eso a ella no le importaba ya. _

Porque aquel halcón que le miraba ávidamente al lado de su hijo le reconocía y ella a él.

**.**

Se sentía poco útil aunque hubiera acabado con toda la población de Uruk dentro de la casa. Cuando Celiviel había enviado el primer fogonazo y todo el montaje había empezado, se habían puesto de acuerdo en que él entraría por la casa, investigaría que no quedara nadie de mala utilidad dentro y luego tendría que sacar a Itanar de donde sea que estuviera. Y su trabajo ya había finalizado, como el de Celiviel de liquidar a todos los uruk que le habían atacado fuera de la casa.

Ahora, oculto entre la oscuridad de una habitación observaba como la chica estaba a unos doscientos metros de la casa, su hijo yacía unos metros más adelante, claramente inconsciente y Ethanin convertido en halcón esperando por ella.

Sentía el corazón demasiado ansioso. No sabía exactamente que esperar... y le estaba colocando los nervios de punta.

Tensó más su arco apuntando al halcón dispuesto a esperar para saber los movimientos. El sujeto podía tener algún repelente y su hijo estaba demasiado cerca para ponerlo en peligro.

Solo esperar...

**.**

Se acercó hasta estar a uno quince metros del halcón, este mismo en un pequeña mutación se transformo en el hombre que le había causado un millar de pesadillas. Su largo cabello negro cayo hacía atrás y sujeto con sus largos dedos los cortos cabellos de su hijo. Gruño.

-. Un mocoso increíblemente testarudo- comentó acariciando su cabello como si fuera su mascota. Ella vio todo rojo.

-. Sácale las manos de encima.- gruñó mientras su espada de calentaba a un rojo vivo.

-. ¿Por qué?- preguntó y se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura y mirarlo de perfil.- es un niño interesante, me parece conmovedor que te encariñaras con un bastardo, querida Celiviel. No te preocupes, yo te daré muchos hijos con los que encariñarte.

Le crujió la mandíbula mientras trataba de respirar profundo. Debía separarlo de Ethanin, debía dejar que Legolas lo sacara de allí.

Sujeto su espada con fuerza mientras sentía los nervios volar su sentido común.

**.**

Sintió la lengua pastosa y los ojos pesados, pero la voz de su madre le había traído de vuelta como algo mágico. La presión en el pecho era una mezcla de cariño enorme y miedo a lo que pasaría.

Mientras veía el suelo desenfocado, los miles de granos de arena caliente volvía un poco en si su mente nublada por la droga antes ingerida.

Sintió a Ethanin a un lado sujetándole por el cabello y algo helado bajo el cuello. No se movió, sabía lo que era, y hacer algún movimiento podía ser su perdición... o la de su madre.

**.**

Se quedo quieta, al ver que Ethanin tenía una daga bajo el cuello de su hijo, el sujeto sonrió cuando ella se dio cuenta. ¡Ho por los Dioses!

-. Déjalo Ethanin. Haré lo que quieras

-. Por Vala, Mujer, ¿Crees que soy idiota?- preguntó jalando de los cabellos a su hijo quien clavo sus hermosos ojos en ella sin pizca de miedo. Estaba allí mirándole con tanto cariño que se le nublo la mirada por unos segundos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser esto así?

-. Déjalo.- gruño, al segundo después el pánico se estaba haciendo patente en su voz. ¡No era capaz de jugar con la vida de su hijo, no podía!. El corazón lo tenía errático, unas ganas tremendas de poder buscar consuelo en la mirada de Legolas, algo que le incitara a que hacer.

-. Haremos las cosas bien- siseó el hombre, y de una patada volvió a tender a Itanar en el suelo.

-. Dime- gimió mirando a su hijo que bufo de lado al chocar su rostro contra el suelo. Era aun un niño, por los Vala, por favor. Que lo sacaran de allí.

-. Lanza tus armas lejos- soltó y se acuclillo una vez más al lado de Itanar, depositando la curva daga sobre los omóplatos de este.

Ella hizo lo que pidió. Lanzo a Ayarax y Fenebric lejos. Respiro profundo al sentirse repentinamente desnuda. Su hijo le miraba ceñudo. Ethanin sonrió y observó contraída el primer rayo blanco que choco contra ella, dejándole tendida en el suelo con unos problemas enormes de respirar, y el ahogo de sus sentidos.

-. Trece años, niña. Haz estado lejos. Tuve tiempo suficiente para buscar los libros de tu padres y abuelos, de los que te dieron ese poder. El fuego se apaga con el agua, pero mejor aun, el hielo lo apaga para siempre.

Envió un gemido mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta. ¿Qué era esto? Una mano le tenía apretada la garganta, algo que no podía detener. El aire le era dificultoso. Cerro los ojos mientras sentía como los pies se le entumecían y no podía moverlos, sintió la sangre fresca en sus uñas al comenzar a arañar su garganta en busca de un aire que no quería entrar a ayudar.

**.**

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Observaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas como su madre se retorcía en el suelo, arañándose la garganta en un desesperado intento de poder respirar. La veía allí no pudiendo hacer nada.

Ethanin se movió en el momento exacto en que él se giro y apoyándose una mano en una rodilla y lo empujo. Sintió el filo de la daga rompiendo su piel y su ropa, un grito de dolor salió de él en el momento en que un zumbido paso muy cerca de su cabeza y el ruido de dos metales le hizo voltear la cabeza solo para ver como una segunda y tercera flecha chocaban contra un enojado Ethanin que clavo sus ojos en él con el más puro odio.

La daga había roto el exacto lugar donde estaba su sello.

-. Sale de allí, Itanar- la voz de Legolas le hizo reaccionar en el momento en que una espada se enterró en su lugar. Rodó otro poco, mientras el brujo intentaba vanamente que las flechas del elfo no derrumbaran su protección.

-. Maldita mujer- gruño el sujeto y un segundo rayo choco contra su madre logrando que esta gritara con tanta fuerza que a él se le heló la sangre.

-. ¡Madre!- gritó arrastrándose. Pero un grito envenenado de dolor soltó cuando el filo de la espada de aquel sujeto cayo directamente sobre una de sus pantorrillas, deteniéndolo en su lugar.

**.**

El segundo rayo le despejo los pulmones solo para sentir el cuerpo aletargado mientras un dolor horrible le subía por las costillas.

-. ¡Madre!- el grito de su hijo le volvió en si en momento en que veía horrorizada la espada enterrada en el cuerpo de su Ita.

Noto como Legolas se lanzó inmediatamente contra el brujo mientras sus espadas gemelas caían una y otra vez contra un enfurecido mago. Se levanto cojeando mientras arrastraba a su hijo a sus brazos. Este mismo se aferró a ella, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-. Te sacare de aquí.

Escucho un gemido y miro en blanco como Legolas caía hacía un lado con una herida leve en su costilla pero lo suficientemente útil para que Ethanin lo empujara y mostrara su espada hacía ella. Sintió la mano de su hijo sobre la suya y noto como el cuerpo se le calentaba una vez más.

En sus manos tenía la joya.

Aquella joya que no veía hacía años.

Aquella que Gandalf le quito... la joya de su madre.

**.**

Cayo hacía un lado con el dolor lacerante de la herida. Observó contraído mientras se levantaba como el sujeto lanzaba un tercer rayo hacía Celiviel y su hijo. La pequeña explosión y le provoco un momento de pánico. Pero no duro mucho, el rayo había chocado centímetros de ellos, una profunda mancha negra salía de allí.

Saliendo del estupor en el momento adecuado, levanto las dagas dispuesto a crearle un verdadero problema al mago. Dispuesto a darle nuevamente algunos segundos a Celiviel y a Itanar de recuperarse.

Pero Ethanin vio el destello solo microsegundos antes y se movió lo suficientemente rápido para no lograr dañarlo más que un gran corte en la parte interna del brazo que pudo haber sido amputado si no se hubiera movido, y su otra daga quedo certeramente enterrada en el muslo del sujeto. Logrando que este soltara un grito de dolor.

Se movió en el momento exacto en que este quiso golpearlo, saltó hacía atrás con sus dos armas dispuestas al combate una vez más mientras los profundos y alocados ojos del sujeto se inyectaron en sangre.

**.**

-. Acabemos con esto- gruño el mago con voz sobrenatural, la sangre caía lentamente por sus miembros dañados.

Se levanto de un saltó olvidando el dolor que la agobiaba. Colocándose delante de Ita que se estaba tratando de poner en pie.

Sintió como la piedra tenía contacto con su cuerpo, con su sangre, con su magia, sentía en todo el cuerpo la necesidad de sufrir un escalofrió que se estacaba en su cuello y hombros como si el poder estuviera allí. Su cuerpo convulsiono un poco por la sensación de poder.

Ethanin se giro de improviso hacía Legolas, logrando que ella se enderezara y su vista se trastocara perdiendo los colores...

Cuando el rayo mortal se alzó contra su querido elfo. Sintió el aire caliente y la barrera de fuego que salió del fondo de la tierra destruyo por completo el rayo y por ende una fuerte explosión dio resultado.

Observó al elfo alejarse entre saltó y saltó sin darle la espalda a la explosión hasta estar casi a su lado, ayudando a Ita a ponerse por completo en pie.

Cuando la risa histérica del sujeto y la oscura esencia estaba perdiendo los nervios, supo que esto estaba terminando.

Rayo tras otro chocaron frente a sus pies mientras las barreras de fuego se alzaba cada vez más fuerte. Las fuertes oleadas de viento hacía que un pesado aire con arena se alzara a su alrededor.

El dolor en su cuerpo pedía una liberación inmediata, aquella liberación.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos.

_Trece años... _

_Su destino... _

_Una vida para ellos a lo que quería... _

_Un futuro para los amigo que la apreciaban..._

_Gracias por darle la oportunidad de ser alguien... –_ observo momentáneamente el cielo. ¿Sabía Legolas que tenía unos ojos muy parecidos al cielo de invierno? Hasta un poco grises en el centro si uno lo miraba detenidamente.- _Sabría Itanar que era un genio en matemáticas y demasiado buen cocinero. _– Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-. Como me gustaría habérselos dicho... como me gustaría haber tenido una vida con ustedes...

Mientras veía uno de los potentes rayo de Ethanin ir en su dirección y levantar la gran muralla de fuego delante de ella logrando que una fuerte explosión creara un cráter, fue cuando se giro hacía las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Para ver esos dos rostros tan parecidos, para ver a los dos personas que más había hecho sufrir...

Ambos le miraron con la misma expresión y el dolor consumió su pecho...

-. Celiviel...

_¿Sabía que tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo?_

-. Mamá...

-. Me arrepiento de haberles hecho tanto daño...

El color de su alrededor volvió momentáneamente a ella, como una ultima foto mientras sentía que el fuego consumía su interior, como su mente perdía horizonte, como nada más que calor abundaba en su alma.

Que hermosa ultimo recuerdo de ellos.

Se giro en el momento en la espada de Ethanin se adentraba en su estomago con un simple movimiento. El sujeto con sus ojos desenfocados con el aura oscura pudriendo el aire a su alrededor le miro cuando ella ni se movió.

¿Por qué iba a sentir dolor?

Solo vio como la sangre caía... mientras sus manos se posaban con un cuidado exquisito sobre el torso del mago y sonreía.

_Namarië..._

**.**

Ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, ni siquiera mientas veía que la chica había dejado de moverse para ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender tanta energía que si no se detenía iba a morir. Pero cuando sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de pronto eran esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que tenía, como las lagrimas caían una tras otra por sus mejillas. Como sus ojos desprendían tanto dolor, tanto dolor...

Supo que esto iba a acabar.

-. Celiviel...

Gimió con la garganta destrozada. Consternado en ver como sonreía con una tristeza tan profunda que lo inmovilizo.

-. Mamá...

-. Me arrepiento de haberles hecho tanto daño...

Sus palabras una despedida.

No, no podía.

Por favor.

Observó aferrado al pecho de Itanar como la espada la atravesó sin movimiento de ella, como las prenda de la chica, como sus cortos cabellos desaparecían en reflejos rojos y naranjos. Como su piel expuesta de pronto fue recorrida por oleadas de fuego saliendo de cada uno de sus poros.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando vio como dos tipos de alas salían de su espalda y envolvían al brujo encerrándolos en una espiral de fuego y poder.

_Namarië_

Su voz se quedo clavada en sus oídos mientras la explosión fue tan potente que él tuvo que agarrar a un paralizado Itanar y envolverlo con su cuerpo ante la fuerte oleada de fuego y el estruendo de una explosión.

**.**

Supo que algo iba mal cuando el gran Dragón que quedaba en pie comenzó a aletear de un lado a otro. El ruido de la batalla de pronto ceso para ser cegados por una espiral tan grande de fuego alzarse en el horizonte que se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados ante la inmensidad de aquel poder derrochado.

Fue una gran pantalla mágica lo que hizo volverles en si, cuando Ossë, junto con Gandalf y las dos hijas de esta alzaban sus manos hacía el cielo y notaron trastornados como desde las dunas de la lejanía unas olas de fuego se acercaban con tanta rapidez que solo los que pudieron ocultarse detrás de la pantalla recibieron tan solo el potente calor y el aire caldeado. Observando como los cientos de uruk que aun batallaban morían completamente calcinados.

Cuando los últimos vestigios de fuego se consumieron en las calcinadas arenas. Fue cuando todos comenzaron a entender lo que sucedía.

Observó a Legiodith que miraba trastornada al horizonte. Pensando lo mismo que él.

El ejercito vio esfumarse a Ossë como si fuera un espejismo. Y a sus dos hijas envueltas en llantos desaparecer de la misma manera. Fue cuando él cerró los ojos con la esperanza de sus pensamientos no fueran hechos realidad.

**.**

Despertó con la sequedad en la boca y sus extremidades dormidas. Alguien se movió sobre él y sintió como Legolas se sentaba a su lado con los ojos tapados por sus cabellos. Él no se movía.

De pronto fue conciente de las lagrimas que caían por el perfilado rostro de su padre. Y el mundo se le vino encima cuando se giro para ver frente a él.

Nada más que un cráter de dimensiones subnormales. Y nadie vivo cerca de este.

-. Mamá- susurró, de pronto su tatuaje ardió y lo toco para notar que sangre salía de este.

No podía ser cierto.

-. ¡Mamá!- grito aterrado a la nada- ¡MAMÁ!

Lo sabía... pero no podía.

-. ¡No!¡NO! ¡MADRE!- se levanto caminando dos pasos y cayendo por el dolor de la pierna.- ¡NO!

Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

_Namarië_

Ella se había despedidos. Había cumplido su promesa y se había ido.

-. ¡MADRE!- gritó con la garganta destrozada.

Gateo otro poco cuando noto que Legolas le hacía sombra y caía de rodillas delante de él. La sombra del sol no le permitía ver sus ojos, pero las lagrimas limpias caían por sus sonrojado y contraído rostro.

-. No murió, no murió.- susurró tratando de creerlos.- por favor- susurró. Cuando el rostro de este cayo un poco más.

-. Lo lamento.

-. ¡No!- susurró ahogado mientras aferraba las ropas de él.- no pudo... se despidió, pero ella.

-. Ita...

Temblando y sin poder si quiera pensar se aferró al pecho de este tan conmocionado que si Legolas lo soltaba se hundiría para siempre. Pero él no lo hizo si no que lo amarro en sus brazos. Lo hundió en su pecho mientras las lagrimas conmocionada caían sin misericordia, temblando grito de dolor mientras su padre lo sujetaba.

-. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? No es justo, no es... no. No. No.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí gritando y llorando por la muerte de su madre. No supo en que momento Lunaoscura apareció y se hecho a su lado. Pero si fue conciente cuando Legolas se puso tensó.

¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

**.**

El gran Crater que observaron frente a ellos de unos trescientos metros cuadrados los dejo mudos de la impresión. Asustados como habían estado, habían dejado a sus soldados celebrando la batalla ganada. Pero ellos, junto a una pequeña comitiva simplemente no podían haberse quedado hay observando como a lo lejos sus amigos tenían un futuro incierto.

Tampoco había esperado ver como el Gran Dragón había sobrevivido y esta vez creaba una sombra tan poderosa sobre el cráter que a todos los tomo por sorpresa. Pero mientras todos veían como el dúo de personajes más allá demasiado lejos para escuchar sus gritos se levantaban.

Supo que ambos, aquel padre he hijos podían cuidarse solos frente aun dragón.

Cuando la primera explosión a lo lejos, hizo que todos se sobresaltar ante el rugido del dragón, vieron como la flecha siempre precisa del príncipe de Mirwood cayo sobre el cabalgante que se desmorono sobre la tierra como un trapo sucio. El dragón viéndose sin presión y sin orientación lanzó una llamarada de fuego muy cerca.

Y solo cuando Itanar levanto la mano creando que la ráfaga volviera hacía el dragón y esta volviera a rugir. Un segundo y tercero explosión y una segunda flecha justo en el corazón del dragón lo desplomo moribundo a pocos metros del dúo.

**.**

Le puso el seguro al arma de su madre que Luna había traído y la resguardo en la alforja del animal.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas una vez más y simplemente se quedo sentado abrazando a sus piernas. Su... padre, estaba parado detrás suyo haciéndole sombra. Su pierna le latía dolorosamente, y su cuerpo en varias partes ardía.

Escucho a la comitiva llegar demasiado tarde.

La batalla debió haber sido ganada.

Cuando Legolas le ayudo a subir a un corcel para volver al bosque Negro. Las armas de su madre, que no habían desaparecido luego del estallido fueron puestas cerca suyo.

Ahora le pertenecían.

Pero mientras cabalgaban de vuelta al bosque. Sintió que alguien le llamaba, el resplandor rojo lo vio desde el fondo de la arena. ¿Una esperanza?

**.**

No dijo nada a sus amigos, pero fue más que obvio para ellos que la perdida estaba demasiado patente en sus rostros, en su silencio.

Sentía su pecho tan abrumado por la perdida que ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar lo que decía su hermana en tono suave a su lado, ni siquiera a su padre hablar con una sabiduría que le era necesaria para ayudarle en el dolor de la perdida. En esos momentos solo tenía en su mente la despedida de ella, su rostro contraído por el dolor. Si solo se hubiera disculpado, si solo le hubiera dicho que la perdonaba por lo que él sabía que se culpo tan fervorosamente.

Si solo le hubiera dicho una sola vez que la amaba.

Se retiraron de allí en una penumbrosa caravana. Ita iba delante suyo sentado en su caballo, cuando de pronto el chico se erizo en todo su porte y no pudo hacer nada cuando este bajo de un salto y enterró la mano en la arena.

Era el collar.

Y nadie entendió nada cuando Ita lo miraba paralizado.

Cuando él se acerco a su lado. Su hijo con sus ojos verdes abiertos brillantes desprendían esperanza...

-. Creo que tenemos algo que hacer... papá...

Jamás creyo que esa palabras y esas palabras, le hicieran sonreír en un día tan tormentoso como aquel...

**¿Fin...? pues diganmelo con un review...**

_¿Qué les pareció?¿Muerte lenta y dolorosa?... a que si... pero, ¡Esperen! Aun queda el epilogo, ¿Quién sabe?... tal vez si, tal vez no... ¿Reviews? Quieres __**Epilogo**__, ¿O no?_

_Son tres años de escritura de esta historia. Una ganas –en aquel tiempo- de completa desolación cuando me criticaron tan feo. Luego una bonita forma de superarme a mi misma y dejar de lado a algunos personajes desagradables y vulgares. Desesperación por esto y aquello, pero al fin... terminada...Y no puedo creerlo la verdad. Aunque no me quedo tan lagrimogeno como hubiera querido -.-_

_Gracias a tantas personas que me levantaron el animo y me ayudaron, que estuvieron siguiendo aunque me demoraba meses en subir. Por aquellas personas que viendo una marisue no les importo y siguieron esta historia que tanto empeño le puso para terminar. Gracias a todas por ello. Gracias de verdad, por la oportunidad y la paciencia. _

_Gracias **Vic, Aridenere, Arya Salogelia, y ClausXD** por sus comentarios en el cap anterior. Muy agradecida. Gracias por comentar y hacerme tan feliz con un reviews, se los agradezco. _

_Así que eso... quien sabe... tal vez vuelva con otra histo... _

**_Amenaza: Muajajaja con 90 o más review me sentire complacida y les subire el epilogo XD... _**


	22. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Mundo real, ella no sentía su realidad aquí...

Su cabello estaba corto con dos pequeñas trenzas en la parte posterior de su cuello, su camisa bien planchada y falda de cachemir le hicieron sentirse terriblemente vacía mientras dejaba su hogar para entrar en su auto.

Donde todo había empezado. ¿O terminado?.

¿Cuánto había pasado?

Un día. Dos. Tres. Una semana. Un mes. Un año.

Un año y algo más.

Un año desde que despertó en su ancha cama en su mundo, con el cuerpo adolorido y el despertador sonando como si no le quedara vida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había llorado?

Horas, horas. Días. Meses. Aun lloraba.

¿Había sido un sueño?

Así parecía, no había tatuaje, no había cicatrices, no había pelea ni heridas. Su casa estaba limpia, sus cuartos sin olor a orko ni nada putrefacto. Su auto estaba limpio, lo único que no había pillado había sido su arma. Una de sus mucamas pudo haberla robado, ¿A quien le importaba ahora?

El shock había sido tremendo... allí estaba, en ese mundo que ella ya no sentía suyo. El aire le había faltado, su cuerpo se había contraído en dolor... pero nada de lo que sintiera, gritara o pataleara le había llevado de vuelta. Nada...

Y se sintió enferma en la necesidad de saber de sus elfos preferidos.

¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Había sido un sueño?... ¡¿Qué había pasado?... no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Cuando había sonado el teléfono. Y su maestro le había llamado histérico porque no había respondido los días anteriores. Supo que había dormido casi una semana. Su profesor le pedía que volviera a la universidad que su pelea con su antiguo novio no merecía exiliarse.

¿Novio? O sí, había tenido un novio... un sujeto que ni siquiera podía acordarse de su nombre.

Había tenido un aliado, un profesor que le había ayudado, alguien que le había acompañado. Y con promesas, con palabras, había vuelto a resurgir mejor que nunca, en un mundo que la oprimía, que la ahogaba, que sabía que no era suyo, pero no tenía nada que le ayudara a creer que venia de otra.

Itanar y su querido Legolas habían sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño.

Y había ido a clases, y había subidos sus notas, había enviado a comprar un arco a Nueva Zelanda, simplemente porque echaba de menos tensar flechas. Su puntería era excelente.

A los meses, el sujeto que había sido su novio le había pedido que volviera con ella cuando noto que por quien le había cambiado no era nada más que una muñequita hueca. ¿Ella que había hecho?, Le había sonreído y preguntado quien era. El rostro del sujeto fue un grato recuerdo. Una venganza que ni siquiera sentía. Pero lo hizo.

Y ahora mientras se dirigía a su premiación por labores universitarios extracurriculares con su maestro en literatura antigua. Aquel profesor que la había encontrado, la que le había llamado, aquel con quien había logrado una estrecha amistad. Sintió que la presión dentro no podía ser mentira, que Legolas no era mentira, que su Itanar no era mentira. Que había podido tener una familia en otro lado.

Cuando subió a la plataforma, cuando dijeron su nombre, cuando le sonrieron y aplaudieron, ella no vio esas caras. Ella sabía que no era esa gente la que le quería de verdad.

Le sonrió a su maestro que le aplaudió al ser premiada. Al bajar noto que los árboles de pronto cantaban demasiado lindo en aquel día soleado. Cuando su maestro le dio su regalo, ella le sonrió agradecida ante el libro.

-. Sé que te servirá- le había dicho tomando su mano. Ella toma el libro sonriendo ante la portada. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Sintió su costado arderle como una picazón, miro hacía el bosquecillo que había cerca de las decenas de familias que celebraran el premio de sus hijos. Una mano en su hombro y miro a su maestro que de pronto noto que tenía los ojos grises y que parecía tener facciones demasiado afeminadas. ¿Qué?. Este le indico con una suave venia que fuera.

Camino hacía el bosque donde una figura le miraba con sus sorprendentes ojos verdes y una sonrisa cómplice y mosqueada en la cara. Llevaba muy corto su cabello rubio, y una serie de pendientes iban rodeando una de sus puntiagudas orejas.

-. Siempre te olvidas que tienes un hijo tan fácilmente... Que desilusión.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras veía frente suyo a una versión de ojos verdes de Legolas, con la sonrisa picara y el pelo corto como le gustaba a Ita.

-. Ita- levantó una mano temblorosa. Ni siquiera sabía si debía tocarle, talvez desapareciera.

-. Volvamos a casa mamá. Realmente te ves espantosa con esas ropas. ¿Quién te vistió? ¿Un orko?- le pregunto con una sonrisa que parecía agrietarle sus bonitas facciones. El chico tenía los ojos lagrimosos y su voz sonaba extrañamente familiar pero a la vez chillona.

-. ¿Quién te ha dejado hacerte más orificios en la oreja?- preguntó con el corazón bombeando demasiado para ser sano.

-. Nadie, de hecho, Legolas se puso un poco histérico cuando lo vio. Abuelo se ha reído de lo lindo.

-. ¿Legolas?- preguntó mientras se le inflamaba aquel pedazo de su ser que parecía querer correr todas las millas de aquí a su casa, en menos de dos segundos.

-. Bueno, si ahora no lo recuerdas no me importa.- soltó tomando su mano y caminando por el bosque.

El tacto, el suave tacto de su mano pero a la vez tan firme, acompañándole, guiándole, apoyándole. ¿Podía ser un espejismo?¿Su locura había alcanzado su clímax?¿Ese chico, ya mayor, era su niño?¿Su hijo?

-. Si lo recuerdo- suspiro. Aun incrédula, temblorosa y ansiosa.

-. Tenía la esperanza de que lo mataras de un susto al no reconocerlo. A estado tan ansioso todos estos años.- le comunico sonriéndole de lado. Soplando unos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos.

-. ¿Años?- preguntó incrédula. ¿Años?...

-. ¿Qué crees que me tome algo y crecí para ser el sexy elfo que soy ahora?

-. ¿Ita?- susurró sonriendo, llenándose el peso de un calor abrasador.

Siempre había pensado que al haber sido tan mimado, crecería con un gran ego. Y así era.

-. ¿Sí?- pregunto este con los ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa hermosas en sus facciones juveniles. ¿Cuándo años habrían pasado ya?

-. Eres un niño.

-. Soy un adulto adolescente, madre.- murmuro levemente sonrojado.

-. Eres un niño.

Para ella seguiría siendo su niño, su Ita, su chico de trece años. No importaba cuantas décadas o siglos hubieran pasado al otro lado. Siempre sería su hijo. Su hijo con Legolas.

Apretó un poco más su mano y recibió el mismo apretón de vuelta con una sonrisa ladeada.

Caminaron en silencio por el bosque. Tal vez había muerto repentinamente y ahora estaba en el cielo, siendo llevada a aquel mundo que tanto añoraba. Sí, debía estar muerta y su hijo estaba con ella y su amado Legolas esperando en algún lado con una gran sonrisa. No le importaba haber muerto si así estaba una vez más con sus dos elfos amados.

El bosque comenzó a despejarse y luego llegaron a un acantilado donde terminado siendo azotado por el viento rugiente proveniente del mar, las puntiagudas rocas daban la bienvenida a una muerte rápida.

Itanar sonrió al mar como si esperara que este le sonriera de vuelta y le ayudara a bajar como por arte de magia.

-. Me a costado un mundo subir- comentó como si nada tomando su mano con fuerza. Miro hacía abajo sintiendo un poco de vértigo. Maldición, no estaría hablando en serio.

-. ¿Tenemos que saltar?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-. Sí.

-. Ya he tenido malas experiencia cayendo de acantilados.- le contó retrocediendo un poco.

-. Si imagina, los saltos a acantilados te cambian la vida, ¿No?

Se formo un breve silencio. Ella miro al chico, su piel palido morena parecia de terciopelo. Que parecido era a su padre... ¿Sería todo esto verdad?

-. ¿No eres un espejismo?- preguntó con la voz consumida. El miedo comenzó a atenazarle el estomago, pero su corazón se sentía abierto, libre, ansioso, expectante por lo que debería venir.

-. ¿Quieres que lo sea?- pregunto sin mirarle.

-. No. Quiero volver.

-. Tienes que confiar en mí, mamá.

Moriría. ¿O ya lo estaba? ¿Confiaba en aquel sueño tan real?. Pero no le importaba perecer si era devuelta con su hijo y su... su Legolas.

No le importaba saltar, una vez más, para tener la vida que siempre había esperado.

-. Papá a dicho que si te llevó de vueltas, te casarías con él en el mismo instante en que descanses, o sea, que tendrás... diez minutos para recuperarte. Así que si no quieres volver para estar con él a mi no me importa, me gustaría vivir aquí contigo.

-. Sí, quiero volver.- ni siquiera lo pensó.

Su hijo suspiro melodramáticamente llevándose una mano a su brillante pelo. Y luego sonrió.

-. Personalmente si vuelves quiero que me cumplas una promesa- sonrió entusiasmado. Ella le mira curiosa, había un hilo de maldad en aquellos ojos.

-. ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó cautelosa.

-. Quiero por lo menos dos hermanos...

Silencio... shock.

-. ...En serio.- dijo muy serio, luego volvió a sonreír.- Padre es neurótico, me tiene así de escaparme de casa.- juntando sus dedos con una separación por lo menos de un centímetro.- Que tengo que ser un buen príncipe, que la etiqueta, que no me cuelgue de los árboles cuando estemos en presencia reales. Que no bostece, que me mantenga derecho, que si me sigo cortando el cabello no me crecerá nunca más. Que no me coma las uñas, que no correteé a Belian, que no les haga fiestas sorpresa a tía Legiodith...

Enumero una a una todas sus restricciones enfuruñado como nunca y ella le corta con una carcajada.

-. ¿No se llevan mal?

-. Lamentablemente aun soy un _legolasdependiente_. El no puede estar muy separado de mi más de dos días como yo de él.- suspiro melodramáticamente.- es un hecho realmente lamentable. O sea... maldición, ¿Sabes lo que es estar siguiéndolo por allí? Me rompe mi sentido de independencia.

Ella sonrió una vez más. Todo el tiempo que ella le había robado a Legolas como padre lo había devuelto. Todo aquel tiempo su hijo había tenido la figura paterna que siempre había deseado.

-. Me alegro.

-. No te alegres. ¡No tengo independencia!

-. Si vuelvo tampoco la tendrás por mucho más años.

-. Bueno- no le miro y se sonrojo- no me importa contigo por allí.- soltó y tomo su mano con más fuerza que nunca- y personalmente no quiero seguir torturándolo mientras espera nuestra vuelta. Es increíblemente estricto con eso de las salidas nocturnas, y no lo quiero hacer enfadar.

Ella mira hacía el abismo que se habría delante de ella y miro una vez más a su hijo.

-. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Itanar sonrió, saco el collar que había perdido en aquella gran explosión que fue lo último que sintió antes de parar allí nuevamente.

-. Con esto.- Pero luego se giro y lo lanzó al mar. La piedra resplandeció contra el sol mientras se perdía en las entrañas del océano. Aquella piedra era el portal de los poderes del fuego y ya no había necesidad, ni siquiera un futuro de abrir el poder que pertenecía ahora al mar.

-. Volvamos...

Todo quedo en negro para ella, cuando el rugido del mar azota su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba flotando y Itanar le tenía agarrada para que no se hundiera, espabilada noto que el mar estaba increíblemente tranquilo y que su hijo cansado le llevaba hacía la orilla. Cuando ella comenzó a nadar. Itanar simplemente le sonrió, animándola.

Era verdad.

Estaba de vuelta. Esa sensación, esos frondosos bosques. _Eru._

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Mientras respiraba rápidamente el aire de este lugar.

_Dios. Por todos los Dioses. Ese era su cielo, ese era su mar, ese era todo lo que ella ansiaba, quería y añoraba. Dios. Había vuelto. _

Observó la figura que estaba parada en la playa, con su hermoso porte esperando. Con su cabello rubio moviéndose al compás de una mínima risa. Su rostro irradiaba tanta felicidad que se le hizo desesperante nadar hacía él. Cuando pudo poner los pies sobre la suave arena, aun no podía ver bien, pero lo vio acercándose rápidamente.

Su corazón histérico mientras los brazos del elfo se aferraron con fuerza a su alrededor, las palabras de agradecimiento en el idioma de los elfos con tanta angustia en su voz que ella se estremeció. Cuando se soltó un poco y tomo el siempre hermosos rostro de su elfo las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

Un sueño, porque esto no podía ser tan maravilloso. Ese cuerpoo contra el suyo, el calor, la protección, ese zumbar en sus oidos y sus corazones latiendo tan rápidos, respirando tan aceleradamente.

_Gracias Dios. Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Gracias. _

Cuando los labios de su príncipe besaron sus labios, las heridas se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Escucho la risa de este desde dentro de su pecho y ella sonrió contra sus labios. Cuando vio sus ojos brillantes, esos bonitos ojos color cielo chispeantes de un amor único. El pecho se le hinchó de felicidad. Se sintió llena, completa.

-. Te amo. Gracias. Te amo.. Eru... tanto tiempo esperando... mi alma respira una vez más, mi corazón se reconforta al verte una vez más...

Los labios de este le besaron todo el rostro mientras escuchaban de fondo a Ita.

_Estaba de vuelta. Lo estaba. Gracias... gracias. _

Le temblaban las manos de emoción, toda ella vibraba de felicidad.

-. No os preocupéis, yo moriré ahogado aquí en la orilla... pero sigan, no se preocupen, siempre pueden las gaviotas utilizar mi perfecto cuerpo de nido.

Legolas se retiro unos momentos de los besos y giro su rostro a su hijo que se arrastraba dramáticamente fuera del agua.

-. Siempre pensé que pasabas demasiado tiempo con los gemelos y con Gimli.

-. ¡Ho no culpes a los maestros de su sabías palabras!.

-. Eru...

-. ¡Y solo para que lo sepas!- grito su hijo mientras se sentaba en la playa con una sonrisa demasiado maquiavélica- ¡Quiero un par de hermanos!¡Un niño para que me deje libre a mí de hacer lo que quiera, y una niña ¡Siempre he querido sobreproteger a una hermanita! ¿Os imagináis? Una niñita, rubia, hermosa y con un poderoso hermano dueño del fuego eterno. ¿Quién se atreverá a molestarla, cuando yo los puedo pulverizar con una sola mirada?... ya quiero ver a esos pretendientes enfrentándose a mí...

Dejo de escuchar a su hijo desvarías sobre sus imaginarios hermanos mientras veía y sonreía a un Legolas que parecía ya acostumbrado a no escuchar a su hijo y sus desvaríos de grandezas. Lo abrazo con fuerza...

-. Te amo- susurró.- te he amado tanto tiempo...

-. Y yo a ti, mi pequeña llama. Nunca, jamás, volverás a pelear sola tus batallas.

Cuando escucho a su hijo gritar exageradamente algo una vez más, cuando noto la risa de Legolas y al escuchar el corazón de su príncipe, supo que los dioses le habían entregado todo lo que hubiera querido alguna vez. A su hijo, a su Legolas... y una vida juntos.

Un destino juntos. Una familia solo para ella.

-. _¡Yo pido la primera copa!_

_-. ¡NI LO SUEÑES!_

-. _Ya sabía yo que no lo podía tener todo... _

_La llama eterna brillaría toda la eternidad... el fuego eterno jamás se extinguiría._

**_FIN_**

* * *

No es el GRAN epilogo, pero a mi me gusta. No quería hacerlo ni lagrimogeno ni nada, quería hacerlo en la verdadera personalidad de cada uno, un encuentro luego de años... algo alegre.

Y otra vez muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron, quisieron, amenazaron (XD) y no me abandonaron el fic. En serio... esta es una pequeña etapa terminada. Seguire editando la histo, pero ya saben... faltas de ortografia y esas cosas.

Ahh es como haber tenido mucho muccchhhooo tiempo reteniendo el aire y al fin poder dejarlo salir. Me da hasta penita abandonar a Celiviel, a Ita y mi querido Legolas. T-T

Aclarare algunas cosas:

Ita quedo varado en una edad, como es ¾ elfo XDD... pero el chico tiene muchas décadas aunque no ha madurado nada. Pensad que pasaron casi 14 años en una semana y Celiviel estuvo casi un año en este mundo. Pero son inmortales, así que no veo porque quejarse. XDD.

El collar no es un portal, con el solo vieron que la llama del fuego aun no se extinguia por lo que Celiviel estaba viva. Como, cuando y que hicieron para traspasar el portal, eso ya es otro tema.

El profesor de Celiviel que le acompaña, es Ossë... que la guió y la ayudo a salir adelante en otra forma. Tambien fue la que limpio, ordeno y dejo todo como estaba el hogar de la chica -porque si pillaba todo tal como estaba, podía volverse un poco loca/suicida :)-

Legolas e Itanar estan en Almar... ya viajaron a las Tierra Imperecederas, al igual que todos los demás -con Gimli incluido-.

Y SE que no se cumplieron los 90 reviews, pero ya... no importa, ando amable hoy... y bastante sentimental por lo de Japón. Y solo quería que terminaran de disfrutar las historia. Un regalito para animarme tambien. Gracias **caballero **(XDD Me alegro que te haya gustado)** Kohaku **(XDD... oka que no la mate, ese estilo extrañamente poetico me es más facil para escribir XD. En fin... nos leemos) **Arya Salogelia** (XDD A mi tambien me calleron mis lagrimas cuando mate a la chica, quería darle sentimiento y me puse en el papel. Me encanta que te guste y me alegro haberla compartido con ustedes, en serio. Fue agradable leer sus reviews, sus ganas de que continuara, asi que espero que lo hayas disfrutado).

Un saludo enorme. Se cuidan mucho. Y muchos cariño...


End file.
